En una Mazmorra entre Gryffindor y Slytherin
by Ali Potter-Malfoy
Summary: LA HISTORIA DE AMOR ENTRE DOS NEMESIS , DESDE SU INICIO A SU DESARROLLO , QUIENES LE AYUDARON Y LO QUE FUERON CAPACES EL UNO POR EL OTRO , precuela de GRYFFERIN TNG
1. Liberation

Aviso:Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen.Estos son de JK "mecagoenlareinatotal paraesosoymsaricaqueella" Rowling. Si no te gusta la acccion chico-chico mejor sal corriendo de aki. Esto es solo para diversion no gano nada haciendo esto solo divertirme. este es mi primer fic asi que pido PIEDAD 

LIBERATION

Take my hand, Don't think of obligations Now, right now, Your love is liberation To free in me The trust, I never dared I always thought the risk too great But suddenly, I don't hesitate, so 

En una mazmorra entre Gryffindor y Slytherin dos jovenes de unos 16 años retozaban tranquilamente despues de una agitada sesion amatoria.

-Harry?

-mmmmm

-Haaaaaaarrrrryyyyyy-dijo un joven

-Mmmmmmmm

-Harry!

-Que pasa…estaba durmiendo…muy placido , que quieres-contesto con un poco de enfado.

-Nada…solo pensaba , el proximo año estaaremos fuera de aca , tu estaras siendo disputado entre los ministerios de la magia para que te unas a ellos y sino estudiando en alguna Universidad magica.

-Y tu estaras encargandote de los negocios de tu padre…de T-O-D-O-S sus negocios…estaba pensando podrias dar los TIMO para ser auror.

-Andamos chistosos parece.-Dijo su acompañante mientras se sentaba y arqueaba una ceja-Te imaginas la cara de mi padre si le dijese "Padre…he decidido mandar a la mierda eso de seguir al TU sr oscuro y realmente prefiero ser Auror.

-Podrias agregarle que tienes una relacion conmigo.

-La idea no es matarle Harry , ademas eso seria tan gracioso como decirle a tu adorado Dumbledore y a tu seqiuto de fans que EL-CHICO-QUE-VIVIO-QUE-GANO-EL-TORNEO-DE-LOS-3-MAGOS-ME-HE-ENFRENTADO-A-VOLDERMORT-Y-LA- LLEVO , es gay y tiene una relacion carnal con el principe de Slytherin.-respondio Draco Malfoy.

-Mmmmmm…igual seria gracioso , te imaginas la cara de Ron , Hermimone Dean , Blaise.

-No te olvides de Pansy.

-Cierto ,Tu Pansy…ssupiese que a su Drake no le molesta morder almohadas.

-Bitch , eso fue un golpe bajo…oye y Snape?

-Snape?…es capaz de matarme…le toque a su principe , mansille a su ahijado ,

ya me odia solo por apellidarme Potter.

-No logro comprenderlo no le temes al mago mas oscuro pero le temes a salir del closet.

-Creeme lo de Voldemort es mas facil.Sabes Hermione y Ron siguen tratando de liarme con alguien.

-Y que le has dicho?

-Que no tengo cabeza para eso , no se igual los entiendo es que estan feliz que les gustaria verme con alguien tambien.

-Pero tu estas con alguien tambien mi leoncito-Le dijo draco acercandose de manera sinuosa.

-Mmmm parece que alguien necesita una cuota de amor..o son ideas mias mi dragoncito?

-De tu amor…siempre-diciendo eso se metio bajo las sabanas y se encaramo sobre harry-aunque el que mordera la almohada ahora seras tu.-enredandose en los duros brazos de besandole los labios mientras ambos reian , se acercaba a harry a pto de besarle y cundo este se acercaba ,draco se alejaba.

-No seas cruel.

-No seas niñita.

-Mortifago en potencia

-Cararajada-apesar de decirse esas cosas seguian riendose.Draco sigui con la ofensiva dando pequeños besos en el cuello a lo que harry respondia con mordisdas en el lobulo izquierdo a me dida que draco aunmentaba la presion en el cuello harry empezaba a dar pequeños gemidos.Luego draco siguio con la boca de harry se lamio los labios antes de empezar a a besarle con passion y ternura.Introduciendo lentamente su lengua para la desesperacion de harry este le afirmaba la cabeza con una mano y con la otra le recorria desde la espalda hasta sus nalgas haciendo ke draco profundizase mas el beso.

Luego paro y le quedo mirando…

-Eres realmento hermoso Leoncito…lo sabias?.

-Tu me ves asi…draco?

-Dime harry.

-Creo que?

-Que crees?

-Creo que quiero que sigas lo que estabas haciendo.- Despues de pensarlo harry decidio no decirle sus verdaderos sentimientos al ojigris , le queria decir que le amaba , pero todavia no se sentia seguro de los sentimientos de su pareja.

-Tu deseos son ordenes-Draco volvio a besar a su novio con mas desenfreno , disfrutando de sus mimos , abandono sus labios para dirigirse a su pecho harry lanzo un pequeño gemido al sentir la boca del rubio sobre sus pezones…empezo a pedir mas de aquella tortura mientras su "amiguito" empezaba a despertar.Draco noto que tanto como su entrepierna como la de Harry empezaban a salir de su letargo , por lo draco comenzo a frotarse contra Harry, a lo que harry responndio con mas gemidos y aprisionando a draco contra el , levantandole la cara para atrapar su boca.Draco se separo un poco y dijo

-Accio lubricante-materializandose un pote azul con olor a frutos del bosque , lentamente prosiguio a preparar a su pareja.-Date vuelta.

-No Draco , quiero verte.

-Esta bien , mejor asi-diciendo eso introdujo sus dedos en el pote y partio metiendo 1 dedo por la cavidad algo estrecha de su amante , a medida que empezaba a moverse dentro de el acerco su boca al mienbro de este.

-Por Merlin Draco –jadeaba Harry al experimentar las sensaciones que el rubio le provocaba.,Draco ya iba metiendo su segundod dedo y lamiendo el miembro erecto de harry mientras con la mano libre empezo a tocarse , Harry dudaba que pudiese aguantar mucho ms con el ritmo que estaba poniendo el rubio

-Draco no puedo mas-Jadeo casi sin poder responder.

-Pobre que te corras-Le amenazo este.

-Si no quieres que me corra deja tus labios lejos mio , serpiente y ponmela.-no acabo de decir eso cuando draco saco su boca de la entrepierna de harry separo un poco sus piernas para empezar a embestir a su amante , al ver el nivel de excitacion de ambos apuro un poco la causa , su embestidas apesar de ser brutales no le hacian daño.

-Draco..me corro…no aguanto mas…mirame.

-Estas muy bien echo Harry…me voy…-no alcanzo a decir nada mas cuando sintio un orgasmos de aquellos que te corta la respiracion , el hombre abajo de el no estaba mucho major , incluso pudo ver una lagrima , pero no dijo nada , no era momento para burlarse…solo le paso la lengua por donde habia pasado la lagrima.

-Disculpa.

-No te preocupes Harry…fue muy intenso todo…-dijo draco sintiendose entre incomodo y conmovido-Cucharita para tu lado?

-Mmmm no.Para el tuyo mejor.

-Pq?

-Pq eres un dragon libidinoso y capaz que no duerma pq tu amigo se despierta y me ataca mientras toi durmiendo…no kiero que me violes.

-ahh ya hablo el casto.leon cobarde…no es un poco ironico?.

-Para nada de echo es un personaje de uhn libro y pelicula.

-Cual? Harry Potter y el dragon libidinoso?

-No tonto…el mago de Oz…otro dia te cuento la historia eso si es muggle…espero que no te importe , aunque lo dudo duermes con uno…ya cucharita para tu lado.

-No , tu eres mestizo , ademas no todo lo muggle es malo.-Draco cerro los ojos y sintio el aliento y brazos de su amante detras de el.Desde un tiempo a la fecha no podia dormir sin Harry cerca.


	2. CAN YOU FORGIVE HER

Aviso:Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen.Estos son de JK "mecagoenlareinatotalparaesosoymsaricaqueella" Rowling. Si no te gusta la acccion chico-chico mejor sal corriendo de aki. Esto es solo para diversion no gano nada haciendo esto solo divertirme. este es mi primer fic asi que pido PIEDAD Tambien saludos a Rominadark gracias por tu opinion. Cada capitulo parte con alguna cancion que me gusta y que se puede identificar con el capitulo...partimos con los grandiosos pet shop boys...creo que a nuestros chico les haria bien , lo otro pronto personajes que haran cameos y hay algunas cosas sobre el mundo magico que no se como funcan con el mundo muggle , asi que si invento algo raro plis no pidan mi cabeza en bandeja de plata.Ojalas les guste..le tenemos lemon , slash , sexo hetero asi que seria todo. 

CAN YOU FORGIVE HER

Remember when you were more easily led Behind the cricket pavillion and the bicycle shed Trembling as your dreams came true You looked right into those GREY eyes and knew It was love, and now you can't pretend You've forgotten all the promises of that first friend t's bad enough, she knows how you feel But she's not prepared to share you with the memory So ask yourself now: Can you forgive her If she begs you to? Ask yourself: Can you even deliver What she demands of you? Or do you want revenge? But that's childish, so childish -Harry por dios donde has estado toda la noche…no porque sea prefecto significa que pueda cubrirte siempre.

-Disculpa Ron , pense que no lo notarias , no queria preocuparte.

-Traes una cara , se que Hermy te ha tratado de ligar con cuanta chica Gryffindor pasa menos Ginny claro esta , pero creo que tu solito has logrado ligar…con quien has pasado la nochje "durmiendo".

-Ronald Weasley , a estas Alturas deberias saber que un caballero no tiene memoria , me voy a duchar mejor que tenemos pociones y necesito un buen desayuno para reponer fuerzas y soportar a Snape-dicho esto Harry partio al baño mientras Ron le quedaba mirando con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Luego de asearse bajo la escalera pàra dar a la sala comun donde se encontro a Ron besando a Hermione tratando de tocar mas de lo debido.

-No Ron no sigas por favor , que nos pueden ver.mmm rico…mmmm , Ron por merlin.

-ejem-Harry se aclaro la garganta –mientras Hermione se metia la blusa dentro de la falda y arreglaba la corbata y Ron limpiaba su boca que estaba llena de labial rojo claro.

-Hola Harry , saludo Hermiones con un beso y un poco roja a su amigo.

-Veo que uds no pierden el tiempo y yo preocupado-dijo Harry con una pizca de ironia.

-Los preocupados fuimos nosotros Harry , anoche ni pegamos el ojos con tu misteriosa desaparicion , cierto Ron?

-Y yo que pensaba que Ron se habia quedado esperandome SOLO , veo mas que esperar que llegase esperaban qe no me aparecieras…me imagino en que los hubiese pillado-diciendo eso vio los rostros de Hermione y Ron rojos mirando el suelo.

-Creo que deberiamos ir a desayunar…total los 3 necesitamos recuperar fuerzas de ua noche agitada.

-Ron!-gritaron Hermione y Harry para largarse a reir , mientras a lo lejos Ginny observaba toda la escena.

Harry miraba a Ginny y una parte de el se sentia a morir , sabia que ella estaba enterada de todo , el se lo tuvo que decir cuando ella le exigio una explicacion , luego de una fogoza tarde de caricias y besos que terminaron con Harry llorando.

-----FLASH BACK------

-oh Harry , esto es un sueño.Te quiero, estoy lista-Ginny se acerco a Harry y empezo a desabotonar su blusa , mientras tenia a harry besandole .Ginny boto la blusa lejos , acerco su cuerpo mas al de Harry cuando sintio que el amiguito de Harry empezaba a dormirse.-esta todo bien Harry?.-Harry estaba palido , no era la primera vez que con Ginny intentaban tener sexo y que Harry no lograba excitarse.

-No Ginny no te preocupes , acuestate.-Ginny se acosto y vio como harry trataba de sacarle las bragas y empezo a tocar su sexo , pero Ginny le paro en seco.

-No kiero eso te quiero a ti…A TI HARRY DENTRO MIO.

-Ginny yo….

-Nada de Ginny yo , llevamos tiempo ya juntos , quiero estar contigo.

-Yo ..te quiero respetar.

-A la m,ierda el respeto NO ME RESPETES!QUIERO FOLLAR , acaso tan fea soy que no me puedes follar ah!-Le gritaba ginny a un harry a pto de romper en llanto.

-Ginny yo te quiero y eres la mjer mas bella que he visto en mi vida , pero…

-Pero QUE HARRY…ACASO TE GUSTAN LOS HOMBRES!-cuando dijo esto vio a harry que la miraba llorando.

-Soy gay-dijo harry casi susurrando , Ginny subio sus bragas , se coloco su blusa y estaba abandonando el salon cuando vio a harry llorando en el suelo echo un ovillo , esa imagen la desgarro mas que saber que el hombre que amaba no la amaba de vuelta , que no se podria entregar a el ni el a ella por mas que los 2 lo quisieran .

-Venga Harry , que no es el fin del mundo-le dijo Ginny mientras lo abrazaba y acariiciaba el pelo , sintiendo como esa caricia le rompia mas el corazon.Harry se convulsionaba bajo el abrazo de Ginny.

----------FIN FLASH BACK-----------------

-Harry estas bien ?.pregunto Hermine al ver se miraban con Ginny.

-Si seguro-Harry dijo con desgano , mientras Hermione miraba a su amigo como queriendo preguntar que habia pasado con Ginny , pq habian terminado , Ron nunca quizo saberlo , dijo que uno era su mejor amigo y la otra su hermana menor , asi que habia conflicto de intereses , apesar de eso veia que su hermana no estaba del todo recuperada ,sino mas bien resignada .

Caminaron hacia el comedor y se sentaron juntos como solian hacerlo de lejos una mirada plata observaba cada movimiento del Moreno mas atractivo de la mesa , pero de manera discreta cuando…

-Hola Drake , como has domirdo mi cielo.

-Alejate de mi Pansy.

-Uhhhhhh Draky acaso tuviste mala noche?…ves te digo que me dejes entrar a tu pieza pero nunca me abres…-Harry escuchaba todo esto , ya que Pansy Parkinson nunca fue muy delicada ni suave en sus modos y no hablaba sino practicamente gritaba.Harry se sentia como leon enjaulado mientras escuchaaba a esa mujerzuela hablandole a SU dragon ,asi.

-Mira Pansy solo pq soy un caballero no te abofeteo aqui mismo , escuchame que esto rte lo dire una sola vez , tu JAMAS entraras en mi lecho.Tu eres material para zabini , incluso nott o goyle pero no para mi ok?-Draco la mira de manera fulminante.

-Pero Drake , yo soy como tu , sangre limpia , slytherin , que falta.?

-Mucho querida tu jamas seras como yo…grabatelo.Y MI NOMBRE ES DRACO!-Harry , Hermione y Ron quedaron del 1 ante la escena aunque Harry en sus adentros saltaba de alegria-ese es mi dragon-penso , Ginny tambien veia la escena y vio como los ojos de ex-amor , se encendian…ahi sus dudas pasaron a ser certezas…harry se habia enamorado y ni mas ni menos que de draco malfoy. Draco abandono el comedor y se le quedo viendo a harry y sus amigos

-que miran los leoncitos.

-nada malfoy deberias decirle a tu novia que se calme…que da verguenza ajena-le escupio Hermione.

-Y a ti que te importa san…-Harry le lanzo una mirada fulminante-Granger ah? Mejor una mujer con S-A-N-G-R-E en las venas y no una frigida como tu-todos quedaron mas shockeados sin saber que hacer , Ron estaba rojo de ira y estaba al borde de lanzarse sobre Malfoy y gritar a los 4 vientos la gacela que tenia de novia , pero Hermione se le adelanto y calmadamente le respondio.

-Acaso tu me vas a hablar de ser frigido y de la sangre caliente malfoy, tu nunca has dormido conmigo y no sabes como soy en la cama ademas dudo-tocando las blancas mejillas-que tu sikiera teniendo un orgasmo cambies tu cara de estar oliendo mierda , una verdadera mujer sabe ser una dama en la mesa y una gacela en la cama.tomo de la mano a Ron que ahora parecia pavo real al lado de su gacela como solia llamarle en la intimidad y Harry que miraba a Draco diciendole…mas tarde ajustaremos cuentas.

Por el otro lado Pansy solo escucho lo que quizo escuchar…que su drake la habia defendido de ese monton de desgraciados…la sangre sucia mas mujer que yo…ja , claro-decia para si misma.

El dia no mejoraba mucho En la clase de posiones , Snape se habia ensañado con el trio maravilla como solia llamarle ante la afrenta sufrida por la srta Parkinson , draco tampoco se las habia llevado peladas , Snape vio toda la escena y no entendia que pasaba por la cabeza de ese ahijado suyo.

Llegada la hora de comida el director Dumbledore dio una noticia.Pronto habria un baile antes de semana de pascuas , seria el ultimo baile antes de los examenes finales , todos staban felices , Ron iria con Hermione y a la par se empezaron a armar parejas.Solo habian 2 enamorados que estaban no tan felices , por que no podrian ir juntos , porque por el momento su relacion seguia pasando desapercibida por todos…bueno casi todos…


	3. SPECIAL NEEDS

Aviso:Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen.Estos son de JK "mecagoenlareinatotalparaesosoymsaricaqueella" Rowling. Si no te gusta la acccion chico-chico mejor sal corriendo de aki. Esto es solo para diversion no gano nada haciendo esto solo divertirme. este es mi primer fic asi que pido PIEDAD Tambien saludos a Rominadark gracias por tu opinion tambien a conacha y a mis niñas GI (muchas ideas despues de la platica de hoy) y mi Nyo Nyo ke no se si leera estop pero ojalas si. Cada capitulo parte con alguna cancion que me gusta y que se puede identificar con el capitulo...ahora viene placebo , lo otro pronto personajes que haran cameos habra referencias a series como EL Clon y hay algunas cosas sobre el mundo magico que no se como funcan con el mundo muggle , asi que si invento algo raro plis no pidan mi cabeza en bandeja de plata.Ojalas les guste..le tenemos lemon , slash , sexo hetero asi que seria todo. 

SPECIAL NEEDS

Remember me when you're the one who's silver screen Remember me when you're the one you always dreamed Remember me when everyone's noses start to bleed Remember me, special needs Just 16 and sucker's dream I guess I thought you had the flavour Just 16 and dream obscene with six months off for bad behaviour 

Draco iba caminando ensimismado hacia la mazmorra en la que siempre se encontraba con Harry ,sabia que le llegaria una reprimenda pero confiaba en sus talentos para hacerle olvidar a su amante las discusiones del dia , ademas tener que soportar las miraditas de su padrino y a Pansy por merlin , el se estaba aburriendo de su compañera de casa…acaso no entendia , mientras pensaba en eso sintio que una mano lo metia en una sala.

-Drake.draco miro con una mueca de fastidio -Draco.

-Que quieres Pansy , ya estoy perdiendo la paciencia.

-Nada queria agradecerte como me defendiste de la sangre sucia , pobreton y cararajada-se le acerca de manera felina , Draco nunca la habia visto asi , casi parecia una dama.

-Cualquiera que ataque a uno de mi casa recibira una afrenta de mi parte ,pero no te pases , entiende yo no te quiero ni nunca te querre , dejame en paz.

-Tu caeras , se que lo haras Draco , y yo soy muy paciente-Draco la queria ahorcar , aunque se intrigaba ante esta "nueva" Pansy…mas maquiavelica-Quiero ir contigo al baile.

-Olvidalo , ni siquiera se si quiero ir al estupido baile-en el fondo el queria pero queria ir solo con su Leon.

-Como quieras d-r-a-c-o , disculpa a donde ibas?-pregunto Pansy maliciosamente.

-Olvida que te respondere eso , ahora si me disculpas , me retiro ya me ha dado sueño , adios Pansy-diciendo eso le mostro la salida y espero que ella saliese primero , tenia que despistarla , asi que siguio hasta las mazmorrras , al llegar al cambio de corredores se despidio , para luego volver a salir , harry le iba a matar.

Al entrar a la mazmorra vio a su amante sentado con su tunica puesta mirando hacia la chimenea dandole la espalda.

-Acaso los Malfoy no son los reyes de la puntualidad?-pregunto un enojado Harry sin dares vuelta , Draco se acerco rapido pero sigilosamente hacia su amante , sabia que despues del espectaculo de la mañana y el retraso de ahora , tendria que aplicar todo el encanto Malfoy para lograr un poco de amor.

-Tuve que ir hasta las masmorras de mi casa para despistar a Pansy y luego venir , Leoncito.-mientras acercaba a Harry a si mismo.

-Nada de Leoncito , ademas esa Pansy se toma muchas confianzas contigo , tiene que estar todo el dia como perrito faldero al lado tuyo y tu la defiendes y maltratas a Mione , le ibas a decir san-no alcazo a decir eso cuando un desnudo Draco habia atrapado la boca de Harry.

-Estas celoso Leon?-Harry lo miraba y no podia evitar maravillarse ante su dragon , nunca le pidio disculpas pero no era necesario , sabia que el tenia otras maneras para haccerse perdonar.

-Y que si lo estoy.

-Nada , es un poco gracioso.

-Pq…pq solo compartimos la cama , pq tenemos una relacion carnal…nada mas-Draco entendio la lagrima de ayer y los celos de hoy.

-Lo nuestro es mas que eso Harry deberias saberlo , Harry tu me has gustado desde que te vi en la tienda de tunicas cuando eramos chicos , siempre me gustaste y cuando nos juntamos en las vacaciones de navidad fue como recibir el regalo que siempre habia soñado , Harry acaso no lo ves.

-No veo que Draco.

-Te voy a matar por esto-acerco la cara de Harry para que lo viese…se podria perder viendo esos ojos verdes , no tanto por el color sino por lo que decian-Te amo Harry , no pense que necesitases escucharlo ,solo que-los ojos del rubio empezaron a empañarse pero sin quitar la vista de Harry-Nunca me lo han dicho y no sabia como decirlo , no sabia como se sentia , hasta que tu mi leon , mi dulce leon , ese dia me besaste.-Draco miraba a Harry y sentia como las lagrimas corrian por sus rostro ,Harry miraba a Draco conmovido sabia lo dificil que debio ser para el decirle todas esas cosas.

-Draco yo-

-No debes sentir miedo ni por Pansy ni por nadie mi amor , mi Corazon te pertenece a ti , y con el tienes mi cuerpo y mi alma.

-Repitelo.

-Que no debes.

-Eso no

-Entonces.

-Lo de "mi amor"-dijo harry un poco ruborizado.-dimelo denuevo.

-Te amo , te amo , te amo , te amo, te amo , te amo-mientras lo deccia le daba un beso , por cada te amo.

-Harry?

-Mmmmmm

-Y tu, que sientes por mi?.

-Te amo Malfoy , quiero estar contigo siempre , se que es un poco utopico , pero si nos queremos creo que podemos estar juntos siempre , es mas…Draco malfoy te gustaria ser mi novio?.

-Que si me gustaria?-se tiro sobre Harry -Me encantaria leon y para que vea lo entusiasmado que estoy-Draco se paro y harry pudo ver lo excitado que se encontraba Draco con la noticia.Draco comenza a besar a hary mientras le sacaba la tunica . para luego seguir con los pantalones.

-Te ves sexy solo con truzas y camisa-Draco abrazo a Harry y empezo a frotarse contra el , Harry empezo a gemir mientrass acariciaba las nalgas de su amado , las tocaba solo rozandolas lo que provoca desesperacion en el rubio,mientras Draco atacaba el cuello , Harry tocaba el pecho desnudo de Draco ,se humedecio loss dedos de ambas manos con una ataco los pezones hasta lograr dejarlos erectos y con la otra de se dirigio a la entrada del rubio que ya se encontraba un poco dilatada.

-Mmmm Harry que-pien-sas- que mmmmmmmmm ---ha-ces.-decia una agitado Draco

-Nada----que---no…te….merescas.-le respondia una Caliente harry mientras jadeaba-Harry continuo preparando a Draco hasta que le tuvo list , harry bajo sus truzas y se sento sentando a Draco sobre el , y penetrandolo , draco se abrazaba fuerte a su novio mientras le besaba con locura , Harry correspondia sus besos y le masturbaba al mismo ritmo de sus embestidas , todo lento disfrutando cada cm de sus cuerpos , Draco le saco la camisa a Harry empezo a atacar su clavicula ,Harry embestia con mas fuerza y rapidez hasta que ambos acabaron.

-Te amo dragon-Susurro Harry al oido de su novio.

-No mas de lo que te amo yo leoncito-Le respondio Malfoy.-Durmamos.

-Te va a sonar un poco insensible pero no me puedo quedar a dormir esta noche , en la mañana Ron y Hermione me reprendieron por no llegar a dormir , no quiero causarles problemas asi que con el dolor de mi alma me ire a mi mazmorra pronto a dormir.

-han sospechado que…

-No , no saben , piensan que he ligado por ahi.la que me preocupa es Ginny.-draco fruncuio el ceño, sabia que Harry solo le queria como amiga pero habia sido su novia por casi 6 meses ademas de ser hermana de comadreja.

-Pq te preocupa.

-Ella sabe.

-Sabe que nosotros?

-No , no eso , pero sabe que me gustan los chicos , no se entero de la mejor manera pero aun asi apesar de estarle rompiendo el corazon , ella me cobijo , me consolo como pienso lo hubiese echo mi mama…creo que por eso me acerque a ella , mi mama tambien era peliroja.

-mama me lo comento , igual fuerte , saber que el hombre que amas no te puede corresponder , es como lo que pasa con Pansy.

-Ah no Malfoy Ginny no tiene nada que ver con esa zorra de Parkinson , Ginny era mi novia , Pansy solo te sigue ,solo quiere contigo , Ginny estaba enamorada de mi.

-Deberia preocuparme por la benjamina de los Weasley?.

-Si fuese Bi si, pero no es el caso , trate de verdad pero no , ademas yo te amo a ti , a Gi la quiero como se quiere a una hermana.acaso tu quieres a Pansy?.

-Por merlin no , ni como pariente lejana.-Draco mira el techo y ve como harry se acerca a el le besa tiernamente y se levanta para empezzar a vestirse.

-Me ayudas?

-Acaso no te sabes vestir solo?

-Segun tu no.

-A pero es que una es vestirse y otra vestirse y arreglarse…y nosotros los Malfoy somos maestros en la etiqueta y siempre andamos impecables.

-tan orgulloso que eres mi Dragon , ya parto que no quiero que Ron me reprendra-Draco beso a Harry y le paso su capa para ser invisible

-Nos vemos mañana?-pregunto Draco

-Puedes apostar tu blanco trasero que si…buenas noches amor.

-Buenas noches…suena bien eso de amor.

Harry corrio por los pasillos hasta que llego hasta su casa despuees de deir la conttraseña paso por la sala comun ya sin capa y vio a Ginny sentada , Harry penso que estaba dormida asi que trato de no hacer ruido.

-Ya se quien es

-Ginny , pense que dormias.

-Harry ya se quien es.

-Quien es quien-pregunto harry acercandose despacio.

-Ya se quien es la persona que amas-le dijo Ginny seria-Tenia que ser el no, el principe de Slytherin harry?.

-Si Ginny , es el , lo amo.

-Desde cuando?

-No lo se , nos hemos liado para Navidad , no quedo mucha gente en el Castillo , y nosotros ya no estabamos juntos.

-Y el? Te ama?-Pregunto Ginny reponiendose.

-Si , me ama.

-Te lo ha dicho o es lo que crees.

-Me lo ha dicho y es lo que SE.

-Supongo que deberia felicitarte-Dijo la pelirroja con un dejo de ironia

-Ginny , uno no elije a quien amar , creeme que si fuese asi te eligiria a ti sin duda , en cierto modo si te amo , pero no como pareja…eres mi mejor amiga , nadie mas sabe de lo mio con el , y quiero a hermi pero ella no entenderia , ademas ultimamente no se despega de Ron.

-Es cierto , andan muy melositos los 2.

-Guardaras el secreto?-le decia suplicante.

-Obvio harry, no te preocupes…que se preocupe Mal….El , que si te hace sufrir ahi se las vera con Ginevra Weasley.

-Gracias Ginny.-Harry beso en la mejilla a la chica y se retiro a su cama , entro despacio sin hacer ruido y se metio a la cama.

Penso en hablarle a Ron pero algo le llamo la atencion , no sentia los ronquidos de Ron , miro hacia su cama y vio la cortina muy cerrada y un par de siluetas pero no salia sonido.

-Que demonios….Por Merlin Ron esta con Hermi…noooooooo- harry se dio vuelta para no ver nada, un poco incomodo , esos dos parecen Conejos , menosmal que Ron desonorizo la cama…demasiado inteligente para el…debe haber sido hermi la de la idea.

Tratando de sacarse las imagines de las siluetas de sus mejores amigos teniendo una session amatoria.


	4. PURE MORNING

Aviso:Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen.Estos son de JK "mecagoenlareinatotalparaesosoymsaricaqueella" Rowling. Si no te gusta la acccion chico-chico mejor sal corriendo de aki. Esto es solo para diversion no gano nada haciendo esto solo divertirme. este es mi primer fic asi que pido PIEDAD Tambien saludos a Rominadark gracias por tu opinion tambien a conacha gracias por tu apoyo y,manini mori tb ..es que soy melosita asi que draco cuando muestra la paarte sensible tb es melosito y a mis niñas GI y Nyo Nyo ke no se si leera esto pero ojalas si (ya te lo deje linkeado en el fotolog). Cada capitulo parte con alguna cancion que me gusta y que se puede identificar con el capitulo...ahora viene placebo again , perop pronto se nos viene Miranda , eric prydz , etc etc etc, lo otro pronto personajes que haran cameos habra referencias a series como EL Clon y hay algunas cosas sobre el mundo magico que no se como funcan con el mundo muggle , asi que si invento algo raro plis no pidan mi cabeza en bandeja de plata.Ojalas les guste..le tenemos lemon , slash , sexo hetero asi que seria todo eso si nada de violaciones ni weas raras , mis chicos se encaman por voluntad propia.Enjoy 

PURE MORNING

"A friend in needs a friend indeed, A friend with weed is better, A friend with breasts and all the rest, A friend who's dressed in leather, A friend in needs a friend indeed, A friend who'll tease is better , Our thoughts compressed, Which makes us blessed, And makes for stormy weather" 

Harry desperto, se volteo despacio y vio que las cortinass de la cam de su compañero estabas abiertas y solo dormia Ron , Harry al ver a su amigo durmiendo le lanzo un almohadon y prosiguio a lanzarse sobre el.

-Harry que mierda ha ocurrido contigo.

-Nada Ron , me senti mal por la regañiza que me diste el ayer asi que anoche vine a dormir.-Ron se sonrojo al escuchar lo ultimo…

---------FLASH BACK----------------

-Ron calmate

-No me aguuanto mas , quiero terminar lo que empezamos en la mañana gacela.

-Mmmmmmmmmmmm Ron , pero no ira a llegar alguien?-decia preocupada Hermimone mientras Ron la abrazaba por atras metiendole mano.

-Estan todos dormidos…cerramos las cortina y listo

-Y listo, ademas siempre dices que soy un poco "ruidosa"…le hare un hechizo sellador y otro desonorizador , asi nadie podra abrir ni escucharnos.-Y harry?

-Dudo que llegue esta noche , debe estar en pleno ligue , ya ven aqui , quiero que me demuestres todo lo que le dijiste a malfoy –decia ron tumbandose en la cama abrazando a Hermione.Ella se monto sobre Ron , cerro las cortinas lanzo los hechizos y comenzo a sacarse su blusa lentamentessin quitar la vista de su novio , que se saboreaba , Hermione se paro arriba de la cama y se acerco a ron , este metio su mano bajo la falda y saco unas bragas de encage dorado que hacian juego con el sujetado.

-Eres tan Hermosa Herm , siempre lo supe , cada año que crecias mas Linda te ponias.

-Ronald-respondia una sonrojada Hermione mientras bajaba lentamente hacia su novio , le agarro el cinturos y desabrocho , luego siguio con los pantalones pero no lo libro del todo , Hermione empezo a atacar el cuello de Ron mientras el le acariciaba las nalgas y recorria con sus dedos el sexo de su novia , se sentia caliente y humedo , Ron Tomo a su novia y dulcemente le tumbo sobre la cama y sin sacarle la falda empezo a recorrer el sexo de hermine con su lengua , lentamente com comiendo un fruto delicioso.A medida que Ron avanzaba podia sentir como Hermione gemima y ronroneaba agarrandose de las sabanas.

-no te detengas amor …por merlin que rico esta esto… oh ron creo que me vengo-Ron salio de donde estaba , le quito la falda a Hermione , dejando que ella tomara el control de todo , Hermione se subio sobre Ron y lo empezo a cabalgar , no paso mucho rato cuando ambos llegaron al climax , luego se besaron y durmieron un rato.

-----------------FIN FLASH BACK-------------------------------------------------------------

-Viniste a dormir, y como a que hr?

-Ron , no nos pisemos la capa entre magos , vi que estabas acompañado…creeme fue dificil dormir teniendo esa imagen mental-dijo harry sacudiendose-Spooooooky.

-No le cuentes a Mione , si sabe que tu nos viste me mata y peor me corta el agua de manera indefinida.

-Si te sirve de Consuelo solo vi siluietas.

-Oye cambiando el tema y cuando vas a presentar a tu ligue , es de nuestra casa?-Preguntaba Ron entusiasmdo.

-No de echo no –Dijo secamente Harry.

-Pero la iras a llevar al baile supongo?

-No lo se.-Harry se puso a pensar como seria si todos le viesen entrar del brazo de su novio…harry se sonrio al pensar que estaba de novio con draco pero le dio tristeza no poder decirlo.

-Deja a harry tranquilo el sabra que hace con su vida.

-Ginny hola , como estas?-Merlin te tenga en su Gloria penso Harry al ver a su amiga.

-Yo solo preguntaba , ademas tu tienes con quien ir?-Decia Ron

-Si de echo si…claro si el acepta.

-Y quien es-preguntaron en coro

-Harry Potter quieres ir conmigo al baile de pascuas?-Pregunto Ginny guiñandole un ojo.

-Ginevra Wealey sera un honor.

-Arreglado vamos los 4-Ron se emociono al ver a su hermana y a su amigo recuperando la relacion que hacia 6 meses habia acabado , Harry por otro lado se sentia agradecido de su amiga , sabia que se habia lanzado casi en una mission kamicase.

Despues del desayuno mientras iban a clases , harry se aacerco a Ginny.

-Ginny espera…porque lo hiciste?

Hacer que no entiendo.

-Pedirme que vayamos juntos al baile.

-ah eso , es que sabia que Ron y Mione iban a insistir en ligarte con alguien o que llevases a tu nueva conquista y no puedes aparcer con el …o si?

-Sabes que no.

-Bueno entonces puedes llevarme a mi , asi tu serpiente no se pone celoso , yo me relajo y tu tb.

-Eres la mejor amiga que una persona podria desear.

-yayayayayaya , si no es para tanto , ademas si no puedo tenerte para mi , puedo ser la envidia de todas las mujeres de este Castillo no?

-Pero tu tienes claro que…

-Si Harry y esta bien , contra una mujer puedo competir pero contra tu serpiente se que tengo la pelea perdida , ademas estas solo , Harry yo te quiero y se que no podre tenerte pero prefiero ser tu amiga a no ser nada.

-Gi.

-No digas nada…comunicale a tu serpiente que iras conmigo y que no te entregare en muy mal estado…con kien ira…

-No lo se….mientras no sea con la latera de Parkinson.

-Celoso Potter.

-La verdad ,si , le saltaria al cuello de esa vivora cada ves que se le acerca a lo que es MIO.

-Por las barbas de Dumbledore Harry , realmente estas enamorado.

-Me temo que si Gi , me temo que si.

Teniendo la tarde libre Harry salio a pasear por lo jardines del Castillo cuando vio al su objeto de deseo frenteal lago apoyado en un arbol con arbusto alrededor.

-Vaya vaya si no es el proyecto de mortifargo en persona.

-Hola-Draco tiro a Harry de la tunica con tanta fuerza que lo logro botar ,le levanto la cara , arreglo los lentes , y beso con dulzura.-Como estas amor.

-Bien amor , extrañandote-harry puso la cabeza sobre las piernas de su novio.-A que no adivinas con quien ire al baile.

-Dime.

-Ginevra Weasley.

-QUE!

-Ap ademas sabe lo nuestro.

-QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE, es broma.

-Nop mi Dragon , anoche cuando llegue a mi dormitorio vi a Ginny durmiendo en la sala comun como iba sin mi capa ella me vio y me dijo que sabia todo.

-Nos va a delatar.

-Es amiga mia Draco no tuya , los Gryffindor no delatamos , incluso casi tenemos su bendicion de echo , por eso antes de que Ron siguiese tratando de conocer a mi ligue ,que salio a mi rescate.

-Seguro que me amas a mi y no a ella?.

-Dragoncito , no se me ponga celoso-harry le hizo un puchero que Draco no pudo resistir-mi corazoncito solo late por ti.

-Mmmmm entonces que hago yo.

-Lleva a una chica , o un chico , o un elfo domestico.

-No te pones celoso.

-Nop , tu tampoco debes estarlo , ginny sabe que no la amo y que nunca lo hare.

-mmmmmmmm

-Lo sabe Draco.

-Mmmmmmmmmmm

-Te ves tan rico celoso…te daria aqui mismo.-En ese minuto Harry se lanzo sobre Draco a besarle


	5. CALL ON ME

Aviso:Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen.Estos son de JK "mecagoenlareinatotalparaesosoymsaricaqueella" Rowling. Si no te gusta la acccion chico-chico mejor sal corriendo de aki. Esto es solo para diversion no gano nada haciendo esto solo divertirme. este es mi primer fic asi que pido PIEDAD Tambien saludos a Rominadark gracias por tu opinion tambien a conacha (sea paciente todo a su medido tiempo...hasvbabeado con Drake espera un poco) y,manini mori tb ..es que soy melosita asi que draco cuando muestra la parte sensible tb es melosito y a mis niñas GI y Nyo Nyo ke no se si leera esto pero ojalas si (ya te lo deje linkeado en el fotolog). Cada capitulo parte con alguna cancion que me gusta y que se puede identificar con el capitulo...ahora viene placebo again , perop pronto se nos viene Miranda , eric prydz , etc etc etc, lo otro pronto personajes que haran cameos habra referencias a series como EL Clon y hay algunas cosas sobre el mundo magico que no se como funcan con el mundo muggle , asi que si invento algo raro plis no pidan mi cabeza en bandeja de plata.Ojalas les guste..le tenemos lemon , slash , sexo hetero asi que seria todo eso si nada de violaciones ni weas raras , mis chicos se encaman por voluntad propia , se nos viene la fiesta.Enjoy 

CALL ON ME

"Call on me, call on me Call on me, call on me Call on me, call on me Call on me, call on me Call on meeeee, I'm the same boy I used to be I'm the same boy I used to be" 

El baile ya se acercaba y apesar de que harry ya le habia comunicado sus planes , Draco no tenia ganas de invitar a nadie , Penso en alguna niña de Ravenclaw o alguna Slytherin de curso menor.Sin dares cuenta venia el fin de semana y el pensaba quizas encontrarse con su novio y acompañarlo a comprar una tunica , Harry en un principio protesto pero al ver al Slytherin tan decidido no le quedo otra que aceptar.Lo que Draco no esperaba era recibir una lechuza con una carta de su madre diciendole que habria una cena en la casa y que esperaba verle , que habia hecho todos los arreglon con Dumbledore y con su padrino que que este ultimo le llevaria a casa personalmente.

-Maldicion no entiendo esa urgencia de mi madre.

-Sabes que mi amor…cada dia me cae major mi suegri.-le respondia Harry a un irritado Draco en la cama de "su" mazmorra.

-Me imagino la cara de mi madre si upiese que le acabas de llamar suegri.

-Deberia hacerle un altar , me salvo de un dia de compras contigo , debes ser mas irritante que Mione.

-Solo queria que te vieras guapo-Draco le puso cara de gatito , con lo que consiguio ver a su novio babeando.

-Me voy a ver guapo , pero para ti…bueno tambien para Ginny , me dijo que si no me podia tener almenos seria la envidia ddel aalumnado.

-jaja , asi que eso te dijo lady comadreja?-Pregunto un Draco ironico y celoso.

-No le llames asi.

-Que ella no se tome confianzas indebidas y estaremos perfecto

-Ginny no se me tira al cuello cada vez que me ve , no como pansy.

-Sip pero a ella yo la detengo.No que pelear amor.

-Entonces que podriamos hacer?

-Podriamos Besarnos , abrazarnos y otras cosas-Draco se tiro sobre su novio mientras el reia antes todos los mimos.

A la mañana siguiente Ambos chicos regresaron a sus casas , Hary dejo a Draco en su casa antes de escabuillirse a Gryffindor. , Al llegar vio Ron durmiendo con Hermione Abrazado a el , Harry movio a Ron copn delicadesa y le tapo la vboca para que no gritase.Ron se sacudio un poco y al ver a Harry , Harry dijo

-Tempus.salio un reloj que decia 6:00 am.

-Mierda…Mione , amor ,mione?-Ron Trataba de despertar a suu novia delicadamente.

-MMMMMM

-Mione despierta.

-Mmmm no 5 minutos mas.

-Mione son las 6 de la mañana.-Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron de golpe y estuvo a pto de lanzar un grito cuando Ron le cubrio la boca para que viera que no estaba en su pieza sino en la de el.

-Mierda , Ron debo irme.-dijo Hermione mientras harry veia divertido la escena , agarro su capa invisible y se la lanzo a su amiga.

-Ponte esto prefecta.

-Gracias harry te debo una-Hermione se pudo la capa y Beso a Ron , la imagen fue surrealista.harry se metio al baño y se ducho , luego se tiro en su cama rom lo miraba de reojo.

-Harry

-Mmmmmmmmmmm.

-Con quien pasas las noches?

-Te gustaria saber no Ron?

-No es Ginny cierto?

-No Ron no es Ginny.

-Pero uds el año pasado estaban juntos y luego terminaron y ahoran iran al baile juntos.

-Mira yo a Gi la quiero pero no como pareja , ella lo sabe.

-Pero lo que no entiendo harry , es porque no quieres ir con kien te citas.

-Ron tengo sueño , mira la persona con quien me cito es timida , cuando este preparada los presentare.

-Pero Ginny.

-Ginny sabe que estoy con alguien y a diferencia tuya no hace tantas preguntas…ahora Ron dejame dormir un ratito mas.-Harry se durmio soñando en su dragon , tenia un poco mas de 1 hr para dormir.

El dia paso rapido , cuando llego la noche se junto con Draco para despèdirse ssabia que edsa noche ptendrian que dormir separados ya ke a primera hora su noviko y el padrino de este se irian a la mansion Malfoy.

Draco fue despertado por su padrino , le ordeno levantarse , y que llevase ropa para el fin de semana volveria para el lunes..

-Draco estas listo?

-Si Sev , como nos iremos.

-Polvos flu-Snape agarro un puñado de polvo y dijo.Malfoy Manor, se aparecieron en el salon principal , Ahi estaba Narcisa leyendo cuando vio entrar a su hijo y su padrino.

-Draco , severus sean bienvenidos , han comido algo, llamare a mi elfina para qe les traiga el desayuno , te pedi waffles de arandanos tu favoritos Hijo , por dios como has crecido.

-Mama-Fraco abrazo a su madre , con ella siempre se mostro afectuoso –Estas mas guapa madre , cada dia mas bella.

-Tu hijo tiene mucha razon , Narcissa estas cada dia mas ella-Le dijo Severus.

-Deberia ponerme celoso?.

-Lucius , creo que eso seria inapropiado , ademas sabes que estas casado con una de las mujeres mas bellas de Inglaterra,respondio Snape con absoluta seguridad.

-En eso tienes Razon Severus , ha sido el Viaje.

-Bueno Lucius ahora nos disponiamos a desayunar.

-Creo que les hare compañia…Draco acaso no saludas a tu padre.-Draco se acerco sin mostrar ninguna emocion como un buen malfoy y le estrecho la mano a su padre.

-Buenos dias padre.

-Como esta todo en la escuela?

-Excelente padre-Draco sonrio , pero rapidamente cambio su rictus , y rezaba que para su padre la alegria haya pasado desapercibida.

-Me allegro , y el quiddich , supongo que ya le ganas a ese cararajada de Potter.

-Si , lo unico que ve mio es mi culo-Draco pensaba en la cantidad de implicancias de esa frase , de echo fue bastante literal lo major fue la respuesta de Malfoy sr.

-Eso es excelente siempre supe que serias un buen buscador…como todo un Malfoy…bueno en todo lo que se propone.

Despues de desayunar , Draco fue a su pieza , se echo en su cama…pensaba en su Leon , llevaba menos de un dia sin verle y ya lo extrañaba , veia su escoba y pensaba como seria volar por su mansion al lado de su leon , lo guapo que se veia volando , mientras pensaba su madre entro a la pieza.

-Draco , cariño estas bien?

-Si madre , necesitas algo?

.-Si que te pongas lo mas guapo..te tengo una sorpresa…como sabes vendran unos amigos de tu padre a cenar , y creo que te agradara la sorpresa que tengo preparada para ti.

-Una pista?

-Mmmmmm no , cuando sea hora la veras.

Pasaron las horas y fue el momento de la cena , Mientras Draco se ponia su nueva tunica de gala color plata oscura y una camisa azul petroleo , se miraba al espejo y deseaba ver la cara de su leon si lo viese asi…decidio ponerse este mismo traje para el baile , asi su amor lo veriia guapo aunque fuese solo.

-Draco hijo estas llisto , ya llego la sorpresa que te tengo.-Llamo narcissa , Draco por un segundo penso que pasaria si fuese Harry , pero las posibilidades de que eso pasara era como la de un romance entre Mcgonagall y Sirius black.Mientras bajaba las escaleras de la mano de su madre logro ver su sorpresa y no fue agradable.


	6. GROOVEJET IF THIS AIN'T LOVE

Aviso:Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen.Estos son de JK "mecagoenlareinatotalparaesosoymsaricaqueella" Rowling. Si no te gusta la acccion chico-chico mejor sal corriendo de aki. Esto es solo para diversion no gano nada haciendo esto solo divertirme. este es mi primer fic asi que pido PIEDAD Tambien saludos a Rominadark gracias por tu opinion tambien a conacha (sea paciente todo a su medido tiempo...hasvbabeado con Drake espera un poco) y,manini mori tb ..es que soy melosita asi que draco cuando muestra la parte sensible tb es melosito y a mis niñas GI y Nyo Nyo ke no se si leera esto pero ojalas si (ya te lo deje linkeado en el fotolog). Cada capitulo parte con alguna cancion que me gusta y que se puede identificar con el capitulo...ahora viene placebo again , perop pronto se nos viene Miranda , eric prydz , etc etc etc, lo otro pronto personajes que haran cameos habra referencias a series como EL Clon y hay algunas cosas sobre el mundo magico que no se como funcan con el mundo muggle , asi que si invento algo raro plis no pidan mi cabeza en bandeja de plata.Ojalas les guste..le tenemos lemon , slash , sexo hetero asi que seria todo eso si nada de violaciones ni weas raras , mis chicos se encaman por voluntad propia , y si Se viene mala la cosa para draco y para harry menosmal que habra gente con ellos. 

GROOVE JET (IF THIS AIN'T LOVE)

"Just for this lifetime, you can be my past time Here are the rules of our play In it together, 'til I know you better Darling, darling, now what do you say And if this ain't love Why does it feel (why) Why does it feel (why) Why does it feel (why) Why does it feel (why) Why does it feel (why) Why does it feel (why) Why does it feel so good" 

-Narcissa , Drake.

-Que haces tu aqui y es Sra Malfoy para ti.

-Draco no seas grosero , Pansy y yo somos amigas por eso me llama por mi nombre , yo se lo permiti , incluso pedi , disculpate…Pansy disculpa a mi hijo es un poco posesivo.

-No lo sabre yo-Pansy Parkinson estaba a los pies de la escaleta con un vertido de terciopelo rojo con un generoso escote y que le llegaba hasta las rodillas , Draco no podia creer lo que veia , que hacia ella en su casa.

-Vamos vamos , Draco dale la mano a Pansy…Sres Parkinson que gusto…-Saludaba narcissa a sus invitados mientras detras venian su hijo y su amiga.

-Que te ha parecido la sorpresa que teniamos con tu mama.

-De verdad quieres que responda a ello.

-Te ves guapisimo.

-Tu no te ves mal , casi pareces de tu clase.

Despues de tener un aperitivo pasaron al comedor , en el la charla era amena , Draco se sentia muy incomodo deteniendo a que compartir la mesa con los Parkinson y mas sobre que su madre y Pansy fuesen amigas todo esto no habia escapado a la atenccion de Snape , apesar de ser callado era muy observador y conocia de sobra a su ahijado.

-Narcissa , desde cuando mi hija y tu se Mandan lechuzas.

-En el verano antes de entrar a hogwards me encontre con Pansy mientras compraba los utiles de Draco y ella me ayudo bastante asi que le mande una nota.

-La cual yo le respondi y eso dio pasos a mas lechuzas.

-Y tu Pansy con quien piensas ir al baile.?

-No lo se narcissa , soy tan timida con lo que respecta a los chicos-Tanto Draco como Snape casi se atragantaron con sus vinos al escuchar que Pansy Parkinson fuese timida…practicamente se habia tirado a todo Slytherin ,Buena parte de Ravenclaw y unos tantops de Hufflepuff-asi que no tengo pareja.

-Pero eso se soluciona rapido-narcissa miro a su hijo y luego a Pansy-Iras con Drake…no sabia que le decias asi a mi hijo.

-Si le encanta-Respondia una divertida Pansy

-Lo odio-dijo Draco entre dientes , a lo que recibio una patada de parte de su padrino.

-Bueno esta listo Pansy y Draco iran juntos…hagamos un brindis-rememato Lucius , Draco no queria mas Guerra mientra pansy desde el otro lado de la mesa le decia sin que nadie la viese o escuchase "te lo dije".

Una vez terminada la cena Draco subio a su pieza y empezo a detonar cuantas cosas encontro a su paso , odiaba la idea de ir con Pansy a la fiesta ,Snape desde su pieza podia oir todo pero penso que mejor conversaria con su pupilo en el castillo donde tendrian mas privacidad _la perra tenia todo bien cocinado y yo como tonto sin notarlo..penso Draco y sin poder solucionar nada se durmio_

Una vez llegado a Hogwards Ppartio a buscar a harry pero este ya le esperaba en la mazmorra que ellos compartian en secreto , luego de besarlo le conto todo lo que habia pasado en esa cena

-Que esa Perra hizo que, a no yo le lanzo una imperdonable ahora mismo.

-Bah , pense que yo era el celoso posesivo de la relacion , por Dumbledore Harry controlate , es solo un baile , tu vas con tu ex novia , y yo con Pansy.

-Si pero Ginny sabe que yo no la quiero como novia sino como amiga , en cambio Pansy lo unico que quiere es encamarse contigo.

-Sabes , le dijo a mi madre que no conseguia pareja por lo timida que es.

-Supongo que es chiste,…es la mas puta del colegio creo que esta a la par de Pavarti…y eso es mucho.

-Si lo se , Severus se llego a atragantar.

-debemos reconocer que Pansy es astuta…hacerse amiga de tu madre.

-Toda una serpiente.

-Y que te pondras?

-Sorpresa…pero creeme que te vas a babear y tu?

-No lo se al final no compre nada.

-Podriamos ir a hogsmade ,podria elegirte un traje para ti…asi sabria que te viste asi para mi.

-Tambien podria comprarle un vestido a Ginny.

-Podria ser…de echo Buena idea-Draco pensaba que si el le elegia el vestido a Lady Comadreja y no seria tan bello como lo que usaria el asi Harry no tendria ni siquiera la chance de volverse bi.

Al dia siguiente ambs chicos se escabulleron con la capa invisible de harry por los pasadisos para llegar a Hogsmade , entraron a una tienda de tunicas Draco salio de la caopa mientras harry seguia en ella , Draco elegia los trajes y hacia como que se los probaba pero en realidad se los veia a harry entreo otras cosas.

-Creo que nunca lo hemos echo en la via publica.

-Harry y esta no sera la occasion-Pero harry no pesco lo que decia Draco y con capa y todo ,se arrodillo prente su amante , bajo el cierre de su pantalon , y saco el mienbro de su amante y comenzo a hacerle una mamada de antologia , no partio suave sino que se la metio entera a la boca con tanta fuerza que casi se atraganta , Draco iba a soltar un grito pero Harry le tapo la boca y siguo chupa que chupa , Draco hacia esfuerzos para no gritar hasta que no aguanto mas y se corrio dentro de harry , este otro lo miraba con cara de haber echo una maldad.

-Harry eres muy bestia cuando quieres…quer no te mides.

-Acaso no te gusto mi dragoncito?.

-Lo ame , creeme te sabre recompensar , te gusto el traje que elegi para ti.

-Si me encanta-Draco eleigio un traje verde oscuro el cual combino con una camisa de seda negra , Para Ginny compro un vestido azul que se ajustaba perfecto a su cuerppo y que tenia una escote en la espalda , lo cual acompaño una capa de seda negra.

-Recuerda dejarle una rosa en la caja , asi se vera mas elegante.

-Draco malfoy me das consejos para cortejar a una Mujer?

-No Harry Potter…se llama educacion , ademas tienes razo lady comadreja ha sido incredible contigo…con los dos al no decir nada ademas te espanta a las chicas de fan club , claro no es tan bella como yo –Harry solto una risita-hey , pero se vera bien a tu lado.

-jijijijijjiji

-De que ries pendejo.

-No tan bella como yo…por Dumbledore Draco no puedes ser tan creido-Draco le hizo un puchero-Cvlaro que no es tan beello como tu Dragoncito , nadie lo es pero tu lo assumes.

-Yo lo se-harry sintio que ante ese argumento no tenia nada que decir.Al llegar al Castillo dejo a su novio y partio de llevar sus cosas a su casa.

Paso a su pieza y dejo su traje y de dirigio a la pieza de su amiga.

-Noc noc.

-Harry pasa..estoy sola.

-Hola Gi , como estas.

-Biien estaba descanzando un rato pensando que ponerme paraq el baile.

-Ap segura que estamos solos?

-si harry lo estamos que pasa.

-Te tengo algo…un pequeño regalo por las molestias que te estas tomando.

-Si? Dame dame dame-Cuando le llegaban regalo Ginny pasaba de15 a 5 años a la velocidad del rayo , Tomo el paquete y vio la rosa casi negra sobre el paquete , y le parecio rara pero al ver el vestido y la capa…-ESTA BELLISIMOOOOOOOO , harry esta vez si te excediste , por dios esta bellisimo y la capa wow imponente y mi talla esta perfecta-Al decir eso Ginny capto que su amigo nunca se ha caracterizado por lo detallista y juntando la rosa en el envase , el color y textura del vestido , y la talla , se le prendio la antenita-Harry?

-Dime Ginny.

-Malfoy eligio esto?

-Tanto se nota.

.Sorry , es que el detalle de la rosa fue sospechoso y juntando todo claro que tenia que ser con alguien con gusto exquisito.-Harry le puso un puchero.

-Acaso yo?

-Sorry harry pero nop , malfoy lo tiene , debe venir en los genes como el pelo casi blaco y el levantar la ceja , lo que no entiendo es el porque.

-la idea del vestido ha sido mia , pero si el lo eligio y sugirio la rosa y forzo la compra de la capa , ademas de elegir mi traje , me dijo que era una fforma de agradecerte ppor ser tan Buena amiga mia , de uererme a la Buena…no como esa cerda de Pansy.

-Que ha pasado con ella.?

Sigue a mi dragon a sol y a sombra , se ha echo amiga de su madre y hasta la ha embaucado para obligar a mi Dragon a que la lleve al baile.

-Harry , estas mal.

-Lo se…la odio , es que es tan puta por merlin , y lo unico que quiere son los huesitos de mi Dragon y el es mio.

-Harry James Potter deja de comportarte como una yegua en cello y escuchame , si tu dragon te quiere no te traicionara.

-Yo confio en el…es en esa malditaperrasarnosa , en la que no.

-Mejor manda un beso a tu dragon de mi parte…espera-Ginny agarro su pluma y pergamino escribio una nota y la hechizo para que solo su remitente pudiese leerlo-Aqui tienes.

-Que le has escrito.

-Una nota de agradecimiento , no todos los dias harry potter te regala u Vestido elegido por el principe de las serpientes , Sir Huron.

-El te llama Lady Comadreja.

-Igual chistoso , Sir Huron y lady comadreja ,ambos enamorados de harry Potter.

-Gi?

-na no te preocupes , se me va a pasar cada dia se me pasa mas , ademas es mas facil sabiendo que estas con Sir Huron.

-Tonta.

-Pendejo , ya mejor andate que en cualkien minuto llegan las chismosas de mis compañeras.

-Si tienes razon , entonces nos vemos por ahi.

-Claro.harry?

-Sip

-Yo estoy bien.

-Lo se..chao-Harry salio de la pieza de su amiga , se ria de acordarse como Ginny habia llamado a su novio , debia reconocer que Tanto el Rubio como la Peliroja tenian un humor simil.


	7. AMAZING

Aviso:Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen.Estos son de JK "mecagoenlareinatotalparaesosoymsaricaqueella" Rowling. Si no te gusta la acccion chico-chico mejor sal corriendo de aki. Esto es solo para diversion no gano nada haciendo esto solo divertirme. este es mi primer fic asi que pido PIEDAD Tambien saludos a Rominadark gracias por tu opinion tambien a conacha (sea paciente todo a su medido tiempo...has babeado con Drake espera un poco) y,manini mori tb ..es que soy melosita asi que draco cuando muestra la parte sensible tb es melosito y a mis niñas GI y Nyo Nyo ke no se si leera esto pero ojalas si (ya te lo deje linkeado en el fotolog) y a mi princess (se que es casi bloasfemico para ti pq Drasco Y harry se amen pero te va a gusar ). Cada capitulo parte con alguna cancion que me gusta y que se puede identificar con el capitulo pronto se nos viene Miranda , eric prydz , etc etc etc, lo otro pronto personajes que haran cameos habra referencias a series como EL Clon y hay algunas cosas sobre el mundo magico que no se como funcan con el mundo muggle , asi que si invento algo raro plis no pidan mi cabeza en bandeja de plata.Ojalas les guste..le tenemos lemon , slash , sexo hetero asi que seria todo eso si nada de violaciones ni weas raras , mis chicos se encaman por voluntad propia , y si Se viene mala la cosa para draco y para harry menosmal que habra gente con ellos. Como tengo claro en que va a terminar esto (principio y final siempre estuvieron claros) le pedi permiso a gata 89 para usar algunos personajes de una historia que toi cocinando a la par de esta.de momento esa no sera yaoi del todo pero creo que les puede gustar. 

AMAZING

"I was going down for the third time My heart was broken, I was not open to your suggestions I had so many questions That you just kissed away Tell me, I guess that cupid was in disguise The day you walked in and changed my life I think it's amazing, The way that love can set you free So now I walk in the midday sun I never thought that my saviour would come I think it's amazing I think it's amazing I think you are amazing" 

En las Mazmorras un Malhumorado Draco estaba echado mirando el techo de su pieza pensando en como asesinar a su compañera de casa , mientras buscaba las 101 maneras mas efectivas de estraagunlar a Pansy , se acerco Blaise a la puerta.

-Puedo pasar Draco.

-Hola Blaise pasa.

-Como estas, como estuvo la cena en tu casa?

-Horrible.

-Pero como , acaso tu madre no te tenia una sorpresa?

-Y no sabes cual?…Pansy

-Pansy?Que onda Pansy con un moñito de regalo en bandeja de plata.

-Su cabeza quisiera en cabeza de plata-Dijo un cada vez mas malhumorado Draco-Mi madre es intima con Pansy…si hasta le dice Narcissa.

-Yap pero no entiendo , cual es el problema?

-Eñl problema es que Pansy se hizo la "virginal y timida" niña que no puede conseguir pareja y mi madre nos empato para ir juntos.

-Perdon virginal , timida y Pansy en una misma oracion?-Se mofo Blaise-Algo sobra ahi.Oye y como se tomo Harry esto , dudo que le haga gracia.

-Para nada , es menos impulsivo que yo pero de ke le cayo mal le cayo mal , aunque el va con Lady comadreja.

-Quien?

-Ginevra Weasley

-La hermanita de Ron…pero ella es pequeña.

-No no, si crecio y odio reconocer que es bastante Hermosa , un cuerpo envidiable , es mas si me gustasen las mujeres trataria de tirarmela.

-No puede ser , si fuese asi ya la habria notado.

-Si pasaba desapercibida hasta hace unos meses , tuvo un…rapido desarrollo , pero si es bastante bella , mas que Pansy en cualquier caso.

-Todavia no puedo creer que este con Harr..

-Calla no ves que las paredes aqui tienen oidos-Draco hizo un hechizo silenciador-Ahora si.

-Que no puedo creer que estes con Potter.

-Pero Claro el principe de las serpientes con el principe de los leones…pura realeza Blaise , ademas el es tan lindo y tierno y besa incredible yamo dormir con el.

-Desde cuando estan juntos?

-Navidad…fue mi regalo de navidad

-----------------FLASHBACK-------------------------------------------------------------------

-Asi que cararajada ha quedado solo para las Fiestas.

-Callate Huron no veo que estes muy acompañado

-sip bueno mis padres estan visitando amigos , cual es tu excusa?…Ap deberas…vives de aallegado donde tus tios que te desprecian por ser mago no?

-Bueno si…pero si tuviese padres ellos se preocuparian por mi.

-Y tu crees que los mios no se preocupan?

-Tu padre te va a entregar en bandeja de plata con "su señor" , eso es querer..no me hagas reir Draco , sabes me voy a volar un rato.

-Te apuesto que si hiciesemos carrera te gano.

-En tus sueños serpiente.

-En los tuyos niñodorado.

-Ok hagamos una carreera…pero solo para que me dejes de molestar-Harry una escoba del colegio y le lanzo otra a Draco.

-Es broma?-Dijo Draco arqueando una ceja.

-Cualquiera es bueno y rapido en una saeta de fuego pero en una escoba normal ,o que huroncito no te atreves?

-Ya quisieras Niñolindodedumbledore…vamos-Ambos aileron al dia frio , luego de poner los limites de la carrera , se dispusieron a volar.despues de unas 15 carreras que en su mayoria habia Ganado Harry , pararon un rato.

-Ha estado estupendo , hacia tiempo que no volaba con alguien que me hiciese competencia.

-Draco , te vole el culo.

-Puede ser pero al menos te hice sudar-Dijo Draco acercandose a Harry , se saco su chaqueta y se la puso-Asi no te resfriaras

Harry al tener los brazos de Draco tan cerca atino solo a tomarlo de la cintura y acercarlo , Draco no se veia contrariado asi que no hizo nada para impedir que harry le besase.Harry Empezo a besar al rubio casi de manera compulsiva , nunca habia besado a un hombre , sabia que le gustaban sobretodo Malfoy ,pero nunca se imagino que malfoy pudiese ser gay tambien , Mientras harry le besaba draco empezo a acariciar la espalda por dentro de la ropa , al igual que harry , se encontraba sorprendido de que sus ganas fuesen correspondido.Luego de estar forcejenado se separaron para tomar aire.

-Esto ..draco.

-Que ha sido espectacular harry , besas incredible…quien lo diria.

-Tu tambien , ccreo que..

-Yo tambien-Draco agarro a harry y le siguio besando , parando solo a tomar aire , despues de un par de hrs en eso , ya ni seguian parados sino que habian entrado a la pieza de Draco y ya estaba uno encima de otro.Luchando por quien tendria el control , era como si despues del primer beso se necesitasen , nadie hablo de amor ni nada solo era ahi y ahora.Draco empezo a quitarle la ropa a Harry como Ginny habia tratado de hacer en otras ocasiones con la diferencia que cuando lo hacia Ginny Harry se sentia mal en cambio ahora harry se sentia en la Gloria e incluso le quitaba la ropa a Draco cuando estaban solo con ropa interior Harry paro.

-Draco..yo….soy…

-Eres gay?…creo que me di cuenta ya.

-No eso no-Draco also una ceja-si soy gay pero aparte…

-Eres mago , gay , heroe ,rico ,virgen , sadomaasoquista.

-Virgen.

-Tu nunca…

-No , nunca.

-Y con mujer?

-No pude

-Y con hombre?

-Eres mi primer beso con un hombre Draco-al decir eso Harry se puso rojo.

-No se que me atrae mas si tu cuerpo o tu ternura Harry , yo en todo caso tampocco tengo tanta experiencia…mi padre me llevo donde una puta hace como 1 año para que me "enseñase" , pero con un hombre nunca he dormido.Hagamos algo , si vamos a hacerlo hagamoslo bien , Mañana juntemosno en una Mazmorra cerecana a tu casa y a la mia , nos arreglamos y tenemos una cita como Merlin manda , si lo hacemos genial y sino tambien.

-Draco malfoy eres una caja de sorpresas , pero yo no se estoy..

-Caliente…yo tb…tantiemos el terreno antes , eso nos dara una idea que pasara mañana-Draco empezo a meterle mano a Harry , harry empeso a gemir , ni en us mejores pajas habia tenido una sensacion como la que el rubio le hacia sentir , sin dares cuenta empezo a recorrer al rubio , queria conocer cada sentimetro de esa piel blanca como la nieve , no hubo que esperar mucho para que ambos se coriesen casi al mismo tiempo.Si eso habia pasado ese dia como iba a ser el dia sigte.El Dia Sigte fue muchisimo major ,ambos se aregllaron y quedaron de encontrarse en una mazmorra entre Gryffindor y Slytherin .Cuando Harry llego Draco ya le esperaba , hizo un hechizzo para poner un cartel que solo ellos 2 verian , Grifferyn , asi le pusieron a su mazmorra.

-Ahora tu decora la derecha y yo decorare la Izquierda.Harry lanzaba hechizos invocando velas voladoras , pinto la pieza de un sobrio gris plata con lineas verdes y burdeos , invoco una tina con sales de diferentes olores y un pequeño bar , Draco siguio el estilo de la pares que habia echo harry , pero puso una mesa un sillon de cuero tipo futon que se trasformaba en una cama con sabanas verdes de seda , tb hizo unos veladores con lamparitas y otras cosas que podrian necesitar , cuando estuvo lista la pieza se miraron , era como que su estilo era perfecto , era lo mejor de ambos.

Luego de cenar y conversar empezaron a besarse , para rapidamente dirigirse al sillon , hicieron masomenos lo mismo que el dia anterior pero ahi Harry se empezo a desesperar y le propuso a Draco que el seria el Pasivo para iniciar y luego Draco seria el pasivo.,eso le parecio justo a malfoy asi que asi lo hicieron.

-------------------------FIN FLASHBACK------------------------------------------

-Draco.

-Dime Blaise

-Le amas?

-Si , mucho no lo se desde ahi estuvimoss juntos , es ue me encanta lo veo y mas me encanta.

-Y el?

-Me ama tambien , me lo dijo.

-Entonces pq no lo dicen.

-No se atreve , dice que cuando salgamos va a ser mas facil y que podremos estar juntos

-Derroto a Voldermort muchas veces y no se attreve a mostrarse en publico.

-Hey , yo tampoco me muero de ganas de salir del closet , ninguno de los dos queremos , lo haremos cuando queramos los 2.

-Que te cuide sino se las vera con Blaise Zabini.

-La misma Amenaza me hizo Lady Comadreja


	8. SEND YOUR LOVE

Aviso:Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen.Estos son de JK "mecagoenlareinatotalparaesosoymsaricaqueella" Rowling. Si no te gusta la acccion chico-chico mejor sal corriendo de aki. Esto es solo para diversion no gano nada haciendo esto solo divertirme. este es mi primer fic asi que pido PIEDAD Saludos a todos kienes leen esto y postean , ojalas les guste como va la historia , si partio altiro Yaoi pero es que este fic es sobre la relacion de harry y Draco no es tan harry debe matar a Voldy , el debe matar sus demonios primero. Cada capitulo parte con alguna cancion que me gusta y que se puede identificar con el capitulo pronto se nos viene Miranda , eric prydz , etc etc etc, lo otro pronto personajes que haran cameos habra referencias a series como EL Clon y hay algunas cosas sobre el mundo magico que no se como funcan con el mundo muggle , asi que si invento algo raro plis no pidan mi cabeza en bandeja de plata.Ojalas les guste..le tenemos lemon , slash , sexo hetero asi que seria todo eso si nada de violaciones ni weas raras , mis chicos se encaman por voluntad propia y la pasan Chancho. Proximo capitulo comienzan los cameos ,he avanzado bastante y kizas pueda subir mas de un capitulo al dia como hoy.Ap si estamos odiando a pansy despues le odiaran mas 

SEND YOUR LOVE

" You see the stars are moving so slowly But still the earth is moving so fast Can't you see the moon is so lonely She's still trapped in the pain of the past This is the time of the worlds colliding This is the time of kingdoms falling This is the time of the worlds dividing Time to heed your call Send your love into the future Send your precious love into some distant time And fix that wounded planet with the love of your healing Send your love Send your love There's no religion but sex and music There's no religion but sound and dancing There's no religion but line and color There's no religion but sacred trance" 

-Harry, estas aki? Mmmmmm.Draco habia llegado a Gryfferin antes que su amante , se habian estado mirando durante toda la cena , Ginny segui a a su lado pero como sabia la verdadera situacion de su amigo se mantenia cariññosa pero no tanto como para que desde la mesa de Slytherin le mandasen un cruciatus , Draco incluso comprendia la relacion de su leon y de la benjamina de los Weasleys , era muy simil a la que el tenia con Blaise , de una confianza ganada a pulso a travez de los años.

Como harry no aparecia todavia empezo a adornar la pieza un poco , incluso tuvo tiempo para mirarse al espejo y ordenar su traje.Harry estaba arasandose demasiado y Draco esta un poco impaciente cuando estuvo a pto de acopstarse llego su adorado leon.

-En cama tan temprano?

-Harry…que te hiciste?-Draco quedo boquiabierto a ver a su leon sin sus gafas con el pelo ordenado usando la camisa y los pantalones que habian comprado para el baile la camisa la llevaba un poco abierta arriba mostrando un poco su torso y loss pantalones le qquedaban justos asi que se le dibujaba un trasero perfecto.

-Queria que tu fueses el primero , que vieras que me arreglo para ti y para nadie mas , ademas creo nbno verme tan mostruito…o si?

-Te ves…hermoso , pero hay algo que no me cierra.

-Y eso seria.

-Tus lentes , me gusta como te ves con ellos , me encantan los hombres con lentes.-Dijo Draco ruborizandose por decirle eso-Tu eres Harry , siempre seras Harry , y te amo a ti por todo el paquete , pero si me preguntas , me gustas mas con los lentes , no se te da u aire…

-Intelectual?

-Nop , sino mas bien…de callado.

-DE NERD!

-Nooo…sino de alguien mas reservado o desvalido a alguien para corromper.-Mientras Draco explicaba y harry se le acercaba desabootonando su camisa.

-Y tu me corromperas?

-Mmm es un trabajo sucio pero alguien tiene que hacerlo-Miertas tomaba a su Leon de la cintura y tumbandolo arriba de el cuando le empezo a meter mano se encontro con un pergamino.que es esto?

-Ap casi se me olvida…mensaje de Ginny para ti-mientras besaba el cuello del rubio.

-Que dice?-Draco arqueaba la espalda y empezaba a meterle la mano atravez del cierre.

-No lo se , le puso un hechizo para que solo tu pudieses abrir el pergamino.

Draco paro en seco y abrio el pergamino , Harry se acosto entre sus piernas y empezo a jugar como gatito en el estomago de su novio.Draco no cabia en su Asombro por la misiva…

"Sir Huron:

Queria agradecerte por ayudar a harry a elegir un vestido para mi , lo adore y la capa tambien , aunque lo que mas me gusto fue el detalle de la rosa.

Ademas queria que supieses que mientras trates bien a harry y lo ames como debe ser aamado (y eso es harto) , tendras en mi una amiga y aliada , se que en el pasado no nos hemos llevado pero ahora tenemos algo en comun…ambos queremos a Harry (y no hagas puchero pq si kiero a Harry y no tengo pq negarlo)-Draco hizo el puchero- , y si el te eligio a ti bueno es por algo , espero que aceptes mi amistad , supongo entre mas estemos a favor de uds mas facil sera para todos ser feliz y me gustaria que fuesen felices (aunque a veces harry olvida lo que es realmente importante pq es muy atarantado)-Draco se rio de lo ultimo-pq se que a ninguno de los 2 les ha tocado facil.

Bueno espero verte en el baile asi coordinamos para que se puedan ver o algo.

Se despide esperando un HABEMUS AMIGUS

Ginevra Weasley aka Lady Comadreja.

Ps…Hay que ser muy capullo no?"

-Que dice amor?-Preguntaba harry mientras le enterraba las uñas en el estomago como gatito jugueton.

-Es realmente especial Ginny , Pasame un trozo de pergamino y una pluma por favor.

-Te vas a poner a escribir ahora, Draco yo quero que lo hagamos , no puedes escribir luego?

-Nop , tan caliente que saliste Leoncito me demoro 5 minutos y de ahi puedes violarme si quieres , pero ahora voy a escribir.-Draco muy inspirado se ponia a escribir mientras harry aburrido del estomago se decidio a bajar un poco hacia el mienbro de su novio y empezo a besarle un poco , Draco continuaba escribiendo , pero su respiracion iba mas rapida.Harry sigui jugando con el miebro de draco y lo empezo a lamer , Draco se trataba de concentrar en seguir escribiendo ,la nota no iba a ser muy larga.

-Entre mas sigas con eso harry mas me demorare en escribir la carta.-Harry saco la boca de donde la tenia y le contesto

-Pense que no terminarias la carta y vendrias a jugar conmigo.

-Dame 3 minutos por reloj-draco saco la varita y dijo Tempus-Dame 3 minutos y luego sere todo tuyo.

"Queridisima Lady Comadreja

me ha causado mucha alegria saber que tanto el vestido como la capa hayan sido de su agrado , pero mas saber que harry realmente tiene amigos leales como tu , se que no soy tu persona favorita y se tambien que yo soy responsible en la mayoria de esto pero…

amo a harry y se lo importante que son sus amigos y a mi me hace falta tener amigos como tu asi que acepto tu propuesta.Tambien queria agradecerte que decidieras llevar a Harry no sportaria que vivoras como Pavarti o Susan fuesen con el , ademas entre no tu eres mas bella que ellas anyday.

Gracias por tu apoyo.

Se despide

Draco Malfoy Black

Aka Sir Huron"

Harry al leer ambas cartas se destornillaba de la risa , claro se seguian tratando de lady comadreja y sir huron pero ahora no era con rabia sino como creando un Nuevo lenguaje entre ellos , aunque claro con Ginny era mas facil ella sabia muchas cosas que nadie maas sabia de el…kizas Dumbledore pero es que el Viejo todo lo sabia , y pensaba como seria la reaccion de Hermione o Ron o de Neville ,Snape y toda la casa Slytherin.

-Que alegria me das Sir Huron.

-No…solo Ginny me puede llamar asi.

--Ah no pq mi amiga tendra ese derecho?

-Pq empezara a ser mi amiga tambien , de a poco claro pero creo que puedo intentarlo ademas es bueno tener una mujer bella hetero de mi lado para espantar a todas las moscas muertas que vuelen alrededor tuyo.Sabbes hable con Blaise , dice que eres Buena influiencia.

-Zabini sabe?

-Claro , desde el principio…se lo conte apenas llego de navidad.

-Y pq no me habias contado.

-No me acorde , sabes te mando la misma amenaza que me mando Ginevra a mi.

-Ah si?.

-Sip cuando se lo comente le hizo mucha gracias aunque no recordaba mucho a Ginny , se acordaba que era una niñita no que ha creicido y basstante bien.

-De eso te puedo dar fe.

-Perro , no quiero ver que te acuerdes de su cuerpo.

-Pero…

-Tu eres mio Harry Potter el unico cuerpo ke puedes miras es el MIO!

-El unico que miro es el tuyo-Harry que un poco descolocado con la reaccion de scelos de Draco , no podia enttender como alguien tan bello podia insegurizarse tanto.Harry seubio por las piernas de su amante y empezo a besarlo lentamente mientras acariciaba su pelo , Draco tomaba con ambas manos el rostro de Harry.

-Nunca podria fantasear con alguien que no fueses tu draco.

-De verdad?

-De verdad ,el cuerpo de Gi es bonito y todo pero a mi no me interesa , el unico que me interesa es el tuyo , tus Bracitos , tu rostro , tus piernas ,torso , culo , pero lo que mas me interesa es tu cabecita y tu corazoncito…sobretodo tu corazoncito , mi Dragon , no se que has echo conmigo te amo Draco.

Yo tambien Harry , me vas a cuidar?

-Siempre…

Luego de amarse toda la noche decidieron dormir aunque fuesen 2 hrs asi que en ves de quedarse es Gryfferin decidieron ir a sus casas.

A la mañana harry entro al comedor con Ginny Ron y Hermione , Harry y Ginny miraron a malfy en forma de saludo el cual les fue correspondido ,al lado de Draco un Blaise boquiabierto miraba a la pelirroja.

-Por merlin tenias razon Draco, ha crecido la niña y muchisimo.

-Lastima que tenga una politica muy estrica de no salir con gente de Slytherin.

-Es broma , maldicion pero si debe ser la chica mas bella del Castillo.

-No se si tanto Blaise , pero esta mona.

-Voy a conquistarla.

-No Blaise , es amiga de Potter

-Y?

-Tiu nunca has tenido novia…tus relaciones son por la noche y lo siento no te permitire que hagas eso con la major amiga de Potter.

-Y a ti que te interesa Potter Drake.-Pansy habia preguntado sin ser invitada a la conversacion.

-Nada de tu incombencia Parkinson.

-Ya me enterare Drake yas me enterare.Oye que te pondras para el baile , podriamos ir de compras.

-Para que si tengo una tunica , la que use el finde en mi casa.

-Te veias divino pero no tienes ganas de estrenar nada,

-Por supuesto que no , si fuuese al baile con alguien de mi eleccion haria esa concesion pero como fui obligado a ir contigo pq no hay nadie mas que te lleve-Dijo esa ultima parte bien alto asi se aseguraba que su casa escuchase y asi por lo bajo humillarla.


	9. BAILARINA

Aviso:Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen.Estos son de JK "mecagoenlareinatotalparaesosoymsaricaqueella" Rowling. Si no te gusta la acccion chico-chico mejor sal corriendo de aki. Esto es solo para diversion no gano nada haciendo esto solo divertirme. este es mi primer fic asi que pido PIEDAD Saludos a todos kienes leen esto y postean , ojalas les guste como va la historia , si partio altiro Yaoi pero es que este fic es sobre la relacion de harry y Draco no es tan harry debe matar a Voldy , el debe matar sus demonios primero. Cada capitulo parte con alguna cancion que me gusta y que se puede identificar con el capitulo pronto se nos viene Miranda , eric prydz , etc etc etc, lo otro pronto personajes que haran cameos habra referencias a series como EL Clon y hay algunas cosas sobre el mundo magico que no se como funcan con el mundo muggle , asi que si invento algo raro plis no pidan mi cabeza en bandeja de plata.Ojalas les guste..le tenemos lemon , slash , sexo hetero asi que seria todo eso si nada de violaciones ni weas raras , mis chicos se encaman por voluntad propia y la pasan Chancho. Hoy se nos viene el primer cameo de parte de mi pololo AKA DJ POLLO , el n o ha leido nada de esto (tiene mucha pega , pero en la semana se pone al coriente) , creo que es medio songfict este capitulo y nada gracias por los reviews 

BAILARINA

"Después ke te ví la otra noche, después de ke te ví bailar, me acosté pensando en tus ojos, soñé lo mas bello ke pude soñar. Nos vimos solo un par de veces, y entraste en mis sueños igual, no se lo ke pienses de esto, yo siento ke comienzo a enamorarme de tí. Me endulzas cuando hablas, me muero si te hago reir, es así. Tu modo me mata, te kiero invitar a salir. Dame solamente una chance, dejame intentar conquistarte. Paseemos un rato, cenemos, vamos a caminar. Podríamos llevarnos bien." 

Los dias pasaron rapido hasta que llego la noche del baile ,Harry y Ron se arreglaban ambos saldrian con las chicas mas bellas del Castillo segun ellos y muchos otros , se sentian afortunados peros Harry se hubiese sentido mas feliz si su Dragon hubiese sido su pareja , harry estaba empezando a pensar en que pasaria si salia del closet , aunque no encontraba una razon de peso para hacerlo de momento ademas no ssabia que opinaba Draco al respecto , si para el era dificil para Draco seria muchisima peor ,Hijo de mortifago , sangre pura se esperaba de el que encontrase una Buena Slytherin para casarse.

Bajaron rapidamente para encontrarse con Hermione vestida de Rosa palido en un vestido corto con tirantitos y unas ssuerte de alitas , si pelo iba amarradodejando unos bucles sueltos y unas sandalias a tono , Ginny iba con el pelo como si fuese una corona en un mediomoño y su pelo liso iba con unos blucles.El escote de la espalda se veia mas sexy de lo que pensaron con draco que se veria y para complementar , se pusoo un ccollas pegaso qpero con una larga cadena hacia la espalda que funcionaba como pendulo.

-Ron creo que llevaremos al baile a las 2 chicas mas bellas del Castillo

-Por Dumbledore harry no es para tanto-le decia Hermione.Ron ses acerco a ella y le susurro

-Te ves Hermosa…como un hada , me muero de ganas de entrar al comedor contigo.

-Pq Ron?

-Pq entre antes vayamos y bailemos mas pronto podre traerte devuelta y sacarte ese vestido-Hermione quedo de una pieza completamente roja.

Harry miro a Ginny y le ofrecio el brazo.

-Estas preciosa.

-Tu encuentras…Draco tiene buen gusto.

-Claro..esta conmigo.

-Gin de donde sacaste el vestido-Pregunto Ron.

-Me lo ha dado harry.

-Tu elegiste el vestiido-Dijieron al unisono Hermy y Ron.

-Pq les es tan dificil creer que puedo elegir un vestido?

-Pq te conocemos hace 6 años y dificilmente puedes combinar calcetines-respondio Hermione.

-Ademas como sabias la talla tan exacta de Gin ah?

-Le pregunte a la vendedora…ella me ayudo.

-Dejen a Harry en paz , me eligio un hermoso vestido y la vamos a pasar incredible.-Replico Ginny y adelantandose con Harry.

-Pense que me descubririan-Le susurro harry.

-No te preocupes te la sacaste rapido , vamos?-Dijo Ginny frente a la puerta del gran comedor , al abrirla Entro harry conGinny del brazo mientras disimuladamente buscaba a su Dragon , atras entraron Ron con Hermione , Ron miraba a su amigo y hermana reirse como antes.

-Tu crees que vuelvan?

-No lo se Ron pero esta claro que son felices cuando estan juntos…le voy a preguntar mas tarde.Hermione tomo de la mano a su novio y se fueron a sentar . la gente llegaba a la fiesta emparejados , hasta que aparecio Draco Malfoy peinado con na pequeña coleta y con una Pansy tratando de colgoarse de su brazo , Atrass estaba Bllaise que habia invitado a una chica random , Blaise no tenia problemas para conseguir citas , Harry al ver a Draco vestido de plata y azul petroleo , se veia mas bello de lo que harry recordaba que era.

-Wow , sir huron se esmero , no te parece harry.Pregunto Ginny mientras veia a Harry mirar con ojitos de Borrego a su novio , Draco miraba a Harry y se podria haber dicho que se le empañaron.

-Si , bueno el se ve bien lastima la compañia no Harry?.Pregunto Hermione mientras miraba la escena, pero antes que udiese decir nada Dumblemore hablo.

-Alumnos espero que se sientan contestos de este baile , como sera el ultimo baile del año les mostrare una sorpresa aqui tenemos a un Dj de un pais muy lejano llamado Chile ,ahi el es uno de los dj mas famosos y accedio a tocar en nuestra fiesta con uds DJ POLLO..una velas alumbraron aun joven flaco calvo con lentes , con una polera negra que decia nicotina en Amarillo y un par de jeans con hoyos.Algunas chicas lo miraban y no entendian , Hermione veia al muchacho y comprendio nque era Muggle.

-Como Habran echo para convencer a un Muggle de venir a tocar a una escuela magica-Se pregunto Hermione.

-Como muggle?-Preguntaron Harry , ron y Ginny.

-No ves la ropa , el es muggle , y ni sikiera es britanico , es sudamericano.

-Tienes razon y mira esta conn un cd y unas tornamesas-Dijo harry.

-Como los hara sonar?-Veia intrigada Hermione , mira saco un computador.

El dj ordeno sus cosas y una vez listo hablo.

Buenas noches espero que tengan ganas de bailar-Casi nadie entendio que habia dicho , incluso sonaron grilñlos mienras los alumnus lo veia extrañados ,el dj miro a dumblemore y este entendio , estas hablando en español.

-Yo no hablo ingles-respondio el dj.El director miro a dj y le dijo

-TRANSLETTER.Me entiendes?

-Creo que si.

-Repite lo que dijiste.

-ESTAN LISTO PARA BAILAR!-dijo el dj mientras todo el salon empezaba a bailar , el Dj saco un dvd que metio al computador ,aparecio una pantalla donde sono fuerte el tema bailarina de Miranda!.Mientras Draco y harry se miraban mientras bailaban todas las personas mezclados entre si , escuchaban la cancion pero no entendian hasta que Harry , se hechizo para entender lo que se decia en español y en ingles ,draco tb se hechizo.Mientras escuchaban una letra que parecia identificarles ,por nun minuto fue como que nadie mas estuviese en el salon y fue casi como que bailasen juntos , Ginny bailaba entre ambos para quue la escena pasase disimulada pero Hermione estaaba viendo que pasaba con su amigo.

"Después ke te ví la otra noche, después de ke te ví bailar, me acosté pensando en tus ojos, soñé lo mas bello ke pude soñar.

Nos vimos solo un par de veces, y entraste en mis sueños igual, no se lo ke pienses de esto, yo siento ke comienzo a enamorarme de tí. Me endulzas cuando hablas, me muero si te hago reir, es así.

Tu modo me mata, te kiero invitar a salir.

Dame solamente una chance, dejame intentar conquistarte. Paseemos un rato, cenemos, vamos a caminar. Podríamos llevarnos bien."

-harry queria acercarse al rubio pero Ginny le detenia mientras miraba a un Draco tratando de esforzarse por no lanzarse donde su amante

"No se como haré para verte, le he preguntado a mi amiga por tí, me dijo ke estabas saliendo, hace poco tiempo con alguien. Recuerdo cuando lo nombraste, recuerdo ke hablaste de él, si aún no te has enamorado, kisa sea tiempo de probarme a mi.

Ven aquí..

Yo kiero ke sepas, ke eres la mas bella mujer, ke yo ví.

Juguemos un poco juntos, no ves mi ojos brillando por tí.

Dame solamente una chance, dejame intentar conquistarte. Paseemos un rato, cenemos, vamos a caminar. Podríamos llevarnos bien."

-Draco miraba a su leon y sentia que habian inventado ese tema para ellos , miraba la cara de Harry y como Ginny le trataba de abrazar , draco mirro a Ginny y le hizo una seña para que harry le siguiese , ella al comprender el mensaje de lo dio a harry.

-Malfoy va hacia derecha siguele pero disimuladamente harry , que estas siendo muy obvio.

Draco salio del salon mientras Pansy trata de seguir el ritmo , al estar completamente fuera vio como harry tb salia

"Ke daría yo porke me des, tu numero de teléfono y tal vez, te llamaría nervioso por esta ilusión de tenerte.

Tu pelo, tus manos, tu forma de hablar, tus dientes, tu sonrisa, la ropa ke usas.

Lo ke conozco de tí me gusta todo, kisiera ver mas..

En un rincón de mi cuerpo he guardado millones de besos ke saltan ke kieren salir. Te los daré y llenaremos la cama de flores.

Dame solamente una chance, dejame intentar conquistarte.

Baila conmigo y así mezclemos nuestros colores.

Baila conmigo y así mezclemos nuestros colores."

Harry salio y sintio como unas manos lo metian a un salon oscuro y le besan freneticamente , harry gemia de gusto mientras su novio le metia mano , a Harry le caia una lagrima , mientras ke Draco le la lamia.

-Lo sentiste cierto?-Preguntaba Harry.

-Si ,esta sera nuestra cancion.

-Te ves hermoso.

-No tanto como tu mi leon , me arregle para ti , solo para ti aunque haya entrado con esa vivora del brazo.

.Te amo draco

-Yo mas Harry , sabes hablare con ese muggle para que nos de una copia del tema.

-Soy capaz de aprender español para cantarte.

-como lo Habra echo para conectar todo.  
-Dumbledore hechizo todo, mi padrino me conto que aprovecharon que venia a Inglaerra , lo vieron en un club muggle y lo convencieron.

-Y el dj dejo hechizar sus cosas?

-Mientras sonase "filete" como dijo no tenia problemas.

-Pero sabe que esta en una escuela de magia?

-Si , pero le pagaron muy bien , dijo que si los equipos funcionaban mañana no habria problema e incluso eso de la magia le divertio como que no lo creia.

-Un muggle despreocupado.

-Sip es timido.

-Deberiamos salir Ginny y tu vivora deben estar buscandonos.

-Harry , Sir Huron…estan presentables?-Susurraba Ginny.

-Estas sola Lady comadreja.

-Si sir huron.

-Lumus , la pieza se encendio , y vio a Harry con Draco , ginny los miro-Sir huron y sir Harry.Ginny hizo una reverencia.

-lady comadreja.Draco hizo una reverencia y le beso la mano.

-Me dan risa uds 2.-decia un contento harry.

-Estan buenas nuestras chapas…kizas deberiamos buscarte un nombre para ti Harry.-le decia una divertida Ginny.

-Veo que el vestido te ha quedado mejor de lo que pensaba , por dios Ginevra has crecido..decia draco

-eso dicen tu te ves incredible , lastima de tu pareja eso es lo unico que desentona

-Lo si ,pero harry te conto como fue.

-Creeme que si ,sres creo que deberiamos salir.

-Yo creo , harry entremos primero nosotros y que de ahi entre Draco.

-Ok , chao Draco-le dijo Harry esrtechandole la mano a Draco

-Chao Harry-se despidio Draco.

-Por Merlin no me voy a escandalizar por ver a 2 hombres despidiendose como corresponde-Dijo Ginny.

-Segura-Preguntaron los amantes.

-Segura.-No alcanzo a decir eso cuando Harry habia agarrado a draco de la cintura y le planto un beso lleno de amor.

-Te amo Dragon

-Yo a ti Leoncito , Lady comadreja!

-Quep-Draco se acerco a Ginny y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla

-Gracias y cuidalo por mi esta noche.

-Sera un gusto.


	10. PRIVATE EMOTION

Aviso:Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen.Estos son de JK "mecagoenlareinatotalparaesosoymsaricaqueella" Rowling. Si no te gusta la acccion chico-chico mejor sal corriendo de aki. Esto es solo para diversion no gano nada haciendo esto solo divertirme. este es mi primer fic asi que pido PIEDAD Saludos a todos kienes leen esto y postean , ojalas les guste como va la historia , si partio altiro Yaoi pero es que este fic es sobre la relacion de harry y Draco no es tan harry debe matar a Voldy , el debe matar sus demonios primero. Cada capitulo parte con alguna cancion que me gusta y que se puede identificar con el capitulo pronto se nos viene Miranda , eric prydz , etc etc etc, lo otro pronto personajes que haran cameos habra referencias a series como EL Clon yAhora RESISTIRE tb, hay algunas cosas sobre el mundo magico que no se como funcan con el mundo muggle , asi que si invento algo raro plis no pidan mi cabeza en bandeja de plata.Ojalas les guste..le tenemos lemon , slash , sexo hetero asi que seria todo eso si nada de violaciones ni weas raras , mis chicos se encaman por voluntad propia y la pasan Chancho. gracias por los reviews. 

PRIVATE EMOTION

"It's a private emotion that fills you tonight And a silence falls between us As the shadows steal the light And wherever you may find it Wherever it may lead Let your private emotion come to me Come to me When your soul is tired and your heart is weak Do you think of love as one way street Well it runs both ways, open up your eyes Can't you see me here, how can you deny" 

Regresaron al baile primero Ginn y y Harry , ella le dijo a Harry que dirian que el salio pq se mareo un poco y que ella lo habia visto y se lo encontro afuera.

-Se demoraron no?-Decia Ron como tratando de juntar a su amigo y hermana.

-Me falto el aire y Ginny se preocupo y partio a buscarme.

-Ginny me acopmpañas al baño?-Se levanto Hermy y salio del brazo de Ginny , por el otro lado en la mesa ed Slytherin estaba Goyle y Crabbe y una Pansy con 2 ponches en la mano.

-Te traje un Ponche Draco.

-Gracias -Draco se lo bebio al instante , mientras Goyle y Pansy lo miraban , al rato llego Blaise con su pareja y empezaron a conversar con Draco.

-Ginny te puerdo pregujntar algo personal?

-Si dime Mione.Hermione lan zo un hechizo silenciador asi nadie escucharia esta conversacion.

-Pq terminaste con Harry.

-La verdad es que de eso no hablo es que…

-No entiendo los veo juntos y se ven tan felices-Mione empezo a tantear el camino para ver que le decia su cuñadita.

-Si pero la relacion se degasto.

-Y qaue tiene que ver mlafoy en esto-Pregunto Mione y vio como Ginny se volvia rooja como su cabello.

-Nada , no se de que me hablas.

-Te hablo de como Harry miro a Malfoy cuando entro , te hablo de omo cuando el dj puso esa cancion la primera harry casi se le lanza a Malfoy…Ginny hablo de como te ofreciste en venir con el.

-Ya , Harry y yo nunca intimamos por decirlo asi , pq el no pudo , por eso terminamos.

Harry es Gay y se enamoro de Malfoy y malfoy se enamoro de el.-Hermione se sento sobre el retrete no podia creerlo.

-Pero cuando empezo con malfoy uds…

-Habiamoss terminado ya , Mione quizas no lo entiendas pero Harry me necesita como su amiga , y Draco…bueno a el tb le haria bien tener a alguien con quien hablar , sabes soy la unica persona que sabia…ahora sabes tu tambien , pero no se lo digas…has que el te lo cuente.

.Ginny pero y tiu corazon.,

-El no me ama , pero prefiero tenrle como amigo que no gtenerle ademas hacen bonita pareja con Malfoy

-Looking good malfoy

-Looking great Zabini.

-Como estas , no se si conocias a Susan Bones

-Claro que si-_como no la voy a conocer siempre se come con los ojos a mi _harry—Hola Susan.

-Larga noche Malfoy.

-Eterna , creo que tan larga que hasta sueño me ha empezado a dar.

-Son como las 11.

-Creo que me ire a mi pieza Pansy que se joda ya entro conmigo del brazo hice mi Buena accion del dia.

-Que muggle de tu parte malfoy

-Pudrete Zabini , me voy a mi cama.-Diciendo eso agarro sus cosas y partio a la pieza , con pansy detras persiguiendole y el gritandole que le dejase en Paz , Harry miro feliz la escena…

-Parece que pelearon denuevo , que noviasgo es ese.

-DRMalfoy no es novio de esa vivora Ron.

-y como tu Harry Potter sabes eso , ni que fueses confidente de malfoy.

-Si , pero es cosa de ver como la trata.

-Oye que pasa con mi hermana , los veo muy juntitos…sera que podrian dares una nuva oportunidad…

-No Ron Ginny es mi amiga y la adoro pero no como una novia.

-Pero se ven tan felices…que paso.

-Nada la relacion se degasto-_Y yo no pude hacerle el amor y me gustan lso hombres y me enamore de Draco malfoy._

-Por un minuto pense que podrian volver.

-Ron yo no amo a Ginny y ella se merece ser amada con passion

Las mujeres al rato llegaron Ginny agarro a Harry y siguieron bailando al ritmo de Dj Pollo , el iba poniendo techno y los chicos saltaban a gusto mientras veian las imagines de la pantalla gigante que el dj controlaba desde un Ibook.

-Harry creo que hermy sospecha , me estuvo haciendo muchas preguntas.

-Crees que deberia decirle.

-Yo creo que si-Ginny preparaba el camino para que Hermionee hablase con Harry.

-No van a volver

-Que?

-Harry y Ginny no van a volver.

-Ron vamonos de la fiesta, tengo ganas de que cumplas tu amenaza-diciendo esto sabia que Ron olvidaria cualquier cosa.

-Chicos nosotros nos vamos a dormir estamos cansado.

-Ok Ron con una hora sera suficiente no?

-Dejemoslo en hora y media porsiaca.

-Ronald!-Golpeo una enojada Hermione a su novio.

-Mejor nos vamos.-Ron agarro a Hermione y se fuueron hacia su casa , Ginny y Harry se quedaron bailando como 3 hrs mas.

Al terminar el baile harry se acerco al Djque estaba empezando a guardar sus cosas.

-Disculpa Pollo?

-Si dime-contesto el dj sin mirarle-deberia conseguirme una varita magica.

-Necesaitas ayuda?

-Si pero no te preo-no alcanzo de decir nda el dj cuuando harry con su varita empezo a mover las cosas por el aire , guardo disco y cds cables ,pantallas etc etc mientras Pollo miraba impresionado como todos sus equipos quedaban guardados en 3 minutos en vez de 2 hrs.

-Espero haber guardado todo bien-Hablo harry

-Wow esto ha sido sorprendente…deberia conseguirme una de esas varitas , dime que puedo darte a cambio despues del gran favor que me has echo.

-Queria saber en donde podria ubicar la primera cancion que pusiste?

-Como era.

-Un hombre que cantaba bien agudo con una mujer..haber te la tarareo , la verdad es que no hablo español.

-ahh ya cache cual es…esperame un minuto.-El dj abrio su ibook busco variass canciones y quemo un disco , Harry miraba al Dj asombrado.

-Que haces?

-Te quemo un disco con ese tema y otros que son del estilo te podrian gustar , pero no se como lo haras para escucharlo…es mas sabes lo que es quemar un cd.

-Si conosco los cds , yo creia ser muggle hasta hace unos años y he vivido casi toda mi vida en el mundo muggle.

-Muggle?

-No magico.

-Ok o sea yo soy muggle.

-Si.

-Y todos tus compaañerops son magos hijos de magos?

-Nop algunos son hijos de magos como yo y otros hijos de muggles y que son magos y otros que son casado con muggles.

-Que enredo , como vas a escuchar esto.

-Le pedire a una amiga un discman.

-Ya el disco esta listo ojalas te guste.

-Te quedas en inglaterra mucho tiempo?

-La proxima semana toco en Londres y de ahi vuelvo a Stgo a los brazos de mi mujercita.

-Ap y ahora.

-Me quedo en el Castillo mañana el sr Snape me deja en londres , oye te anoto mi direccion de mail y telefonos en londres y Chile , lastima que mi mujer no sepa de este lugar…alucinaria.

-Que hace ella?

-Es diseñadora de ropa…tiene una marca con 2 amigas mas , creo a las 3 les agradaria el lugar mira tengo una foto de ella-El dj le mostro a harry una foto de su mujer.

-Es bonita.

-Claro que si , ya te dejo ,estoy un tanto cansado con el jet lag , tu como te llamas?

-Harry potter.

-Mucho gusto Harry , espero que te guste el disco si necesitas algho mas mandame un mail.

-Muchisimas gracias.

-Pansy que haces…

-Nada te acompañaba , queria que llegaras sano y salvo.No te ves muy bien Draco

-Te lo acepto solo pq tengo una migraña terrible.-Draco casi ni podia caminar del dolor de cabeza.Se tiro sobre la cama y se empezo a sacar la ropa pensando que estaba solo de ahi solo sintio que se dormia..lo que no sabia es que no estaba solo.

-Sabes mañana hablare con mione.

-Si?

-Si , ojalas lo tome la mitad de bien que tu.

-Harry Mione te adora quizas se sorprenda pero dudo que te crucifique…a lo mas se enoja porque has confiado en mi primero que en ella.

-Lo tuyo fue de sopleton , no hubo filtro.

-Por eso fue mas real …kizas si me hubieses explicado de apoco no lo hubiese tomado como ahora Sabes le tengo un regaalo me consegui que el Dj me hiciera un disco con la musica de hoy , escuchaste la primera cancion.

-No entendi nada de lo que deciaa me gusto el ritmo pero no entendi nada si no hablo español.

-Era Hermosa bueno el dj me hizo un disco con esa cancion y otras mañanaa se lo mostrare a Draco , Tendra Hermy su discman todavia?

-Que es eso?

-Un aparato para escuchar este tipo de discos-Le dijo Harry mientras le mostraba el disco a su amiga.

-Ahhh creo que se lo vi en el baul mañana le preguntas…oye te puedo preguntar algo?

-Sip

-Como besa Malfoy?

-Espectacular..es incredible solo sentir su respiracion cerca me hace sentir vivo.

-Y uds ya….

-Gi…no puedo hablar de eso.

-eEes un perro ya te tiraste a S.H…wow Harry de verdad que no te mides..y que tal.

-Mejor que los besos ,sabias que Blaise Zabini tambien sabe de lo nuestro.

-Se que el existe pero no recuerdo mucho su cara

-Fue al baile con Susan Bones , yap me voy a acostar con los ojos cerrados asi no vere nada traumatico.


	11. WE'RE NEVER GONNA SURVIVE

Aviso:Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen.Estos son de JK "mecagoenlareinatotalparaesosoymsaricaqueella" Rowling. Si no te gusta la acccion chico-chico mejor sal corriendo de aki. Esto es solo para diversion no gano nada haciendo esto solo divertirme. este es mi primer fic asi que pido PIEDAD Saludos a todos kienes leen esto y postean , ojalas les guste como va la historia , si partio altiro Yaoi pero es que este fic es sobre la relacion de harry y Draco no es tan harry debe matar a Voldy , el debe matar sus demonios primero. Cada capitulo parte con alguna cancion que me gusta y que se puede identificar con el capitulo pronto se nos viene Miranda , eric prydz , etc etc etc, lo otro pronto personajes que haran cameos habra referencias a series , hay algunas cosas sobre el mundo magico que no se como funcan con el mundo muggle , asi que si invento algo raro plis no pidan mi cabeza en bandeja de plata.Ojalas les guste..le tenemos lemon , slash , sexo hetero asi que seria todo eso si nada de violaciones ni weas raras , mis chicos se encaman por voluntad propia y la pasan Chancho. gracias por los reviews. Me mande un condoro y subi como 3 capi en 1 espero que no hayan leido y si leyeron esperense que hay odificaciones 

WE'RE NEVER GONNA SURVIVE

" Crazy are the people walking through my head One of thems got a gun to shoot the other one And yet together they were friends at school Get it, get it, get it, yeah! If all were there when we first took the pill Then maybe then maybe then maybe then maybe Miracles will happen as we speak But we're never gonna survive unless We get a little crazy No we're never gonna survive unless We are a little Crazy No no we'll never survive unless we get a little bit A man decides to go along after seventy years Oh darlin In a sky full of people only some want to fly Isn't that crazy" 

Draco yacia en su cama acostado , todavia no alcanzaba a despertar , pero sentia su brazo acalambrado , El seguia en un dulce sueño y no queria despertar , en el harry y el se comprometian y todos estaban a favor de su amor.Cuando el dolor se hizo insoportable saco el brazo de donde estaba pero no podiahabia un cuerpo sobre el , entreabrio sus ojos y vio unos cabellos negrosasi que beso esos cabellos pero algo raro habia ahi , no olia a harry , Draco estaba despertando un se sentia un poco mareado , y no recordaba la noche anterior , solo se acordaba de haber salido de la fiesta y que….Draco no queria mirar , pero su cuerpo fue mas fuerte , miro con detenimiento una cabellera negra y corta por un Segundo penso que sus temores eran infundados pero los echos hablaban por si solos.

-Mmmmm como dormiste?

-Que haces aki-contesto Draco sin mirar a quien tenia al lado.

-Despertaba…Hermosa noche la de anoche.

-No recuerdo nada…

-Pero yo si y mirandonos-Tanto Pansy como Draco estaban desnudos-creo que es obvio lo que paso aqui.

-Eso es imposible , aunque fueses tu me acordaria.

-Anoche lo unico que me decias era que no parara , te abalanzaste sobre mi me quitaste la ropa y me tumbaste sobre la cama , luego supongo que no debo contarte que paso.

-Me voy a duchar , cuando salga esperos que no estes aqui.

-Tu madre estara tan feliz cuando sepa que somos novios.

-Novios?-Draco se dio vuelta y furioso se acerco a pansy y le susurro.-Esto fue un polvo nada mas pansy y ni siquiera estoy tan seguro que haya sido y nunca nunca sere tu novio.

-Ah si, pero tambien decias que nunca estaria en tu cama y creo que estoy aqui no, que opinaria Narcissa si le cuento que te acostaste conmigo y que ahora me desechas.

-No lo se y sinceramente no me interesa , esta es mi vida y hago de esta lo que quiero , hora me voy a duchar cuando salga espero no verte.

En Gryffindor un nervioso Harry esperaba a Ginny y Hermione , al verlas las saco de la sala y se las llevo al rio Ginny miro a harry e hizo como que se le olvido algo en el Castillo.

-Mione?

-Dime Harry.

-Tu sabes que te quiero.

-Claro yo tambien te quiero.

-Queria contarte que…estoy enamorado.

-Harry , enserio?-Hermone estaba haciendo como que no sabia lo que Harry le iba a decir.

-Si pero …no se como te vas a tomar esto…me enamore de una persona maravillosa , que me ama a mi por ser yo , no por la cicatriz o por pelear con Voldemort y que es hombre y Slitheryn y su nombre es Draco malfoy y se que te parecera raro pq siempre nos peleamos pero la verdad es que lo amo Hermione lo amo como nunca ame a nadie , y quizas ya no quieras ser mi amiga pero creo que si Ginny puede acceptarlo tu tambien podras.

-Harry…estas seguro?

-Si hermy , nunca he estado mas seguro en mi vida.

-Bueno entonces , supongo que debo felicitarte-Hermione abrazaba a harry-Lo que me duele es que no me lo hayas contado o que pensases que dejaria de quererte , en todo caso yo ya habia notado como se miraban , es bastante obvio…para alguien que esta enamorado poder ver en otros la misma reaccion.es como la empatia.

-No me odias entonces?

-Para nada…tu sabes que te quiero y mucho Harry.

-Oye cambiando el tema tienes tu discman aqui?

-Si , pq?

-Anoche Pollo me quemo un disco con la musica que puso…bueno algunos temas y hay uno que le encanto a Draco y a mi…es nuestro tema.

-Cual?

-El primero.

-Era muy lindo , ahora no sabia que supieses español.

-Me hechice , asi pude entender…tu hablas español?

-Por supuesto , hace años que lo hablo.

-Nunca me dejas de sorprender.

.-Se lo diras a Ron?

-No todavia.

-El te ama?

-Mas que a su vida , si pudieses conocerle como Ginny se tratan de Lady Comadreja y Sir Huron.Creo que el acepta mi entorno de a poco , y me cuida mucho y me mima mucho y nunca pense encontrar alguien como el.

-Mientras tu seas feliz yo lo sere…vamos a buscar el Discman.

Draco salio de su baño vestido y Vio que Pansy ya se habia ido , pero solo sentir su aroma le dio asco , se fue al retrete y vomito , estaba en eso cuando entra Blaise y lo ve en el piso mas palido de lo que era.

-Draco que te pasa…te han caido mal las copas de anoche?

-No si tome solo un ponche , he dormido con Pansy.

-QUE, como paso eso.

-No lo se ,no recuerdo nada de anoche , pero hoy desperte y estaba desnudo y ella dormia a mi lado y estraba desnuda y yo le estaba abrazzando como si fuese Harry…que voy a hacer.

-Deberias contarle todo a harry , no debes mentirle , ademas segun tu no paso nada.

-Segun Pansy le hice el amor , por como dscribio las cosas sonaba como yo.

-Pero tu no recuerdas nada Draco , quiern sabe en una de esas Harry te cree.-No termino de decir eso Blaise cuando vio a Draco denuevo vomitando.

-Sabes no me he podido sacar de la cabeza a Ginevra , Merlin, se veia Hermosa anoche y la vi esta mañana…es demasiado bella , sabes por una mujer asi de Hermosa hasta seria capaz de reformarme.

-No tendras oportunidad.

-le aviso a harry que no te sientes bien.

-Si dile que lo veo mas tarde en donde siempre.

-Gryfferin

-Exacto , pero si disimula un poco Blaise.

.No te preocupes.-Blaise salio y draco saco las sabanas de su cama y las tiro , un elfo domestico aparecio , cambio las sabanas y se retiro Draco se echo sobre la cama y comenzo a llorar , pensaba que Harry , como se lo tomaria , si le creeria..solo eso queria , que le creyese , siguio llorando un rato.

Mientras pasaba esto Blaise se dirigio hacia la escuela buscando a Ginny , si Draco le habia mandado algo el lo aprovecharia para conocer a la peliroja , iba pensando en eso cuando.

-Aunch fijate por donde vas.

-Ginevra?

.-Si?-Ginny sonrio , era la primera vezz que alguien la llamaba por su nombre entero.Vio a un muchacho alto de pelo negro , tes morena y ojos negros medios grisaceos , solo sonrio.

-Te estaba buscando.

-Si, pero no es juto tu sabes mi nombre pero yo no el Tuyo-Dijo sonriendo coquetamente habia estado comiendose con la Mirada al muchacho.En cambio el se sentia podrido no solo era un slytherin atraido por una Gryffindor menor que el ademas ella ni sabia de sus existencia…iba a ser una dura tarea la de el.

-Blaise Zabini-le dio un beso en la mano-Sir huron me pidio que le avisase a tu ya sabes , que lo esperaba mas tarde en donde el sabe , ue en estos momentos se encuentra indispuesto.

-Dile a Sir huron que Lady comadreja estara encantada de dar este mensaje…que le paso?-Mirando al muchacho…tan guapo , tan educado pero era un Slytherin y ella no salia con Slytherin y menos con asi de guapos.

-Estaba cansado de anoche.le darias el mensaje?-Blaise miro a Ginny , con la luz del sol llegandole en esa direccion se veia mas Hermosa , que le pasaba con la peliroja nunca le habia pasado con ninguna niña.

-Porsupuesto , Ginny se acerro y le beso la mejilla.Un gusto conocerte Blaise-Ginny se alejo corriendo rapido dejando a Blaise embelesado.

Ginny subio a su sala comun y entro a su pieza , se tumbo en su cama y penso…pq le bese , no lo conocia…pero es muy guapo. , entro en la pieza Hermione con Harry y se dirigieron al baul de hermi.

-Harry , te tengo un recado.-Ginny miro a Harry y a Hermione,Harry la miro devuelta.

-Ya lo sabe-Dijo harry mirando Hermione.

-Sir Huron manda a avisar que se encuenttran donde tu sabes mas tarde pq ahora no se siente muy bien.

-Y quien te ha dado el mensaje?-Pregunto Harry

-Zabini-Contesto Ginny sonriendo.

-Aqui esta harry , creo que tengo baterias por ahi , aqui estan , toma baterias y discman , que lo aproveches.

-Creeme que lo hare Hermi , sobre Ron.

-No se ,no se lo digas todavia , no se como se tomara todo.

-Yo si se-Dijo Ginny-Va a gritar , patalear enojar , partirle la cara a S.H. y luego se calmara pedira disculpas y seran amigos.

-Deberias contarle de a poco.Una cosa a la vez.-Dijo Hermione


	12. YA NADA QUEDA

Aviso:Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen.Estos son de JK "mecagoenlareinatotalparaesosoymsaricaqueella" Rowling. Si no te gusta la acccion chico-chico mejor sal corriendo de aki. Esto es solo para diversion no gano nada haciendo esto solo divertirme. este es mi primer fic asi que pido PIEDAD Saludos a todos kienes leen esto y postean , ojalas les guste como va la historia , si partio altiro Yaoi pero es que este fic es sobre la relacion de harry y Draco no es tan harry debe matar a Voldy , el debe matar sus demonios primero. Cada capitulo parte con alguna cancion que me gusta y que se puede identificar con el capitulo pronto se nos viene Miranda , eric prydz , etc etc etc, lo otro pronto personajes que haran cameos habra referencias a series , hay algunas cosas sobre el mundo magico que no se como funcan con el mundo muggle , asi que si invento algo raro plis no pidan mi cabeza en bandeja de plata.Ojalas les guste..le tenemos lemon , slash , sexo hetero asi que seria todo eso si nada de violaciones ni weas raras , mis chicos se encaman por voluntad propia y la pasan Chancho. gracias por los reviews. Ya cambios serios en la trama kizas la historia dure un poco mas y si se pone mas truculenta. Felicitaciones a CONACHA que dio la PSU...toi muy vieja n mi epoca era PAA...dejen reviews pa cachar si les esta agradando como va tomando forma...voyo por lo gral 3 capitulos mas arriba de lo que subo asi que todo es modificable. 

YA NADA QUEDA

"Sin tí no hay más sólo el final sin tí no hay más, sólo quiero llorar Y es que ya nada queda se fue nuestro amor las calles desiertas sin luz, sin sol se fue el calor de amarte ya nada queda de nuestro amor aún puedo sentirte, aún puedo soñarte aquí tenerte, ser de tí,amoor tus besos me abrazan, tus manos cerca de mi, ah eeeh..." 

Harry llego al Gryfferin , se sentia preocupado por Draco pero era tan feliz , habia conseguido un disco con el tema de ellos , y ademas le habia contado a Hermione , ke amaba a su dragon .Ilumino la mazmorra y vio a su Dragon sentado.

-Amor mio-harry se acerco donde Draco y beso sus labios , algo diferente sintio pero no sabia que.

-Mi amor , abrazame si?-Draco le dijo suplicante a harry este lo abrazo.

.Dragoncito mio que pasa?

-Necesitamos hablar , dime que me vas a escuchar y…-Draco empezo a llorar , Harry le abrazo mas fuerte , el no entendia pero estaba claro que las palabras del rubio no eran buenas.

-Que paso Draco?

-Anoche me senti mal y me fui del baile hacia mi habitacion , pansy me siguio , dijo que se habia preocupado , la verdad que es que me dolia la cabeza y muchisimo , entre a mi pieza y creo que me dormi porque no recuerdo nada mas.

-Ya mi amor kizas tomaste de mas , te vi salir y detras tuyo esa vivora , sabes te tengo…

-No lo que pasa es que hoy desperte y seguia mareado

-.Ya y?

-Y desperte acompañado , Pansy dormia al lado mio desnuda…creo que dormi con pansy.-Harry al escuchar eso se alejo de Draco ,el le miraba sin dejar de llorar.

-Como crees que dormiste con Pansy , dormiste o no dormiste.-Mientras harry hablaba un par de velas explotaron

-Se me apago la tele Harry solo recuerdo haber llegado a la pieza tumbarme y hoy despierto y estaba Pansy desnuda a mi lado y me ha dicho que anoche nosotros habiamos…

-Hecho el amor?…te acostaste con Pansy Draco , como pudiste Por Dumbledore , que has echo ,me has traicionado Draco.

-No mi leon escuchame ,yo no recuerdo nada y no le creo no le quiero creer , si hubiese pasado algo me acordaria , ademas si me llegue acostar con ella fue solo un polvo.

-No Malfoy , pero esto es inaudito…-ahora unos vaso explotaron

-Harry no me llames asi . no me dejes , yo te amo.

-Bonito tu amor , acostandote con Parkinson…lo siento necesito salir de aqui Malfoy-Harry salio corriendo de la pieza llorando , Draco se tumbo en la cama y lloro como un niño.

-Harry que te paso?-Ginny miro a harry mientras lo abrazaba y lo llevaba a su pieza , cerro las cortinas de la cama e hizo un hechizo silenciador-cuentame que ha pasado.

-Draco…se acosto con Pansy , anoche, despues del baile.

-QUEEEEEEEE , como que se acosto con ella.

-Me dijo que se sentia mal , que se fue a la pieza y que se acosto y que cuando desperto no se acordaba de nada , que tenia a Pansy desnuda al lado y que el creia que no habia pasado nada pero NO ESTA SEGURO.

-Ok , pero Harry , tu crees que te lo diria si el no supiese lo que paso , el sabe que no se acosto con Pansy y te lo dijo esperando que tu le creyeses.

-Pero no le creo.

-Harry , descansa un poco , mañana las cosas se veran major,.-Ginny le hacariciaba el pelo a Harry mientras el dormia , al ver a Harry dormido , Ginny salio hecha una furia hacia las masmorras de Slytherin , queria hablar con el dragon maldito que habia herido a su amigo.

Desde las mazmorras corria desesperado Blaise buscando la cabeza de cierto leon que no creia en su amigo iban uno frente al otro cuando chocaron.

-Auch

-Aucho-Ginny cayo sobre Blaise , Blaise tuvo que contenerse para no abrazarla , pero se quedo mirando sus ojos Verdes.

-Disculpa , has visto al huron sarnoso de Malfoy.

-Claro que si esta en su pieza llorando como Magdalena pq un leon ciego e idiota no le creyo.Ese leon te conto lo que paso?

-Si …sabes vamonos afuera aqui nos pueden escuchar.

Ginny y Blaise salieron del Castillo y se sentaron sobre el cesped , Blaise miraba a Ginny y veia passion en los ojos.

-Tu amigo engaño a Harry.

-Draco no engaño a nadie , si se hubiese acostado con Pansy se acordaria , no me extrañaria que fuese una treta de esa cacatua.

-Aunque sea asi , el estaba desnudo y ella tambien.Si mi novio me hiciese algo asi lo mato a el y a ella,

-Tu crees que Draco es inocente?-Blaise miro a los ojos a ginny-Ginevra?le crees?

-No se que pensar , normalmente descartaria cualquier posibilidad de que fuese cierto pero ahora tengo mis dudas-Blaise miraba a Ginny , si de dia era Hermosa de noche era una Diosa…Blaise se sorprendio mirando la boca de Ginny-Blaise te puedo preguntar algo?

-Si dime.

-Pq me dices Ginevra…nadie me dice asi.

-Pq Ginny es muy infantil y tu eres una mujer ya , nadie mas te dice asi?

-Mi madre cuaando esta enojada , sabes debo consultar con otra persona , Harry estaba echo un mar de lagrimas…ama mucho a Draco.

-Draco en la mañana se puso a vomitar antes de contarme lo sucedido…dudo que sea cierto.

-Sabes deberiamos juntarles.

-Que propones?

-Que hagamos un equipo.

-Me parece…te puedo preguntar algo?

-Si?

.Prefieres Ginny o Ginevra?

-Ginevra.Ginny es muy "hermana menor de RON"

-Es cierto , te puedo preguntar otraa cosa?

-Dale

-Saldrias conmigo?

-Blaise zabini tu eres un slytherin , y tengo nuna norma muy estricta de no salir con Slytherins.Pero si vamos a trabajar juntos….dejame conocerte y de ahi vemos , ya me voy tengo que hablar con Mione , ella es la mas sabia de nosotros.

-Si pero odia a Malfoy

-Si pero esta enterada de todo , ella sabra aconsejarnos , ya me retiro-Ginny se acerco a Blaise para darle un beso en la mejilla pero el le corrio la cara y le beso los labios.

-Disculpa no pude aguantarme-Decia Blaise.

-Slytherin y capullo-Se fue Ginny hacia Gryffindor .Al llegar vio a Ron y Hermione besandose.

-Mione , hey despegate de mi hermano , necesito tu ayuda con un deber que no entiendo.

-Mañana Ginny.

-Nop ahora-Agarro a Hermione del brazo y se la llevo a su pieza , le conto todo lo ocurrido , menos de su beso con Blaise-Ok que opinas?

-No lo se , me gustaria ir a tu junta mañana…debo investigar lo que me cuentas es algo que pasa mucho en el mundo muggle.-Hermione salion de la piezza para encontrarse con Ron.

A la mañana siguiente Ginny y Hermione salieron del Castillo ahi les esperaba Blaise.

-Srtas.

-Blaise , ella es Mione , Mione el es Blaise Zabini.

-Encantado Srta Hermione-Blaise le beso la mano…Ginny le dio una Mirada asesina a Blaise pero paso piola.

-Como esta malfoy?-Pregunto Ginny

-Anoche me quede en su pieza , no durmio en toda la noche solo lloro ,escuchaba una cancion en un aparato, y Potter?

-Todavia no se levanta.-Respondio Mione-Blaise…malfoy que bebio en la fiesta?

-Me dice que solo un ponche , Pansy se lo…

-Pansy le dio el ponche.-Pregunto Hermione

-Si Hermione pq?

-Y draco llego a la pieza y ahora no recuerda nada?

-Exacto , pero que pasa.

-Draco no miente…puede que se haya acostrado con Pansy pero…el fue drogado , no actuo con voluntad propia.

-Como lo sabes Mione.-Pregunto Ginny

-En el mundo muggle eso es muy comun , las citas que terminan en violaciones , o mujeres que drogan a los hombres y de ahi loss estafan usan una cuestion llamada rufinol , es imperceptible, en el Londres muggle uno pide todo y que te lo muestren cuando lo abren…es bastante peligroso.

-Ahora el problema señoritas es que no tenemos pruebas.-Dijo Blaise , mientras miraba a Ginny , ella seguia molesta por el beso…no podia estar celosa…

-Quiza si…Snape nos puede ayudar.Yo hablare con Harry , tu Habla con draco y que el hable con Snape , kizas con alguina pocion sepamos.

Hermione partio altiro a la biblioteca , aunque fuese domingo , habia dejado a Ginny sola con Zabini.

-Me voy a ver a Harry.

-Ginevra-Blaise le tomo del brazo –Estas molesta conmigo,fue por anoche?

-No blaise no te preocupes.

-Te tengo algo?

-Que me tienes?-Pregunto una entusiasmada Ginny.-Blaise le pasa una Cajita dentro de ella venia una cadenita y un dije que Ginny no recoocia.

-Que es?

-Un dije con un escrito.

-Que dice?

-Ginevra en arabe , no es de plata ni nada ,lo hice ayer.

-Es hermoso…puedo?

-Si?-Ginny agarro su varita , y pronuncio-Finite incantum sobre el collar pero no paso nada.

-Me lo pones?

-Disculpa?

-El collar…malpensado…tu hablas arabe?

-Si , mis padres son de alla , yo naci aqui.

-Eres musulman.

-Si pero observante mas que practicante hago las cosas mas basicas como el ayuno en Ramadan , pero para los musulmanes no es bueno esto de ser Brujo asi que cuando estoy alla omito esa parte.

-Eres una caja de sorpresas Blaise Zabinni , me encanto el dije ,me tengo que ir.

-Yo tambien..a que hr nos reunimos?

-Como a las 6?

-Genial.-Blaise le iba a dar un beso en la cara y Ginny la corrio y beso su boca , Blaise la abrazo mientras acariciaba su cabello , Ginny se abrazo al cuello de Blaise y empezo a pedir acceso con su lengua , Blaise enteabrio la boca y empezo a masajear la lengua de Ginny con la de el,Ginny empezo a sentir cosas que nunca habia sentido.

-Blaise…disculpa yo?

-Que tengo que disculpar…que me dieras el mejor beso que he recibido en mi vida , No Ginevra nada que disculpar.

-Yo no soy asi.

-Asi? Como una mujer con sangre caliente, una mujer apasionada…me gustan las mujeres asi , Ginevra me gustas tu , lo poco que conosco me gusta,-Blaise miro su reloj-Mierda…veamosno a las 4 dile a Hermione que venga a las 6.-Blaise le dio un beso tierno y partio a las mazmorras.


	13. CUANDO MIRO EN TUS OJOS

Aviso:Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen.Estos son de JK "mecagoenlareinatotalparaesosoymsaricaqueella" Rowling. Si no te gusta la acccion chico-chico mejor sal corriendo de aki. Esto es solo para diversion no gano nada haciendo esto solo divertirme. este es mi primer fic asi que pido PIEDAD Saludos a todos kienes leen esto y postean , ojalas les guste como va la historia , si partio altiro Yaoi pero es que este fic es sobre la relacion de harry y Draco no es tan harry debe matar a Voldy , el debe matar sus demonios primero. Cada capitulo parte con alguna cancion que me gusta y que se puede identificar con el capitulo pronto se nos viene Miranda , eric prydz , etc etc etc, lo otro pronto personajes que haran cameos habra referencias a series , hay algunas cosas sobre el mundo magico que no se como funcan con el mundo muggle , asi que si invento algo raro plis no pidan mi cabeza en bandeja de plata.Ojalas les guste..le tenemos lemon , slash , sexo hetero asi que seria todo eso si nada de violaciones ni weas raras , mis chicos se encaman por voluntad propia y la pasan Chancho. gracias por los reviews. Ya cambios serios en la trama kizas la historia dure un poco mas y si se pone mas truculenta. Felicitaciones a todos ojalas pasen una linda pascua , mañana subire 3 capitulos onda regalo de pascuas , asi que si pueden regalar RTeviews nice...de ahi hare el tracklist de este Fic es como obvio pero checkense los temas. 

CUANDO MIRO EN TUS OJOS

"Cuando miro en tus ojos cuando le miento a Dios es necesario practicas nuevas personas con otra vision ligero iba de prisa, pensaba solo en llegar abro la puerta y hoy te veo. Partire con dolores delirantes yo sere el bien tambien el mal caere caere, caere sin perder el juicio el lenguaje puede herirnos un amor distante y natural caere caere, caere sin perder la fe." 

-Harry como estas?

-Ginny dime que ayer fue una pesadilla dime que no paso , Draco.

-Shhhhh , sabes Harry , creo que S.H. puede ser inocente , Hablamos con Blaise-Ginny se puso colorada-y me ha dicho que S.H , esta igual que tu , solo escucha el disco que llevaste , Mione esta investigando algo.

-Como pudo traicionarme.

-Pq lo drogaron Harry-Hermione habia llegado , le pusieron Ruffinol en el ponche , por eso no recuerda nada…En Londres es muy comun que eso pase…recuerdas cuando salimos al Londres Muggle y fuimos a un club y devolvi unas gaseosas pq venian abiertas , era por eso , te drogan te duermen y de ahi amaneces con migraña sin saber que hiciste , es como estar teniendo una curadera grande y de ahi viene la Resaca…Creo que Ginny tiene Razon , deberias hablar.

-Estas segura?.-Preguntaba un suplicante Harry , kizas se habia adelantado demasiado , menosmal que no habian terminado.

En la Mazmorra Blaise hablaba con un desconsolado Draco…

-Sacate esas cosas de las orejas y escuchame , el ponche es lo unico que bebiste esa noche?

-Si blaise Pansy me lo dio.

-Maldicion…Draco te drogaron.

-Imposible lo hubiese sentido.

-Era droga Muggle , Mione esta investigando , ella me dijo que en Londres Muggle es muy comun que droguen a la gente asi , me describio tus sintomas.

-Y Harry?

-Tan destrozado como tu , piensa que le traicionaste , Ginevra y Hermione iban a consolarle , Kizas tu padrino nos podria dar una pocion para ver si segues con al droga en el cuerpo.

-Me lo vomite todo asi que dudo…

-La droga se queda en la sangre y ataca tu sistema nervioso.

-Voy a hablar con el-Draco salio corriendo hacia los aposentos de Snape seguido por Zabini , cuando llegaron Draco le dijo a Zabini que se tapara los oidos y dijo la contraseña de la mazmorra y entraron ,Snape se encoontrba en el laboratorio , escucho que su ahijado entraba.

-Que demonios..Draco que te pasa-Pregunto Severus

-Severus , me drogaron , dormi con Pansy y ahora harry me odia , y yo no puedo vivir sin el padrino-Draco se tiro al regazo de su padrino llorando desconsolado.

-Zabini me puede explicar que pasa?

-Señor lo que pasa-Blaise miro a Draco y este asintio mientras lloraba en el regazo de su padrino-Draco tiene una relacion con Harry Pottter desde hace uno 4 meses ya , y para el baile como ud sabe fue con Pansy , bueno al parecer esta le drogo con una droga muggle , le dicen Ruffy , la cuestion que en baile Draco se sentia mal y se fue a su pieza y se quedo dormido y cuando desperto vio a Pansy durmiendo con el y al parecer ellos habian…intimado , y Draco le conto todo esto a Harry sin saber que probablemente habia sido drogado y este parece que le ha dejado y por eso que Draco esta asi.

-Draco…estas de Novio con Potter?

-Si padrino yo…le amo.

-Pero el no confia en ti.

-El no sabe de las sospechas.

-Y como llegaron a la conclusion de que fue drogado?

-Hermione Granger ,ella describio los sintomas de Draco ,dice que en el Londres Muggle es muy comun…Señor habria alguna manera de saber si fue drogado o no?

-Han pasado menos de 72 hrs?-

-Creo que menos de 48-Respondio Blaise , Draco estaba echo un ovillo.

-Draco te voy a kitar un poco de sangre-Diciendo eso Snape , acerco un crystal y pincho el dedo de Draco , salio un poco de sangre , metio el crystal en su laboratorio y le aplico una pocion azul-mmmm Granger es muy astuta , claro que fue drogado , mira dame tu dedo-Snape pincho a Blaise y le extrajo unas gotas de sangre-Mire si pongo esta pocion sobre su sangre el color es morado es decir que no tiene Droga pero sobre Draco se puso Verde entonces con eso suponemos una Droga fuerte.

-Maldita zorra.

-Sr Zabini ella es una dama y compañera de casa…no permitire que se exprese asi de ella-Zabini bajo la Mirada-Por mas razon que tenga.que piensan hacer?

.A las 6 me encuentro con Granger y le llevare los cristales y explicare lo que me acaba de explicar , despues no se creo que tratar de hablar con Draco mientras ella y Ginevra hablan con Potter ,si todo sale bien ellos estarian viendose a la noche.

-Podria dejarnos a solas con mi ahijado.

-Claro…que hr es?

-Van a ser las 4.

-Ok Profesor lo dejo , nos vemos mas tarde.-Blaise salio del despacho de Snape para Juntarse con Ginny , mientras en la mazmorra.

-Draco porque no me dijiste nada , yo no sabia que tu eras.

-Gay padrino , sip siempre lo he sido.

-Ok, Draco porque no viniste a mi.

-Pq no lo comprenderias , que me enamore del Chico-que-vivio , ni yo lo comprendo , ademas quizas lo desaprobarias y me dejarias de querer y tu sabes que eres como el padre que siempre quise.

-Draco , siempre te querre aunque no apruebe con quien andes , ahora calmate y cuentame , Potter , te corresponde?

-Hasta antes de lo de Pansy si , quiere casarse conmigo , quiere que estemos juntos siempre…padrino le amo tanto y le he perdido por culpa de esa Vivora.

-No digas eso , si te ama volvera a ti…creeme.

-Le contaras a mis padres?

-No , cuando te sientas listo se los contaras tu, quieres que yo hable con Po…

-No padrino deja , Padrino me puedo qudar contigo aki un ratito no me quiero ir a las mazmorras todavia.

-Si descanza un poco en mi cama-Draco se echo en la cama y se quedo dormido inmediatamente.

-Ginevra te ves .

-Me veo que Blaise

-Linda , he sido muy bendecido en conocerte , sabes no se como pero te has calado profundo , yo te recordaba como una niñita , bonita pero niña y te hiciste mujer.

-Sabes parece que eres el primero en notarlo , todos me ven como la hermanita pequeña de los gemelos o de Ron , solo tu me has visto como yo.

-Bueno eso mejor para mi asi nadie te separara de mi lado , aunque dudo que te falten pretendientes.

-No puedo creer que este teniendo una conversacion civilizada con un Slytherin.Blaise, cuando vamos a salir?

-Para la proxima ida a Hogsmade , te voy a invitar a tomar una cerveza de manteca.o adonde quieras en realidad-Blaise tomo de la mano a Ginny , ella se puso roja , no podia entender como en tan poco tiempo blaise la habia logrado cautivar y habia mandado al carajo la regla de no Slytherin.Al dar las 6 Hermione se levanto y acerco a los muchachos , Blaise le contaba cosas de palestina y marruecos y Ginny las escuchaba muy interesada , mientras tomaba su collar , Mione miraba a Ginny riendo de Buena gana y como Blaise la trataba con suma delicadeza.

-Mi cuñadita en que estara pensando-Mione se acerco haciendo ruido Y ginny solo la miro y enrojecio.

-Mione , que bueno que llegaste , lleve a Draco con Snape y tus sopechas eran ciertas , Draco fue drogado.

-Como lo hizo Snape?

-Tomo sangre de draco y la mezclo con una poison , luego tomo mia e hizo lo mismo , como yo no tenia drogas la sangre se puso morada , la de draco se puso verde…mira-Blaise saco los vidrios , Hermione se sentia impresionada-Deben hablar con Potter , llevale los Cristales y que se ponga guapo , Yo llevare a Draco y que esos conversen.on una hora sera suficiente.

-Ok-Hermione se paro y se adelanto-Ginny te espero en la sala comun tenemos que darle esta Buena noticia a Harry.

-No tardo ,-Le dijo Mione luego miro a Blaise cuando te vere denuevo?

-No lo se hoy es domingo , te parece que despues que los tortolitos se hayan reconciliado nos juntemos?

-Tienes claro que mis hermanos te la van a hacer dificil?.

-Tienes claro que no me interesa…Ginevra , si tengo que pelear con quien sea con tal de que me des una oportunidad lo hare , no se como lo has hecho pero me tienes hechizado.

Ginny beso a Blaise y partio a Gryffindor , al llegar a la sala comun vio a Mione esperandole ,entraron a la pieza de Harry y vieron a Ron tratando de hablar con el pero Harry no respondia , cuando llegaron Ginny y Mione se miraron con Ron ahi no podrian decirle nada al chico ,asi que Mione se puso detras de Ron.

-Ron?sabes mi pieza esta sola…podriamos ir para alla o a la sala de menesteres.

-Pero Mione no ves a harry como esta?

-Sip y estoy seguro que Ginny le podra consolarle.

-Buena idea Ginny tu te quedas con harry

-Si , vayanse-Ginny subio a la cama de harry miro a Harry-harry teniamos razon , draco fue drogado…tenmgo como comprobartelo.

-Enserio?Pero como?

-Ha sido Pansy , y como la droga ataca el sistema nervioso todavia se encontraba presente en la sangre de draco , mira esta muestra es de Blaise y esta es la de Draco ves que son diferentes.

-Si pero ahora Draco me debe odiar.

-No , el te ama esta llorando donde Snape , pero te quiere ver en 45 minutos en Gryfferin.Asi que anda duchate y ponte guapo.

-Draco anda a arreglarte Potter te espera en 40 minutos en Gryfferin.

-Sr Zabini por Dios , draco esta durmiendo ahora si kiere lo despierto.

-Si sr , yo ire a su pieza y le cojere ropa linpia asi se arregla qui , ud conoce a su ahijado y no saldra si no se ve perfecto.

-Mucho me temo que es cierto-Snape miro a Draco , luego se le acerco , lo movio un poco para que despertase-Draco , Draco despierta.

-Que pasa padrino.?

-Metete a la ducha , Zabini te traaera tus cosas , tienes que juntarte con Potter.

-Con Harry, que paso padrino?.

-No lo se con exactitud pero parece que te esperan ,asi que ponte bonito y anda a ver al hombre de tus sueños.-Snape no podia creer que eso haya salido de su boca y Draco le miro con cara entre terror y risa , opto por la ultima , snape veia a su ahijado destornilllandose de la Risa , queria al muchacho como si fuese suyo.Draco se metio a la ducha mientras Zabini corria hacia la pieza de Draco le habia escogido unos pantalones , polera , zapatos , calcetines y Boxers. , Al devolverse a los aposentos de Snape pudo ver a Nott conversando con Pansy …esa se las haria pagar pero no ahora.Draco salio de la ducha , como ya Zabini habia llegado con las cosas ,se empezo a vestir , luego peino su cabellos y los amarro, se perfumo y una vez listo agarro a Blaise.-Que hiciste?

-Nada que tu no harias por mi hermano-Blaise miro la hora y quedaban ya 5 minutos , asi que agarro a Draco para llevarlo-Debemos partir.

En el lado opuesto una Intrasigente Ginny le tiraba ropa a harry mientras se vestia.

-Ponte esto con esto y por Dumbledore Harry arreglate ese pelo.

-Ya como estoy.-harry tenia puesta la camisa de la fiestas con unos jeans negros , su pelo seguia enmarañado asi que ginny lo sento y se lo arreglo ella , despues de terminar lo perfumo y lo agarrro del brazo.

-Vamos Harry que vamos a llegar tarde.

Ambas parejas llegaron , cuando Blaise vio a Ginny iba a acercrse para saludarla.

-Ginevra?-La miro y un ligero rubor se poso en sus mejillas

-Blaise , Draco

-Potter-casi escupiendo dijo Blaise

-Pasemos-Le respondio Ginny con cara de de empieces tu ahora y entrando primero con haarry del brazo , Draco miro a Blaise y al notar el rubor le susurro.

-Estas rubirizado?

-Callate de ahi te cuento-Le responddio el susurro , y vo como Ginny se daba vuelta y le guiñaba.draco noto que Ginny llevaba una dije en arabe…

-Que me perdi Blaise-Le regunto el rubio susurrando

-Despues-.Blaise paro en el sillon y sento a Draco mientras Ginny sentaba a Harry y se paraba para retirarse.

-Donde vas Gi?-Harry le agarro el brazo

-Voy con Blaise a pasear , tu arregla tu asustos con Sir Huron –le dijo Ginny mientras tomaba la mano de Blaise-Vamos.

-Vamos-Blaise le sujeto la mano con fuerza mientras le besaba la mejilla y se iban.Y tanto Harry como Draco miraban Boquiabierto la escena.

-Que paso aqui?-Se pregunto Harry.

-No lo se-Respondio Draco , luego se provoco un silencio incomodo…ninguno de los dos sabia como partir ademas que esta era la primera pelea real que habian tenido.

-Harry mirame a los ojos.-Harry miro los ojos de Draco , podia ver lo desvalido que se sentia ,podia ver lo sincero que iba a ser.-No se que paso con Pansy ,me drogo , yo se que no lo justifica pero de verdad que si hubiese estado con mis 5 sentidos esa Vivora no hubiese entrado a mi pieza , dime que me crees.

-Draco-Harry nunca dejo de mirar los ojos de Draco-tu podrias…perdonarme.

-Que?

-Que me perdones , debi confiar en ti ,en mi defensa debes escucharme , cuando me dijiste que estabas desnudo con alguien mas enloqueci , he llorado mas de lo que puedo imaginar , de verdad pense que me habias traicionado.

-Yo me siento sucio Harry , la idea de que podria estar dañandote me dolia mas nada.

-Me podrias perdonar?

-Si tu me perdonas a mi.-Respondio Draco mientras se acercaba para besarle , 2 dias en que no se besaban y draco sintio que le volvia el alma al cuerpo.-Te amo leoncito.

-Yo a ti Dragon-Harry empezo a sacarle la ropa al rubio , mientras el rubio le bajaba los Pantalones , Harry se dio vuelta y quedo sobre el rubio , este le miro maravillado y le susurro "haslo",Harry chupo sus dedos y empezo a meterlos con cuidado en el culo del Slytherin , para que hubiese algo de preparacion , miraba como su novio de retoria de placer y eso le excitaba mas aun asi que no espero mucho antes de envestirlo , Partio un poco rapido pero en vez de de aumentar la velocidad la bajo para torturar un poco al rubio , Mientras hacia eso masturbaba el rubio con su cuerpo , Draco estaba en la Gloria y aprisionaba a Harry entre sus piernas paara que no se detuviese , no paso mucho para que Draco se viniese y luego harry.

-Severus sabe.

-Hermione sabe

-Ron sabe?

-No todavia , Mione me recomendo contarle de a poco, no kiero que te salga a cazar , es como que tu le contuses a Lucius.

-Bueno mi padre eventualmente lo sabra , cuando no me una a Voldemort sera como obvio y cuando salgamos de aki y vivamos juntos tambien.

-Vamos a vivir juntos?-Harry pregunto para desesperar un poco al rubio…le encantaba torturarle aunque solo fuese un poco…Draco pensaba UPS..las cague.

-Yo decia asi compartimos los gasto y solo si tu…

-Claro que vamos a vivir juntos pero no como amigos , como se tomo Snape todo.

-Te odia por hacerme llorar , pero sabes me dijo la cosa mas graciosa.

-Que fue?

-Que me pusiera bonito y fuera a ver al hombre de mis sueños.

-QUE!Snape…Severus "odioalosmuggles.mestizos-peronadiecomoalospotteroalosblack" Snape dijo eso, me debe haber quitado como 500 pts , digo para calmarse.

-Si severus a veces es estricto pero me quiere y me acepta tal como soy.

-Ati Draco a mi me las hara de cuiadrito.

-Le temes leoncito?-Pregunto Draco haciendo un puchero

-A tu lado no le temo a nada-Harry beso , a draco y se estaba montando arriba de el cuando Draco lo baja.

-Mi turno Sr Potter.

-Bueno si tiene que ser asi-poniendo una falsa cara de resignacion , mientras Draco empezaba a lamerle el cuello entre otras cosas.El par de enamorados se la paso en eso toda la noche , mientras fuera de Gryfferin ,Blaise estaba midando a Ginny.

-Que me miras blaise.

-Eres muy Linda , sa bes me gustan tus pecas , eso te hace ver mas inocente.

-Jiijijij si?

-Si , oye me tomaste de la mano delante de Harry y Draco.

-Si , te tenia que sacar de ahi , te molesto?

-Para nada…quero besarte.

-Yo tambien quiero que lo hagas…que estas esperando?

-No lo se…te beso?-decia Blaise cuando Ginny le agarro la cara y lo beso , con su lengua pidio acceso a la boca de Blaise el cual fue concedido de inmediato , Blaise acercaba a Ginny mas a el,Ginny se abrazo al cuello de Blaise , mientras Blaise empezaba a acariciar la espalda de la muchacha.

-No se que me esta pasando Blaise.

-Yo tampoco Ginevra…desde que Draco me hablo de ti empece a recordarte , se que mi reputacion me precede pero …creo que quiero estar contigo…solo contigo….no me digas que no solo dime que te lo pensaras.

-Ok , me lo pensare…que hora es?

-Tempus 21 hrs , vamos al comedor a comer?

-Ok…no temes que mis hermanos te persigan.

-No le temo a Ron..ahora los gemelos son palabras mayores.

-Juajuajuajuajuajua , si mis hermanitos son brillantemente tenebrosos cuando quieren…vamos.-Ginny partio y Blaise le tomo la mano.

-Contigo.

-Seguro?-Pregunto Ginny viendo que Blaise no le pensaba soltar , ella le apreto la mano mas fuerte , llegaron al comedor tomados de la mano cuando Ginny iba para su mesa Blaise se despidio de ella con un beso en la mejilla , Ginny se sento al lado de Hermione y Neville.

-Ginevra Weasley …que fue lo que vi recien?

-No lo se Ronald Weasley…a mi sentandome?

-Que hacias de la mano con ese Slytherin!-Grito Ron poniendose rojo

-Ron dejale

-En paz..nuestra hermanita

-Parece que crecio

-Y no nos dimos cuentaaaaaaa-Dijeron Fred y George , con lo que sacaron mas de quicio a Ron.

-Ginny?…estoy esperando una respuesta.

-Nada Ron nos estabamos besando y nos dio hambre asi que vinimos a comer…pq algun problema?

-COMO QUE ALGUN PROBLEMA!EL ES SLYTHERIN!

-Ron por favor controlate.-Hermione habia entrado a la discusion.

-Ademas el nunca te ha echo nada que yo sepa o si?-Pregunto Ginny ..Ron hizo un rapido scan y su hermana tenia razon ,Blaise siempre se habia mantenido al margen de las peleas o incluso mas de una vez trato de capullo a Malfoy cuando se le pasaba la mano con los insultos-RESPONDE RONALD!-grito Ginny.

-Nunca…dijo bajito..pero igual es un Slytherin.

-Y tu igual eres un capullo Ron y te kero de todos modos ahora come-y con eso Ginny dio por terminada la discusion , en la mesa Slytherin Blaise miraba maravillado como Ginevra se habia desemvuelto , como habia callado a su hermano , todo sin perder los estribos…esa chica haria a cualquier hombre feliz.

-Donde esta Harry?-Pregunto Ron

-Debe estar reconciliandose con su ligue-Respondio Ginny con toda calma.

-Por eso estaba asi?-Pregunto Ron

-Si , penas de amor-respondio Ginny


	14. CREER EN TI

Aviso:Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen.Estos son de JK "mecagoenlareinatotalparaesosoymsaricaqueella" Rowling. Si no te gusta la acccion chico-chico mejor sal corriendo de aki. Esto es solo para diversion no gano nada haciendo esto solo divertirme. este es mi primer fic asi que pido PIEDAD Saludos a todos kienes leen esto y postean , ojalas les guste como va la historia , si partio altiro Yaoi pero es que este fic es sobre la relacion de harry y Draco no es tan harry debe matar a Voldy , el debe matar sus demonios primero. Cada capitulo parte con alguna cancion que me gusta y que se puede identificar con el capitulo pronto se nos viene Miranda , eric prydz , etc etc etc, lo otro pronto personajes que haran cameos habra referencias a series , hay algunas cosas sobre el mundo magico que no se como funcan con el mundo muggle , asi que si invento algo raro plis no pidan mi cabeza en bandeja de plata.Ojalas les guste..le tenemos lemon , slash , sexo hetero asi que seria todo eso si nada de violaciones ni weas raras , mis chicos se encaman por voluntad propia y la pasan Chancho. gracias por los reviews. Ya cambios serios en la trama kizas la historia dure un poco mas y si se pone mas truculenta. Felicitaciones a todos ojalas hayan pasado una linda navidad.lo de los capitulos no fue pq me he atrasado un poco hoy me pongo al dia ojalas les guste lo que les deje hoy 

CREER EN TI

" Quisiera ser como un crucero que fiel me trazara la ruta hacia ti y navegarte y naufragarte... quisiera un demonio que te posecione y robe tu temor cuidandote... no permitirte huir Creen en ti es mi pasion mover tu mente y ser tu y yo crecer conmigo y compartir momentos sanos digerir tenerte cerca ser feliz tocar tu piel con mi nariz tener tu alma en mi prisión y ahi encerrar tu corazón.." 

Despues de la reconciliacion las cosas en la escuela andaban normal , claro todavia no tenian pociones y pansy se mantenia al margen para no cruzarse con Draco , cosa que presagiaba nada bueno ,Despues de la cena harry subio a su sala comun para tomar sus cosas y Salir hasta que se encontro con Ron.

-Harry , queria hablar contigo.

-Ron compañero en que te puedo ayudar.

-Tu y yo somos amigos no?

-Claro eres mi mejor amigo.

-Harry que te pasaba antes?

-A que te refieres Ron.

-Terminas con Ginny , consigues un ligue misterioso , casi ni te vvemos , vas con giiny al baile , te lo pasas un dia entero llorando..harry que pasa , pareciera que llevas una segunda vida.

-No es eso Ron

-Entonces Harry como Ginny y Mione saben mas de ti que yo ah, como confias mas en ellas que en mi , que saben ellos que no puedo saber yo.-Ron Gritaba al final , harry no podia mirar a su amigo no sabia como empezar a contarle , hasta que recordo el consejo de Hermione , le ira a contra de a poco…a medida que fuese digiriendo.

-Pq ellas no son como tu , no las quiero como tu…eres mi hermano Ron…y no se como te tomes lo que te tengo que contar.

-Harry , hermano , dudo que tu puedas hacer que me aleje somos amigos desde el primer dia de clases , en nuestro primer año , tu me ayudaste a que conquistase de Mione.-Harry se fue a sentar en una parte oscura de la sala comun , donde nadie les pudiese ver u oir.

-Ron necesito que me escuches , tienes razon , si llevo una segunda vida.

-Eso lo se.

-Ron…soy gay-Ron se lo tomo muy normal y al minuto volvio a mirar a harry con los ojos como que se le fuesen a salir.

-Que tu que?

-Que soy gay , me gustan los chicos.

-Pero, pero , pero , pero.

-Calma Ron.

-Pero como?…Tu eras novio de mi hermana , te gustaba Cho , no lo entiendo en que minuto te empezaron a gustar los Chicos.

-Creo que siempre lo supe , y claro estuve con Cho y con Ginny pero dentro de mi habia una vocecita que me decia que no era lo correcto.

-Y Ginny?

-Fue la primera persona que supo , no me preguntes como pq es parte de mi intimidad y solo nosotros 2 lo sabemos , pero ella fue la primera en saberlo y por eso terminamos…Gran chica tu hermana , me pateo pq no debia vivir una mentira…

-Entonces…

-Por eso no podia ir al baile con mi ligue.

-Pero tu dijiste que ella era timida.

-Te dije que era una persona timida , no una mujer.

-Y mione, como supo?

-Tu sabes como es ella empezo a sospechar y me encaro.

-Oye y tu nunca me has…

-Nunca te he?

.-Mirado?-Ron se ponia Colorado mientras harry se destornillaba de la risa-Acaso dije algo gracioso?

-Y me los preguntas?…Acaso tu miras a todas las mujeres.

-Si son bonitas claro.

-Ya en mi caso es lo mismo..si el caballero es bonito claro-Ron miro con puchero a Harry-Que pasa Ron?

.No soy bonito, no me encuentras bonito harry?

-No es eso es que…

-Pq yo soy bonito.

-Puede ser…es que Ron yo no te veo de esa manera ,ademas no eres mi tipo.

-Pero si lo fuera?

-Ahhh si lo fueras te miraria todo el dia y no te sacaria las manos de encima-Respondio Harry divertido.

-Capullo

-Seguimos siendo amigos.

-Claro , si te lo dije eres como mi hermano.

-Quieres saber quien es mi novio?

-No todavia , debo digerir que eres gay y que no me encuentras bonito…de ahi me entero quien es tu novio…pero eres feliz?

-En estos minutos mucho , el es maravilloso y me ama tanto como yo a el.

-Viste a Ginny.

-Si si la vi , se ve un buen muchacho.

-Si pero es un Slytherin , ademas tiene una reputacion.

-Si pero como te dije antes Ginny esta grande asi que deberias confiar en su juicio , ademas la gente cambia.

-Puede ser ademas hay muchos filtros.

-Eso si…ya me voy a ver a mi novio.-Harry agarro sus cosas y partio , se setia feliz de que Ron no se haya espantado por ser gay

-Asi que Blaise que mierda fue lo que paso en el comedor.

-A que te refieres Draco

-No te hagas el tonto que bien sabe a que me refiero..tu y lady Comadreja.

-La verdad es que no lo se.

-Como?

-Le di a entender que fuera mi novia pero no me ha respondido nada.

-Tu y novia en una misma oracion?

-Me gusta demasiado y si hubieses visto como encaro a su hermano.,le paro los carros y sabes nunca dejo de ser una dama..nada que ver con Pansy…tiene su pasion pero es delicada,ademas que da unos besos que te mueres, no se como Potter la dejo ir.

-Pq a mi leon le gustan los hombres , el me decia cosas lindas de ella, que le recordaba a su madre

-Bueno Malfoy la verdad es que no se que me pasa con Ginevra , solo se que me encanta y que la quiero para mi. le hice un dije.

-Tu con tus manos Zabinni, te dio fuerte.

-Oye cuando vine a buscar tu Ropa vi a la vivora con Nott.

-Raro , pero bueno todos los hijos de Mortifagos nos conociamos de antes de venir a esta escuela.

-Como tomo Snape la noticia?

-O sea no le gusto que no le contase antes y peor que fuese Potter pero el resto como que no le importo…como me gustaria que Severus fuese mi padre y no quien es.

-Si pero hubieses sacado su nariz.

-Mmmmm iuuuu , ahora harry esta aterrado.Piensa que mi padrino se la hara mas de cuadrito.

-Algo de razon tiene.

- Que hr es?

-Las 10.

-Me voy a ver a Harry , estoy feliz por ti Zabinni.Algo tienen esos Griyffindor.

**-**Ni que lo digas.

Draco salio hacia la Masmorra que compartia con harry , ya ambos dependian del otro asi que no concebia dormir solo.Al llegar harry ya estaba en la cama durmiendo , Draco al verlo penso que era una angel , se saco la ropa y se metio en la cama al lado de su novio.Harry abrio de poco los ojos y se encontro con unos grises qe le miraban maravillados.

-Hola dragoncito.

-Hola mi amor-Draco aparto parte del pelo del grifindor-Estba rico el tutito.

-No mas que el despertar…ven aqui-Harry abrazo a draco y empezo a besarle el rostro mientras le acariciaba el pelo Draco se pone frente Harry y lo besa tiernamente.

-Puedo dormir asi?

-Asi como Dragon?

-Encima tuyo,me tinca que eres una rica almohada.

-Esta bien por mi amor , oye puedo preguntarte algo?

-Shoot.

-Que onda tu amigo y mi amiga.

-Blaise esta loco con Ginny , no entiende como le dejaste ir.

-Me gustan los chicos , pero si mi amiga es especial , pero sus intenciones son honorables?

-Al parecer ya le insinuo que fuesen novios…y eso nunca lo ha echo.

-Sera que se encontraron?

-Si , pero no se como se lo tomara comadreja.

-Ron, creo que mejor que saber que soy gay.

-LE DIJISTE?

-Sip , o se lo tomo mal solo que se ofendio pq no encuentro bonito.

-Es broma?…oye sabe que tu y yo.

-No todavia prefiero decirselo mas adelante…el debe digerir de a poco y ya que su hermana chcia se bese con un sly y que su mejor amigo le diga que es gay es mucho para un dia.

-Eso si ademas que comadreja siempre ha sido lentito…cuantos años se demoro en quedar con Granger.

-Seis.

-Ves.

-Pero tu tambien te demoraste seis.

-Y solo pq estabas con otras y ademas si no me acercaba yo tu JAMAS te hubieses acercado.

-Eventualmente si…te amo mi dragoncito bello.Oye y la vivora.

-Casi ni le he visto , pero no me cabe duda que la tender que ver.

-Pq amor?

-Recuerdas la comida en mi casa hace unas semanas atras?pues bien esa comida fue para iniciar una sociedad entre Severus el Sr Parkinson y mi padre.

-De que trata?

-Mi papa y Parkison financiaran una laboratorio homeopatico en el cual estara a cargo Severus…remedios magicos para el mundo muggle.

-Tu papa haciendo negocios muggles?

-Necesita evadir impuestos magicos ademas dice que las libras son mas estables que los galeones y esta tambien ese rollo de la comuidad europea , asi que esa es la manera perfecta.

-Asi que tendras que ver a esa perra-dijo harry enojado.

-Mi amor no te enojes si puedo evitarle lo hare.tengo sueño , te importa si no.

-Amor si no te veo como mi boy-toy…quedate tranquilo que yo te cuido-Draco se acurruco en los Brazos de harry y este lo miraba enternecido , al rato se durmio tambien.

Harry desperto y vio que eran las 7 am.

-Mierda Draco levantate , tenemos que irons son las 7 am..

-mmm un ratito ma….LAS 7 mierda Harry que hacemos.ya lo se-Accio Uniforme-El uniforme de Draco llego hasta Gryfferin.

-Ya y yo?

-Tienes tu capa no? Ya amor andate mientras me visto..te amo nos vemos en el dia.

-Hoy tenemos pociones , Snape me va a maldecir.

-Pq amor?

-Pq ayer lloraste por mi culpa.

-No pero Pansy debera cuidarse.


	15. LIBERI

Aviso:Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen.Estos son de JK "mecagoenlareinatotalparaesosoymsaricaqueella" Rowling. Si no te gusta la acccion chico-chico mejor sal corriendo de aki. Esto es solo para diversion no gano nada haciendo esto solo divertirme. este es mi primer fic asi que pido PIEDAD Saludos a todos kienes leen esto y postean , ojalas les guste como va la historia , si partio altiro Yaoi pero es que este fic es sobre la relacion de harry y Draco no es tan harry debe matar a Voldy , el debe matar sus demonios primero. Cada capitulo parte con alguna cancion que me gusta y que se puede identificar con el capitulo pronto se nos viene Miranda , eric prydz , etc etc etc, lo otro pronto personajes que haran cameos habra referencias a series , hay algunas cosas sobre el mundo magico que no se como funcan con el mundo muggle , asi que si invento algo raro plis no pidan mi cabeza en bandeja de plata.Ojalas les guste..le tenemos lemon , slash , sexo hetero asi que seria todo eso si nada de violaciones ni weas raras , mis chicos se encaman por voluntad propia y la pasan Chancho. gracias por los reviews. MACA KISSES! 

LIBERI

"Liberi sono il vento con le onde Liberi come due ladri nella notte Non fermarti non è tardi resta fuori che ho bisogno Di parlarti di guardarti di baciarti di toccarti E di essere liberi senza dover spiegare niente Liberi veramente Senza trucchi e senza niente Liberi finalmente Libero solo adesso che ti parlo Adesso che ti guardo Libera mentre muovi la tua bocca Quando ridi perché è rossa Liberi perché fuori è ancora caldo Liberi come rondini di marzo Liberi da morire finalmente Liberi da tornare tra la gente" 

Harry se puso su capa de invisibilidad y corrio a su casa a vestirse , con su suerte no fue descubierto por nadie , de ahi corrio al comedor a ver a sus amigos.Entro corriendo y tropezo con Draco.

-Por Dios Potter tan desesperado por mi estas , se que soy guapo pero podrias tener algo de decoro-Le dijo Draco fuerte y arqueando una ceja.

-Malfoy si el que sueña conmigo eres tu , permiso Dragoncito-Respondio Harry levantandose y tirandole un beso ,todos los Gryffindor miraban la escena y se reian, solo Ron se quedo pensando y unio los cabos.

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

-oh oh-Dijo Hermione

-Ups-dijo Ginny

-Mierda dijo harry , los 3 entendieron que Ron habia atado los cabos , Mione beso a su novio mientras el movia las mano y Ginny trataba de sacarlo del comedor.

-Quedate sentado sino va a ser muy obvio-Le susurro Ginny a Harry , Blaise veia la escena y al ver salir al trio se levanto de su mesa para ayudarles.

-Voy a ver que paso Draco.

-Ok Blaise-Blaaise se levanto y su puesto lo tomo Pansy.

-Porque Blaise salio corriendo detras de esos animales?-Pregunto pansy

-Que te importa mujerzuela-Le respondio Draco mientras le sonreia.harry miraba todo y sentia como la sangre le ardia , ver a esa cacatua cerca de su dragoncito.

-No te importa acercarte a Potter y si a mi, por Merlin que cambios Draquito , menosmal que me consta que no le haces al otro equipo despues de nuestra noche de passion.

-La que conseguiste drogandome Parkinson?

-El fin justifica los medios cariño , Pansy iba ab esar la boca de draco cuando el le agarro la cara.

-Nunca mas pondras tu sucias manos cerca de mi , prefiero 1000000000 que Potter me toque a que lo hagas tu-Y dios sabe lo cierto que es eso.

-Drake una es que este enojado y otra que me ofendas asi , Pansy cacheteo a draco y se paro.-Harry miro todo divertido , mientras empezo a comer.Fuera del comedor Mione , ginny y Blaise trataban de calmar a Ron que seguia gritando.

-PERO COMO!

-Amor calmate-Le decia Mione

-PERO SI ELLOS

-Ronald calmate-Le pedia Ginny

-PERO YO LO MATO

-Weasley calma o te doy un combo para que te tranquilices.

-TU Y CUANTOS MAS.-Ron no termino cuando yacia en el suelo.

-BLAISE!

-Sorry le adverti…espera , llevemoslo a Grinfferyn lo amarramos y le explicamos , Mione podrias ir en busca de Harry.

-Blaise, nockeaste a mi hermano.

-Si te sirve de consuelo creo que me rompi la mano…son duros uds los Weasley. , ya ayudame a llevarle-Llegaron y metieron a Ron a la mazmorra , luego blaise lo amarro.

Al rato aparecio Mione con Harry.

-Voy a buscar a Draco-Dijo Blaise

-Draco ya llego que paso aqui.-Pregunto el rubio

-Creo que Ron ha captado que tu eres el novio de Harry.-Le dijo Ginny

-Y como no se tranquilizaba lo nockee.-Siguio Blaise, Harry miro a Blaise-lo siento , fue necesario.Ron de a poco empezo a abrir los ojos y lo primero que vio fue a Harry y Draco de la mano.

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-trato de moverse pero se vio amarrado , a lo que le lanzo una Mirada de odio a Blaise.

-Ron calma dejame explicarte-Le suplicaba Harry

-explicarme que…no puede ser cierto tu y el huron

-Si es cierto Weasley , pero crème lo nuestro es algo sincero.

-POR TI HARRY LLORABA EL OTRO DIA

-Si pero fue un mal entendido-Decia Harry

-TE VOY A MATAR! DONDE ESTA MI VARITA

-A esta te refieres Weasley? –Draco le mostro su varita a Ron-, mira entiende esto , puedes patalear , puedes gritar , romper , golpear , morder todo lo que quieras pero eso no va a evitar que este enamorado de harry y el de mi , asi que te aconsejo que te calmes y nos escuches , pq tu amigo te quiere mucho pero yo no y si mi novio se pone mal por tu causa crèeme que soy capaz de cazarte por la escuela y hacer un puto escudo con tu cabeza..me entiendes-Draco dijo esto con toda la calma del mundo pero con la varita sobre la Yugular de Ron.

-Draco basta-Blaise le dijo mientras lo tomaba desde el hombro-Ron creo que ahora va a escuchar …verdad cuñado?

Ron se quedo callado , miro con odio a todos los que ahi estaban.

-Hermano , tu ya sabias que soy gay , bueno te presento a Draco , mi novio , estamos juntos desde navidad.

-Huron?-dijo Ron

-Si huron , el asunto es que lo amo Ron y yo no lo voy a dejar pq a ti no te agrade…se que no ha sido el ser mas simpatico en estos 6 años pero…

-Pero imaginate que tienes que dar la talla de alguien que no te ama…que solo le importa como te vera el resto y como eso se reflejara en el.Imaginate tener mucho dinero y sentirte solo y no poder demostrar nada.Imaginate el no saber decir te amo pq no sabias como se sentia eso…-Draco bajo la Mirada y una lagrima cayo.Harry lo vio , se acerco a Draco , y le dio la mano , Draco levanto la cara y miro a los ojos a Ron-Si fui un imbesil contigo es pq siempre has tenido todo lo que he querido , no tienes dinero pero tienes una familia que mataria por ti…mi padre me entregaria en bandeja de plata a quien le conveniese , tenias a harry a tu lado , el te eligio primero a ti.te he enviado toda mi vida Comadreja.

-Yo no…-Ron no podia creer lo que veia y oia Draco malfoy con lagrimas en los ojos diciendole que lo envidiaba.-no sabia , Ron no podia entender todo.

-Amo a Harry y el te quere muchisimo a ti , por ende tratemos de llevarnos bien , si quieres nos seguimos insultando en los pasillos , pero creeme que no te odio , eres quien ha sido familia de mi novio y lo has cuidado como su hermano y solo por eso te estare agradecido de por vida.

-Si le haces algo , ten claro que te rompere la cara , huron-Dijo Ron

-Tu , tu hermana y Granger..lo se , no me importa , nunca tendras que cumplir tu amenaza , entonces tregua?-Pregunto Draco.

-Tregua-Dijo Ron.

-Deberia aprovechar que estas amarrado para decirte que quiero estar con tu hermana Ron?-Pregunto Blaise , Draco ahorro una risa con Harry y Ginny , Mione los miraba con la boca abierta.

-Sueltame idiota , que te voy a romper la cara , no ves que es una niña-bramo Ron.

-Creo que no te voy a desamarrar , mira me gusta tu hermana y chica chica no esta , es como obvio no? -Dijo señalando el cuerpo de la colorina-ademas creo ser correspondido o no?-Miro a Ginny.

-Te lo prohibo Ginevra.

-Mmmm sorry Ron-Ginny se acerco a Blaise-Me esta gustando esta serpiente , hay Ron tu tienes a Mione pero ni harry ni yo teniamos a nadie , deberias estar feliz por nosotros como nosotros lo estamos por ti y Mione.

-Maldicion…algo mas que me quieran decir.-Todos se miraron entre si.

-NO!-dijeron los 5 en coro.

-Te calmaste amor?-Pregunto Mione.

:-Creo que si Zabinni sueltame

-Ok-Blaise agarro su varita y desato a Ron , este salto sobre blaise y Draco los agarro a ambos de las tunica.

-Ok si los dañan los mato , si cualkiera de los 2 sufre por su culpa los mato , si estan tristes por su culpa los mato y Zabini…si tu tocas de manera indebida a mi hermanita creeme que te las veras con todos los Weasley.

-Algo mas?-Pregunto Draco, Ron los solto y los abrazo , harry , Ginny y Hermione se les cayo la mandibula..

-Ron

-Comadreja..no estas afixiando.-Ron los solto y se fue donde Harry y Ginny.

-Estamos bien-Pregunto harry , Ron asintio.

-Hermano…yo me se cuidar ya , ok?-Le dijo Ginny y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Creo que es hr de ir a clases…llevamos como media hr aqui adentro-Dijo Hermione.De a poco fueron saliendo aprovechando que la mayoria de los chicos seguia en el comedor , Cuando Ron paso al lado de malfoy este le dijo…

-Sabes Weasly , harry es ciego-Ron se le quedo mirando raro-Como pudo no encontrarte Bonito.

-Tenias que ser capullo y huron.-Dijo Ron a lo que Draco le mando un beso.-Idiota.

-Ya amor vamos a pocions mejor ,sales tu con Blaise.

-Ok amor , nos vemos en clases-Los chicos salieron y Harry espero un ratito antes de salir.Luego corrio hasta las mazmorras donde lo esperaba Snape a pto de cerrar la puerta.

-Sr Potter , veo que nos hace el honor de venir a clases.

-Disculpe professor, yo…

-La Srta granger me explico todo..pase antes que me arrepienta de dejarle entrar.

Harry se sento , Luego Snape empezo la clase.

-Hoy haremos una pocion para detectar la presencia de drogas en el organismo , para eso trabajaran en parejas.Zabinni-Weasley , Granger-Parkinson , Potter-Malfoy , Nott-Finigan-Patel-Goyle….-Harry se fue a sentar al lado de Draco , Draco se sonreia solo y miraba a su padrino , mientras harry anotaba todo en el pergamino , Draco se le acerco y le dijo..

-Suena bien eso

-Que suena bien?

-Lo de Potter-Malfoy , si nos casaramos podriamos llamarnos asi.-dijo Draco como quien hablaba de ingredients , Harry le quedo mirando boqiabierto , si la sala no hubiese estado tan llena se le hubiese tirado enima y lo hubiese volado ahi mismo.

-Es enserio Malfoy?

-Porsupuesto Potter , Dame los escarabajos.

-Toma-Harry habia escrito en su mano Te AMO-el rubio lo miro estuvo a pto de besarle.

-Oye Ron , todas las mujeres en tu familia son asi de bellas como Ginevra?

-Zabinni es enserio?

-Oye cuñado acostmbrate a mi presencia..quien sabe en una de estas termino casado con Ginevra.

-Pq le dices asi.

-Pq le gusta.

-Oye

-Que

-No me digas cuñado serpiente.

-Te diria Leon pero asi le dice mi amigo al tuyo.

-Hablando de eso les has visto besarse?

-Sip..son un poco escandalosos , por eso tiene ese lugar que obviamente tiene un buen hechizo silenciador…Quizas deberia pedirle a Malfoy que me lo enseñe…

-Tu MALDITO-Ron tenia agarrado a Blaise de la tunica.

-Calma calma cuñado , bajame…no le pedire que me enseñe..ya?no hare nada con Ginevra que ella no quiera ok?-Ron solto a Zabinni-Por Merlin Ron , tu hermana es una mujer ya…baja la testosterona.

-No entiendo pq Snape nos da a hacer esta pocion.

-Para que Zorras como tu Parkinson no se anden encamando con gente que no kiere hacerlo con uds?

-Como que tu supieses Granger algo sobre eso.

-No es por alardear Parkinson pero con Ron la pasamos divinamente…no se, debe ser agrabable ser tomada con alguien que si sabe lo que hace o que despues no se va a hacer la desconocida…claro Parkinson tu no sabrias que es eso…o si?

-Prefiero a los de mi clase Granger , aunque creo que Weasley es generoso al meterse con una SANGRE SUCIA COMO TU-Pansy se levanto y saco su varito.

-Srta Parkinson , que demonios cree que hace , insultar y levanter su varita en contra de una compañera en plena clase es inaudito 50 ptos menos para Slytherin cortesia de la Srta Parkinson.Pidale Disculpas a la Srta Granger.

-Ni muerta-Dijo entre dientes

-A no?-Por cada minuto que se demore descontare 20 ptos a su casa y ademas dejare en libertad de Accion a sus compañeros ya hay 20 menos.

-Pansy disculpate-Grito Goyle.

-Parkinson Hazlo-Grito Draco

-40 ptos-Dijo Snape

-Disculpame Granger

Los Gryffindor miraban a Snape sin entender nada , harry estaba boquiabierto , como nadie les miraba Draco metio su mano dentro de la tunica de Harry buscando el cierre de los pantalones , harry se puso Rojo de inmediato y miro a Draco.Snape veia a donde iba eso asi que se acerco rapidamente Donde su ahijado.

-Sr malfoy como va su pocima.

-Estupenda Profesor , quiere mirarla.

-Pro supuesto-Snape miro a harry y vio como se ponia blanco.-Que le paso Sr Potter…vio un fantasma?

-No Sr…-Mientras harry respondia , Draco ahogaba una risita.

-Esta Buena la pocion Sr Malfoy , pero para la proxima-Snape susurro y se acerco a lso 2 muchachos-Trate de no meterle mano al sr Potter mientras la prepara…o sino los tender que separar durante mis clases.Harry escondia su cara entre sus brazos mientrass Draco se hacia el desentendido y le arqueaba una ceja.

-Como ud diga sr.-Respondio malfoy

-Desvergozado-Le dijo harry

-Niñita alaraca con tutu rosa-le respondio Draco


	16. RESISTIRE

Aviso:Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen.Estos son de JK "mecagoenlareinatotalparaesosoymsaricaqueella" Rowling. Si no te gusta la acccion chico-chico mejor sal corriendo de aki. Esto es solo para diversion no gano nada haciendo esto solo divertirme. este es mi primer fic asi que pido PIEDAD Saludos a todos kienes leen esto y postean , ojalas les guste como va la historia , si partio altiro Yaoi pero es que este fic es sobre la relacion de harry y Draco no es tan harry debe matar a Voldy , el debe matar sus demonios primero. Cada capitulo parte con alguna cancion que me gusta y que se puede identificar con el capitulo pronto se nos viene Miranda , eric prydz , etc etc etc, lo otro pronto mas personajes que haran cameos habra referencias a series , hay algunas cosas sobre el mundo magico que no se como funcan con el mundo muggle , asi que si invento algo raro plis no pidan mi cabeza en bandeja de plata.Ojalas les guste..le tenemos lemon , slash , sexo hetero asi que seria todo eso si nada de violaciones ni weas raras , mis chicos se encaman por voluntad propia y la pasan Chancho. gracias por los reviews. MACA KISSES! y saludos especiales a todos los que postean...gracias por sus comentarios y espero que les guste la historia...pronto se vendra una segunda parte 

RESISTIRE

"Resistiré, erguido frente a todo Me volveré de hierro para endurecer la piel Y aunque los vientos de la vida soplen fuerte Soy como el junco que se dobla pero siempre sigue en pié. Resistiré para seguir viviendo Soportaré los golpes y jamas me rendiré Y aunque los sueños se me rompan en pedazos Resistiré, Resistiré... Cuando el mundo pierda toda magia Cuando mi enemigo sea yo Cuando me apuñale la nostalgia Y no reconozca ni mi voz" Habia pasado un mes del Baile y se acercaba el cumpleaños de Draco , el seria mayor de edad en el mundo magico y pronto acabaria el año escolar.Las cosas en la escuela estaban tranquilas y la relacion de Draco con Harry pasaba bajo perfil , nadie salvo algunas personas sabian.El Padre de Draco y el Padre de Pansy habia decidido que para incrementar su fortuna y quedar bien con Voldemort se transformarian en Traficantes de Organos y Plasma , pero para hacer ese negocio necesitaban uno que fuese legitimo en el mundo Muggle por lo que inventarton una compañia farmaceutica homeopatica y dejaron a Severus Snape a cargo de ella y como rostro visible.Claro Severus no sabia nada del otro negocio y acepto mas que nada para tener cerca a Lucius y cuidar a su ahijado.Narcissa estaba muy preocupada por las actitudes de su marido ,cada dia se salia mas de control y nadie podia hacer nada por detenerle.Por eso hizo algo que nunca penso hacer , le cedio en el Mundo muggle la patria potestad a Severus ,Como Lucius nunca fue registrado en el mundo Muggle y si lo fue no fue con su nombre real ,narcissa hizo com si fuese madre soltera.En el mundo magico Draco era hijo de Narcisa y Lucius Malfoy pero en el mundo Mugle el era apadrinado por Severus Snape.

-Malfoy tu crees que esto de resultado.

-Parkinson , pense que eras hombrecito , mira de todas maneras ganamos nos deshacernos de los cuerpos y ganamos dinero.

-Y Snape?

-El se encargara de la pantalla…eso del tema homeopatico, el podra ser la cara por decirlo , claro no debe saber lo otro.

-Pq?

-Pq estar al lado de Dumbledore lo ha ablandado un poco , sigue siendo de los nuestros no creas que no pero ya no es pro de torturar a no ser que sea absoluitamente necesario.

-Niñita , bueno y como lo hacemos.

-Mira lo que haremos es que cuando termine de hacer los crucio y quiera matarles , yo le pido los cuerpos , de ahi contratamos medimagos los cuales saquen tanto el plasma como ciertos organos los cuales podemos vender.

-Yo tengo los contacto…el equipo.

-Aunque sea para muggles debe tener un buen equipo medico pq lo que nos interesa es conservar los organos.

-Y donde tendermos esto.

-En la misma fabrica pues Parkinson ,cerca de severus , mientras el supervisa los remedios , nosotros hacemos lo otro.

-Veo Malfoy que tienes todo pensado no?

-Claro si soy un Malfoy…sabes deberiamos casar a los niños.

-Me parece , mi hija esta loca por tu hijo.

-Y Draco tambien por Pansy…asi seremos socios y consuegros.-Ambos hombres rieron y siguieron planeando negocios.Lo que Parkinson no sabia es que Lucius pensaba traicionarle apenas pudiese.

-Mi amor.

-Dime , Harry.

-Te quieres casar conmigo?

-Por supuesto , pero como funciona eso en este mundo.

-No lo se en verdad , ni modo que le pregunte a mi padre…como funciona en el mundo Muggle?

-Aqui en Inglaterra es legal que dos hombres se casen pero ambos deben tener 18.

-Pq?

-Esa es la mayoria de edad Muggle , oye tu estas registrado?

-Si , tengo mi carnet muggle , lo saque casi como apuesta contra nott y Zabinni.

-Nice…ven.

-Que pasa leoncito mio.

-Esos dias que estuvimos peleados…pense que no te veria mas.

-Yo tambien , no nos separemos mas.

-Nunca mas…pelearas conmigo la Guerra de Voldemort.

-Por supuesto , varita con varita.Siempre a tu lado.

-Aunque al otro lado este tu padre.

-Yo siempre estare del lado que estes tu , eres todo para mi Harry.

-Tu tambien mi dragoncito.

-Pansy por Merlin estas realmente bella.

-Nott ahorrate los cumplidos , ven para aca major-Pansy beso a Nott mientras el le metia mano.Pansy comenzo a excitarse , Nott la besaba mientras ella le quitaba la ropa , el se monto encima de ella , iba a ponerse un preservastivo.

-No lo hagas

-Pansy y si quedas en estado.

-No lo hare…tome una pocion anticonceptiva.

-Eres bella e inteligente.

-Callate y hasmelo.-Nott entro al cuerpo de Pansy mientras ella arqueaba su cuerpo , un ligero gemido salio de sus labios , luego empezo a embestirla mientras ella se agarraba de las sabanas , .el la abrazo hasta dejarla sentada sobre el , asi ella tomaria el control , Pansy empezo a moverse Freneticamente , a cabo de unos minutos ambos habian acabado..Pansy se bajo del cuerpo de su amante y despues de un aseo se empezo a vestir , Nott la miro.

-Este ha sido el mejor mes de mi vida Pansy , yo te…

-Mañana podemos repetir?.Preguntto Pansy

-Cuando quieras , sabes no pense que yo te interesase.-Pansy se acerco felinamente , le beso en los labios

-Siempre me interesaste.mañana misma hr mismo lugar?

-Claro…Pansy?

-No digas nada Nott , entre menos digas mas facil sera para los dos-Pansy salio por la puerta dejando a un Derrotado Nott en el cuarto de menesteres

-Severus.

-Lucius , en que te puedo ayudar.

-Aqui esta el titulo de propiedad de Homeopaticos Snape , como sabes tu seras la cara visible y Parkinson sera el acccionista prncipal.Yo quiero permanecer anonimo no quiero mi nombre mezclado en cosas muggles.

-Ok , sabes creo que nos va a ir muy bien con este negocio.

-Yo tambien , seria estupendo tener una fortuna en Libras aparte de galeones , sabes me interesa que esto resulte , si funciona en el mundo muggle quizas podremos probar aqui , ademas los muggles son ingeniosos y podremos hacer versiones de sus productos.

-Si eso es cierto pero todo lo resuelven con quimicos…bueno eso no importa.

-Como esta mi hijo , supongo que esta de novio con Pansy no?

-La verdad Lucius es que no la soporta ,para la fiesta hubo in pequeño incidente que ha echo que tu hijo no le dirija la palabra.

-Tu crees que le gusta otra persona?

-De echo creo que si-Lucius arqueo su ceja en señal de preguinta-A mi no me ha dicho nada , tu sabes el es bastante reservado.

-Bueno que se vaya olvidando apenas salga de la escuela se casara con Pansy , yo y el padre de ella lo hemos dispuesto asi.

-Pero Lucius no crees que Draco tenga algo que decir al respecto?

-Severus , yo me case asi , mi padre y todo mi linaje hacia atras y adelante asi lo hara…yo he sido feliz con narcissa…Ademas que yo sepa Draco es mi hijo no tuyo-Severus le dio una Mirada asesina.

-Tienes razon.Si fuese mi hijo se casaria por amor con quien el decidiera no con quien yo decidiera.

-Severus ,espero que te mantengas al margen y de momento necesito que seas discreto.

-Es tu decision Lucius no la mia , ademas queda bastante tiempo para que el termine la escuela

-Si lo se…creeme que lo se.Cambiando el tema contrite a una Muggle llamada Julia Malaguer , su esposo era Mauricio Dobal , un maestro del mundo organico alla en latinoamerica para que nos asesore.

-Tu crees que sea necesario.

-Si mira vivia en Paris pero le he puesto una residencia aqui en Inglatera , tu la conoceras pero hablara mas conmigo y Parkinson…obviamente no sabe que somos brujos.

-Eso esta de mas Lucius , oye tu estas registrado en el mundo Muggle?

-No , en realiad si pero bajo otro nombre.

-Y tu matrimonio.

-No , narcissa y yo nunca nos intereso casarnos en el mundo Muggle.Pq?

-Nada solo preguntaba.

-Ginevra?

-Dime Blaise.

-Tu que sientes por Potter.

-Lo quiero mucho.Porque?

-Es que yo se que fue tu novio y queria saber tus sentimientos hacia el , no me gustaria ser sobra de otro plato.

-Blaise…mira la verdad que antes de conocerte yo seguia pensando en Harry , pero no lo se ahora veo hacia atras y no lo entiendo mucho…llegaste y me arrancaste a harry del Corazon , me asusta la verdad no quiero volver a sufrir.

-Gin , nunca te haria sufrir , no a proposito , sabes…creo que te estoy queriendo.-Blaise tomo el rostro de gin y le beso la nariz.

-Estas seguro?

-Si , Sabes te queria preguntar algo.

-Que?

-Tu y el alguna vez….

-No , nunca…o sea si hicimos cosas pero nunca lo hicimos.

-Porque?

-No pudo…de echo asi supe que jugaba para el otro equipo…es un problema…que yo sea virgen?

-Para nada , estaaria locon si ese fuese un problema , es major incluso…Gin?

-Si Blaise.

-Quieres ser mi novia?

-Claro Habibi-Ginny abrazo a Blaise y le beso con mucha fuerza , tanta que cayo sobre el.Blaise se estremecia solo con sentir el ccuerpo de Ginny sobre el.

-Me dijiste habibi.

-Si…he estado leyendo y averiguando cosas de tu cultura.

-Si? Algo que quieras aprender en especial.

-Si …a bailar , encuentro tan bello el traje de Danza.

-Y si aprendieras…bailarias para mi.

-No lo se ,tu has visto bailarinas que nacen sabiendo , no hay comparacion.

-Si pero no la mujer que quiero , nunca he sido novio de nadie , nunca he querido a nadie fuera de mis padres.Se me ocurre algo , mis hermana viene a visitarme quizas ella te pueda enseñar.

-Tu crees?

-Si claro.

-Oye y que te gusta de la comida arabe o marroqui.

-Mi omi hace unos cuernos de Gacela legendarios y tu mama cocina?

-Si me encantaria que vinieses de visita a la madriguera.

-no corro peligro?

-De echo Ron ya no te odia.

-No?

-Nop , se acostumbro.

-Y tus padres saben de mi?

-.Si, claro al principio estaban un poco recelosos pero , Ron y los gemelos han hablado maravillas de ti.

-Y sin para la ida a Hogsmade vemos a tus padres asi me conocen?

-Tu quieres?

-Por supuesto.

-Gacela…gacela?

-Que quieres Ron?

-Deberiamos apropiarnos de una sala como lo hizo el huron con harry.

-Sabes tienes razon…te das cuenta todo lo que ha cambiado en un mes.

-Si , Mi major amigo y mi hermana estan de novios con unos Slytherin.

-Si , es raro , pero debes reconocer que se ven enamorados.

-Si , ademas que la tregua que esta haciendo draco se supone que es pq Ginny esta con Zabinni.

-Oye…sabias que te amo?

-Gacelita mia , yo te adoro a ti , no me imagino que haria sin ti , creo que naci el dia que te conoci.

-Si…aunque no fui muy simpatica al conocerte.

-Si lo se , pero tampoco yo…sabes entiendo un poco a malfoy , yo tambien te peleaba todo haber si asi tu me mirabas…aunque fuese dar la hr

-yo siempre te he querido

-Sabes Zabinni y huron no son tan malos despues de todo.Ni con harry habia visto a Ginny asi de contenta.

-Lo que pasa es que tu todavia ves a Ginny como una niñita, pero ella ya crecio.Mi papa te iraba asi con odio al principio…lo sabias?

-Me lo imaginaba.Los gemelos estan encantados pero Zabinni no conoce a mi madre ni al resto de mis hermanos.

-Mi suegra la lleva…Amor….

-Dime

-Repetimos?-Hermione tumbo a su novio sobre ella y empezo a besarle…

-Severus..puedo ir

-Claro pasa-Narcissa malfoy salio dentre las llamas.-Estas bien te ves preocupada.

-Es Lucius , creo que Draco corre peligro.Necesito que hagamos algo , Draco pronto sera mayor de edad en el mundo magico pero no een el muggle , quiero darte su patrioa potestad , Alla todavia soy soltera , podrias ser tu su tutor asi me aseguro que Lucius no le haga daño por cumplir su palabra.

-A que te refieres.

-Lucius acaba de prometer a Draco con Pansy.

-Yo lo sabia , pense que no te ibas a oponer.

-Mira la muchacha es encantadora , pero Draco no la ama y no quiero que el pase por nun matrimonio sin amor , no quiero que viva lo que yo , no es justo ni para ella ni para el

-Tu crees que no le llegaria a amar.-No lo se , sabes en la cena note diferente a mi hijo , despues de la cena vi como rompia las cosas en su cuarto por tener que ir al baile con ella…tu sabes si el.

-Si , el esta enamorado de alguien.

-De quien Severus…

-De Harry Potter madre-Draco entro por la puerta y vio a su madre conversando con Snape.

-Hijo….

-Draco

-Esta bien padrino…gracias por guardar mi secreto…mama yo soy gay.

-Hijo ven aqui-narcissa abrazo a su hijo y le acaricio el cabello mientras el empezaba a llorar-hijo no hay nada porque llorar , yo soy tu madre y te amo por sobre todas las cosas.

-Pero tu no estas?

-Decepcionada…no , un poco sorprendida si , pero nada que no vaya a soportar , lo importante es como estas tu?

-Yo feliz , estoy enamorado.

-Y el?

-El me ama , estamos juntos desde Navidad , y cuando salgamos del colegio vamos a vivir juntos , ya papa no podra hacer nada.

-El te ha prometido a Pansy Parkinson.

-Y que? para cuando salga sere mayor de edad aqui y en el mundo muggle y no podra forzarme , que me prometa a Voldemort si quiere , mi Corazon es de Harry.

-Severus…aceptas?

-Si Narcissa , mañana mismo lo hacemos.

-De que hablan?-Pregunto Draco.

-Nada hijo …tiene que ver con tu cumpleaños-narcisssa prefirio no revelarle la verdad a su hijo.


	17. PROFESOR

Aviso:Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen.Estos son de JK "mecagoenlareinatotalparaesosoymsaricaqueella" Rowling. Si no te gusta la acccion chico-chico mejor sal corriendo de aki. Esto es solo para diversion no gano nada haciendo esto solo divertirme. este es mi primer fic asi que pido PIEDAD Saludos a todos kienes leen esto y postean , ojalas les guste como va la historia , si partio altiro Yaoi pero es que este fic es sobre la relacion de harry y Draco no es tan harry debe matar a Voldy , el debe matar sus demonios primero. Cada capitulo parte con alguna cancion que me gusta y que se puede identificar con el capitulo pronto se nos viene Miranda , eric prydz , etc etc etc, lo otro pronto mas personajes que haran cameos habra referencias a series , hay algunas cosas sobre el mundo magico que no se como funcan con el mundo muggle , asi que si invento algo raro plis no pidan mi cabeza en bandeja de plata.Ojalas les guste..le tenemos lemon , slash , sexo hetero asi que seria todo eso si nada de violaciones ni weas raras , mis chicos se encaman por voluntad propia y la pasan Chancho. gracias por los reviews. MACA KISSES! y saludos especiales a todos los que postean...gracias por sus comentarios y espero que les guste la historia...pronto se vendra una segunda parte 

PROFESOR

"Percibo en que momento te comienzas a mojar y entonces no puedo para hasta sentir que te hago mía. En el papel de ingenua tú te luces de verdad y yo comienzo a sospechar que eres mi alumna preferida y que caiste en mi trampa. Quiero ser tu profesor Quiero ser tu profesor Yo quiero ser tu negro del camión Yo quiero ser un cerdo picarón. Yo quiero hacerte las cosas mas sucias de modo elegante. Yo quiero que te toques para mí, quiero tocarme y acabar en tí. ay! si supieras como me emociona el solo pensarlo. quisiera que me mientas cuando pregunte tu edad. quiero volverme tan vulgar, voy a engañarte tonta sólo para tocarte un poco. " 

Blaise y Ginny andaban por la escuela tomados de la mano o abrazados , cuando entraron al gran salon toda la mesa Slytherin se les quedo mirando , Ginny solo por provocar a la otra casa le dio un beso a su novio , luego partieron a la Mesa de Gryffindor , dejo a Ginny y saludo a Mione , ron y harry , el resto de los Gryff saludaron incluso neviile le mostraba simpatia a Blaise , sabian que si Ron aceptaba la relacion no habia nada mas que hacer.

-Gin , de aqui que haces.

-Tareas , nos vemos mañana habibi.

-O sea te dejo en tu casa y de ahi nos vemos mañana.

-Ok …anda a tu mesa.

-No prefieres quedarte aqui-Dijo Ron mirando la comida.

-No cuñadito , prefiero ir con mis compañeros serpientes sino no podre llegar a dormir a mi casa.

-Chao Habibi.-Se despidio Ginny , Blaise partio a su mesa ,al sentarse al lado de Draco pansy partio el interrogatorio.

-Zabinni que fue eso que vimos.

-Nada que te importe vivora.

-A mucha honra, bueno que ahora te piensas tirar a comadreja.

-No, nada de eso…Ginevra es mi novia-Todas las Slytherin no podian creerlo , su playboy personal de novio y con nada menos que con una Gryffindor.

-Tu no conoces esa palabra-le replico Millicent.

-Si Blaise quiere estar de novio con Ginny es cosa de el-Dijo Draco.

-Ginny…GINNY, de cuando aqui COMADREJA ES GINNY!—gritaba Pansy

-No lo se Parkinson , en que minuto tu empezaste a drogar y extorcionar a la gente…Mira comadreja como la vez es mas mujer que tu en todo el sentido , asi que cierra tu hocico y pobre que alguno de uds haga algo contra ella o cualkier Gryffindor ,ya somos practicamentes adultos y si ellos no los atacan no tienen pq atacarles uds , quedo claro-Dijo Draco tomando su papel de Principe de las serpientes.Luego siguio comiendo.

-Esto no se queda asi-Pansy no termino de comer y salio rapido del salon.

Al dia siguiente ya era sabado asi que Blaise y Ginny fueron a Hogsmade junto a Ron y Hermione , cuando estaban alla se toparon con la familia de Ron.

-Mama , Papa…-Ron se acerco a saludar a sus padres.

-Ron , Mione , Ginny y tu?…quien eres tu?-Saludo el papa de Ron.

-Papa mama el es Blaise Zabinni , mi novio.

-Oh Hola Blaise yo soy el Sr Weasley y ella mi mujer Molly.

-Zabinni?…tu no eres Hijo de…

-Si Mohamed Zabinni.

-Entoces tu eres un

-Slytherin sra , y muy orgulloso de serlo.

-Ah…-Molly miro con recelo a blaise , mientras Ginny le daba la mano.

-Vamos a las 3 escobas a tomar una cerveza de manteca-Propuso Blaise con tono conciliador , Arthur tomo el brazoa Ginny mientras adelante iban Mione con Molly y Ron.

-Porque con un Sly-Decia Molly.

-Sabe Sra , Zabinni es un Slyrtherin progresista.

-De echo nunca nos molesto ni nada…no lo se , es casi como que no perteneciese alla.

-Confie en el juicio de su Hija.

-Espero que tengas razon Mione.

-Tu Blaise eres de aqui.

-Si naci aqui en inglaterra pero viven mis padres entre aqui y marruecos , de echo alla elllos viven como muggles.

-Como Muggles?

-Si claro , alla no es bien visto ser brujo va en contra de la religion ,somos musulmanes , asi que soy un brujo musulman observante.

-Y alla no haces magia?

-Solo en casa con mis padres ,Mi madre es Bruja y mi padre tambien pero como que ninguno de los dos se lo habia dicho al otro ,Mi padre vino aqui a estudiar ella no , ella era bruja sin saberlo , mi padre cuando lo descubrio le empezo a enseñar hechizos , luego cuando naci ellos practicamente me matricularon en Hogwarts , para ellos es importante que mantenga tanto mi herencia Arabe como mi herencia magica.

-Que interesante-Dijo Arthur

Llegaron a las 3 escobas y las 3 parejas se sentaron , Molly miraba a Blaise en extenso como buscandole la maldad y ginny se mostraba fuerte en su decision.

-Molly sabias que Blaise ha vivido tanto en inglaterra como en marruecos , el muchacho es musulman.

-Si?Me alegro y como conociste a Ginny.

-Para el baile vi a Ginny y me llamo la atencion lo bella que era , yo la recordaba mas Chiquita , y el asunto es que le pedi a Harry que me la presentara.

-Tu y harry se llevan bien?-Pregunto Molly sin dar credito a lo que oia.

-Si muchas veces en pociones hemos trabajado juntos ,amigos no somos pero siempre hemos mantenido una relacion cordial , no lo se nunca he logrado entender la rivalidad entre casas , supongo que eso de convivir en dos culturas quizas me hace ser mas tolerante , no entiendo el odio a los Muggles , como en mi pais es mal visto ser brujo , le contaba a don Arthur que alla solo puedo hacer magia en mi casa y que mi madre nunca estudio enun cvlegio de brujeria pq ella no sabia que lo era.

-No sabia?

-no para nada…mi padre vino a Hogwarts cuando era joven y se caso con mi madre y el descubrio que ella era bruja , por eso puedo comprender la discriminacion y detestarla.Bueno harry me presento a Ginevra y ella me hechizo.-YA Mione y molly se encontraban derretidas con lo que decia el Muchacho mientras Ginny se sentia orgullosa del novio que tenia.

-Ok y tus intenciones con ella son serias-Pregunto su padre

- papa.

-Si , no le hubiese pedido que fuese mi novia si no fuese asi.

-Mira mama lo que me hizo-Ginny le mostro el dije con la cadenita.

-Que bello- eso Molly dio por aprobado al muchacho-Bueno Blaise bienvenido al clan Weasley , esperamos verte este verano en la madriguera.

-Encantado Sra , ahora yo queria preguntarle si consentirian que ginny me acompaañase a marruecos , incluso Ron y Mione nos podrian acompañar.

-Eso lo veremos-dijo Arthur.Luego se levantaron y se despidieron , Ginny y Blaise siguieron de la mano recorriendo las tiendas , en cada esquina se besaban.

-Sabes habibi deberiamos Volver al Castillo.

-Pero Gin no hay nadie alla.

-Por lo mismo…-Ginmny tomo de la mano a Blaise y se dirigieron al Castillo , al llegar ella lo llevo al salon de los menesteres , al verlo vacio hizo un hechizo para cerrarlo y otro para silenciarlo.Luego se acerco a Blaise y le beso suavemente , mientras Blaise le metia su mano dentro de la polera por su espalda. , solo la rozaba lo qe provocaba pequeños gemidos de parte de la chica.Ginny empezo a atacar el cuello mientras le desabotonaba la camisa , estaba en eso cuando Blaise la detuvo.

-Ginevra…no tenemos que hacer nada que tu no quieras.

-Y quien te dijo que yo no queria.

-Mira es tu primera vez y tiene que ser con alguien

-Alguien que quiera?yo te quiero Blaise , me estoy enamorando de ti cada dia mas habibi , se que no tenemos que hacer nada que no quiera , pero yo quiero.Me enseñas?-Dijo poniendo cara de niña Buena.

-Blaise tomo a Ginny de la cintura y la cerco mas a el , luego eempezo a besarla ,con mas pasion mientras tocaba su rostro , luego las manos de el empezo a bajar hacia el pecho de ella , Ginny se abrazaba del cuello de su novio mientras el empezaba a acariciar los pechos de ella sobre la ropa , ginny ahogo un gemido dentro de la boca de Blaise , luego ella le termino de quitar la camisa , se encontro con un torso muscoloso y bronceado , Blaise le saco la polera y se encontro con la piel blanca por dentro de un sujetador rosa , empezo a besar desde el cuello al estomago para luego aparecer un sillon y recostarla sobre el , el se subio sobre ella mientras le seguia besando.

-Te quiero sacar tu sosten.

-HAS lo que quieras pero no pares.

-Estas segura?

-Si…-Blaise siguio besando y acariciando la subia y al Segundo la libro de su sujetador ,al tenerla asi casi desnuda no pudo evitar emocionarse , siguio besandola y preparandola mientras con una mano jugueteaba en sus senos con la otra empezo a masturbar a su novia sobre la ropa , Ginny arqueo la espalda y perdio todo control sobre ella , blaise iba haciendo todo muy despacio y suavemente preocupado de que ella tuviese la major experiencia de su vida.Blaise bajo los jeans de su novia y se encontro con unas braguitas de encaje que hacian juego con el sujetador.Ginny miraba a su novio como se tomaba su tiempo para todo , y se sentia culpable por no estimularlo a el , Ginny lo subio y empezo a bajar el cierre del pantalon de el , mientra el volvia a subirse sobre ella ella le bajaba los pantalones con las piernas.El comenzo a frotar su sexo contra el de ella mientras le besaba descontroladamente , Ginny empezon a jadear sin poder controlarse , Blaise empezo a palparla para ver que tan lista estaba , ella ya estaba a pto de correrse cuando el paro.Invoco una caja de condones mientraas besaba a su novia la termino de desnudar y todavia tocandola el se forro , Ginny lo quedo mirando y no entendia que pasaba.

-que Haces?

-Me protejo.

-Que te pones?

-Un condon , es para no dejarte embarazada , esto es muy comun en el mundo muggle.

-Ap

-quieres que siga?

-Si…dale ven para aca-Ginny tomo a un forrado Blaise y lo acerco a ella , el le abrio con suavidad las piernas y empezo a introducirse en ella muy despacio , el sentia que pronto ella iba a lanzar un grito , Ginny hizo una mueca de dolor , cuando se encontro con los ojos de Blaise le susuro que siguiese , Blaise de a pocco se introdujo por completo , miro a los ojos de su novia y los vio cerradoss ,espero un momento para que ella se acostumbrara al cuerpo extraño , al abrielos vio la cara de preocupacion de su novio ella lo beso y empezo a moverlo , el empezo a besarle por todos los rincones de su piel mientras se movia mas lento , de a poco el dolor se acabo y dio paso a un placer enorme…uno que ninguno de los dos habia sentido nunca ,Blaise empezo a subir la velocidad , y los gemidos de Ginny se hicieron mas fuertes , esto calentaba aun mas a Blaise hasta que ambos se corrieron primero ella despues el.

Blaise seguia sobre su novia con su cabezo sobre el pecho de ella , mientras ella le acariciaba el le daba tiernos besos en su pecho.

-Como estas.

-Feliz…me veo diferente?

-Si….mas Hermosa , te sientes bien?.

-Si , fue mejor de lo que esperaba..y tu…lo pasate bien?

-Bromeas , nunca lo habia pasado mejor , sabes esta vez fue diferente…creo que te amo.

-Blaise…tu no me vas a dejar ahora ceirto?

-Dejarte…Gin ahora me quedo contigo para siempre mi amor…no temas ,confia en mi.

-Te amo Blaise.

-Yo tambien habibi.

Al cabo de un rato ambos jovenes se vistieron y salieron tomados de la mano , al llegar al comedor se tomaron de la mano , Blaise dejo a Ginny y se fue a sentar con Draco.

-Saludos Malfoy

-Saludos Zabinni…como estuvo la ida a Hogsmade.

-Buena conmoci a los sres Weasley.

-que tal estuvo eso?

-Dificil al pricipio pero al final todo resulto bien…mejor de lo que esperaba.

-Llegaron hace poco?

-Nop hace como 3 hrs atras.

-Y donde esta….nooooooooooooo.

-Que comes que adivinas malfoy , sabes , me enamore de la niña.

-Tu?

-Malfoy si tu te pudiste enamorar pq yo no.

-Tienes razon , amigo , eso si que Ron no se entere.

-Ni que lo digas.


	18. A PRIMEIRA VISTA

Aviso:Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen.Estos son de JK "mecagoenlareinatotalparaesosoymsaricaqueella" Rowling. Si no te gusta la acccion chico-chico mejor sal corriendo de aki. Esto es solo para diversion no gano nada haciendo esto solo divertirme. este es mi primer fic asi que pido PIEDAD Saludos a todos kienes leen esto y postean , ojalas les guste como va la historia , si partio altiro Yaoi pero es que este fic es sobre la relacion de harry y Draco no es tan harry debe matar a Voldy , el debe matar sus demonios primero. Cada capitulo parte con alguna cancion que me gusta y que se puede identificar con el capitulo pronto se nos viene Miranda , eric prydz , etc etc etc, lo otro pronto mas personajes que haran cameos habra referencias a series , hay algunas cosas sobre el mundo magico que no se como funcan con el mundo muggle , asi que si invento algo raro plis no pidan mi cabeza en bandeja de plata.Ojalas les guste..le tenemos lemon , slash , sexo hetero asi que seria todo eso si nada de violaciones ni weas raras , mis chicos se encaman por voluntad propia y la pasan Chancho. gracias por los reviews. MACA KISSES! y saludos especiales a todos los que postean...gracias por sus comentarios y espero que les guste la historia...pronto se vendra una segunda parte , lo que no sei si juntaasrla con esta o si la nombro como historia nueva...acepto sugerencias. 

A PRIMEIRA VISTA

"Quando me chamou eu vim Quando dei por mim tava aqui Quando lhe achei, me perdi Quando vi você, me apaixonei Quando não tinha nada eu quis Quando tudo era ausência esperei Quando tive frio tremi Quando tive coragem liguei" 

-Mione…mione estas durmiendo.

-Ginny? Que pasa?

-Puedo ir a tu cama.

-Ven.Ginny se acosto en la cama con Hermione , cabian las 2 perfectamente , durante primer año , Ginny se habia acercado a Hermione , logro ver en ella algo que nunca habia visto en sus potenciales cuñadas…una hermana mayor.

-Me porte mal hoy.

-que hiciste?

-me acoste con Blaise.

-QUE TU QUE!

-Eso , me acoste con Blaise.

-Lo mato , si el te obli…

-No , fue idea mia de echo…como ya mis padres lo habia aprobado , no se , me dieron ganas-Dijo Ginny poniendose roja.

-Por eso..

-Que?

-Estabas con ese brillito.

-QQUEEEEE

-eso andabas como iluminada , Obviamente ni Ron ni Harry captaron…son hombres pero yo si y pavarti tb incluso me lo comento.Y como fue.

-Maravilloso , al pricipio me dolio como si me partiesen en dos pero despues…no se dejo de doler.

-Se porto bien contigo.

-Si , sabes…me dijo que me amaba , no se me asusto un poco pq no llevamos mucho tiempo pero es como si nos conociesemos , eso del amor a primera vista parece que existe.

-me alegro mi niña , oye pero se cuidaron.

-Si se puso una cosa rara ahi.

-Ah un condon.

-Si eso , que son esas cosas.

-Son para prevenir enfermedaddes de transmission sexual , mira en el mundo muggle hay muchisimas enfermedades incluso unas pueden matar asi que por eso se usan los preservativos , no sabia que un Sly los conoceria.

-Y tu como te cuidas?

-Hey…yo me tomo una pocion anticonceptiva.

-pq no usas globito.

-Pq yo y Ron eramos virgenes en cambio Blaise no lo era…el te esta prrotegiendo , ahora si quieres te enseño a preparar la pocion.

-Como se si Blaise noe sta enfermo.

-Que se haga la prueba del vih , mientras sigan usando globitos.

-si…sabes pense que nunca lograria olvidar a harry y ahora que tengo a Blaise harry es solo un lindo recuerdo.

-Tu crees que se case con su ligue.

-Yo creo que si.se ven hasta lindos , te imaginas si tiene hijos.

-No se si podran.

-Yo creo que si , no me sorprenderia.

-Ya duermete pequeña.

-Mione.

-Dime Ginny.

-Me encantaria que fueses mi hermana…gracias.

-De nada Ginny.

A la mañana siguiente Ron , Mione;harry y Ginny iban llegando al comedor cuando Ginny vio un paquete con un lazo Verde y plata , y una tarjetita que decia Ginny.

"_Habibi , aqui un regalito que espero que disfrutes y me hagas disfrutar tambien con amor Blaise"_

-Que es?-Pregunto Harry

-No lo se-Ginny abrio el paquete y le echo una Mirada rapida,…agarro el paquete , se dirigio donde blaisee le estampo un beso en la boca y se dirigio a su pieza a dejarlo , luego de hechizar la caja volvio a bajar al comedor.

-Bueno y que era , pregunto Pavarti y Mione.

-Un traje…un traje que queria.

-Que tierno tu novio…me gustaria uno asi-Suspiro Pavarti.

-Si Blaise es todo un caballero-Dijo Susan , Ginny toddavia recordaba que ella lo habia acompañado al baile.

-si bueno algunas tenemos suerte.-Dijo Ginny , Blaise se acerco a ella.

-nos vemos mas tarde Habibi.

-Si donde siempre te tinca?

-Ok Hermosa , adios srtas.-Todas las muejres de la mesa suspiraron , Ginny en vez de odiarlas se reia.

En la mesa sly todos comentaban que apesar de todo se veian bien Blaise con Ginny , que ella era muy bella ademas que era sangre limpia , mientras eso pasaba Pansy se levantaba de la mesa directo al baño , no se sentia muy bien ,estaba blanca como descompuesta.Nott y Goyle fueron a verle , mientras Draco desayunaba tranquilamente.Ya se estaba haciendo usual que pansy no comiese en los desayunos llevaba como 2 semanas asi.

En la tarde Draco se encontraba en las mazmoras con Snape , mientras harry con sus amigos conversaban animadamente incluido Blaise.

-Se viene en cumple de Draco , va a ser mayor de edad.-Dijo Blaise

-Si deberiamos hacer algo,propuso Hermione.

-La pregunta es en donde?-Dijo ron.

-En Gryfferin , podriamos usar Gryfferin para hacerle una fiesta a mi amor.

-es tan raro escucharte hablar asi del huron.

-A ya Ron dejate de pendejadas , sabes que estoy enamorado del huron.

-Si se harry , tranqquilo…ya entices la fiesta.

-Que sea sorpresa-Propuso Ginny.

-Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii.-Dijeron loa 4 restantes en coro.

-Y Sir Huron donde esta.?

-Nada hable con Snape para que lo citase un rato y asi planeasemos que hacer , de echo ahora lo voy a buscar.

-Tu hablando con Snape…que cambiado te tiene el amor no Harry-Se rio Blaise.

-No mas que a ti Zabinni-Le replico harry-ya me retiro a ver a Draco antes que sospeche mucho.

-Padrino como estas?

-Bien hijo bien.

-Te puedo preguntar algo?

-Si claro

-Para que te juntaste con mi madre el otro dia.

.-Ella queria ayuda con tu regalo de cumpleaños , y hablando de eso donde esta tu novio.

-No lo se , le dije que me necesitabas asi que…el ha hablado contigo y por eso me tienes ayudandote.

-Podria ser

-Y tu de cuando hablas con Harry.

-Para que veas que te quiero Draco hasta soporto a tu novio y le hago favores.

-Hay padrino soy tan feliz en estos minutos , voy a ser mayor de edad , estoy enamorado , tengo amigos de verdad y pensantes e incluso casi ni veo a Pansy pq ultimamente parece que se volvio bulimica o algo que en las mañanas no come.

-Si lo he notado…la proxima vez la mando a la enfermeria , me alegro que estes asi de feliz Draco.

-Gracias padrino-Draco estaba abrazando a su padrino cuando harry se asomo al laboratorio.

-Permiso..

-Amor…Draco se lanzo sobre harry y le dio un beso gigante.

-Ejem ejem-Dijo Snape.

-Disculpa padrino…mi amor que haces aqui.

-Venia a buscarte si es que terminaron-dijo un rojo Harry.

-Amor mi padrino ya sabe toda nuestra historia , no deberia darte verguenza.

-Sr Potter yo lo entiendo , Draco no todos son tas desfachatados como tu.

-Tu padrino tiene razon amor , eres un desfachatado y capullo-harry le dio la mano a Draco-me lo puedo llevar profesor.

-Si Harry llevatelo antes que te salte encima.

-Chao Padrino

-Adios professor-Harry salio con draco-Snape me dijo Harry.

-Y tu me dijiste amor delante de el.

-Maldicion , oye y como estuvo tu tarde.

-Divertida , oye tenemos deberes con mi padrino podriamos ir a la biblioteca a hacerlos.

-Y que nos vean juntos.-Dijo harry sarcasticamente

-Acaso te da verguenza.-Le respondio un ofendido malfoy

-A mi no , y a ti?.

-Nop , o sea listo para salir del closet no estoy pero estariamos solo haciendo deberes.

-Cierto…vamos.Oye que vas a querer de regalo

-A ti con un lasito esperandome

-Puro sexo Malfoy puro sexo.

-si pero te gusto asi.

-No…te amo asi.

En las oficinas de Homeopaticos Snape un elegantisimo Lucius Malfoy sostenia una conversacion con una chica.

-Srta Malaguer.ud era esposa de dobal.

-Si , mi marido era parte de la organizacion un pilar fundamental.

-Que le paso a el?

-Un accidente , el murio al lado de un colaborador.

-Y el resto del equipo.

-El resto del equipo sr malfoy enloquesio, no soporto la presion , obviamente yo si la aguante.

-Uds tiene claro cual es su mission-Julia se le acerco , era realmente Hermosa la joven , tenia una melena negra corta con ojos negros y unos labdios carnosos y facciones muy finas , se veia que estaba en sus 20 y algo y se mostraba con sangre ffria.

-Su marido fue legendario al igual que su padre , el doctor Malaguer.

-Si bueno yo traje parte de su investigacion , claro cuando cerremos el trato yo le puedo informar ud comprendera que es mi manera de resguardarme Sr malfoy.

-Una mujer precavida , bella e inteligente…ud tiene novio?.

-Si Jean Luc , ademas tengo a Caro que es hija de mi difunto esposo.Ellos estan en paris no le dire donde tambien por proteccion ellos no saben de los neegocios de mi difunto marido ni que yo estoy rearmando su legado…por llamarle asi.

-No tiene nada de que preocuparse , ahora ud trabajara conmigo pero tb debera trabajar con el doctor Snape , el es la cara de los homeopaticos.

-Ok no hay problema , me gustaria conocerlo.

-Vamos-Lucius se hubiese perdido en esos ojos negros , incluso aunque era muggle , no le hubiese importado arrojarla sobre el escritorio y hacerle el amor todo el dia.-Severus , te presento a Julia malaguer Podesta , nuestra consultora , su marido era Mauricio Dboal el del imperio de los pollos…

-Lo recuerdo un Gusto Sra Dobal.

-No…mi marido murio.Uso mi nobre de soltera…malaguer.

-Disculpe no sabia , bueno estos son los laboratorios , aqui hago mi trabajo.

-Ud solo arma todo esto Doctor.

-Si…ud dijo malaguer …no sera hija de.

-Si mi padre es Alfredo Malaguer.

-Su padre es una heminencia.

-Si le gusta creerlo-Julia sonrio y dejo a ambios hombres embobados…ella sabia perfectamente que hacer.-cual sera mi oficina?

-Aqui esta su oficina-lucius la guiio casio al otro lado del edificio , qui ud tendra mas privacia.

-Muchisimas gracias Sr malfoy , Doctor Snape , ahora me gustaria instalarme.

-Ok la dejamos…Severus podemos conversar.

-Ok , cualqquier cosa estoy en el laboratorio-dijo Severus Al cerrar la puerta Julia Tomo el telefono y marco un numero.

-Diego mi amor estas ahi?

-Si Julia dime que tal.

-Malfoy solto Buena parte y lo tengo todo grabado ahora me falta revisar los documentos.

Ysnape?

-El es como mi padre un raton de laboratorio , creo que no tiene idea pero algop esconde ,necesito que te contactes con la gente de Interpol para desbaratar la red antes que empiece.

-Ok , Julia no tomes riesgos Innecesarios.

-Diego mi amor no te preocupes.

-TE amo Julia

-Y yo a ti Diego Moreno.

-Sabes viene el cumpleaños de Draco , sera buen momento de comentarle lo de su compromiso.

-Sigues obstinado en casar a tu hijo con Pansy.

-Si , viste lo bella que era Julia.

-Si era bonita , pero he visto mas bellas , sabes Lucius creo que cometes un error ccon lo que respecta a draco.

-Mira en 4 diias mas mi hijo tendra 17 en 2 semana el colegio Habra acabado ,podra conocer a la chica y quizas hasta sse enamore , yo quiero mucho a narcisssa , me dio un heredero , ella es Hermosa , no se , el amor asi como tal dudo que exista.

-Y si te dijese que tu hijo se ha enamorado.

-Tu sabes algo que no me quieres decir Sev?

-No Luc , pero veo a la srta Parkinson y no tiene nada que ver con tu hijo , el se merece algo major , ella es una vivora.y no precisamente una doncella.

-eso no me interesa , es la hija de mi socio , con eso es suuficiente , es ella o Voldemort.

-Serias capaz Lucius, entregarias a tu hijo asi?

-Porsupuesto. Todo es por un bien mayor , mas que tu o que yo.Me voy esta conversacion me produjo migraña.


	19. NOTTHING ELSE MATTERS

Aviso:Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen.Estos son de JK "mecagoenlareinatotalparaesosoymsaricaqueella" Rowling. Si no te gusta la acccion chico-chico mejor sal corriendo de aki. Esto es solo para diversion no gano nada haciendo esto solo divertirme. este es mi primer fic asi que pido PIEDAD Saludos a todos kienes leen esto y postean , ojalas les guste como va la historia , si partio altiro Yaoi pero es que este fic es sobre la relacion de harry y Draco no es tan harry debe matar a Voldy , el debe matar sus demonios primero. Cada capitulo parte con alguna cancion que me gusta y que se puede identificar con el capitulo pronto se nos viene Miranda , eric prydz , etc etc etc, lo otro pronto mas personajes que haran cameos habra referencias a series , hay algunas cosas sobre el mundo magico que no se como funcan con el mundo muggle , asi que si invento algo raro plis no pidan mi cabeza en bandeja de plata.Ojalas les guste..le tenemos lemon , slash , sexo hetero asi que seria todo eso si nada de violaciones ni weas raras , mis chicos se encaman por voluntad propia y la pasan Chancho. gracias por los reviews saludos especiales a todos los que postean...gracias por sus comentarios y espero que les guste la historia...pronto se vendra una segunda parte , lo que no sei si juntaasrla con esta o si la nombro como historia nueva...acepto sugerencias. FELIZ AÑO NUEVOOOOOOOO 

NOTTING ELSE MATTERS

"So close no matter how far Couldn't be much more from the heart Forever trusting who we are And nothing else matters Never opened myself this way Life is ours, we live it our way All these words I don't just say And nothing else matters Trust I seek and I find in you Every day for us something new Open mind for a different view And nothing else matters" 

Eran 2 dias del cumpleaños de Draco y un poco mas de dos semanas para que el colegio acabara , Harry buscaba la manera de encontrarse con draco duante las vacaciones , sabia que seria dificil y de echo este año trataria de no ir donde los dursley , aunque fuese lo ultimo que le pidiese a Dumbledore , es ams estaba dispuesto a contarle de su relacion con el rubio si fuese necesario ,haria lo que fuese contal de ver a su novio y no volver a ver a su parentela Muggle.

Harry se levanto de su cama y paso a la ducha , luego de vestirse bajo al comedor , pudo ver a su rubio , se acerco a el aprovechando que no habia mucha gente y se puso a conversa.

-Malfoy

-Potter , que haras mañana en la tarde.

-No lo se tengo que ir a hogsmade , despues poriamos terminar el trabajo que tenemos pendiente.

-Si me parece , a veces usas esa cabeza.

-Voy a hacer como que no escuche eso , hasta estabas siendo agradable pedazo de capullo.

-Callate niñoquevivio-Harry se paro y le susurro TE AMO , malfoy se puso rojo pero paso desapercibido solo habian unos chicos de Segundo.

Al rato el salon se lleno , era la hr de comer , Ginny y Mione bajaron detras venia Ron con Dean, todos se reian , Draco miraaba maravillado a su novio a lo lejos , Pansy llego a la mesa muy palida Millicent se sento a su lado , incluso Blaise se preocupo al verla en el estado en que se encontraba , cuando aparecio la comida Todos iban a comer cuando aparecio el plato de pansy ,ella sintio unas nauseas inmensas , se iba a parar para ir al baño cuando se desplomo en el suelo , Blaise y Millicent con Nott y Goyle llamaron a Snape ,el llego corriendo y se llevo a la chica a la enfermeria , Millicent y nott partieron detras , Draco termino de comer al igual que harry , ellos salieron por separado y se juntaron en Gryfferin , al rato Blaise fue a la mesa donde estaba su novia.

-Habibi estas lista?

-Si juntemosnos en 10 minutos amor?

-Ok…te espero-Blaise salio corriendo a la sala de menesteres , la decoro con tematica oriental e incluso logro sonorizarla de manera interior.

-Ginny donde vas?-pregunto Ron

-Tengo una cita con Blaiise…no me esperen despierta…Mione donde estaba…

-En mi cajon donde tengo mis interiores.

-Ok …-Hermione veia como se iba su cuñada.

-Gacela…pq le dijiste a Ginny donde guardas tus…pociones especiales.

-Pq va a necesitar una.y no vayas tras ella que sino te hago un obliviate.

-Maldicion , ella ya.

-Sip pero no te preocupes se esta cuidando.

-Pero es tan niña

-Tiene un año menos que tu.

Ginny se tomo una pocion anticonceptiva , luego se puso el traje que blaise le regalo , sobre este se puso una tunica larga y partio corriendo al salon de menesteres.

Al llegar ahi lo vio cerrado…ginny susurrro habibi y la puerta se abrio y encontro a Blaise ambientando el lugar , Ginny cerro la puerta, Blaise se dio vuelta y vio una figura emvuenlta en una tunica negra , el se acerco y le saco la capucha y vio a Ginny , con un cintillo azul de monedas sobre su cabello ,le desato la tunica para que callece y vio a Ginny vestida de odalisca con uin traje azul con cuentas y monedas , maquillada como arabe , Blaise sabia que el traje le quuedaria.

-Amor ..te-Ginny se acerco timidamente y saco una espada con la que le rompio la camisa , el Aplaudio y musica empezo a sonar , ginny empezo a bailar con la espada , movia sus caderas como si hubiese nacido sabiendo , el movimiento de sus brazos era fino y para terminar poso la espada sobre su cintura , luego agarro un pañuelo ,Blaise la miraba embelezado , nunca vio una vision mas perfecta que aquella , cuando termino la cancion se tiro sobre Ginny y la tomo en brazos y sobre la pared comenzo a amarla.

En Gryfferin la historia era similar…

-Amor dejame abrir los ojos

-No Dragon , quedate quieto

-Dificil que no…me amarraste a esta silla leoncito.-Harry se acerco despacio ,Draco podia sentir su olor a medida que estaba mas cerca , cuando le rodeo con los brazos para sacarle el vendaje draco le mando una suave mordida en su brazo.

-Calma Dragoncito puedes abrir los ojos-Draco los abro y se maravillo con lo que veia , un harry desnudo solo con un lacito sobre su sexo color verde y plata , draco se destornillaba de la risa….

-QUERO ABRIR MI REGALO!SUELTAME LEON!

-Ya…pero solo las manos y te vendo los ojos…te gusto tu regalo.

-Siiiiii damelo-Harry se acerco le volvio a vendar los ojos a su novio y le ssolto las manos , Draco desarmo el lacito y sento a harry sobre el, harry comeno a besar a su novio mientras este se impacientaba , harry llego a la ereccion del Rubio y se la metio a la boca , Draco estuvo a punto de correrse ahi mismo pero hizo un esfuerzo de control , harry subio atravez del estomago del rubio y llego hacia sus labio , busco un pote de lubricante y se preparo para la entrada de su novio , de a poco se sento sobre la ereccion del rubio , Draco solto un gemido , de a pronto sintio que se dejaba ir harry se apreto con mas fuerza al cuerpo de draco mientras subia y bajaba , draco incluso se mareo un poco tenia una agradable sensacion de vertigo a cabo de unos minutos que parecieron horas ambos se corrieron.

-Te gusto tu regalo dragon.

-Es broma…lo adore…pero este solo sera mi regalo?

-No mi dragon codicioso mañana llega tu regalo lo debo ir a buscar , pero te lo dare el dia de tu cumple.

-Sabias que te amo.

-Yo tambien dragon , soy tan feliz.

-Ojalas para siempre sea asi nuestra vida ,en dos dias mas seras mayor de edad.

-Lo se no puedo creerlo , lo que me preocupa es como verte ahora que salgamos de vacaciones , yo quizas deba irme donde mis tios.

-Con esos muggles asquerosos…ah no , y si nos vamos de mochileo…tu crees que me admitan en la madriguera.Podriamos viajar con blaise , Ginny , comadreja y granger.

-No se si el professor Dumbledore lo concienta…sabes soy capaz de contarle de nosotros para que me deje ir.

-Estas seguro de eso…me parece peligroso.

-No quiero dejarte en verano.

-Yo tampoco…pero sabes nos quedan 2 semanas todavia.

-Si lo se , que hr es?

-Tempus 2330…sabes hoy debo ir a mi casa a dormir mas que mal soy prefecto.

-Ok mi dragoncito…te voy a extrañar.

-Yo tb…oye pq no me das tu polera y yo te doy la mia asi por lo menos tener tu olor cerca.

-Ok…-Los jovenes se vistieron y salieron al pasillo por separado , Draco iba camino a las mazmorras cuando aparecio Severus.

-Draco tienes que acompañarme.

-Padrino que paso.

-Acompañame.-Severus fue con draco aa la enfermeria , ahi vio a pansy acostada ,al lado de ella se encontraba Poppy.

-Que pasa profesor.

-Draco tu dormiste con pansy-Pregunto Dumbledore mas serio que de constumbre.

-No lo se.

-Como no lo sabes muchacho.Pregunto Poppy indignada.

-No lo se , ella me drogo y se que despertamos juntos y parecia que hubiesemos intimado-Al decir esto se puson rojo y puso cara de asco-pero yo no recuerdo nada…que tiene que ver eso con que pansy este asi.

-Draco…pansy esta embarazada-Severus miro a su ahijado a los ojos-y ella afirma que es tuyo.

-Pero eso no puede ser , padrino tu sabes que ella me drogo.

-Es eso cierto Severus?

-Si efectivamente , pero fue con una droga muggle.

-Sr malfoy , por mas que la circustancia sea extraña , debo informarle a los padres de la joven y a los suyos.

-Lo entiendo professor…puedo retirarme.

-Claro.

-Yo voy contigo…que pasara con la srta Parkinson.

-es major que pase la noche aqui , en sus estrado no debe agitarse.

-Cuanto tiene-Pregunto Draco.

-Casi dos meses-respondio Poppy.

Draco no podia creerlo hace menos de una hr estaba en brazos de su amado ,iba acumplir 17 años y al parecer seria padre , era demasiada informacion en muy poco tiempo.Subio a su habiatacion con Severus a su lado , al dejarlo en la pieza miro a su ahijado.

-Que hare ahora , ella dice que es mio y yo no lo se , por merlin Padrino.

-Descanza Draco mañana las cosas seran mejores.

La mañana llego , harry y Draco se miraron, harry pudo ver la cara de panico con la que andaba Draco , Blaise trataba de averiguar que pasaba con su amigo pero el no soltaba nada , despues de tratar de comer algo vio como severus se le acercaba.Draco tomo sus cosas y salio detras de su padrino , harry miro a Blaise y el le movio la cabeza en señal de no tener idea que pasaba.

-Draco y Severus subieron al despacho de Dumbledore , ahi se encontraba Poppy , Los Sres malfoy ,El Sr Parkinson y Pansy.

-Sr malfoy supongo que sabe porque esta aqui-Pregunto Dumbledore.

-Si , creo que si…pa nsy esta embarazada y dice que el bebe es mio.

-MI HIJA NO MIENTE…MALFOY CONTROLA A TU HIJO….-Bramo el Sr panrkinson el cual tenia muy abrazadda a su hija quien sollozaba en sus brazos

-Bueno Draco supongo que tienes una explicacion , ante tal afrenta-Pregunto Lucius.

-Si lo que pasa es que ella me drogo.

-Eso ud lo dijo anoche Sr malfoy…podria explicarse.-Preguto Dumbledore

-Nosotros fuimos al baile juntos , bueno yo sali del baile a tomar agua y cuando volvi ànsy me ofrecio un ponche que gustoso bebi , y despues de eso commence a sentirme mal , por lo que abandone el salon y me dirigi a mis aposentos , de ahi desperte y Pansy estaba en mi cama.

-PERO COMO SE ATREVE…LE ROBA LA INOCENCIA A MI NIÑITA…YO LO MATO MALFOY.

-Calma Parkinson-Le gruño Snape.

-Ud Sr malfoy tiene pruebass de haber sido drogado por la Srta Parkinson.

-De echo Albus , Draco fue drogado , yo mismo lo comprobe , la droga usada es una droga muggle llamada Rufffinol ,ataca el sistema nervioso-Respondio Severus , narcissa miraba como Severus defendia a su hijo…cosa que Lucius debio haber echo.

-Ok severus , pero Draco…viste a pansy ponerle la droga a tu ponche?

-No-dijo Draco mirando el suelo , no la vi pero se que fue ella , se me ha insinuado en los 6 años de escuela , incluso engatuso a mi madre para que viniese al baile yo…

-Yo te amo todo lo que hice lo hice por amor Draco-Dijo llorando Pansy mientras se hacia la victima y miraba por el rabillo al rubio.

-Pero yo no Vivora-Le grito Draco a lo qque recibio una cachetada de su padre.

-Ella esta en esta situacion por tu culpa…nunca mas le llamaras asi-Le dijo Lucius.

-DUMBLEDORE…mi hija esta en una situacion delicada y esto bajo las narices tuyas y las Tuyas Snape….ahora necesito soluciones no insultos hacia mi niñita-Parkinson veia como todos responsables de la situacion actual menos ella.

-Yo creo que la solucion es obvia…claro nosotros lo teniamos pensado de antes….esto solo adelanta nuestros planes-Lucius dijo sonriendo…Narcissa y Severus se miraron con panico , draco ni siquiera miraba-Los chicos van a casarse , ellos viviran en la malfoy manor en el verano y si Dumbledore lo permite regresaran el proximo año a estudiar.

-Por fin alguien con sentido comun…encuentro estupenda tu solucion , es mas podriamos casarlos para el fin del curso.

-Por merlin nadie le preguntara a los chicos su opinion-Pregunto un indignado Snape.

-Yo creo que es lo major Papa-Dijo Pansy-Yo y narcissa podemos armar la fiesta y el ajuar , ademas todavia no se me nota…

-Pues yo creo que es una soberana estupides YO NO ME CASO!-Grito Draco

-TU TE CASAS AUNQUE SEA LO ULTIMO QUE HAGAS DRACO-Lucius apunto su varita a la yugular de su hijo-Cruc…

-LUCIUS DÉTENTE-Severus tomo a su ahijado y se lo llevo del despacho.

Harry no vio a su novio en todo el dia , pero no se preocupo tanto , de pasar algo malo ya lo sabria , asi que con mapa y capa en mano se escabullo a Hogsmade , ahi llego a la joyeria donde paso a recoger un anillo que tenia la forma del dedo anular de draco , era de plata y tenia escrito Draco+Harry forever , Harry le iba a proponer matrimonio a Draco despues de su fiesta en Gryfferin…sabia que eran jovenes pero tambien sabia quie quizas no tendrian futuro…en cualquier minuto la Guerra se desataria y sabia que podia morir.Y no queria morir sin ser marido de Draco malfoy.


	20. SIN TI

Aviso:Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen.Estos son de JK "mecagoenlareinatotalparaesosoymsaricaqueella" Rowling. Si no te gusta la acccion chico-chico mejor sal corriendo de aki. Esto es solo para diversion no gano nada haciendo esto solo divertirme. este es mi primer fic asi que pido PIEDAD Saludos a todos kienes leen esto y postean , ojalas les guste como va la historia , si partio altiro Yaoi pero es que este fic es sobre la relacion de harry y Draco no es tan harry debe matar a Voldy , el debe matar sus demonios primero. Cada capitulo parte con alguna cancion que me gusta y que se puede identificar con el capitulo pronto se nos viene Miranda , eric prydz , etc etc etc, lo otro pronto mas personajes que haran cameos habra referencias a series , hay algunas cosas sobre el mundo magico que no se como funcan con el mundo muggle , asi que si invento algo raro plis no pidan mi cabeza en bandeja de plata.Ojalas les guste..le tenemos lemon , slash , sexo hetero asi que seria todo eso si nada de violaciones ni weas raras , mis chicos se encaman por voluntad propia y la pasan Chancho. gracias por los reviews saludos especiales a todos los que postean...gracias por sus comentarios y espero que les guste la historia...pronto se vendra una segunda parte , lo que no sei si juntaasrla con esta o si la nombro como historia nueva...acepto sugerencias. FELIZ AÑO NUEVOOOOOOOO 

SIN TI

"Llevame contigo guardame un lugar cerca de tu corazón. Dejame tenerte dejate querer antes de que pierda la razón. por que sin ti no soy por que sin ti no estoy por que sin ti no puedo vivir!" 

Draco se daba vueltas como leon enjaulado en la pieza de Severus en menos de 24 hrs su vida habia pasado del cielo al infierno y todavia no venia lo peor…tenia que contarle todo a Harry , incluyendo su futuro matrimonio.

-Que hago Severus que hago.

-Draco primero calmarte , luego…en realidad no lo se….esta niña armo el paquetito muy perfecto.

-Lo se maldita vivora…sabes asi estuviese seguro que el bebe es mio o que de echo esta embarazada no me opondria , pero no lo se.Ademas esta harry , padrino…yo lo amo y esto lo va a destruir.

-Potter no es un niño ya ,se va a enfrentar a el mago mas poderoso del mundo y tu crees que…

-Harry es mas sensible de lo que piensas , le teme mas a salir del closet a enfrentarse al Lord oscuro.

-Increible , bueno entonces.

-Entonces debo decirle hoy , y ver que pasa.

-Tienes claro que probablemente te deje.

-Es una opcion…no lo se….ya padrino me voy-Draco salio disparado desde las Masmorras a medida que pasaba un huracan movia las cosas iba caminando cuando se encontro con harry.

-Amor…que hacias caminando tan rapido…te llevabas al mundo por encima-Harry miro el desastre tras los pasos de Draco.-Y…estas bien?

-Tenemos que hablar-Harry recordo la vez pasada que escucho esa frase , se calmo y entro a una sala vacia con draco.

-Que paso

-Pansy esta embarazada y dice que es mio , coincide con la fecha de la fiesta y me tengo que casar con ella como era lo planeado.

-Que?….Draco pero…

-Pero nada , Yo no quiero casarme , ni siquiera se si el bebe es mio , mi padre me amenazo de muerte y mañana haran el anuncio , cuando salgamos de vacaciones sera la ceremonia , hasta ese dia podemos estar juntos y de ahi tambien…solo que tendra que ser en secreto , yo no tocare a la vivora y esperare que mi hijo…si es verdad que es mio nasca.-Draco hablaba como turbado casi de manera roboticamente

-Draco…yo te amo , pero no puedo aceptar ese plan , no puedo destruir una familia , si te tienes que casar hazlo pero lo nuestro termina aqui-Harry miro a Draco , no estaba enojado , su respuesta fue igual de mecanica , se besaron y harry salio de la habiatacion , draco no reparo en las palabras de su novio.

Cuando iban cada uno a mitad de camino de sus destino se devolvieron , Harry y Draco se dieron vuelta , uno corrio a los brazos del otro , Draco beso a harry y lo metio al salon vacio.

-No pueden obligarte a casarte…mi amor tu no la amas.

-No la amo…solo a ti , no se que hacer bebe , me tengo que casar con ella ,y se que no puedo pedirte…

-No no puedes pero tiene que haber una solucion.

-No la hay harry.

-Tu no la quieres buscar.

-No es eso…me amenazaron de muerte , harry… mi amor.

-Draco yo te amo pero de momento no veo otra solucion sera major que debemos esto hasta aqui , tu no te la vas a jugar por nosotros y es cierto…viene un bebe en camino y yo no soy quien para obstaculizar su felicidad…tu vida cambio amor y no hay nada que podamos hacer.

-No me digas eso Leon.

-Dragon…dejame ir…mira tomemosnos un tiempo veamos que podemos hacer…pero de momento no me busques , si lo solucionas yo estare esperandote.-harry beso a Draco y se marcho.Draco se puso a llorar.

Harry paso al lado de Blaise y Ginny ,esta lo vio palido y lo agarro del brazo , no paso mucho tiempo para que se descompusiera.Blaise lo levito a la enfermeria al rato.Al despertar se encontro con Ginny y Blaise mirandole , el se incorporo lentamente.

-Donde estoy.

-En la enfermeria harry …te ves como si un huracan hubiese pasado sobre ti-Le dijo Ginny.

-Que me paso?

-Te desmayaste…harry…

-Se va a casar…Pansy esta embarazada asi que se va a casar.

-Quien se va a casar-pregunto Blaise

-Draco ,va a ser papa y se va a casar con pansy.

-Si es broma Potter

-Tu crees que estaria asi si fuese broma…Pansy esta embarazada asi que draco se tiene que casar con ella entonces terminamos.

-Harry…estas bien?estas seguro? Uds se aman.-Dijo Ginny

-Ademas nadie asegura que el bebe sea de Draco.

-Bueno eso no importa ahora.

En Homeopaticos Snape en los laboratorios secretos se encontraban Lucius y el Sr Parkinson brindando la futura union de las familias.

-Tu hijo Lucius no se ve muy entusiasmado.

-Draco es caprichoso…ya veras que cedera , ademas que sera padre…otro malfoy en la familia esto es digno de celebrarse…ademas sera sangre limpia.

-Exacto , bueno cambiando el tema..como ha funcionado la Srta Malaguer.

-Mas eficiente de lo que esperaba , sobretodo para ser muggle , ademas la has visto.

-Si…bellisima.Y tu estas interesado?

-Si…podria ser-cuando Lucius termino entro Julia luciendo una falda tubio negra con una blusa escotada.

-Malfoy necesito los datos sobre la conservacion del plasma , aparte necesito copias del certificado de funcionamiento de Homeopaticos Snape.

-Para que necesitas eso.?-regunto Lucius alzando una ceja-

-Si la homeopatica esta en reglas menos motivos tendran para hacernos inspecciones secretas…mira en la empresa de Mauricio se trabajaba asi…mantenian una fachada impecable para no levanter sospechas.

-Muy inteligente malaguer , tienes todo muy bien pensado.

-Por supuesto Parkinson por algo soy la major en el campo…con la muerte de Dobal y Santoro me hicee cargo de todo.Aparte revisaron el informe de los Antigenos que armo mi padre.

-Si muy interesante…lastima que Severus no sepa nada de este otro negocio…nos sesria realmente util-Dijo parkinson

-El no sabe?-Pregunto Julia.

-No , el no tiene idea…necesito discrecion de tu parte malaguer.

-No te ppreocupes malfoy-Julia se acerco coquetamente hacia el y casi rozando sus labios-Soy un ejemplo de discrecion.-Lucius sintio como la piel de ssu cuello se crispaba Parkinson miraba con envidia la situacion , luego Julia se termino de incorporar

-Donde consigo los papeles?

-Parkinson puedes traer los papeles por favor.

-Yo voy con uds-Julia se dio vuelta hacia donde iba Parkinson , al llegar al marco de la puerta miro a Lucius y le cerro el ojo dejando al Rubio completamente loco.

Parkinson se fue al lado de Julia , podia sentir su aroma y verla caminar lo volvia loco.

-Sabes malaguer me recuerdas a mi hija pansy.

-Si, cuantos años tienes tiene?

-16 , se va a casar con el hijo de Lucius…Draco , estan enamorados y seran padres.

-Oh…y la escuela?

-Ambos van internos a la msima escuela y son bastante liberales podran asistir casados.

-que interesante…los papeles?

-Oh…aqui estan…bueno espero que le sean de utilidad.

-de mucha Parkinson...-Julia partio a su oficina y se encerro en ella , le saco fotos a todos los documentos y llamo a Diego-

-Diego mi amor , preparate para recibir unos archivos de foto.

-Que son?

-Los documentos que necesitamos…sabes uno de los socios no tiene idea que pasa aqui.

-Es broma Julia.

-Quiero revelarme ante el…pero primero necesito actuar sobre Parkinson y malfoy.

-Julia te estas arriesfando demasiado.

-Si pero vale la pena mi amor…prepara la computadora para recibir.

-Estoy mandalos-Julia empezo a transsferir las imagines a Diego a medida que llegaban el las lograban ver de manera inmediata.

-Como estan?

-Un poco borrosos crees que puedas sacar copias.

-Lo veo dificil aqui esta todo muy custodiado…que hago con respecto a Severus.

-Investigalo mas si es de fiar como crees te revelas.

-Ok amor.

Al dia siguiente Harry se habia levantado , se sentia abatido pero resignado , se vistio y partio al comedor , trato de no ver a nadie asi que salio temprano…sabia que ese dia se haria el anuncio , salio del comedor antes de que la gente empezase a llegar , hoy seria el cumpleaños de Draco y todos sus planes se habian ido al carajo , cualquier idea de vida juntos se habia caido al excusado y su amor…ese podia mandarse de viaje…el ya no tendria al rubio en sus brazos , el hijo de Draco seria con pansy no con el , la familia que siempre soñaron ya no seria…pensaba en su dragon…atado de por vida a alguien que no amaba por un desliz que ni tan claro estaba…pero el tampoco se habia negado , tampoco habia buscado otra solucion.Llego a gryfferin , apesar de ser su lugar secreto con draco y el dolor que le causaba solo respirar el aire de ahi era el unico lugar donde estaria solo…al llegar vio un bulto blaco en el suelo echo un ovillo , se acerco con el Corazon en la mano y pudo ver a Draco , sin señales de estar vivo…dormia con los ojos abiertos.harry nunca le habia visto asi…vio en el a un niño asustado.Harry se acerco al bulto y empezo a acariciar los cabellos rubios , el bultito se empezo a relajar…solo el tacto de harry podia relajarlo.Draco abrio loss ojos y se encontro con unas esmeraldas que botaban lagrimas.

-Dragon…que te paso.

-Leoncito…no puedo , no me puedo casar.

-Lo tienes que hacer…prefiero verte con ella a que te maten.

-Pero mi amor.

-Nada…levantate , aseate y presentate en ese salon como solo un Malfoy sabria hacerlo…te amo.

-Y yo a ti.-harry beso a draco y le ayudo a asearse , luego lo llevo de la mano al salon..cuando estuvieron a pto de entrar , harry lo miro.

-Disculpame-harry levanto su varita hacia draco y susurro Obliviate.-con eso harry le borro sobre la ultima hora , ahora Draco estaba en el umbral de la puerta , luego aparecio una sonriente pansy que lo tomo del brazo y lo llevo a la mesa de Slytherin.

Despues de comenzar el desayuno Dumbledore se levanto y empezo a dar un discurso.

-Alumnos pronto se termina este año escolar…y como parte de las sopresas debo anunciar el compromiso den matrimonio de pansy Parkinson y draco malfoy…ambos de Slytherin.El enlace se producira al dia siguiente del termino de clases en el ministerio de la magia…un aplauso para ellos.las mayorias de las mesas aplaudieron a rabiar , solo en Gryfindor 3 muchachos se encontraban conternados.los sly abrazaban a la futura madre , mientras seis jovenes se encontraban amargados.

-Felicitaciones malfoy , te llevas una joya…como pansy no hay muchas.

-Si quieres te la regalo Nott.

-Que mas quisiera ya malfoy…pero ella ya hizo su eleccion ,-ni draco ni Blaise entendieron mucho las palabras de Nott , tampoco sabian que le interesase Parkinson.

-Que voy a hacer Blaise.

-No lo se Draco , no se ni siquiera como ganar tiempo , hay amigo…y harry.

-No lo veo desde que le conte…lo has visto tu.

-Si…se desplomo en mis brazos , esta bien , el nos conto todo.-Mientras blaise y Draco conversaban , Ron se acerco a donde draco lo levanto de la tunica y le dio un derechazo que lo dejo Nock Out.

-QUE CREES QUE HACES POBRETON

-No te metas Parkinson , esto es entre el Huron y yo

-Nadie le llama asi a mi prometido.

-Deja…me lo meresco…Ron no ha sido….-Dijo Draco

-Callate Huron…sabia que no debia confiar en ti…vamos Mione.-Ron tomo de la mano a su novia y la saco del salon mientras Draco sangraba por una nariz rota , pansy se iba a acercar cuando el le grito que se alejara..que no le tocase…que por muy comprometidos que estuviesen no le iba a tocar ningun pelo.

Luego se paro y partio a la enfermeria…bonito cumpleaños iba a tener , comprometido con alguien que no amaba…golpeado por el major amigo de su ex novio con una nariz rota y sabiendo que se lo merecia absolutamente.Poppy logro arreglarle la nariz para luego juntarse con Blaise y Ginny ,al verla sabia que ella no le esperaria con afecto.

-Huron…que paso.

-Pansy esta embarazada y dice que es mio , mi padre practicamente amenazo con matarme si no lo hacia y harry me dejo…no yo a el.

-Bueno entonces debes recuperarle huron…claro hoy no es el dia pero tenemos 2 semanas antes que te cases…hey.

-Que pasa Ginny?

-Si draco no consuma el matrimonio , este no se legaliza…las magias al consumar el matrimonio se unen y arman un lazo indestructible.

-Eso es cierto..es cosa que no toques a Pansy.

-No lo se…bueno como recupero a harry ahora.

-Deberas hacer algo locamente romantico.-Dijo Ginny

-Algo desesperado-Dijo Blaise

-Algo que no sea tipico del orgullo malfoy.

-Creo que las rodillas se veran involucradas.-Remato blaise.


	21. NO IMPORTA QUE EL SOL SE MUERA

Aviso:Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen.Estos son de JK "mecagoenlareinatotalparaesosoymsaricaqueella" Rowling. Si no te gusta la acccion chico-chico mejor sal corriendo de aki. Esto es solo para diversion no gano nada haciendo esto solo divertirme. este es mi primer fic asi que pido PIEDAD Saludos a todos kienes leen esto y postean , ojalas les guste como va la historia , si partio altiro Yaoi pero es que este fic es sobre la relacion de harry y Draco no es tan harry debe matar a Voldy , el debe matar sus demonios primero. Cada capitulo parte con alguna cancion que me gusta y que se puede identificar con el capitulo pronto se nos viene Miranda , eric prydz , etc etc etc, lo otro pronto mas personajes que haran cameos habra referencias a series , hay algunas cosas sobre el mundo magico que no se como funcan con el mundo muggle , asi que si invento algo raro plis no pidan mi cabeza en bandeja de plata.Ojalas les guste..le tenemos lemon , slash , sexo hetero asi que seria todo eso si nada de violaciones ni weas raras , mis chicos se encaman por voluntad propia y la pasan Chancho. gracias por los reviews saludos especiales a todos los que postean...gracias por sus comentarios y espero que les guste la historia...pronto se vendra una segunda parte , lo que no se si juntarla con esta o si la nombro como historia nueva...acepto sugerencias. FELIZ AÑO NUEVOOOOOOOO creo que termine la historia ...sigo con la segunda y hasta el momento va ganando la opcion de que siga dentro de esta es decir...va a ser larga y para las que sea de Stgo podra haber soundtrack...si hay interes izas pueda subirlo a un ftp 

NO IMPORTA QUE EL SOL SE MUERA

"Fue muy poco el tiempo, los dos nos quedamos con ganas de amor nunca supimos bien que fue lo que nos separo no ¿a quien culpar? has sido ¿tu o yo? o alguien que esta detrás No importa que el sol se muera yo siempre estaré pensando en ti si la luna llora por amor yo llorare con ella por ti" 

El resto de la semana paso Harry era apoyado por sus amigos , mientras Ginny y Blaise tambien ayudaban a Draco…estaban planeando que hacer para que Harry supiese que el amor del rubio seguia intacto , Draco habia empezado a evitar a Harry cosa que el Leon agradecia.Draco se refugiaba a llorar en Gryfferin ,y apesar de no saberlo Harry estaba por lo gral ahi mirandole , controlandose de saltar sobre el.Miraba como Draco sufria , como dormia , como rompia cosas a su alrededor tratando de calmar su dolor…como se alejaba del mundo.Por otrio lado Pansy se encargaba de pensar en su boda acompañadas de sus amigas , de mandar las invitacion es y de decir lo feliz que seria con su Drake , tenia de ayudante a Nott , quien le ayudaba en todo , el sabia que Pansy estaba enamorada de Draco y que solo lo habia usado ,pensaba que para cerlos a Draco…solo si el supiera

Draco salio de Gryfferin , al rato Harry hizo lo mismo.Despues de dormir a la mañana harry seguia yendo a desayunar temprano , pero ese dia se quedo dormido , Ron le desperto para ir a desayunar , despues de asearse y vestirse bajaron , Harry tenia un rostro casi macabro , hacia dias que no comia ni dormia bien , al llegar Ginny y Mione le llenaron un plato de pankekas , se toco el bolsillo interior de la tunica y noto el anillo que le habia comprado a Draco , le quemaba ese tacto con la plata al sentirlo se paro rapidamente de la mesa y comenzo a caminar hacia la puerta sin mirar quien venia de lado opuesto.Al llegar se encontro con unos ojos grises que le miraban con amor infinito.Draco tomo entre sus brazos a harry y ahi en la mitad del pasillo beso apasionadamente al Gryffindor , harry correspondio el beso con igual passion , en ese minuto el olvido donde estaba , que el todo el colegio les miraba y que salvo muy pocas personas sabian que era gay y que Draco era su pareja.Draco profunddiso el beso y harry se abrazo mas fuerte al rubio mientras acariciaba su cabello y espalda,Draco se abrazo del cuello de Harry , ya cuando por falta de aire se separaron Draco acariccio el rostro de su novio , Harry le corrio unos cabellos que se le venian a la cara de su amor , ambos sonreian…Hasta que Harry reparo donde estaban y cual era su situacion en esos minutos.

-Draco que has…

-Harrry te amo y tu me amas a mi.

-Sigue pansy embarazada.-Le dijo en un susurro.Los alumnos solo los miraban , no podian escuchhar nada de lo que los amantes se decian

-Si

-Sigues teniendo que casarte con ella?-Draco asintio

-Entonces da lo mismo…no tenemos nada mas que hacer.-Harry beso a Draco y salio por la puerta , Draco quedo estatico con un par de lagrimas en los ojos ..antes que harry saliese el se dio vuelta y le grito

-YO TE AMO POTTER Y SE QUE TU ME AMAS TAMBIEN-dijo Draco fuerte de modo que todo el alumnado le escuchase,harry paro en seco , se seco las lagrimas y se dio vuelta para responderle.

-Y acaso eso importa ahora-Harry se dio vuelta y sigio su camino.Las mesas quedaron en silencio , no podian creer lo que habian visto , en la mesa de loss profesores solo Dumbledore y Snape no tenian cara de haber visto a voldemort.Draco salio del salon y se dirigio a Gryfferin al llegar vio en su velador un paquetito y una nota.

_Draco…eres mas valiente de lo que yo sere nunca , te amo con todas mis fuerzas , aqui tu regalo de cumpleaños..debi dartelo la semana pasada pero despues de todo…te amo Dragon y siempre lo hare._

Harry 

Draco abrio el paquete y vio el anillo se lo puso en su dedo anular y calzo perfecto…no fue hasta que leyo lo que decia que draco no tomo una determinacion…ver escrito Draco+harry forever fue mas que lo que su Corazon podia soportar , en un momento de desesperacion invoco una daga , sin mirar abrio su piel y se corto las venas , la sangre empezo a correr por la habitacion y Draco perdio el conocimiento.

Ron y Hermione partieron a buscar a Harry , se lo encontraron en la pieza llorando bajo su capa de invisibilidad , Mione se acerco despacio y le saco la capa.La escena era muy simil a la vivida en Hogsmade 3 años atras.

-Harry…como estas.

-Destrosado…viste lo que hizo mi dragon.-Pregunto harry esbozando una sonrisa

-Si harry-Mione lo miro enternecida , mientras Ron mira desaprobatoriamente a ambos , no podia creer que harry siguiese asi de enamorado-fue muy valiente.

-Si lo fue…Harry porque no buscan como…

-No la hay de momento…duele Mione amar a alguien que no va a ser tuyo…sabes para su cumple tenia pensado proponerle matrimonio…le compre un anillo y todo.

-Y donde dejaste el anillo.

-Se lo deje en Gryfferin…MALDICION…voy para alla , acabo de cometer un error garrafal-Harry se levanto y salio corriendo a la masmorra secreta ,su Corazon le presagiaba que su acto en vez de haber sido romantico habia sido idiota…restregarle a su amor que ya no podrian casarse , si tenia algo de suerte Draco no habria visto nada…nada podia presagiar la macabra escecna con la que Harry se encontraria.Al llegar a la masmorra la encontro cerrada , harry saco su varita y ejecuto un Alomohora , al abrirse la puertas se encontro a Draco inconciente con ambas muñecas cortadas, bajo eso un charco de sangre,Harry nunca en su vida espero ver eso , se acerco corriendo a draco y lo tomo en sus brazos , pudo ver que el anillo se encontraba en el dedo de su amado…su estupidez habia causado que Draco se tratase de suicidar , rompio la camisa de su amado y amarro bajo los cortes para evitar que la sangre siguiese escapando y despues de tomarlo en brazos corrio con el hacia el ala medica de la escuela , al llegar se encontro con Poppy quien descansaba.

-MADAM SE MUERE…DRACO SE MUERE.

-Potter que escandalo es ese-Dijo una molesta Poppy que todavia no vei que traia a Malfoy en sus brazos casi sin signos vitales-Potter que le ha pasado.

-Creo que trato de quitarse la vida…Madam haga algo mi dragon no puede morir..madam salverlo.

-Harry calma…llama a Snape necesitare su ayuda yo por mientras le cerrare las heridas.-Poppy hizo un conjuro para cerrar las muñecas del joven , ella esperaba que la herida fuese echo de manera muggle y no magica…solo asi tendria una chance de salvarle.Se tranquilizo al ver que era de esa manera , harry corrio hacia las masmorras hasta qure llego a la de Snape ,hizo un alomohora y para su mala suerte vio que no habia nadie asi que corio hacia las sala de pociones , ahi se encontraba haciendo clases cuando harry irrumpio a su clase.

-SR Potter que caraj…

-Draco esta en al enfermeria , el trato de…

-Vamos-Sanpe salio corriendo hacia el ala medica ahi vio a Poppy luchando para salvarle la vida a su ahijado , Severus no podia creer la escena.-Donde fue?

-En Gbryfferin…nuestra mazmorra secreta…se va a salvar?

-Si Harry le dijo Poppy.-Profesor necesito un recostituyente Sanguineo.

-Altiro se lo traigo puedo usar la chimenea.

-Usela-Harry se quedo al lado de Draco mientras le acariciaba el pelo , al rato aparecio Snape con el contituyente,este se lo pusieron como intravenosa ,a medida que el liquido comenzo a acabar Draco empezo a cobrar mas vida …Harry al darse cuenta decidio salir de ahi , sabia que verle podria ser prejudicial para Draco verlo ahi , Snape lo tomo del brazo.

-A donde crees que vas Potter.

-Yo preferiria no estar aqui cuando Draco despierte , puede ser perjudicial para el verme aqui.-No alcanzo a decir se cuando Snape lo metio a la officina de poppy , alla adentro nockeo a harry.

-Sr Potter mi ahijado casi muer por su causa , antes se humillo para tener su atencion…EL LO AMA Y UD NO HARA NADA PARA RETENERLE ,acaso los griyffindor no son valientes?esa es su valentia Potter ,no sabe que Lucius casi le hizo un cruccio a su hijo pq el no quiere casarse…se imagina que pasara ahora que sepa que el lo ama a ud?…pero no , tan egoista como su padre no sr Potter?…ud no se merece a mi ahijado…corra arranque de aqui…yo cuidare a Draco , lo que si…no le permitire que se le acerque nunca mas…si sale por esa puerta no dejare que le vuelva a ver pase lo que pase.

-Sr…yo…

-Si?

-Tiene toda la razon…he sido un idiota y he perdido demasiado tiempo y mi dragon casi muere,no voy a dejar a esa vivora tocar lo que es mio…como que me llamo Harry James Potter Evans que Draco no se casa.

-que piensa hacer para evitarlo.

-De momento no lo se…professor se que es un poco aprovechador de mi parte pedirle esto pero creame que tengon un buen motivo…necesito que draco no sepa que fui yo quien le encontre ni que pienso evitar su boda.

-Porque Potter?

-Pq lo primero es porque dañaria su orgullo aun mas y lo Segundo es porque Lucius sabe oclumancia…si draco sabe algo no podra ocultarselo a su padre , necesito que toda esta conversacion quede entre nosotros.

-Ok…pero si dañas.

-Lo se…tengo la prueba en estos momentos , creo que me quebro la nariz…puede.

-Si…EPISKEY.Severus arreglo la nariz de harry ,cuando se iba a diculpar..

-No lo haga professor…me lo merecia…he sido un imbesil , quiero quedarme con Draco.

-Use su capa Sr Potter…-Harry se dirigia a la salida cuando Snape lo tomo del brazo.-Ud lo ama cierto?.

-Mas que nada Sr , y si todo resulta como espero la unica persona que lo desposara sere yo.-harry salio corriendo a su pieza en busca de su capa y una sonrisa maliciosa en sus labios.


	22. HIPNOTIZAME

Aviso:Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen.Estos son de JK "mecagoenlareinatotalparaesosoymsaricaqueella" Rowling. Si no te gusta la acccion chico-chico mejor sal corriendo de aki. Esto es solo para diversion no gano nada haciendo esto solo divertirme. este es mi primer fic asi que pido PIEDAD Saludos a todos kienes leen esto y postean , ojalas les guste como va la historia , si partio altiro Yaoi pero es que este fic es sobre la relacion de harry y Draco no es tan harry debe matar a Voldy , el debe matar sus demonios primero. Cada capitulo parte con alguna cancion que me gusta y que se puede identificar con el capitulo pronto se nos viene Miranda , eric prydz , etc etc etc, lo otro pronto mas personajes que haran cameos habra referencias a series , hay algunas cosas sobre el mundo magico que no se como funcan con el mundo muggle , asi que si invento algo raro plis no pidan mi cabeza en bandeja de plata.Ojalas les guste..le tenemos lemon , slash , sexo hetero asi que seria todo eso si nada de violaciones ni weas raras , mis chicos se encaman por voluntad propia y la pasan Chancho. gracias por los reviews saludos especiales a todos los que postean...gracias por sus comentarios y espero que les guste la historia...pronto se vendra una segunda parte , lo que no se si juntarla con esta o si la nombro como historia nueva...acepto sugerencias. FELIZ AÑO NUEVOOOOOOOO creo que termine la historia ...sigo con la segunda y hasta el momento va ganando la opcion de que siga dentro de esta es decir...va a ser larga y para las que sea de Stgo podra haber soundtrack...si hay interes izas pueda subirlo a un ftp 

HIPNOTIZAME

"Pude cerrar los ojos mas no pude dejar de verte y dejar de dormir mas no dejar de soñar puedo callar las voces mas no puedo dejar de oirte puedo dejar de ser pero no puedo dejar de estar Besame, hipnotizame... ya no me importa mas... robame el alma, hechizame..." 

Al llegar a su habitacion harry vio como sus compañero lo miraban con cara de circunstancia , nadie habia hablado con el desde el incidente en el comedor , Seamus y Dean lo miraban un poco avergonzado y Neville no sabia que decirle , al llegar a la pieza buscando su capa se encontro con los 3 pares de ojos mirandole.

-QUE!

-Nada harry , queriamos saber como..-dijo Seamus

-Como que!-Bramo harry mientras buscaba su capa-miren soy gay , estoy enamorado de malfoy el me ama a mi y si merlin lo permite no dejare que se case con esa vivora…si alguno de uds tiene problemas con eso bueno se puede ir al mismisimo carajo…DONDE MIERDA ESTA MI CAPA.

-Harry…aqui esta-Dijo nerviosamente Neville mientras le pasaba la capa a harry.Harry se la quito y cuando iba saliendo Neville lo agarro del brazo-Como te puedo ayudar?.-Harry no podia creer que Neville fuese el primero en querer ayudarle apesar de todo lo que malfoy significaba.

-Pq Neville.

-Pq si tu lo elegiste es por algo , yo no confio en el Harry pero si en ti , ademas no sabemos que nos depara el futuro y tu has sufrido mucho ya y has perdido mucho para perder a quien amas…yo te considero mi amigo y si puedo ayudarte con gusto lo hare.-Harry no podia creer lo que oia , sus ojos se le llenaron de lagrimas y abrazo a su amigo , Seamus y Dean se unieron a Neville y le ofrecieron su ayuda a harry , en estos momentos Harry no podia pensar en ninguna estrategia , solo queria estar al lado de draco cuando despertase aunque no le pudiese ver. Tomo la capa y salio a toda carrera hacia la enfermeria al llegar vio que Severus estaba al lado de la cama de Draco haciendole cariño y que una lagrima bajaba por su rostro , Harry se paro al lado de el y le toco el hombro , Snape se sobresalto un poco pero luego entendio que harry le estaba avisando que estaba ahi , Severus siguio haciendole cariño a Draco , Harry se habia sentado en la silla frente a Severus , de pronto Draco abrio los ojos y se encontro con los de su padrino , por un Segundo draco penso que veria los de Harry.

Harry lo miraba enternecido , siempre habia encontrado hermoso a Draco cuando despertaba…Severus le beso la mano a su ahijado…

-Por fin despiertas…no sabes el susto que me has dado.

-Padrino yo…

-No hables…no soy quien para reprocharte nada…Draco ,solo dejame decirte que tienes mucho por que vivir , se que quizas ahora no lo paresca pero todo tiene solucion.

-El ya no me ama…Padrino ya no tengo nada porque luchar-Estaba diciendo eso cuando las cortinas se abrieron y aparecieron Lucius y Narcissa Malfoy.Harry se levanto y se situo atras de Severus , Narcissa se acerco a la cama de su hijo y le dio un tierno beso en su cabeza…

-Draco…hijo mio.

-Esto es culpa tuya narcissa , lo has echo un debilucho…y un maricon debo decir-Dijo Lucius arrojando una copia del profeta con una extresa cronica sobre el amor oculto de Draco malfoy y harry Potter.-Asi que amas a Potter…Por merlin Draco , cuando pienso que no lograras avergonzarme mas , haces algo como esto y me doi cuenta que en lo unico que no fallas es en elodar el apellido malfoy.

-Y que importa padre.-Dijo Draco amargamente-tu tendras tu ansiado matrimonio…Alejaste a la unica persona que me ha amado por ser yo y no por ser tu hijo.

-Ademas de maricon y cobarde sentimental…

-Si soy gay y que…prefiero tirarme hombres y ser libre que servir a tu Sr oscuro, que te tiene esclavisado peor que amante….pero no te preocupes harry ya no me ama , me dejo asi que tendras tu boda.Felicidades padre…cuando pense que no podrias ser mas cruel logras superarte-harry veia a su Dragon…realmente era valiente.

-Mas te vale…aunque ahora que se de tus inclinaciones se que MI SR como tu le llamas se divertiria bastante contigo…quizas se te cumpla el deseo de no casarte….-Al decir Lucius eso gatillo que harry casi saliese de su capa , severus lo afirmo.

-Lucius Basta…No voy a permitir que entregues a nuestro hijo en bandeja de plata-Dijo narcissa

-Tu ya has echo bastante narcissa…todo esto es culpa tuya por sobreprotegerle…en Dumstrang esto no hubiese pasado…no se en que pensaba mi padre al elegirte a ti como esposa…debi haber tomado a tu hermana bellatrix

-Lucius no seas cruel…ahora te pediria que te marchases y nos dejasses tranquilo-Bramo Severus.

-Te recuerdo Severus que el que esta en la cama es mi hijo y a quien me dirijia es mi esposa.

-Lo tengo Claro lucius…un hijo mio no se trataria de suicidar y creeme que seria el hombre mas afortunado del mundo si me hubiese casado con una mujer como narcissa.Ahora retirate , tu hijo debe descansar.

Lucius salio con narcissa del despacho…harry cambio de lugar , Severus se quedo con su ahijado

-Padrino?

-Dime?

-Harry no ha venido?

-Vino mientras dormias , luego se retiro.

-Me debe odiar…ahora debe tener que explicar…

-Nada Draco …el sr Potter puede ser duro pero cuando se aplica logra comprender todo

.Pasaron un par de hrs y llego Blaise con Ginny , draco habia despertado hace poco.

-Malfoy…looking bad.

-Ni que me lo digas Zabinni..hola lady comadreja.

-Maldito Huron nos diste el medio susto…nunca se te ocurra hacer algo asi.-Dijo Ginny on lagrimas en sus ojos

-Ginny…-Dijo Draco un poco emocionado por la preocupacion

-Nada de Ginny , tu crees que queremos que te mueras…

-Y harry?

-No lo he visto en todo el dia , debe estar respondiendo preguntas sobre que pasa contigo.

-nuestro plan fallo-Dijo Draco , Ginny se subio a la cama y se acosto al lado de Draco.

-Sabes..creo que no fracasamos del todo.pansy tenia una cara al verte besarle asi a harry…eso sera de antologia…hasta mis hermanos quedaron blancos.

-Y sorprender a mis cuñados creo que es algo que nunca nadie ha echo.-Draco solo atino a sonreir ante la aseveracion de su major amigo , ademas tener a Ginny en su cama haciendole cariño lo reconfortaba.

Mientras harry se encontraba con la capa puesta mirando solto unas lagrimas al ver como Ginny cuidaba a su Dragon de la misma manera que lo habia cuidado a el , tambien agradecia tener a Blaise ahi para proteger a su amigo..Solo queria tomar el lugar de Ginny y besar a su dragon y consolarle y decirle que todo estaria bien , pero de momento tenia otras cosas en mente.

Snape habia dejado hace unas hrs la escuela y partio a la Homeopatica , ahi se encontro con Julia que le esperaba.

-Doctor podemos conversar.

-Julia…por supuesto , pasamos a mi oficina?

-No…prefiero que lo hagamos fuera de aqui…vamos al café que esta en la esquina.

-Ok-Severus tomo sus cosas y siguio a Julia , al llegar al café se sentaron en la mesa mas lejana a la entrada y ventanas del local ahi Julia saco unos papeles y se los mostro a Snape.

-Sabe doctor que son estos papeles.

-No la verdad no…que pasa Julia.?

-Doctor ud que tanto conoce a malfoy y Parkinson.

-Casi una vida entera…fuimos compaleros de escuela.

-Ud sabe de donde sale el capital.

-Si Parkinson lo pone , no entiendo mucho cual es la idea de financiar este negocio.

-Doctor debo confensarle algo…ahora debe escucharme y creer todo lo que le diga..tengo pruebas…sus socios son traaficantes de plasma y organos , sacan gente no se de donde y le roban los organos para venderlos al major postor.-Julia pensaba ver alguna reaccion en el rostro de Severus pero este no hizo nada.-Doctor ud me esta entendiendo…

-Si Julia…yo se que es muy serio lo que dice lo que pasa es que no me sorprende , parkinson y y sobretodo Lucius pueden ser seres muy despiadados a veces…lo que si me sorprende es que ud este tan informada.

-Bueno…todo lo que le dije sobre mi es verdad , si estaba casada con Dobal , si soy hija del doctor malaguer , lo que ud no sabe es que mi marido tambien estaba en el negocio del trafico de organos y yo trabajo en una organizacion conectada a Interpol , uso mi nombre para desbaratar organizaciones criminales como esta…yo le cuento esto pq se que ud es inocente.Severus ud les ha firmado algo.Cualquier cosa que pueda comprometerlo.

-No nada Julia…que va a pasar ahora?

-Dentro de la semana ayanaremos los laboratorios secretos , tengo suficientes documentos para implicar a Parkinson , Malfoy fue inteligente y no puso su nombre en nada.Tu eres la cara visible pero podremos sacarte ya que si firmas una declaracion sera exculpado.

-Julia , mi ahijado…el hijo de Lucius se va a casar en 2 fines de semana mas…puedes hacer el alllanamiento ese dia…Lucius le esta obligando a casarse , el ama a otra persona y esta otra persona esta buscando la manera de que no se tenga que casar…nos ayudaria que el ayanamiento fuese ese dia…te podria entregar a Lucius y a Parkinson en bandeja de plata.

-El hijo de malfoy se casa con la hija de Parkinson?

-Si…como sabias.

-El me comento algo…es realmente importante?…estamos hablando de una organizacion criminal , Severus no se si podamos mover asi el allanamiento.

-Yo seria capaz de ayudarte a conseguir la documentacion que te falta para atrapar a Malfoy…Julia?..Te has enamorado de una manera que tienes a todo el mundo en contra , a todos tratando de separarte de la persona que amas?-Severus trato de buscar empatia en los ojos de Julia , ella empezo a recordar toda su historia con Diego y Dobal , de lo que habian tenido que hacer para estar juntos incluso similar la muerte de Diego…al mirar a Severus no tuvo Corazon para negarse.

-Tienes un trato , en dos fines de semana mas se hara el allanamiento de Homeopaticos Snape…

-Yo te dare la direccion de donde se hara la ceremonia , aunque el lugar paresca que es otra casa has caso y entra nada mas…ok?

-Severus.-dijo Julia amorosamente-Estas seguro de todo.

-Lo estoy , gracias Julia…yo he permanecido al lado de malfoy para proteger a mi ahijado. Y con esto creeme que nos ayudas muchisimo.

-Al ayudarnos tu estas corriendo muchisimo peligro…y claro que te exhonera de todo lo que investigamos.

-Tengo que Salvar a Draco como sea , si mi vida depende gustoso la doy.

-Eres un gran Hombre.


	23. LA PROCESION

Aviso:Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen.Estos son de JK "mecagoenlareinatotalparaesosoymsaricaqueella" Rowling. Si no te gusta la acccion chico-chico mejor sal corriendo de aki. Esto es solo para diversion no gano nada haciendo esto solo divertirme. este es mi primer fic asi que pido PIEDAD Saludos a todos kienes leen esto y postean , ojalas les guste como va la historia , si partio altiro Yaoi pero es que este fic es sobre la relacion de harry y Draco no es tan harry debe matar a Voldy , el debe matar sus demonios primero. Cada capitulo parte con alguna cancion que me gusta y que se puede identificar con el capitulo pronto se nos viene Miranda , eric prydz , etc etc etc, lo otro pronto mas personajes que haran cameos habra referencias a series , hay algunas cosas sobre el mundo magico que no se como funcan con el mundo muggle , asi que si invento algo raro plis no pidan mi cabeza en bandeja de plata.Ojalas les guste..le tenemos lemon , slash , sexo hetero asi que seria todo eso si nada de violaciones ni weas raras , mis chicos se encaman por voluntad propia y la pasan Chancho. gracias por los reviews ya al parecer loa historia se alarga y se vienen peleas con cuatica...espero que sean de su agrado y ahora mi Nyo esta revisandome el texto.Acabo de leer HBP y la lleva.Ginny Rox! P>LA PROCESION"No es que no quiera decirte lo que siento No es que no pueda, si te digo te miento Parece que no pero sí No te miré pero te ví Ay, si pudieras ver lo que no demuestro! Ay, si la vieras! La procesión va por dentro..." 

Harry pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo al lado de Draco , lo miraba dormir , lo miraba comer y recupararse , estaba en eso cuando llego Severus mientras draco dormia.

-Estas Ahi?-Harry saco una mano-necesitamos hablar.-Harry odiaba esa frasesita , al salir el profesor lo llevo a su despacho.

-Digame professor , en que le puedo ayudar.

-Primero necesito que comas algo y duermas…no puedes estar con draco todo el tiempo , casi ni te has aparecido en clases si no es pq le avise a Albus tu paradero.

-Profesor ,no me pida que me aleje de Draco…no puedo hacer nada si no estoy a su lado.

-Potter el tiempo corre y no a nuestro favor , necesitas un plan de ataque y por lo visto tus amigos no son tan ocurrentes…a excepcion de Weasley que pensaba raptar a Draco para su matrimonio.

-Eso es professor…un rapto…voy a robarme al novio del ministerio…ahora la pregunta es como…Sabe professor tiene mucha razon ,debo ver a mis amigos.

-Potter que locura se le….

-Profesor la locura mas grande de mi vida…bueno la segunda , la primera fue enamorarme de Draco…ud lo va a cuidar no?

-Potter no pregunte estupideces , para su informacion ud no es el unico dispuesto a dar la vida por Draco.

-Y no podria estar mas agradecido con ud por eso pero ahora necesito irme.

-Primero comes , de ahi sales.

-Pero…

-Nada de pero , draco es capas de hacerme un Cruccio si te ve en el estado que estas-Severus pidio comida al despacho , harry trago lo mas rapido que pudo, cuando vacio el plato miro a Snape espectante , el le mostro la salida y harry con capa encima salio corriendo hacia Grifferyn.Al llegar vio Ginny saliendo de ahi y detras un complacido Blaise…los bestias habian usado su cuarto..bueno eso lo arreglaria despues , Harry abrazo a giny y la tomo en brazos , Ginny no sabia que hacer y pego un grito , Blaise iba a golpear a lo que fuese que tomaba a su novia hasta que harry salio de la capa.

-Harry que carajo-Reclamo Ginny

-Necesito un favor , ubica a Ron y Mione , tenemos planes que hacer.

-De que hablas potter-pregunto Blaise.

-Nada…no voy a permitir que la cacatua se quede con mi novio…escuche algo sobre un rapto que me gustaria ajustar.

-Ok…voy-Mientras Ginny corria , harry saco su varita y la puso en la Yugular de blaise….

-Que hacian alla adentro?

-Nada que tu con draco no hayan echo primero.

-Ok…entra por favor-Dijo un harry extrañamente calmado , cuando entro , desonorzo las paredes-QUE TU HAS ECHO QUE!QUE YO TE MATO GINNY ES UNA NIÑA POR DIOS SI ALGO LE PASA DESPUES QUE RON ACABE CONTIGO LO HAGO YO TRUHAN….

-Hey ella quizo…ademas tu no deberias decir nada-Dijo Blaise con una sonrisa en los labios muy contento consigomismo.

-Maldicion…bueno , pero a mi amiga.

-Esta grande tu amiga y no se queja de lo que le hago , asi que si ella no se queja no deberias haccerlo tu…ahora lo que quiero que hagas es no decirle a Ron ok?.

-Ok…Puedo sentarme.

-No lo recomendaria es mas dejame ordenar un poco el lugar.

-Veo que Gryfferin se transformo en el motel privado del "grupo".

-Para que veas ,eso pasa por ser los mas creativos .cuando terminaron de ordenar llego Ginny con Ron y Hermione , ambos abrazaron a harry casi ni le veian en 5 dias.

-Ron…como estuvo esa idea de robarse a Draco?

-Si…se me ocurrio que podriamos raptarle antes de la boda y llevarlo lejos.

-Ya pero no se…adonde le llevarias?

-Eso no lo habia pensado…pq preguntas.

-Pq tu idea me agrada pero tendriamos que pulirla…Mione?

-Dime harry?

-Habria alguna manera de casarme con draco en el mundo muggle?

-MMMmmmm no lo se ,creo que si tu tutor y los padres de el firman aceptando la union…asi funciona entre parejas heterosexuales…que tienes en mente.

-Nada que no tuviese en mente antes…Blaise necesito que venga Snape…puedes ir a buscarle?

.-Claro-Blaise salio en busqueda de su professor , al pasar cerca de la enfermeria vio a Pansy entrar , se quedo cerca escuchando que decia la vivora.

-Drake…estas despierto?

-Que quiere Pansy.

-Nada..saber como te sentias…nosotros estamos bien gracias.

-Solo estas tu.

-Yo y nuestro hijo…acaso no quieres vivir para conocerle?-Pregunto la joven de manera ironica

-De verdad quieres que responda a esto…pansy que quieres de mi , yo no te amo…amo a harry , que ganas con que nos casemos.?

-Prestigio y sobretodo ganarte…dijiste que nunca te tendria y no solo te voy a tener sino que estaras encadenado a mi para siempre , lastima que tenga que buscar a otro hombre para que me satisfaga , pero bueno es un precio bajisimo por tenerte Drake mi querido Drake.

-Eres ua malnacida y sucia perra lo sabias?

-Si pero tu solo eres un maricon y cobarde-Draco abofeteo a pansy rompiendole un poco el labio , Pansy paso su dedo y chupo su sangre.-Sabe rico….es el sabor de la Victoria Draco malfoy…tu padre estara mas que feliz de recibirme en la familia , ya me ha dicho que soy mas digna de su amor que tu…sabes me retiro , en mi estado no debo cansarme mucho-Pansy se fue dejando a Draco mas amargado , Blaise quedo interrogado pero ahora su mission era buscar a Snape.Llego al despacho de Snape y le llamo , le dijo que harry queria verle y que era urgente.Snape camino al Lado de Blaise hasta Gryfferin ahi se encontro con los otros cuatro Gryffindors.

-Potter que pasa ahora?

-Quien es el tutor de Draco en el mundo muggle.

-Yo …porque?-Harry tuvo un brillo en sus ojos que pocas veces habia tenido , quizas los astros estaba a favor de el.harry se arrodillo miro a Snape…

-Profesor me consederia la mano de su Ahijado Draco en matrimonio-A todos los presentes se les cayo la mandibula…Snape miro a harry y asintio.

-Para esta charada me mandaste a llamar.

-Profesor se me ocurrio algo y voy a necesitar ayuda y mucha…necesito hacer una reunion con la orden del fenix.-

-Tu enloquesiste?-Dijo Ron

-Nunca he estado mas cuerdo en mi vida…puede arreglarlo?

-Claro…para cuando?-Respondio Severus

-Hoy , tiene que ser hoy.

-Harry que mierda..

-Ron vamos a robarnos un novio cierto? Y no cualquier novio sino al hijo de la mano derecha de Voldemort no?…que es lo que mas necesitamos.

-Aurores-dijo Hermione-Harry estas o muy loco o muy enamorado.

-Peor…las dos-Dijo Ginny regocijandose.

Severus llego al despacho de Dumbledore , dijo la contraseña….TRIX ES SOLO PARA NIÑOS , el Viejo parecia enloqueser mas con los años , al abrirse las escaleras las subio antes de lleegar a destino , al abrirse la puert pudo ver a Albus mirando por la ventana.

-Albus tenemos que hablar.

-Dime Severus…que necesitas.

-Es potter , quiere una junta con la orden del fenix.

-Y tu sabes de que se trata.

-Si…pelear con Mortifagos-Snape no mentia en ese punto , no dijo el motivo de porque la pelea…sabia que Albus jamas consentiria algo asi pero , aqui la felicidad de su ahijado era la que estaba en juego-

-Siiii , bueno creo que la proxima semana.

-El pidio si podia ser hoy.

-Severus..muchacho , me allegro que te lleves major con el muchacho , supongo que tu ya sabias de la relacion de el con tu ahijado.

-Si Albus ya lo sabia , cuando paso el penoso incidente con Parkinson Draco me conto todo…bueno ahora esa informacion la maneja todo el colegio.

-Que lastima que Lucius no pueda cambiar , pero bueno todos sabemos como es Lucius.…dile a harry quue nos veremos aqui despues de la comida.

-Muchisimas gracias Albus.

-Como sigue Draco?

-Estable gracias a merlin y a potter , el le encontro.mañana espero que poppy le de de alta ,de ahi lo trasladare a mi dormitorio

-Ah si en Gryfferin , muy ingenioso de parrte de los muchachos, y sobre lo otro buenisima idea major que este contigo…temo lo que su padre es capaz.

-Veo que a ti no se te escapa nada.

-Caramelo de limon?

-No Gracias , me voy…nos vemos a la noche.

-Si..lo espero con ansias.

-Malfoy

-Dime malaguer.

-Necesito los documentos tuyos y de Parkinson , me faltan datos de uds 2.

-Que necesitas exactamente.

-Lo basico partidas de naciemiento , referenciiales de inversiones…porque no sales mencionado en los papeles?

-Si algo sale mal?

-Muy astuto Lucius…muy astuto…asumo que malfoy es un seudonimo.

-Muy astute malaguer…sabes para ser Mug…mujer eres muy inteligente , ademas de bellisima…dime Malaguer eres una viuda sufriente o alegre?

-Depende de quien me lo pregunte…pero si soy alegre…ahora quisiera saber de donde sacan los cuerpos.

-Porque?

-Bueno hay que ver que no tengan hepatitis o sida , es muy importante esta ultima , no podemos darnos el lujo de entregar plasma u organos contaminados.

-Sida?

-Si..sindrome inmunodeficiencia adquirida , Por dios Lucius si no conoces el sida dime dodne has estado metido los ultimos 20 años.

-Ah siiiii-Lucius no tenia idea de que mierda le estaban hablando.

-Bueno , hay que checkear que los cuerpos no vengan con virus.Tu crees que snape pueda analizar eso?

-No pues seria sospechoso para el ya sabes que no tiene nada que ver.Sabes mi hijo se casa en una semana practicamente , si no tienes nada que hacer.

-Lo siento tengo planes para ese dia.Viajo a paris a ver a caro.

-Tu hija.

-Si , bueno Lucius , con eso terminariamos todo-Julia beso a lucius cerca de la comisura de la boca-Adios.


	24. CUANDO ME ACUERDO DE TI

Aviso:Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen.Estos son de JK "mecagoenlareinatotalparaesosoymsaricaqueella" Rowling. Si no te gusta la acccion chico-chico mejor sal corriendo de aki. Esto es solo para diversion no gano nada haciendo esto solo divertirme. este es mi primer fic asi que pido PIEDAD Saludos a todos kienes leen esto y postean , ojalas les guste como va la historia , si partio altiro Yaoi pero es que este fic es sobre la relacion de harry y Draco no es tan harry debe matar a Voldy , el debe matar sus demonios primero. Cada capitulo parte con alguna cancion que me gusta y que se puede identificar con el capitulo pronto se nos viene Miranda , eric prydz , etc etc etc, lo otro pronto mas personajes que haran cameos habra referencias a series , hay algunas cosas sobre el mundo magico que no se como funcan con el mundo muggle , asi que si invento algo raro plis no pidan mi cabeza en bandeja de plata.Ojalas les guste..le tenemos lemon , slash , sexo hetero asi que seria todo eso si nada de violaciones ni weas raras , mis chicos se encaman por voluntad propia y la pasan Chancho. gracias por los reviews ya al parecer la historia se alarga y se vienen peleas con cuatica (hoy Snape se sentira orgulloso de harry) y mi novio hace cameo...espero que sean de su agrado.Acabo de leer HBP y la lleva.Ginny Rox.CAPITULO DEDICADO A MANINI Y A NYO...gracias maca por ayudarme a escribirlo.Los reviews los contesto personalmente y los agradesco de sobremanera 

CUANDO ME ACUERDO DE TI

"cuando me acuerdo de ti la magia echa a volar y asi no te siento tan lejos Cuando me acuerdo de ti y luego de caer vencido solo se que te quiero... cuando me acuerdo de ti Si tu fuego ilumina mi alma y mi punto final eres tu que me importa perder la batalla si al final del camino eres mi Dios y mi cruz" 

La orden del Fenix se encontraba reunida esperando a Harry , el iba rapidamente subiendo las escaleras ,se habia quedado cuidando a Draco mientras dormia , mas aun , despues que Blaise le contase de la conversa de Draco con Pansy.La sangre le hervia cada vez que pensaba en eso.

-Trix es solo para niños-Harry vio la escalera y subio en ellas ,la verdad no sabia como abordar lo que iba a pedir sabia que era una locura y que probablemente lo iban a mandar al demonio pero no importaba el sabia como convencerles.Al llegar arriba se encontro con Arthur y molly weasley , con remus Lupin , Ron Hermione ,Ginny,Blaise , tonks Dumbledore ,Mc Gonagall y Severus.

-Bueno harry queriamos saber a que se debe esta junta…que queries hablar . Severus me hablo de enfrentarse a Mortifagos-Harrry miro a Snape primero extrañado para luego entender a que se referia.

-Ohh , em si bueno-Dijo algo nervioso-Los reuni , porque tengo una mission para uds, como uds sabran ya soy gay y mi novio es Draco malfoy.-Harry miro a todos.Los Sres Weasley , no cabian en su asombro se habian negado a creer lo que decia el profeta al igual que Lupin , Tonks miraba con respeto a harry , el resto estaba indiferente , habian visto la escena pero era diferente escuchar a Harry diciendolo,-Bueno como tambien saben el se casara con pansy Parkinson , bueno este matrimonio no es con su consentimiento , su padre le ha obligado , se supone que pansy esta embarazada de Draco pero eso es dificil.

-Harry ,cariño , no entiendo que pasa…tu y Ginny no eran…no entiendo-Dijo la Sra Weasley

-Dejalo terminar Molly querida.-Dijo Dumbledore.

-Draco fue drogado la noche del baile donde se supone que se embarazo pansy y su padre ya habia decidido que ellos se casarian cuando terminase el proximo año , claro ahi las cosas serian mas faciles para nosotros ya que Draco tendria 18 cumplidos a la fecha y su padre no podria obligarle , en cambio ahora tiene 17 , mayoria de edad magica pero no en el mundo Muggle, o sea de momento depende de su padre.Bueno el asunto es que Draco no se quiere casar con pansy , se quiere casar conmigo y yo con el asi que con ayuda de Ron-No alcanzo a decir eso cuando La Sra Weasley , la Profesora McGonagall se pararon.

-Como que el se quiere casar contigo Potter.-Dijo Mcgonagall

-Como que tu te vas a casar y RONALD que tienes que ver tu con eso-Bramo la Sra Weasley.

-Molly amor , deja que el chico termine…continua Harry-Dijo el Sr Weasley , Harry se sentia mas nervioso que cuando habia partido . todavia no decia nada Dummbledore , Lupin ni Tonks.

-Bueno a Ron se le ocurrio una idea , un poco descabellada pero que podria funcionar sin mayores problemas.Claro requiere gran coordinacion y nervioss de acero por mi parte al menos y….

-Y que piensas Hacer Harry?-Pregunto Lupin

-Raptaremos-Dijo Blaise

-A-Adijo Ginny

-Huron-Dijo Ron

-de-Dijo Mione

-su Matrimonio-termino harry.Profesor Dumbledore ud es mi tutor legal no?

-Si? Pero Harry.

-Necesito que firme mi acta de matrimonio Muggles.

-QUE!-Dijeron todos los adultos menos Severus al escuchar lo que harry habia dicho , Snape en cambio ya vislumbraba para donde iba el asunto , viendolo dsde la posicion de harry y claro modificando quizas el plan original podia resultar.

-Eso que ud firme por mi..soy menor de edad , el professor Snape firmara por Draco y necesito su ayuda para robarnos a Draco , porque como sabran habran muchos mortifagos , entonces la idea es dividirnos en equipos..

-Harry muchacho , supongo que entiendes lo que nos estas pidiendo , esto no es un juego…-Dijo Lupin

-Harry la orden del Feniz es algo serio , al igual que el matrimonio , el primer amor es asi pero pasa , con un poco de tiempo-Dijo McGonagall

-Ademas Cariño eres muy chico todavia , y te falta madurar-Dijo la Sra weasley con tono maternal.

-Ademas no somos cupidos en escobas…somos AURORES Harry , lo siento la respuesta es no.-Dijo Dumbledore.Harry no podia creerlo , como era possible , los amigos de harry miraban la escena Horrorizados , sabian la reaccion de Harry , Snape tampoco se veia muy feliz.

-Profesores , familia…acabo de escuchar bien..o no me entendieron?.Mi novio esta siendo obligado a casarse con una persona que no ama , y hay que rescatarlo , que patraña es eso de que soy inmaduro , o que son aurores.

-Harry entiende , es bastante inmaduro que convoques a una reunion pq estas enamorado-Dijo Lupin.

-Si draco no estuviese en pèligro no hubiese tenido que contarles nada…saben todas las personas que alguna vez he amado han ido alejados por malditos mortifagos de mi vida , perdi a mis padres , a Sirius ahora voy a perder al amor de mi Dragon , le pido ayuda a la gente que se supone que me quiere y me dicen que no?

-Harry no es eso-Dijo el Sr Weasley

-Que soy inmaduro , que soy chico…uds no tiene ningun problema en enviarme a pelear con Voldemort , le he pateado el culo mas de 2 veces ya , desde que entre a esta escuela estoy en peligro mortal …PERO ESTOY CHICO PARA CASARME…ESO ME DICE PROFESOR-A Medida que harry subia la voz las cosas en el despacho de Dumbledore empezaron a explotar.-Acaso no tengo derecho a ser feliz , no tengo derecho a amar , Por merlin ,es muy probable que el proximo año muera o tenga que transformarme en asesino PERO PARA ESO SOY MADURO!

-Harry tienes que entender que lo de Voldemort.

-Yo no lo elegi professor , como tampoco elegi enamorarme de draco , V oldemort me atormenta de dia y noche y Draco lo soporta ,esta dispuesto a dejarlo todo para pelear a mi lado.

-Tu no confiaras…-dijo una Esceptica sra Weasley

-Si confio en el mas que en todos uds…son unos egoistas , pero no se preocupen , si uds no me ayudan yo nos los ayudo a uds…sin Draco a mi lado me importa un puto carajo el futuro y que si Voldemort quiere destruir la galaxia entera , esta bien por mi.

La cara de todos los presentes se volvia palida menos Snape…no podia creer lo que oia , a harry chantajeando a la orden del Fenix , todo en pro de su novio…su ahijado , Snape se sintio orgulloso del hombre elegido por su ahijado.

-Harry tu no hablaras enserio?-Dijo Dumbledore

-Quiere ponerme a prueba professor?-Dijo harry levantando una ceja (n/a es la unica vez que lo logra)

-Esa es la influencia de huron-le susurro Ron a sus amigos , Harry se rio en sus adentros , cuanta razon tenia Ron , ahora harry se sentia valiente por dos , Si draco era capaz de dejarlo todo el , harry tambien seria capaz de dejarlo todo…solo importaba Draco.

-Mama uds no eran jovenes cuando se casaron…saliendo del colegio?-Dijo Ron

-No todos se casaban jovenes pq se sentia una Guerra venir?-Pregunto Mione

-Harry no ha tenido una infancia normal menos su adolescencia , paso de estar viviendo en una casa que no le querian a estar con riesgo de muerte desde los 10 años.-Dijo Ginny.

-Ellos se aman , Draco ama a harry y esta dispuesto a dejarlo todo por el ,todo.-Dijo Blaise.

-Tu que opinas Severus-Pregunto Dumbledore , pensaba que en el Slytherin encontraria apoyo.

-Yo le di la mano de Draco a Potter en la tarde-Todos los adultos presentes quedaron boquiabiertos-Y yo estoy dispuesto a ayudarle.Si el esta dispuesto a arriesgar su vida por la humanidad , yo puedo ayudarle ademas Draco de nuestro lado nos seria util y quiero a mi ahijado feliz…ademas creo que no podria haber elegido mejor-Nadie fue capaz de discurtir los argumentos de los muchacho o los de Seveurs.

-Entonces professor Dumbledore , me ayuda o no?-Pregunto harry desafiante , detras de el tenia a sus amigos y a Severus Snape , del lado del profesor se encontraba la orden del fenix , Arthur weasley se fue hacia el lado de Harry , al igual que Tonks.

-Cuentanos tu Plan Harry-Dijo Dumbledore derrotado.

-Ya el professor snape es el padrino de Boda , nada la idea basicamente es raptarlo , llevarlo a un ayuntamiento Muggle y casarme con el por la ley Muggle , y de ahi casarnos por la ley magica.

-Lo ideal seria una ceremonia casi simultanea-Acoto Hermione.

-Y nos necesitas a nosotros?-Pregunto Tonks

-Pq en el minuto que saquemos a Draco y al professor Snape nos estaran mandando desde imperius hasta avadas , mi idea es sacar a Draco ,despues severus mientras Ginny y Blaise y la profesora McGonagall y yo ahacemos protecciones , mientras Ron espera a Draco y al professor Snape en un auto y despues nos juntamos en el ayuntamiento y nos casamos.

-Ya…bueno hagamos una votacion , los que esten a Favor-Severus , Tonks , Lupin , Sr Weasley , McGonagall , Sra Weasley y Dumbledore votaron a favor de ayudar a Harry.-Bueno ya que hemos decidido , te ayudaremos…el Sr Malfoy esta enterado de ste plan.

-No-Respondio harry-Su padre sabe oclumancia y dudo que pueda ocultar algo asi…el no tiene idea. y lo ideal seria que asi permaneciese.

-Severus que opinas?

-Que harry tiene razon…Draco no debe saber lo que planeamos , el plan no funcionaria.

-Harry necesitas algo mas?

-Si una dispersa para ir con Hermione a Londres Muggle.

-Para que?

-Necesito ubicar a pollo , y me dejo su msn y mail.

-Que demonios es un msn-Pregunto la profesora McGonagall.

-Es una direccion para comunicarnos en internet-Explico harry…la mayoria lo quedo mirando como si estuviese loco , luego de explicar que era internet , Severus les diijo que podian ir con el que tambien iba para alla.

-Potter , granger nos vemos en la entrada , en media hora.

-Ok , professor.Hermione no podia creer lo bien que actuaba snape…se notaba que queria mucho a Draco.Salieron de Hogsmade y se dirigieron a Londres.

-Profesor..disculpe que hace en Londres.

-Tengo un negocio con el padre de Draco y Pansy y si todo resulta como esta planeado , esto nos sera de gran utilidad…miren yo entro aqui ,3 cuadras mas alla hay un cyber café , yo los busco alla.

-Ok professor-Dijo harry mientras Severus se daba la vuelta-Profesor.

-Digame Sr potter.

-Gracias…por todo.

-Gracias a ud por amar a mi niño-Severus sonrio de manera sincera y se metio al edificio.Harry y mione se pusieron a pasear por el Londres muggle hasta que dieron con el Cyber café que hablaba Snape , ambos se pusieron frente al computador.Harry le escribio un mail a pollo.

_PoLLo:Soy harry de Hogwarts (el Castillo , escuela de magia) , bueno queria saber como se llamaba el grupo y la cancion del disco que me hiciste…esa en español donde el chico canta como chica?_

_Vienes a Inglaterra pronto?Me caso la proxima semana ,el 24 de junio._

_Saludos harry_

Harry mando el coreoa los 2 minutos le llego otro de pollo

_Wena poh harry , me pillas justo en Londres , yo toi en el Minitry of sound y ademas mi mujer con sus socias estan en el LONDON FASHION WEEK y participo en eso._

_Te vas a casar?…avisame cuando en ua de estas te puedo ir a poner musica al matrimonio._

_Snape me acaba de mandar un correo para que toque en el cole de uds y ademas mi mujer y sus socias rayaron con lo qiue le conte de su escuela y basaron la coleccion en mis relatos , te envio fotos..mi msn es la misma dire de correo agregame asi conversamos._

_Dj Pollo_


	25. NADA DE ESTO FUE UN ERROR

Aviso:Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen.Estos son de JK "mecagoenlareinatotalparaesosoymsaricaqueella" Rowling. Si no te gusta la acccion chico-chico mejor sal corriendo de aki. Esto es solo para diversion no gano nada haciendo esto solo divertirme. este es mi primer fic asi que pido PIEDAD Saludos a todos kienes leen esto y postean , ojalas les guste como va la historia , si partio altiro Yaoi pero es que este fic es sobre la relacion de harry y Draco no es tan harry debe matar a Voldy , el debe matar sus demonios primero. Cada capitulo parte con alguna cancion que me gusta y que se puede identificar con el capitulo pronto se nos viene Miranda , eric prydz , etc etc etc, lo otro pronto mas personajes que haran cameos habra referencias a series , hay algunas cosas sobre el mundo magico que no se como funcan con el mundo muggle , asi que si invento algo raro plis no pidan mi cabeza en bandeja de plata.Ojalas les guste..le tenemos lemon , slash , sexo hetero asi que seria todo eso si nada de violaciones ni weas raras , mis chicos se encaman por voluntad propia y la pasan Chancho. gracias por los reviews ya al parecer la historia se alarga y se vienen peleas con cuatica.Lo en negrita es conversa en msn y hacen cameos hoy dj pollo y las chicas de MAD. 

NADA DE ESTO FUE UN ERROR

"Los errores no se eligen para bien o para mal no falle cuando viniste... y tu, y tu no quisiste fallar Aprendi la diferencia entre el juego y el azar quien te mira y quien se entrega nada nada de esto nada de esto fue un error whoah-oh nada fue un error nada de esto fue un error whoah-oh nada fue un error" 

**Pollo:Oye pero no estas chico para casarte.**

**HyH:sip pero pollo en mi mundo las csas no son como el tuyo.**

**Pollo:No si esta claro oye para que quieres el disco.**

**HyH:lo necesito…mi novio se quedo con el anterior y ahora no nos podemos ver por decirlo de una manera y necesito una copia.**

**Pollo:En estos dias tengo que ir al Castillo…oye viste las fotos.**

**HyH:Si , oye esas tunicas estan aqui.**

**Pollo:Las tengo a mi lado porque?-**Harry y Hermione veian entusiasmados las fotos , las tunicas de los chicos eran muy varoniles y high tech ,las de las chicas muy sexy.

.Mira hary esa te quedaria bien a ti y esa a snape..podria ser todo un cyberpimp hasta se veria apetecible.

-Estas hablando del padrino de mi novio Mione, iiiiiiiiiiuuuuuuuuuuuu.

-me podrian explicar el porque salgo en su conversacion-Dijo Snape intrigado mientras veia a los chicos mirar las fotos.

-Creiamos que se veria bien en este traje…son de la mujer de pollo y sus socias…estamos hablando con el ahora.-Dijo una avergonzada Mione

-Donde esta?-pregunto Snape

-Estamos chateando con el , me dijo que recibio una carta suya.

-Si Potter , Dumbledore lo encontro apropiado como fin de año escolar hacer un baile.que es chatear.

-Conversar via computador…espere…

**Pollo:Hey alguien ahi.**

**HyH:Estamos con Snape aqui.**

**Pollo:Saludos al narigon…oye Harry y si nos juntamos?**

Snape miraba maravillado como la gente conversaba…no le gusto lo de narigon pero fue divertido imaginarse la cara de pollo cuando lo viese.

Preguntale si puede venir aqui y si puede traer algunos de los trajes , me gusto el que escogio granger.

**HyH:Puedes venir mañana a esta locacion y traer la ropa.**

**Pollo:Mejor que eso , voy con mi mujer y sus socias…y la ropa y me explicas tu plan con mas detenimiento , tengo un auto arrendado donde nos encontramos.**

**HyH:Londres central, eso si toma el metro porque el auto no podra entrar a hogsmade.**

**Pollo:ah ya…bueno Sr Potter nos vemos.**

**HyH:ok..kisses**

Harry ,Hermione y Snape se fueron de vuelta al colegio , ya habian coordinado con pollo y las diseñadoras…Harry hubiese dado sus brazo derecho por contarle a Draco que quizas prepararia su ajuar en unos dias , harry habia tenido una idea descabellada sobre la participacion de Pollo.

Al dia siguiente aparecio Snape al lado de pollo y al lado de este 3 muchachas en sus 20, dos colorinas y una rubia.Las colorinas podian parecer fisicamente hermanas pero solo eran amigas y la rubia parecia una princesa dulce.

-Pollo

-Harry potter…no entiendo nada…amor?-dijo pollo en español

-Voy-Dijo una de las colorinas , tomo el brazo de su novio y se quedo mirando a harry-Dime.

-Como Saludo a harry.-Preugnto pollo

-Hello?-le respondio la chica

-Hello harry-Dijo pollo , Snape vio al situacion y hechizo a pollo asi pudo empezar a comunicarse en ingles , las colorinas no necesitaban el hechizo pq hablaban ingles , no asi la rubia pero no quizo sentir una varita cerca de sus oidos-Ella es Daniela mi mujer (Una colorina curvilinea saludo a harry) , y ellas son Macarena (la otra colorina) y Anita (la rubia)

-Mucho gusto harry-Dijeron las 3 chicas a coro , Snape miro a Macarena y ella le deovlvio la Mirada de manera felina lo que hizo que Snape se sonrojase.

-Tenemos que hablar…vamos al patio . salieron los 4 muchacho Snape se quedo mirando a Macarena y sus jeans ajustados , ella se dio vuelta y le guiño un ojo.

-Oye controlate.-le dijo anita en español . harry no entendia nada y ellas no estaban muy dispuestas a traducir sus conversaciones

-Controlame tu anita.

-El parsito podria calmarse.-dijo Daniela haciendose la seria

-Hablo la calmada-Replico anita

-Amor!

-Gatita ya poh…uds dos tambien.-Dijo Pollo perdiendo los estribos

-No te queremos pollo-Dijo maca

-Para nada.-dijo anita.Harry miraba entretenido a las 3 cotorras sin entender ninguna palabra que se decian entre si y menos a pollo

-Que te dicen?-pregunto harry

-que me odian y que te desean-Dijo pollo tranquilamente

-MENTIRA!-Saltaron maca y Daniela que entendian lo que Pollo le acababa de decir a harry

-Pollos culiao-Le grito maca

-Amor!harry Pollo esta mintiendo no dijimos eso , sino que le odiamos por hacernos callar.

Harry le explico un poco su mission a pollo , este le parecio estupenda e incluso con ayuda de las chicas MAD agregaron cosas al plan de HARRY.

-Ya entonces yo manejo la limusina-Dijo Dani

-Yo ayudo a los raptados-Dijo Maca

-Y yo dirijo-dijo anita

-ERA QUE NO!-dijeron Dani y maca a coro.

-Y yo manejo?-Pregunto Pollo

-Puedes ?-Pregunto harrry viendo la cara de panico de las 3 chicas.

-Si calro , usamos el auto que arrende,no te preocupes yo soy fitipardi…dejamelo a mi , de que llegas llegas a esa boda-Dijo pollo decidido.El plan de harry iba agarrando forma.

-Para que querias los trajes.pregunto anita , Macarena hizo la traduccion.

-Ap es que nos gustaron varios , aunque creo que tendrian que ajustarlos pero podemos hacerlo de manera magica y se los queriamos comprar.

-Sera un honor-dijo Anita

-Hacerte los trajes de novio-dijo daniela

-Pero es un regalo-Macarena sabia que no queria dinero sino tomarle las medidas a cierto professor que habia logrado sonrojar un par de veces , de acordarse se reia orgullosa.Las otras dos la miraban y entendian.-deberiamos tomarles las medidas a harry.

-Eso seria sospechoso quizas para el otro novio…no tienes un traje que hayas usado que te quede bien?-Pregunto anita-

-Si…uds marquen los trajes y los achicamos con magia.

-Bien pensado-ya y el del otro novio?-Pregunto Daniela

-Un amigo le robara un uniforme…mi Draco esta tan bien echo que hasta el uniforme le queda bien y Snape-La maca miro maravillada-se lo pueden medir en el cuerpo.

-Alguien mas necesita traje?.

-Ron y Hermione , pero a ellos tb le puedes tomar las medidas insitu.mmm ponganse estoi y yo los llevo a tomarse las medidas con ellos.

-Las niñas le tomaron primero las medidas a Ron y luego a mione en la pieza de harry , le pasaron los trajes y los ajustaron con alfileres y cortaron lo sobrante luego Hermione conjuro un Reparo y las prendas fueron cocidas al nuevo tamaño…no lo podian creer , ellas querian varitas tambien.Luego fue el turno de Snape , Zabini aprovechaba que Draco todavia no era dado de alta por ordenes de Severus.Luego se dirigieron a la habitancion de severus , a medida que pasaban por la escuela eran observadas por hombres y mujeres las vestian muy diferentes.Anita llevaba un traje sastre negro con un Straples abajo , Macarena lllevaban unos jeans negros con destroyers en lugares estrategicos , y una bluza escotada.Daniela llevaba unos pantalones de latex y una polera Halter con alfileres de gancho en el centro. Lo que dejaba ver un poco de sus curvas.

-Tenias que ponerte esa polera?

-Tenias que ponerte ese traje sastre?.

-Es rarisimo estar aki?-Dijo Macarena

-Siiiiii-Dijeron las otras 2 riendose…Al llegar a las mazmorras tocaron y las recibio Snape.

-Necesitamos elegir el traje y ajustarselo-Dijo la anita toda diplomatica , ssnape entendia algo de español pero la miro un poco extrañado ante el tono dictatorial de ella…como una muggle podia no temerle.Macarena se acerco a Snape y le hizo la traduccion , al sentir a la jover cercase le erizaron los vellos de la piel , ahora la roja era maca.

-marmota…APAGATE-le dijo Daniela y anita estallo de la risa.

-Andamos chistocita Marmota.-Dijo Macarena mientras tomaba las medidas apesar de no necesitarlas.-Anita anota , La maca miraba las medidas con sus socias despues.Mientras con la huincha tomaba medida aprovechaba de tocar y mucho al professor de pociones.

-Para que necesitan las medidas?-pregunto Snape sientiendose un pedazo de carne , hacia mucho tiempo que nadie le tocaba asi tan descaradamente.

-Es solo un asunto de seguridad-Dijo Macarena.

-Oh…

-Maquita es idea mia o el caballero tiene medidas muy perfectas para ti…mira anita y estaba bien hechito despus de todo.

-mmm no es mi estilo…maca le tomaste el tiro.-Pregunto anita

-Si cacha.-maca mostro la cinta metrica.

-La tiene enorme!.dijo daniela

-Como le gusta a nuestra amiga no mas-Dijo anita.

-Oigan ni que me lo fuese a tirar ahora.

-A NO SI NO!-respondieron las otras dos en coro

-Como minimo vas a tratar-Dijo anita

-S , no seas cinica…si fuese por ti te lo violabas antes.-dijo daniela mientras miraban a macarena

-Son un par de perras del mal

-Mmmm sip-Respondio daniela orgullosa

-Pero asi nos quieres-repico Anita

Snape no alcanzaba a comprender o no queria entender la conversacion , al parecer ninguna de las 3 muggles le temian e incluso se reian a costa de el.No lograba entender todo lo que decian por la velocidad casi se atropellaban entre ellas para hablar.Se imaginaba como las 3 lanzarian hechizos y la vez lo peligroso que serian ellas con varitas , estaba concentrado en eso cuando sintio que alguien le tiraba del pantalon.

-Terminamos professor , necesita algo mas-Pregunto Macarena mientras Snape se veia descolocado con la posicion en la que se presentaba la colorina , De rodillas en el suelo mirandole…sera con deseo, ademas de proporcionarle una vista privilegiada a su escote…podria perderse facilmente ahi…nononono-Si puede darme la ropa?.

-De inmediato-Snape se metio detras de un biombo a cambiarse…asi que las chicas se burlaban , bueno el seria malo.el Biombo tenia una luz que dejaba ver la silueta.Daniela miro el reloj y dijo

-Anita porque no bajamos , Pollo y harry deben estar buscandonoss ademas debemos medir el uniforme del otro novio…maquita te quedas tu a recibir este traje.

-Ok vayan .

-No hagas nada que yo no haria-Dijo anita picaramente

-Eso no me da mucho margen-Dijo Macarena

-Ya..usa tu tiempo sabiamente nos vemos en 2 hrs-Dijo Daniela

Ninguna de las 3 habia notado mucho lo que hacia Snape , al poner las cosas sobre la montuira del biombo.maca fue a buscar la ropa cuando sintio que una mano la atraia hacia otro cuerpo…no podia ser Severus Snape en boxers , luego le movio unos cabellos que tenia frente a su cara…por dios que era Hermosa con esos ojos verdes y el cabello que le caia sobre su cara enmarcandosela.Luego la beso , ella correspondio el beso , casi se saboreaba con la boca del profeso , aprovecho de saciar sus ganas de tocar ese pecho y esa espalda que la tenian loca , luego le tomo el cabello como si lo llevase amarrado , el la tomo de la cintura y empezo a profundizar su beso. , su lengua toco los labio de la joven lo que hizo que ella le areñase la espalda , Snape sintio dolor y placer con ese acto , asi que la provoco para que le siguiese arañando.macarena se aprovecho que el professor estaba sn camisa para atacar cuello y pecho sin tregua , a Snape ya las piernas le flaqueaba ante ese toque.decidio tomar a la joven y llevarla hacia la cama..Luego el subio sobre ella y comenzo a besar desde el cuello hacia su estomago por sobre la blusa , al sentiro los primeros gemidos de la joven se dispuso a arrancarle la blusa rompiendola., siguio con el camino de besos y le saco los jeans , la joven quedo solo con un conjunto negro en encaje , parecia una gata traviesa , cuando snape se subio sobreella , ella logro darlo vuelta para quedar sentada a horcadas sobre el,el se quedo mirandola un rato.

-Asi que la tengo enorme?.-Macarena no podia creer que el professor hubiese entendido parte de la conversacion-y te gusta asi?

-Depende…da lo mismo tener una bazuca si esta no funciona correctamente-Dijo abrazandose a el , mientras le daba pequeños besos sobre los finos labios del professor.luego miro casi inocentemente al professor (si no fuera pq estaba sobre el casi sin ropa)-Funciona tu bazuca sev?

-Quieres comprobarlo…-severus se saco los boxers , la joven sintio la ereccion naciente del professor , asi que se levanto , se saco las bragas con movimientos felinos , l professor miraba extasiado mientras se ayudaba un poco con el dolor que la joven le causaba.luego ella sigui con el sujetador hasta quedar completamente desnuda , se accerco despacio al professor y tomo la posicion anterior ,aunque ahora lo hizo practicamente sentandose sobre la ereccion de el. De a poco el la comenzo a levatar para sentir como se frotaban , el besaba los pechos de ella mientras ella gemia cada vez mas fuerte , el al rato se encontraba a la par de ella , se sentia tan bien como en sus epocas universitarias , la joven le traia recuerdos de su juventud. Las embestidas se hicieron mas rapidas y fuertes , casi llegaban a doler , el professor se mantuvo mas de 20 minutos cuando ella no aguanto maas corriendose sonoramente , para luego correrse el.Al terminar se volvieron a besar , mientras el professor la depositaba sobre su lecho tiernamente , ella se quedo sobre las negras sabanas de seda.luego el se incorporo para acostarse de lado mirando a la joven.,empezo a besar sus hombros provocando que ella se riese.

-Cuando nos volveremos a ver.-Pregunto Snape

-Pasado mañana me toca estar en tu auto.De ahi podriamos escaparnos…digo si tu…

-Seria genial…tu vuelves a tu pais.

-Si la proxima semana.-La joven se quedo retozando un rato en la cama mientras Snape pedia comida a la pieza.

Despues de un par de hrs Macarena aparecio en el corredor conversando animadamente con el professor cuando sus socias se le acercaron.

-Tenemos todo marmota…te ves contenta o es idea mia..Dijo Daniela al ver a su amiga tan feliz al lado del profesor

-Callate marmota , que falta.

-Hechizar los trajes y ya estariamos listas para volver-Dijo anita.

-Profesor podrida uds?-Snape la quedo mirando , hacia 15 minutos la joven habia estado retozando en su cama negandose a vestirse y ahora lo trataba de manera ceremonial mientras sus amigas practicamente se destornillaban de la risa.Snape Hizo un reparo a las tunicas para luego llevar a las jovenes a Hogsmade.

-oye maca como estuvo?-Pregunto anita

-Espectacular , las cago el tipo…no se creo que me cori como 2 veces.-Dijo solo para que sus amigas le escuchasen

-Nice y en que han quedado..Pregunto Daniela

-Mañana veremos…

-Por dios maca…eso si que fue dejar una impresion-Dijeron las chicas

-Ya niñas vamonos que tenemos trabajo que hacer.-Dijo Pollo , mientras se encaminaban a Londres.

.El plan de Harry estaba absolutamente armado ,a prueba de fallos, al dia siguiente seria la fiesta para dar paso al matrimonio.al dia siguiente pero nadie contaba con….

-Blaise que no te mides.

-No Habibi , contigo…imposible ,ven para aca.

-Ginny y Blaise habian terminado una fogoza sesion de sexo , Blaise trataba de repetir y Ginny estaba cansada ya ,estaban entre besos cuando sintieron un ruido.Harry les habia prestado la capa y cabian los dos ahi , al salon entro Pansy besando a Nott , los 2 jovenes quedaron con los ojos como plato al ver esa escena , Luego Nott se separaba de pansy.

-Pansy es necesario?

-No seas blando Nott , ademss quien te asegura que no nos veremos despues de mi casamiento con Drake.

-Dejalo Pansy…no te entiendo…yo te amo a ti

-Pero yo NO te amo a ti..amo a Draco…por merlin Nott pareces un gryffindor todo sentimental.Tomalo o dejalo mañana sera el baile y pasado me caso…esto es mi…despedida de soltera , lo tomas o lo dejas

-Lo tomo-Nott se acerco y comenzo a besarle mientras le sacaba la ropa al sacarle la polera vio que la ropa se le ajustaba mas-pansy no te ofendas pero has Ganado peso?

-Si , no te conte…estoy embarazada ,tengo un poco mas de 2 meses creo que voy por los 3.

-Tu embrazada..acaso es…

-Te importa, da lo mismo…Draco se casara conmigo por este bebe , y nadie lo impedira.

-No pansy ya esto s demasiado el no te ama y yo si , y ese hijo que tienes en tu vientre podria apostar 1000000000 galeones que es mio y no de malfoy , y yo le dire.

-Y yo lo negare , no tienes derecho sobre mi ni sobre el bebe , si dices que es tuyo yo lo negare.A quien le creeran mas ah?…por eso amo a Draco el no se amilana ante nadie y tu si , no tienes orgullo , mejor ven aqui antes que me arrepienta.-Dijo altivamente pansy mientras un derrotado Nottt se acercaba a ella denuevo , sabia que nunca le tendria asi denuevo y le dolia que fuese cierto lo que ella dijese.Pero nada importaba ahora , solo queria amarla como lo venia haciendo desde hace 3 meses exactamente , desde la noche antes que ella Drogase a Draco.

Blaise y Ginny esperaron que los chicos acabaran y pansy se retirase de la escena , Nott estaba derrotado cuando sintio un par de brazos que lo tiraban contra la pared.

-Asi que tirandote a Parkinson no?

-Por merlin zabini que quieres.

-La verdad nada mas…mi mejor amigo esta a pto de casarse con esa puta.

-No le llames asi , y creeme que cambiaria de lugares con el cuando quisiese pero ella ya hizo su eleccion.

-Nott…te enamoraste?

-Si pudiste hacerlo tu Zabini que eras el playboy del cole , porque no pueedo hacerlo yo.

-Pq todos me echan en cara eso…bueno nott y vas a dejar que Pansy se salga con la suya

-Que quieres que haga.

-Que nos ayudes..no Gin.

-Si…si tus nos ayudas , podras tener a Pansy…vas al matromionio.-Pregunto Ginny

-Soy el padrino de ella.

-Ok , no te contaremos nada ahora , pero te veremos mañana..yu no hables con nadie-Dijo Blaise antes de retirarse con su novia.


	26. HIGHER GROUND

Aviso:Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen.Estos son de JK "mecagoenlareinatotalparaesosoymsaricaqueella" Rowling. Si no te gusta la acccion chico-chico mejor sal corriendo de aki. Esto es solo para diversion no gano nada haciendo esto solo divertirme. este es mi primer fic asi que pido PIEDAD Saludos a todos kienes leen esto y postean , ojalas les guste como va la historia , si partio altiro Yaoi pero es que este fic es sobre la relacion de harry y Draco no es tan harry debe matar a Voldy , el debe matar sus demonios primero. Cada capitulo parte con alguna cancion que me gusta y que se puede identificar con el capitulo pronto se nos viene Miranda , eric prydz , etc etc etc, lo otro pronto mas personajes que haran cameos habra referencias a series , hay algunas cosas sobre el mundo magico que no se como funcan con el mundo muggle , asi que si invento algo raro plis no pidan mi cabeza en bandeja de plata.Ojalas les guste..le tenemos lemon , slash , sexo hetero asi que seria todo eso si nada de violaciones ni weas raras , mis chicos se encaman por voluntad propia y la pasan Chancho. gracias por los reviews ya al parecer la historia se alarga y se vienen peleas con cuatica. se viene fotolog de la historia y me incribi en hogwarts chile...que mas , las subidas bajaran de a diaria a acuando pueda y recen para que me salga la pega que quiero...(muy barza mi peticion pero entre mas ayuda posible mejor) 

HIGHER GROUND

"Moon and stars sit way up high Earth and trees beneath them lie The wind blows fragrant lullaby To cool the night for you and i On the wing the birds fly free Leviathan tames angry sea The flower waits for honeybee The sunrise wakes new life in me. And every hour of every day I'm learning more The more I learn, the less I know about before The less I know, the more I want to look around Digging deep for clues on higher ground..." 

-QUEEEEEEEEEEEEE-Unos vasos explotaron.

-Harry calma , no lo ves , esto juega a nuestro favor-Le decia Ginny a Harrry tratando de calmarlo.

-Esa maldita PERRA CACATUA VIVORA SARNOSA DEL DEMONIO!", o sea que el bebe no es de Draco , sino de nott.

-Sip-Dijeron Blaise y Ginny en coro.

-Y el esta enamorado de esa?

-Sip-Volvieron a repetir

-Que haremos.

-No lo sabemos…deberiamos convocar a Snape aqui y a Hermione.-Dijo Ginny

-Snape no puede ser , esta con Draco , lo mudo a sus aposentos hasta que se case-Dijo Blaise.

-Ya se…Hermione podra resolvernos esto , sino puede ir donde Snape total ella es prefecto y sabra disimular enojo delante de Draco , nadie aparte de nosotros sabe de nuestro plan , Nott esta dispuesto a ayudar.

-El ama a la vivora ,habibi anda a hablar con Hermione.

-Ok…-Ginny se levanto y partio a buscar a Hermione , al llegar a la sala comun vio a mione sentada sobre ron , el le besaba el cuello ejem …Mione.

-Que paso?-Dijo Mione sin querer despegarse de su novio.

-La cacatua esta esperando un hijo de Nott y no de Huron y queremos saber como descubrirla.

-Veritaserum…dame 20 minutos y voy para la mazmorra.-Ginny se dio la vuelta y partio hacia Gryfferin.Mione se llevo a Ron a la parte mas oscura del salon y lo tiro contra la pared.

-Mione que haces.

-Nunca lo hemos echo aqui-Dijo mione mientras tiraba sus bragas hacia abajo.

-Pero nos pueden ver

-No lo hace mas interesante acaso o tienes miedo?

-Un poco pero que diablos-Ron dio vuelta a Hermione ,ajusto su tunica y empezo a amarla ,Podia sentir los jadeos de su novia mientras la frotaba contra la pared y al sentir que ella podia gritar le tapo la boca con la mano , la hicieron cortita , algunos estudiantes pasaban por ahi y parecieron no darse cuenta de nada , ambos dieron gracias a merlin las tunicas.Despues de un rato Ambos se dirigieron a Gryfferin.

-Mi amor estuviste estupendo , las cago.

-Mi gacela Hermosa , como no me voy a esforzar en complacerte…cualquiera querria estar contigo y yo tengo la suerte de que siquiera me des la hora.

-No seas tonto…yo solo te amo a ti…vamos-Ambos llegaron a Gryfferin , vieron muchas cosas rotas , y a Harry enfurecido.

-harry calmate…se me ocurio algo un veritaserum.-Dijo Mione

-Pero eso tendriamos que darselo altiro , antes del matrimonio.-Dijo Harry.

-Dejame consultarlo con Snape…ademas esta el echo que ella esta embarazada y una droga potente le puede hacer al al bebe y el no tiene culpa de nada.-Mione partio a las mazmorras , y para su Buena suerte vio Snape.-Profesor.

-Srta Granger?

-Necesitamos hablar…sobre…el enfrentamiento.

-Ah ok…vamos.-snape entro a la mazmorra secreta, la encontro acogedora, podia ver la mano de su ahijado ahi , se encontro con los chicos.-Sr Potter en que puedo ayudar.

-Pansy esta embarazada de Nott , el la kiere y la amenazo con contarlo pero ella lo negaria ,entonces como podemos descubrirle…Mione penso en un veritaserum pero es arriesgado por su estado , ademas es de efecto inmediato.

-No necesariamente..hay uno que es mas concentrado y con efecto retardado…si se le da en dosis pekeñas..ahora como lo hariamos.

-Nott ,ella confia en el ,el esta dispuesto a ayudar.

-Si parten en el baile a la mañana siguiente ya estaria haciendo efecto , Sr Zabinni , deberia hacerle una visita a su amigo , si quiere podemos ir para alla.

-Claro professor…sres , srtas , habibi..ven aki-Blaise beso a Ginny y le susuro-Sueña conmigo.

-Todas las noches lo hago-dijo Ginny poniendose roja

Blaise partio con Snape con una sonrisa en los labios, los Gryffindors fueron a la pieza , necesitarian dormir.

-Asi que con Weasley sr Zabinni.

-Si , Ginevra me conquisto , es que es bellisima , me dicen que se parecce a la madre de harry.

-Es cierto y el sr weasley como se lo tomo.

-Horrible al principio , casi igual como tomo lo de Draco y Potter.

-Zabinni..keria darle las gracias , ahora trate de bloquear su mente en una de esas Draco trata de entrar en ella.

-Ok professor-ambos hombres entraron y vieron a Draco sentado en el escritorio leyendo libros de pociones.  
-Hey Malfoy

-Zabinni , hermano como estas.

-Bien …te ves recuperado.

-Si , bueno las pociones han ayudado , y no ver a cacatua tb , mi padrino fue muy sabio en traerme aqui.

-Si que lo fue…mañana es el fin de curso…como estas?

-Me siento como cordero een el matadero…pero bueno sera lo que tenga quue pasar…no consumare el matrimonio y veremos que se puede hacer de ahi…oye has visto a…

-Si , ha estado preocupadisimo por ti , te ha ido a ver a la enfermeria mientras dormias , sabes aunque creas que no te ama ,el si lo hace , incluso ha tratado de buscar soluciones , quizas mañana o pasado le veas.

-Como quisiera que fuese el mi esposo y no cacatua.

-Deja no te tortures…

-Y tu novia

-Uhhh no sabes-Miro a todos lados para que Snape no espiase-me bailo.

-Nooooooo , wow.

-si y lo hace divinamente , sabes la amo cada Segundo mas.

-Me allegro Blaise.

-Oye tu tienes mucho que ver…yo te lo agradesco a ti…mierda se hace tarde son mas de las 2 creo que deberia ir a domir.Profesor me da la dispensa.

-Si claro zabinni aki esta-Severus le paso una pocion.

-Que es eso

-Una pocion para dormir…chao Draco , mañana vengo , puedo traer a Gin?

-Si claro , chao

Los chicos de Gryffindor tb estaban ya durmiendo mañana y pasado serian dias especialmente pesados asi que mientras Ginny y blaise irian al baile , harry se quedaria coordinando con sus amigos los detalles para el dia sigte , pamsy iria con Nott al baile , total era su padrino de boda.

Al dia siguiente casi todos los chicos se estaban preparando para el baile , Harry estaba donde Dumbledore , tenia coordinado el asunto con los weasley (kienes buscarian al juez magico) , con los profesores que iriran a la boda.Harry termino de contarle el plan incluido a Pollo y MAD, Dumbledore estaba maravillado si bien al principio no estuvo muy de acuerdo al ver el ahinco con que harrry planeaba todo no le cabia duda que a la hr de la batalla podrian ganar no solo con el poder de el sino como lograba coordinar todo , tb se sorprendio del don de estratega de Weasley.

-Bueno harry tenemos todo listo…tu estas seguro de tu decision.

-Profesor esta semana no he sido nada mas que un zombie , amo a Draco mas que nada en el mundo , yo quiero pasar mi vida entera al lado de ese capullo engreido.

-Bueno harry , creo que estamos listos , mañana sera un dia dificil.

-Claro que si…bueno me retiro.

-Ok..Sabes muchacho , siempre quise verte feliz , casado y me da alegria poder hacerlo , nunca pense que seria tan pronto.

-Yo tampoco…aunque mañana sera un dia feliz no puedo dejar de pensar que como amaria que mis padres estuvieran aqui y me entregaran…ud cree que ellos aprobarian...

-Lo amarian como si fuese otro hijo…harry tu ya decidiste y mucha gente confiara en tu pareja porque lo haces tu.

-Si Neville me dijo eso , bueno debo irme.-El sexto año de la casa Gryffindor estaba preparado para ayudar , muchos serian espias y luegos ayudarian al escape y a la boda.Harry se dirigio a las mazmorras cuando voy a Zabinni con Nott.

-Sr potter conversemos-Dijo Blaise

-Ok Sr Zabinni-Entraron al salon de requerimiento , ahi Potter le dio un poco de veritaaserum a Nott , para asegurarse que no estuviese mintiendo para luego interrogar.

-Quien eres.

-Nott

-A que casa perteneces?

-A Slytherin

-A quien amas

-A Pansy Parkinson…mas que a mi vida.

-Vas a ayudarnos?

-Si es para recuperar a Pansy , hago lo que sea.

-Ok…le vas a dar un poco de este veritaserum hoy y otro poco mañana antes de la ceremonia.

-Eso no dañara a mi bebe.

-No…lo consultamos con Snape…a tu bebe no le pasara nada , es concentrado pero dado en dosis bajas el bebe no correra peligro.

-Ok.-el efecto del Veritaserum empezo a mermar.Blaise partio a buscar a Ginny para ir al baile , Ron y Hermione tb asistieron.Harry salio del salon de requerimientos cuando iba camino a Gryffindor , iba pasando a Gryffein cuando sintio unos brazos que le arrastraban.

-Petrifi-Dijo harry

-Amor-Esa voz descoloco a Harry , no podia creerlo , de las zombras salio un joven con cabellos rubios y ojos de plata.

-Mi amor-harry se abalanzo a los brazos de Draco y le beso tiernamente-mi amor hermoso…que haces aqui.

-Te vine a ver…mi amor te he extrañado tanto

-Yo a ti tambien Dragoncito-harry se arrodillo y se puso a llorar , no contaba con ver a draco ese dia.

-yaya leoncito mio…no llores que me rompes el alma

-Disculpame amor..es que la verdad no esperaba verte hoy…han sido horribles estos dias…tu en la cama y todo por mi culpa…

-No digas eso Harry , sabes no es justo que tu me cuidases , me vieses y no me dejaras verte.

-A que te refieres?

-Estuviste todos los dias que estuve en enfermeria a mi lado…mi amor , te amo tanto , eres tan bello.

-Como supiste…Sna..

-No…tu olor…lo distinguiria en cualquier lado , tu olor a pasto fresco , a primavera.Dormia y soñaba con eso.Amor que vamos a hacer.

-Ya veremos…ademas mientras no consumes el matrimonio.

-Lo se…harry…tomame.

-Draco…

-Potter , mañana me caso y hoy quiero mi despedida de soltero , Accio silla-una silla aparecio detras de harry , draco se movia como serpiente y harry lo mraba maravillado , Draco empujo a Harry a la silla y de ellas salieron amarras ,luego draco hizo un conjuro y la ropa de Harry desaparecio , y para terminar agarro el discman dde Hermione e hizo sonar la primera cancion…su cancion ,hizo magnificar el sonido , harry miraba a draco maravillado , luego el se empezo a sacar la ropa al ritmo de la musica lo que hizo que harry comenzase a desesperarse , no podia creer como se movia Draco , antes de terminar la cancion Draco ya estaba desnudo ante harry , este hizo trampa y conjuro un desamarr sin varitas , espero que Draco se le acercara para soltarse y abalanzarse sobre el ,Harry parecia leon sobre su amor , se retorcia al contacto de su piel…casi 2 semanas sin sexo lo tenian loco , Draco se defendia y logro subirse sobre Harry , invoco un lubricante y empezo a preparar a harry ,pronto se dio cuenta que casi no hubia necesidad estaban tan calientes los 2 que lo unico que querian era darse como caja.Draco llego y entro en su amor , harry se afirmo de lo que pudo y arqueo la espalda , Draco busco su cara y beso los labios casi comiendolo , ambos parecian animales apareandose , a medida que Draco embestia a harry de elos emanaba unas luces que les emvolvian , al correrse la magia los envolvio , no era mucha pero se sintio agradable.Ambos chicos estaban en el suelo exhaustos.

-Amor pasame la tunica-Decia Harry estirando el brazo queriendo hacer telekinesis .

-accio tunicas-Las tunicas llegaron a las manos de malfoy , el agarro las tunicas y las ouso sobre sus cuerpo mientras abrazaba a harry.-Viste la luces ?

-Si si las vi…que sera eso.

-No lo se…que vamos a hacer.-Draco miro a los ojos de harry y trato de leerle la mente.

-No lo hagas Draco…no lo se , mañana trata de llevar la ceremonia de major manera…de ahi veremos…te amo mi Dragon.

-Yo a ti leon…quedemosnos aqui?

-Si que tanto…vamos a la cama…si nos quedamos aqui nos vamos a resfriar.

-Ok-Ambos jovenes se metieron a la cama , claro no durmieron nada se dedicaron a mirarse , Draco no tenia idea que tramaba harry…sabia que el haria algo o que tenia algo en mente pero que era eso…ni idea.Mientras en el baile Blaise vigilaba a Nott con Pansy , al igual que Hermione con ron.

-Tengo un poco de sed nott…me traes un ponche.

-Claro Pansy…Nott fue a buscar el ponche y echo unas gotas del veritaserum , luego le entrego el vaso a Pansy que lo bebio gustosa , luego de un rato los 6 jovenes partieron a sus casas…mañana seria una dia importantes para todos.

La mañana del 24 de junio llego , Pansy estaba en su cuarto probandose el vestido…su padre la miraba maravillado , el amor hacia su niñita era infinito y ella lo sabia.

Draco amanecio abrazado a harry , no se queria mover asi no le despertaria..muy tarde uns esmeraldas ya le miraban y trepaban a su boca.

-Hola mi amor

-Hola Dragoncito…como dormiste

-Como nunca mas dormire…que Hr es.

-Tempus…11 am….mierda amor.

-Lo se…cuando nos veremos.

-Tratare que sea lo mas pronto possible…confias en mi?

-Si mi amor a ojos cerrados.

-Ya entonces andate..oye…ponete bonito.

-Yo soy bonito.

-Por merlin si que lo eres…-Se besaron una vez mas y draco se vistio mientras harry se tiro en la cama con una expression de felicidad infinita..si su dragon supiese…Harry salio por la puerta hacia Griffindor , al entrar vieron a su casa casi lista para ir a desayunsar , aal entrar Harry capto las miradas de sus compañero

-Donde te metiste anoche.-le dijo Ron preocupado

-En Gryfferin…despedida de soltero de Draco…

-Ahorrame los detalles…creo que es hr que comas algo y te arregles.

-Como esta todo.

-Todo en orden.

-Genial hermano…y Ginny?

-Arreglandose acuerdatte que va a la boda.

-Si…voy a verla.-Hary subio al dormitorio de chicas y vio a Ginny vistiendose , se veia preciosa ataviada como arabe , incluso amarro su pelo con una trensa y una tiara.

-Zabini es un perro con suerte.-dijo harry apoyado en el marco de la puerta viendo a ginny

-Al igual que draco…como estas?

-Tranquilo , anoche dormimos juntos…por Merlin como extrañaba a mi dragon

-Hoy sera tuyo y para siempre…Este definitivamente es un año rarisimo quien diria harry este año entramos juntos como novios y lo terminaras al lado de Huron como tu esposo.

-Poniendolo de esa manera , pero tu estas con Blaise ahora y por lo visto en gryfferin la pasan demasiado bien…Oye partes en cuanto rato mas…

-media hr…deberiamos coordinar.

-No te preocupes me voy a arreglar.-Harry beso a ginny y partio a arreglarse ,primero se ducho y luego busco el traje que le habian arreglado , busco la camisa que uso para el bendito baile , estaba listo con su pelo igual de enmarañado de siempre…subieron Hermione con ron ,atras venian pavarti y lavander.

-Que carajo.

-Trajimos refuierzos ese pelo tuyo es indomable-dijo Mione mientras lavender y pavarti hacian de Harry una Barbie.

-ahhh maldicion pavarti eso duele-Mientras pavarti trataba de peinarle tirando de sus cabllos

-Harry te vas a casar con malfoy ,todo un mijito rico , no puedes ser menos asi que has un esfuerzo y controlate…Lavander pasame la cera para el pelo.

-Toma ya harry..por dios tienes uniceja-Lavander agarro unas pinzas y empezo a tirar los vellos sobre la nariz de hary.

-PAR DE ENFERMAS ESO DUELE-Mione y Ron se destornillaban de la risa viendo como hary sufria en mano de esas dos locas

-Calma harry…ya estamos listos…mione , Ron como esta?

-Muy guapo ya chicas muchisimas gracias nos vemos en la fiesta.

-Ok Mione…Harry.

-Dime lavander?

-Muchisima suerte…atrapa a tu dragon y nos vemos en la fiesta.-Las chicas salieron riendo de la pieza.

En Las mazmorras Draco se vestia sin muchas ganas mientras Severus se arreglaba..incluso un poco mas de la cuenta , Draco no pudo evitar notarlo ademas como que se veia diferente..hacia dias ya , hasta el alumnado lo veia , casi ni le gritaba a los Gryffindors para partir…Draco iba a empezar a indagar cuando su padrino se le adelanto

-Draco como te sientes

.-Sabes padrino no se pq tengo la idea que harry ocultaba algo anoche…fue tan lindo verle…lo extrañaba muchisimo…oye y tu pq te arreglas tanto.

-Sabes que Draquito…uno nunca sabe que puede pasar , uno puede esperar que pase algo y pasa absolutamente lo contrario…es cosas de abrir tus sentidos…Entiendes?-Dijo el maestro poniendose su traje estilo PIMP de los 70 pero color gris y camisa negra y sobre eso una tunica negra

-Te ves como con un brillo especial , paso algo?

-No digas tonterias , no ha pasado nada

-Hay un rumor coriendo sobre ti y una chica colorina...

-Bueno no debes escuchar todo lo que se dice…vamos el carruaje nos espera.

Harry vio por la ventana como salia Draco…tenia que esperar un poco…Al ver que le carruaje se alejaba , fue corriendo donde Dumbledore , al subir a su despacho se encontro con la orden en Pleno.

-Sr Potter lo esperabamos.-Dijo Dumbledore

-Estamos todos listos

-Si dijeron a coro.

-Bueno partamos-harry entro a la chimenea agarro un puñado de polvos Flu y dijo-Hogsmade -al llegar vio a Pollo en un auto…un mini 78 de 6 velocidades tunneado por completo , que tenia escrito la leyenda "FITTIPARDI" Y a las chicas en una limosina negra digna de mafiosos

-Han llegado rapido.-Dijo harry sorprendido al ver al equipo muggle

-Obvio?.dijo Daniela

-Tenemos que

-Impedir una boda-Dijeron anita y maca…

-harry subamos..niñas como lo hacemos-Pregunto pollo

-Nos comunicamos por celular amor…que les vaya bien-Daniela beso a su novio y se subio a la limosina.

-Ahora esperamos?-Pregunto maca.

-Si…Anita esta lista la ruta?

-Si-respondio la rubia.


	27. TO THE MOON AND BACK

Aviso:Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen.Estos son de JK "mecagoenlareinatotalparaesosoymsaricaqueella" Rowling. Si no te gusta la acccion chico-chico mejor sal corriendo de aki. Esto es solo para diversion no gano nada haciendo esto solo divertirme. este es mi primer fic asi que pido PIEDAD Saludos a todos kienes leen esto y postean , ojalas les guste como va la historia , si partio altiro Yaoi pero es que este fic es sobre la relacion de harry y Draco no es tan harry debe matar a Voldy , el debe matar sus demonios primero. Cada capitulo parte con alguna cancion que me gusta y que se puede identificar con el capitulo pronto se nos viene Miranda , eric prydz , etc etc etc, lo otro pronto mas personajes que haran cameos habra referencias a series , hay algunas cosas sobre el mundo magico que no se como funcan con el mundo muggle , asi que si invento algo raro plis no pidan mi cabeza en bandeja de plata.Ojalas les guste..le tenemos lemon , slash , sexo hetero asi que seria todo eso si nada de violaciones ni weas raras , mis chicos se encaman por voluntad propia y la pasan Chancho. gracias por los reviews ya al parecer la historia se alarga y se vienen peleas con cuatica. se viene fotolog de la historia y me incribi en hogwarts chile...que mas , las subidas bajaran de a diaria a a cuando pueda , la historia hoy se divide en 4 locaciones de las cuales 3 seran al mismo tiempo por eso las separaciones ok, lo otro la hostoria nueva se empalmara con esta.espero que les guste como esta quedando esto... 

TO THE MOON AND BACK

"he's taking his time making up the reasons To justify all the hurt inside Guess he knows from the smiles and the look in their eyes Everyone's got a theory about the bitter one They're saying, "Mama always loved him much" but, "Daddy never keeps in touch That's why he shies away from human affection" But somewhere in a private place He packs her bags for outer space And now he's waiting for the right kind of pilot to come And he'll say to him I would fly to the moon and back if you'll be... If you'll be my baby Got a ticket for a world where we belong So would you be my baby? " 

En Hogwarts , el Sr parkinson , Nott y Pansy se preparaban para tomar el carruaje cuando vio a su hija un poco descompuesta.

-Pansy te sientes mal-Pansy se sentia un poco mareada y muy sedienta no sabia porque.

-No papa , ha sido solo un mareo…Nott necesito un poco de agua , me la alcanzas por favor

-Claro Pansy nott invoco un vaso de jugo y metio varias gotas de veritaserum-Te invoque un jugo de fresa…tu favorito.

-Gracias Nott…bebio el vaso entero , al cabo de un rato estrecho la mano de Nott y le miro con…ternura, Nott no le podia creer-A veces creo que estoy tomando la decision equivocada , deberia quedarme contigo , igual has logrado entrar a mi corazon .

-No pienses en eso y vamos que te vas a casar.-Nott se dio cuenta que el veritaserum estaba haciendo efecto en al chica.

-Sres hay trabajo que hacer equipo uno destruya el laboratorio secreto y preparece para arrestar a Robert Panrkinson y James Remus Black aka Lucius malfoy-Lo que Julia no sabia que el nombre muggle de Lucius se lo creo el pensando en la gente que mas odiaba…ese detalle Snape no pudo verlo ya que se quedo cuidando a Draco.

-Que pasa con Snape.-Pregunto un policia a Julia.

-El esta limpio y nos ha ayudado, a el no le hagan nada…llamare a malfoy.-El fono de malfoy salia fuera de area…asi que Julia dirigio al equipo a la direccion dada por Severus.

En el ministerio de la magia se encontraba Draco con Severus…Narcissa y lucius y la mayoria de la casa Slytherin , tambien los profesores.todos ubicados extrategicamente…Llegaron Pansy y su padre el entro con ella del brazos como si estuviese entrando a una iglesia , Pansy miraba a todo el mundo y ella hasta se veia bonito , al llegar donde draco ella le sonrio a lo que el solo le mando una Mirada de odio , el ministro Fudge era el encargado de casarlos , por peticion de Lucius.

-Estamos aqui reunidos para la union magica entre estos dos jovenes.El lazo que les unira desde el momento de consumar esta union sera eterno e irrompible hasta que unos de los conyugues peresca…por ende esta union debe hacerse seguro de vuestros sentimientos.

Draco queria arrancar , veia como todo el mundo lo miraba , miro a pansy con odio , si las miradas matasen ella estaria siendo atravesada por un avada , Draco seguia sumido en sus pensamientos sin imaginarse que pasaria unos minutos despues…que habria querido decir su padrino con abrirse con todos los sentidos , volvio a mirar a Pansy y deseaba ver a Harry…

-Niñas donde estan?

-Detras tuyo amor…necesitas ayuda.

-No harry me ayudara…Espera lo veo un poco blanco.-Dijo pollo viendo a harry

-Y eso que no venias tan rapido mi chanchito

-Si…hablamos luego amor…harry estas bien.

-Si…es hr de bajar la ceremonia debe haber empezado ya-Los chicos bajaron e intalaron todo…con varitas era mucho mas rapido y en 3 minutos tenian todo listo , Harry estaba blanco a pto de desmayarse , las niñas vieron eso y se les acercaron , Ron estaba fuera tambien.

-Harry es hr-le dijo ron , Daniela movio su auto adelante del de pollo ya que tenian que irse antes y a toda velocidad..

-harry?…Voy a ponerme a sonar.-Pollo puso su disco de Miranda y puso el track 1.La musica empezo a sonar por los parlantes , y ron hechizo el sonido para que solo sonase adentro del ministerio y amplificado

-Es ahora o nunca harry…anda por tu novio-Dijo Ron y empujo a harry hacia la puerta , este la abrio mientras la cancion partio

Despues que te vi la otra noche

Despues de que te vi bailar

Me acoste pensando en tus ojos

Soñe lo mas bello que pude soñar

Nos vimos solo un par de veces

Y entraste en mis sueños igual

Nose lo que pienses de esto

Yo siento que comienzo a enamorarme

De ti ..

Me endulzas cuando hablas

Me muero si te hago reir..es asi

Tu modo me mata, te quiero invitar a salir

Dame solamente una chance

Dejame intentar conquistarte

Pasemos un rato, cenemos, vamos a caminar

Podriamos llevarnos bien..

Draco estaba absorto en lo que decia el ministro cuando una musica empezo a nublar sus sentidos , pero no ,no podia ser , su mente le estaba jugando una mala pasada , sin poder controlarse se dio velta y no podia creer lo que veia, Harry vestido elegantemente y si…peinado…caminando hacia el decidido , Lucius estaba a pto de mandar un petrificus cuando el con la mano dijo PROTEGO y no le paso nada…el poder que emanaba era incredible.Draco corrio hacia el.Los invitados solo atinaban a mirarse sin entender que mierda pasaba y cuchichear por lo bajo.

-Amor tenemos que salir de aqui , hay dos autos esperandonos-Le dijo harry tomando de la mano a draco , este lo miraba sin entender nada

-Adonde vamos?

-Creiste que te dejaria casarte con esa cacatua.

No se como hare para verte

Le he preguntado a mi amiga por ti

Me dijo que estabas saliendo

Hace poco tiempo con alguien

Recuerdo cuando lo nombraste

Recuerdo que hablaste de el

Si aun no te has enamorado

Quizas sea el momento de probarme a mi

Ven aqui..

Yo quiero que sepas que eres el mas bello dragon

Que yo vi

Juguemos un poco juntos

No ves mis ojos brillando por ti

Dame solamente una chance

Dejame intentar conquistarte

Pasemos un rato, cenemos, vamos a caminar

Podriamos llevarnos bien..

-Draco mi amor , confia en mi tenemos que salir pq este escudo protector no va a durar mucho mas , amor te quieres casar conmigo

-Si mi amor..vamos , sacame de aqui-Draco tomo la mano de Harry y se fueron caminando lento.

-Draco vuelve aqui…que pasara conmigo con mi bebe-Decia Pansy al borde de las lagrimas.

-Ese bebe no es de Draco…es mio-Grito Nott-Niegalo.

-Pansy..hija mia nieguelo y tu Draco Cruccio

-PROTEGO….DRACO CORRE-Harry le ordeno a Draco corrrer mientras el esquivaba maldiciones , Ginny , Blaise y Mc Gonagall tambien se habian levantado mientras Snape se paraba varita en mano

Que daria yo porque me des

Tu numero de telefono y tal vez

Te llamaria nervioso

Por esta ilusion de tenerte

Tu pelo, tus manos, tu forma de hablar,

Tus dientes y tu sonrisa, la ropa que usas..

Lo que conozco de ti me gusta todo

Quisiera ver mas

En un rincon de mi cuerpo

He guardado millones de besos

Que saltan, que quieren salir

Te los daré

Y llenaremos la cama de flores

Dame solamente una chance

Dejame intentar conquistarte

Baila conmigo y asi ..

Mezclemos nuestros colores

Baila conmigo y asi ..

Mezclemos nuestros colores

Draco corrio y tomo a Severus subieron rapidamente al auto donde se encontraron con 3 chicas , que Draco no logro reconocer , hasta que vio una cabeza colorina.Snape las reconocio deinmediato sobretodo a una colorina que le miraba cual gato miraba una sardina.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

1)MINISTERIO DE LA MAGIA….LA PELEA

-Pansy el hijo es mio.

-Pq me haces esto Nott.

-Yo te amo.

-Quiero casarme con Draco no contigo…papa.

-Es cierto Pansy.

-Si…el bebe es de Nott

-Entonces te debes casar con el…Lucius yo nbo se que decirte…-decia el padre de pansy avergonzado

-Potter…tu no vas a dañar esto….Avada kedavra.-Dijo Lucius viendo como todas sus ambicioes se estaban yendo al excusado

-PROTEGO LUCIUS-el poder de Harry se habia incrementado , mientras los otros mortifagos peleaban con los aurores presentes ,lanzandose hechizos , maldiciones e impeerdonables , harry se acercco a Lucius y puso su varita en la yugular-Seria tan facil acabar con tu vida aqui mismo y no lo hago solo pq eres el que engendro a mi futuro esposo…narcissa…viene conmigo.

-Si Harry -la mujer tomo al joven del brazo y no alcanzo ha hacer eso cuando entro al minsterio Julia malaguer al lado de Diego Moreno y un grupo de policias…se fueron directamente donde Parkinson y lo arrestaron , Lucius al ver toda la escena desaparecio asi que no fue arrestado , los policias no entiendon como lo hizo pero teniendo a un se fueron contentos , harry salio del brazo con narcisssa y vieron a Pollo esperandoles , al salir con un movimiento de varita achico todo el ekipo mientras pollo ponia marcha su auto…pansy no podia creer en que habia acabado su boda ,su novio se habia escapado , luego hubo una pelea de auroras vs mortifagos lanzandose toda clase de hechizos y la policia muggle arrestando a su padre. Nott la miro y vio como el veritaserum habia acabado , y ella estaba sola su padre seria enviado en una prision Muggle y no contaba con la ayuda de los Malfoy , se veia tan desvalida…

-Sr ministro…quiero casarme con Pansy , el bebe que ella espera es mio…claro si ella quiere.

-Srtaa Parkinson…al mirarla ella solo asintio , el ministro termino la ceremonia , Nott era feliz en ese momento ,su ahora esposa estaba teniendo uno de los dias mas tristes de su vida..

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

2)AUTOS

a)Auto de draco y Snape.

-Apurense …anita cierra-Los dos hombres entraron y la chica rubia cerro la pùerta , entre que hacian eso vieron llegar a la policia al lugar , que haria la policia muggle en el ministerio de la magia se preguntaba Draco mientras unas manos agiles lo despojaban de la ropa y otras mas bien torpes le pasaban mas ropa.

-Que demonios.

-Hola soy Macarena , la rubia es anita y la que conduce es Daniela…te estamos raptando , ahora ayudame y sacate los pantalones-Snape la quedo mirando y fruncio el ceño , Draco se extraño ante eso , mientras Ron aparecia del asiento delantero y le pasaba la ropa a Macarena y anita le decia a daniela por donde ir en español.

-Ya dobla a la derecha en 2 calles mas.-Dijo anita

-Ok…como vamos atras.-Dijo Daniela

-El novio se estas dejando hacer…ya ahora sube la velocidad si quieres agarrar todas en verde-respondio anita…parece que el colorin quiere decirte algo.

-Ron que pasa.

-Puedes bajar la velocidad

-No…Pollo viene detras anita.

-No lo veo Dani…le llamo?

-Si …sigo derecho…

-Por 5 calles mas…makitin como vai.

-Super-Le diijo en español a anita para luego mutar en ingles-Draco ponte esto Ron! Ayudame con esto.mientras le pasaba la ropa…saca los documentos.

-NO TENGO MI CARNET MUGGLE-grito Draco.

-Yo lo traje…-Severus saco los documentos de Draco.

b)Auto de harry.

-Harry corre nos tenemos que ir ya…las niñas ya partieron con tu novio…era el rubio no?

-Si…pollo ella es la mama de Draco.

-Encantado…ponganse el cinturon y afrimense…que fitipardi esta aqui-Pollo prendio el auto y arranco rapidamente , paso de 1era a 4ta en menos de un minutos.narcissa solo cerro los ojos .Harry miraba a pollo manejar por londres como pasaba los semaforos en amarilla.

-No crees que vas rapido.

-No…esto es rapido , puso en marcha la quinta subio de 90 a 150 kms por hr , Harrry se sentia mareado entre medio sono el cellular

a)-Por donde vas pollo

b)Londres central y uds?

a)Llegando no te logramos ver.

b)Ahora lo haran-Pollo subio a 180 ,Harry estaba entre verde y Blanco y narcissa seguia tan concentrada en sus pensamientos que no miraba nada y al cabo de unos minutos se posiciono detras del auto de su mujer…ella al verlo sabia que la intencion de el seria pasarle ,ella iba manejando a 150 kms y subio un poco la velocidad , Ahora aparte de Ron , Severus se empezo a asustar mientras Draco solo disfrutaba.

a)-Maca esta el novio listo?

-Si dani

-Anita a cuanto estamos.

-Sube mas o menos 10 kms y en la proxima salida sales , de ahi te encontraras con una rotonda…

-ya…pollo del mal me quiere pasar no lo vamos a dejar.

-NOOOOOOOOOOOO-gritaron las 2 chicas mientras Draco solo se reia y Ron con Snape miraban todo mas aterrorizados que si viesen a Voldemort mismo , macarena tomo su mano .

b)Mi gatita quiere llegar primero…jijiji pero como soy un pollo malo…Pollo subio la velocidad del auto para espanto de Harry , y llego a los 210 , penso en pasarla pero su novia comenzo a zigzaguear para cortarle el paso , luego cuando el trato de pasarla ella lo encerro y salio por la salida que su amiga le habia dicho.

-Pollo que carajo….quiero llegar vivo a mi boda

-Tranquilo harry estamos jugando con la Dani…en chile siempre lo hacemos.

-Manejas asi alla.

-mmm si , cuando estoy sobrio

-QUEEEEE

-Calma…estas con FITIPARDIIIIIIIII-Dijo eso y sono el cellular.

a)-Veo la rotnda que salida tomo

-!5 a dani…Maca mira a Ron

-Ron estas bien?

-Siempre maanejan asi.

-Si siempre….-Dijeron las dos chicas mientras la que conducia les mostraba el dedo central…Draco solo atinaba a reirse con mas fuerza ,nunca habia visto a 3 chicas tan locas…Severus creia que iba a morir con seguridad.Draco comenzo a analizar todo lo que pasaria ahora..hacia 2 hrs queria morir y ahora reia mientras una endemoniada chica que no sabia para donde iba le coonduciria con su amor.Snape se veia alterado al igual que Ron.

-Veo la entrada..es ahi?-Pregunto daniela

-Si….Llama a Pollo y dile que le volamos la raja.-Dijo macarena

Ambos auto pasaron uno adelante y el otro atras, y al rato iban uno al lado el otro y dieron una curva para estacionarse luego se detuvieron de golpe ,Snape penso quehabian chocado yu muerto , poco se demoro en ver que habian llegado a destino.Del auto de las chicas salio Draco riendo del brazo de anita , Mientras Daniela bajaba a un asustado ron y maca casi consolaba a Severus que segun el habia estado a passo de la muerte los 6 entraron a una estancia . mientras Pollo ayudaba a bajar a Narcissa , que no se sentia muy bien despues del viaje y Harry , bueno harrry yacia vomitando en las plantas cerca del auto.

Al llegar a la estancia se dio cuenta en donde estaban…Grimauld Place …la casa de Sirius que ahora era de el.

-Harry…ahi pudo ver que los miembros restantes de la orden se encontraban y al lado del Juez que les iba a casar se encontraba Arthur Weasley , kien habia sido autorizado por el ministerio para casar a los chicos

Draco camino al lado de Severus , al ver a la orden del fenix , Drco sintio miedo no entendia nada.

-padrino? Que pasa?-Pollo ajusto sus equipos e hizo sonar NOTHING ELSE MATTERS version de apocaliptica , Draco miraba a su padrino detras de el y vio como venia Harry caminado solo , se veia precioso con la tunica de MAD , pero con la camisa que a Draco le encantaba…se estaba transformando en la pieza de ropa favorita.Miraba como harry venia sonriendo al lado de el…al llegar al frente de el le tomo ambas manos y lo miro a los ojoss.

-Mi amor estas listo.

-Si mi leon.-Ambos vieron a un Sr que estaba frente a el ,atras de harrry estaba Dumbledore y atras de Draco , Severus Snape-El hombre empezo a hablar.

-Estamos aqui reunidos para celebrar la union civil de estos dos jovenes…antes de continuar , es voluntad suya el unirse y de nadie mas.

-Si-Dijeron ambos jovenes

-Ok , estan seguros de la decision que estan tomando .

-Si dijeron ambos jovenes.

-Ok…quien firman por ellos.

-Yo firmo por Harry potter-Dijo Dumbledore.

-Yo firmo por Draco malfoy-Dijo Snape.

-Y quienes seran los testigos…son 1 por Persona y deben ser mayores de edad.

-La Sra Weasley-Dijo Harry , Draco miro a Severus , el no tenia nadie que le quisiese a su lado , Severus le señalo a su madre…Draco todavia no reparaba en el echo que su madre habia escapado con Harry.

-Puedo ser tu testigo Draco?

-Si mama-Draco tomo de la mano a su madre.

-Bueno si firman todos incluyendo los novios-Todos esto damos por concluida esta union…ahora uds tienen los mismos derechos y deberes que un matrimonio heterosexual , claro que esto es reconocido solo en las naciones que acepten este tipo de union , ahora los novios pueden besarse.Ambos chicos se besaron , cuando el juez muggle salio el Sr Weasley tomo el podio.

-Ahora es mi turno…lo vamos a hacer en la version resumida , se que todos queremos empezar la celebracion , primero , Harry enhorabuena me allegro que todo haya resultado y Draco…te estas llevando una joya…cuida a harry como sabemos que el cuidara de ti.

-Si Sr Weasley.-respondio un humilde Draco mientras miraba a harry ponerse rojo como tomate.

-Harry Potter aceptas a Draco malfoy como tu compañero para vivir con el amarle y respetarle hasta que la muerte los separe.

-Si acepto

-Draco malfoy aceptas a harry potter como tu compañero para vivir con el amarle y respetarle hasta que la muerte los separe.

-Si acepto.

-Por el poder conferido por el ministerio magico los proclamo casados , ahora este matrimonio solo se hara valido cuando sea consumado-Al decir eso se ruborizo al igual que los novios.Ambos jovenes volvieron a besarse , Draco se puso a llorar de felicidad mientras Harry le acariciaba el rostro.

La fiesta partio y todos fueron a ella , Snape miraba a su ahijado nunca le habia visto en completa felicidad , abrazado a harry , ambos reian ,se abrazaban y se besaban…hacian todo para recuperar el tiempo perdido.

-Que miras Sev?-Dijo macarena acercandose por atras a Snape

-Maca…que Linda estas.

.Gracias…muy guapo tu ahijado aunque nunca me han gustado los rubios.

-No.?

-No prefiero a los morenos bien equipados.

-Asi? Quieres ir a otro lado?.

-Podria ser-La chica se llevo al professor a la limosina , donde practicamente lo violo.Draco no podia creer lo que veia a su padrino siendo arrastrado por una de las 3 locas del auto , se volvio a harry para abrazarle , vio que toda la casa Gryffindor estaba ahi recibiendoles.

Despues de 25 minutos salio Snape de la limusina acomodandose la ropa y la chica riendose y tomandolo del Brazo. Draco no podia creer lo que veia , con curiosidad se le acerco con una sonrisa maliciosa en los labios , Snape no se dio cuenta que habia sido observado por su ahijado desde que entro con la joven a la limo ni de la salidad de ella arreglandose la ropa.

-Asi que los rumores son ciertos.

-De que hablas Draco.

-De que te vieron con una chica bellisima el otro dia en el castillo…era ella.

-Si , ella es una de las diseñadoras.

-Por eso te arreglabas tan bien…y que tal

-Por Merlin Draco no pq estes casado te voy a hablar de mi vida sexual…soy tu tutor y padrino asi que guarda tu lugar muchacho.

-Naaa , me parece bien que te diviertas…que se diviertan y se seguiran viendo.

-No lo se…pero realmente lo espero.Ya vamos mejor has dejado demasiado tiempo a tu marido solo y el banquete va a empezar

Se sentaron para que empezara el banquete Draco le contaba todo a harry y este solo atinaba a reirse…Snape uno de los hombres mas envidiados de Hogwarts.Luego de comer Ginny dijo una palabras.

-Bueno Sres pensamos que el dia no llegaria , Aqui los dos chicos mas atractivos del colegio nos cagaron y terminaron casandose entre ellos.Uno fue mi novio y es mi mejor amigo , el otro es el mejor amigo de mi novio , un leon y un hur…dragon…que su amor sirva de inspiracion a muchas generaciones , ya que soporto demasiado y pelearon contras demasiados para llegar al pto en que nos encontramos.Todo con amor se puede…un Brindis por los Sres Potter-Malfoy.

-Salud dijeron en todas las mesas…Mas tarde fue la hr del baile y Severus bailaba con la chica peliroja…los jovenes de gryfffindor odiaron mucho mas a su profesor y las chicas descubrian a un profesor atractivo?.

-Draco harry…vengan aqui.

-Mama-Draco se tiro a los brazos de su madre-Como viniste?

-Tu marido me trajo…Harry tu vas a cuidar a mi hijo.

-con mi vida Sra…sabe ud no tiene que volver con Lucius….puede vivir aqui mientras estudiamos con Draco en Hogwarts.

-Gracias harry pero mi lugar esta al lado de Lucius…bueno y que vas a hacer , que vas a estudiar harry.

-Yo sere auror…Sra malfoy…

-Dime Narcissa

-Bueno Narcissa…donde estemos nosotros ud tendra un lugar…y gracias por darme el major regalo…mi esposo.

-Cuidalo mucho…hijo yo me voy.

-Mama….

-Ya Hijo ,no te preocupes…se cuidarme sola ok , es hr que legalices tu union.

-Te amo mama.

-Y yo a ti Draco….Harry , espero que podamos ser una familia ahora.

-Ud siempre sera familia mia Narcissa.-harry beso a la mujer , y se puso un poco rojo

Narcissa , se despidio de los presentes y se aparecio en la malfoy manor.

Al llegar vio a Lucius sentado en un sillon mirando al fuego , en una mano tenia una varita y en la otra un Whisky de fuego…al notar a su esposa la miro casi con asco.

-Presenciaste esa abominacion.

-Prefiero ver a Draco casado con un hombre a casado encontra de su voluntad…sabes tienes razon , debiste casarte con Bellatrix….voy a la cama no te molestes en subir me cambiare de cuarto…desde hoy trata de hacerte la idea que solo permanesco aqui pq apesar de todo eres mi esposo y no pienso dejarte pero tratas de herir denuevo a mi hijo ,conoceras mi poder Lucius.Dicho eso la bruja subio a su pieza.

En la fiesta Harry se mantenia abrazado a su ahora marido , Draco se colgaba del cuello , Dumbledore miraba la escena y se maravillaba , cuanta razon tenia Harry , incluso tuvo un poco de cargo de conciencia ,pensar que se habia negado a ayudarle…que ciego habia sido.

-Amor…pq no me dijiste nada.

-Drakito y si tu padre te hubiese leido la mente…no me podia arriesgar ,

-Ademas como supiste que el bebe de Pansy no era mio.

-Blaise y Ginny..desues de una session amatoria los escucharon…ya no hablemos de eso…amor mio…vamos a hacer las tareas?

-Ok ..Sabes te amo harry Potter.

-Y yo a ti Draco malfoy.

-Es potter-malfoy ahora

-Te amo draco lucius Pott-malfy Black

Los chicos se escondieron del mundo y empezaron a amarse , algo paso sintieron como algo de su magia fluia fuera de su cuerpo mientras se mezclaba y volvia a su cuerpo dandoles un golpe electrico , al minuto en el que se venian.

-Parece que ahora si estamos casados-Dijo Draco sonriendo

-Parece que si amor-Harry dijo eso para luego besar a su esposo


	28. LOVE IS IN THE AIR

Aviso:Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen.Estos son de JK "mecagoenlareinatotalparaesosoymsaricaqueella" Rowling. Si no te gusta la acccion chico-chico mejor sal corriendo de aki. Esto es solo para diversion no gano nada haciendo esto solo divertirme. este es mi primer fic asi que pido PIEDAD Saludos a todos kienes leen esto y postean , ojalas les guste como va la historia , si partio altiro Yaoi pero es que este fic es sobre la relacion de harry y Draco no es tan harry debe matar a Voldy , el debe matar sus demonios primero. Cada capitulo parte con alguna cancion que me gusta y que se puede identificar con el capitulo pronto se nos viene Miranda , eric prydz , etc etc etc, lo otro pronto mas personajes que haran cameos habra referencias a series , hay algunas cosas sobre el mundo magico que no se como funcan con el mundo muggle , asi que si invento algo raro plis no pidan mi cabeza en bandeja de plata.Ojalas les guste..le tenemos lemon , slash , sexo hetero asi que seria todo eso si nada de violaciones ni weas raras , mis chicos se encaman por voluntad propia y la pasan Chancho. gracias por los reviews ya al parecer la historia se alarga y se vienen peleas con cuatica. se viene fotolog de la historia y me incribi en hogwarts chile...que mas , las subidas bajaran de a diaria a a cuando pueda. GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS ME AYUDAN MUCHO A DELINEAR LA HISTORIA Y SEGUIRLA DE ECHO 

LOVE IS IN THE AIR

"Love is in the air In the whisper of the trees Love is in the air In the thunder of the sea And I don't know if I'm just dreaming Don't know if I feel sane But it's something that I must believe" 

Los chicos llevaban 4 meses de casados , de luna de miel se fueron a Francia por un mes , luego se fueron a Marruecos para terminar en la madriguera.

Draco paseo a Harry por toda francia , Harry se quedo maravillaado con el pais y sobretodo por como se desenvolvia Draco , lo llevo a cuanto museo habia , la cuna de malfoy se notaba cuando veia un cuadro y le explicaba a Hrry de que trataba o que era capaz de comer caracoles...y encontrarlos ricos

-No sabia que hablabas frances Dragoncito.

-Desde que naci , los malfoy descendemos de Francia , asi que aprendi a Hablarlo a la par con el ingles , mi nana me hablaba en Frances.

-Se me olvidaba que te criaste como un principe.

-Se te olvida que lo soy.soy el prncipe de Slytherin

-Esto ha sido mejor que mis sueños amor.-le dijo harry abrazando a su esposo

-Si para mi tambien. , no quiero regresar a la realidad.

-Que realidad amor , de aqui nos vamos a marruecos a juntarnos con blaise y el resto y estabamos invitados a Chile.Nuestra realidad es estar juntos

-Proximo año vamos a america , oye y como lo haremos en el cole…nos iran a dejar dormir juntos..sino podriamos vivir en Hogsmade.

-Igual podria ser…aunque dudo que el profesor Dumbledore nos dejase vivir solos viniendo la batalla pronto.

-Yo quiero pelear a tu lado.

-Yo no…no hablemos de eso , ven mejor aqui-Harry abrazo mas fuerte a Draco mientras le besaba el cuello.

La gente alla los miraba a veces con ternura y a veces con reproche ,a ellos no les importaba nada. , eran tan jovenes y a al vez habiaan vivido demasiado para su corta edadAl acabar el mes se embarcaron en avion para ir a marruecos.Draco nunca se habia subido a un avion , estaba muerto de susto , harry tampoco habia andado en avion nunca pero no temia ya que confiaba en los artefactos muggles.Al entrar al avion y ubicar sus asientos draco empezo a palidecer y a sudar.

-Draco tranquilo , esto no se va a caer , es mas seguro que andar en escoba.

-Tu puedes decirme lo que quieras ,pero la escoba la manejo yo aqui dependo de un muggle que haga bien su trabajo.

-Tranquilo mi amor…ponte el cinturon mejor-harry lee puso el cinturon a draco que estaba palidicimo-amor relajate mira van a dar una pelicula , veamos la pelicula.

-Que una pelicula…como van a dar una pelicula en este artefacto.

-Pq si…se llama entretenimiento a bordo y te distraera-harry le dio un beso a Draco y le puso los audifonos , Draco empezo a ver la pelicula y eso lo distrajo.la señales de los cinturones se apago asi que hary solto su cinturon , Draco lo miro aterrorizado.

-Pq te sacaste el cinturon.

-La señal se apago…voy al baño…quieres que te traiga algo de la cocina.

-Un whisky de fuego?

-Eres menor de edad muggle…mejor una bebida…vuelvo altiro.-harry se paro fue al baño rapidamente , paso a la cocina , pidio 2 sprite , y volvio a su asiento , al hacerlo vio a draco mirando por la ventana , al sentarse y dejar las bebidas , toco el hombro de draco y este se dio vuelta , unas lagrimas caian por el rostro de su marido.-hey mi amor que paso?

-Tengo miedo…porque te fuisste.

-Tenia que hacer pipi.-Le dijo Harry a Draco bien bajito y con voz de niño chiquito con eso logro hacer sonreir a Draco

-No me dejes solo en este aparato denuevo.

-Ok…puedes sacarte el cinturon-Harry le saco el cinturon a su marido y lo hizo arrimarse al lado de el , le paso su bebida y le acaricio el pelo mientras vveian la pelicula , draco comenzo a dormirse.La azafata llego a ofrecerles el almuerzo y vio a hary viendo la pelicula y a draco casi acurrucado durmiendo.

-Sr desean almorzar.

-No gracias…cuanto falta para que lleguemos a Fez.

-Dos hrs…algo mas que necesite ud o su compañero?

-no nada…gracias-La azafata se retiro mientras Harry seguia acariciando el cabello de Draco .Paso una hr y media y se encendio la señal de abrochado de cinturon.Harry movio lentamente a Draco para que despertase-Amor despierta

-Si?

-Vamos a aterrizar…sientate y ponte el cinturon y toma mi mano.

-Algo mas?

-Si te duelen los oidos traga saliva

-Ok…si no llegamos a suelo quiero quie sepas que estos meses a tu lado han sido los mas maravillossos de mi vida.

-Draco..

Y que eres la razon de mi vida.

-Draco?

-Y que te amare hasta la tumba y mas alla

-Draco

-Dime

-Ya aterrizamos.

-Ya?'

-Si…limpiate esa cara…no keremos que ron y Blaise se burlen de nosotros por siempre no?

-No , no queremos…oye

-Que?

-Todo lo que te dije es cierto.

-Te adoro mi dragoncito miedoso

-Capullo-los chicos se bajaron del avion y despues de pasar por policia internacional vieron a Blaise y Ron , acompañados de hermione y de Ginny que lucia hermosa con un velo cubriendo sus cabellos. Al llegar los chicos se abrazaron , ya hacia mas de un mes sin verse y apenas algunos escuetos mails y una que otra lechuza.

-Draco , Harry , par de perros podrian haber mandado alguna cartita mass extensa…mis padres estaran felices de verte Malfoy y de conocer a Potter.

-Les explicaste que?

-Si…dicen que si estan casados esta bien…uds dormiran juntos a mi me tienen durmiendo con weasley y Ginevra duerme con Mione.

-Te cagaron…Lady comadreja…cada dia mas absorvida por Zabinni veo.

-Es la usansa aki Sir huron-Ginny abrazo a Draco y a harry al mismo tiempo.

-Mione , Ron como han estado-Harry abrazo a sus amigos –Como lo han pasado?

-Genial harry fez esta llena de historia ,hemos ido a las mezquitas , a la medina , estoy leyendo el coran es bellisimo y la biblioteca en la casa de Blaise…es para morirse.

-Granger debes sacar esa cabeza de los libros.

-Callate malfoy…si igual mis notas seran mejores que las tuyas.

-Olvidalo , jamas una muggle y griffindor me va a superar.

-Capullo…mejor saludanos-Draco abrazo a hermione y a ron.

-Eso fue raro-Dijo Draco-Pero me tendre que acostumbrar.

-Como estuvo el vuelo?-Pregunto Ron

-Tranquilo dormi casi todo el tiempo-Dijo Draco-Y el de uds.

-Ron estaba asustadisimo…nunca habia subido a un avion y teniaamiedo que se cayese-Dijo divertida hermione mientras Ron se ponia rojo de verguenza , draco se le acerco a ron y casi en un susurro.

-Me cague de susto , esa cosa es terrorifica…sobretodo cuando despega.

-Siiiiiiiiii ademas como un muggle puede manejarlo sin magia, es muy grande ,me quedo con la escoba.

-Yo tambien ron.-Los chicos se fueron a la casa de Blaise , sabiaan que solo podrian hacer magia denro de ahi que fuera era mal visto.Al llegar vieron una casa oriental , sin muchas puertas sino varias cotinas de cuentas , un aroma duulce staba en la casa.

-Salam aleikum-Dijo el padre de blaise

-Aleikum salaam baba…estos son mis amigos A malfoy ya lo conoces y el es Potter su esposo.

-Oh..Bienvenidos su presencia llena de luz nuestro hogar…Soraide…llegaron mas amigos de blaise-De la cocina salio una sra muy alta y con curvas , era como blaise pero en mujer.

-Omi el es malfoy y su marido harry Potter.

-Un gusto conocerlos ,deben tener hambre quieren cuernos de gacela?

-Pruebalos harry son una delicia-Dijo Ron

-Ok. , esta dicho ,traere unos cuernos de gacela con te frio-la madre de Blaise entro a la cocina , luego salio con unas bandejas de una masita con almendra , los jovenes al probarla quedaron extasiados.

-Sra Zabini esto esta estupendo-Dijo Draco , Harry no decia nada , estaba saboreandolo todo…en este mes habia subido 4 kgs ya al lado de Draco.

-Pero si no los hice yo.

-Y quien los hizo madre…de verdad estan estupendo.-pregunto Blaise

-Los hizo Ginevra

-Ginny tu cocinaste?-Pregunto Ron sorprendido-Tu mi hermanita hiciste esto?…vas a tener que enseñarle a Hermione.

-Olvidalo…vi lo dificiles que son de hacer , addemas que no uso magia.

-Habibi..mi suina suina suina suina mujer…he sido muy bendecido.

-Chukram habibi…deberias mostrarle a los chicos donde van a dormir.-Los chicos subieron con sus baules a una habitacion.

-Buenos Sres aki dormiran uds , espero quee les guste.

-Esta precioso hermano , oye y cuando vas a…

-Hoy a la noche..hable con mis padres y los estaba esperando a uds.

-De que hablan?-pregunto harry.

-Amor , nuestro querido Blaise esta pensando en seguir nuestros pasos.

-Meaning?

-Voy a proponerle matrimonio a Ginevra cuando ella termine la escuela , harry la amo como tu amas a Draco y mis familia se enamoro de ella , mi madre no deja que nadie aparte de ella y jade entre a la cocina y Gin no solo entro , cocino a la par con mi madre , esta tan empapada en nuestra cultura.

-Ron lo sabe?

-Estoy vivo todavia no?

-Entonces no lo sabe…bueno que quieres que te diga Zabinni te llevas una joya si te dice que si pero tiene su genio.

-Eso amo de ella ,su intensidad.-Blaise abandono a los casados , ellos se quedaron retozando en la cama , despues de un rato se ducharon y bajaron , se encontraron con Ginny , Ron y Mione.

-Y Blaise?

-Fue a la mezquita a rezar.Me encargo que los paseara por fez , Asi que vamos.-Giinny agarro a los chicos mientras hermine iba con Ron , iban saliendo cuando se cruzaron con una chica con velo y ojos negros capaces de romper cualquier barrera , al ver a draco se paralizo y tiro a los brazos.

-Malfoy!-La chica salto a los brazos de Draco y le dio un beso en los labios-Casi 3 años , Blaise me dijo que te habias casado , pero no veo ninguna otra chica aparte de Ginny y de Mione…sabia que Blaise mentia…quien es tu amigo?.

-Jade-Draco abrazo mas fuerte a la chica y sin soltarle le dijo al oido-Ves al chico de lentes?-La chica asintio se iba a separar pero Draco la apreto mas para la sorpresa de todos-El es mi esposo-Ahi la afirmo con mas fuerza.Jade miro hacia el lado y vio a harry frunciendo el ceño sin entender nada.

-Tu esposo?..o sea el perro de mi hermano no mentia…TE CASASTE MALFOY!-la chica le pego en el Brazo a Draco ,mientras harry estaba a ppto de explotar de rabia

-Auch , bestia eso dolis , Si Jade…veras a mi me gustan los chicos , y el es harry mi marido.

-Ademas es guapo….por el profeta Malfoy te casaste con un chico tan guapo como tu…no hay justicia.-jade le pego en el brazo a Draco denuevo

-Y como lo ves?-Pregunto Draco asustado

-Lo veo enojado.

-Que tan enojado.-Pregunto Draco , mientras jade miraba a harry.,estaba serio con el ceño fruncido y Ginny le tenia el brazo agarrado , jade volvio a estar frente a Malfoy.

-Creo que mucho , creo que si no fuese mujer ya me hubiese golpeado…le explicas tu o le explico yo.

-Malfoy que demonios esta pasando-Dijo harry en un gruñido ,mierda mierda mierda pensaba Draco antes de tomar aire para explicarle todo a su marido

-Harry ella es jade , hermana de Blaise y fuimos prometidos como por año y medio cuando eramos niños , es como Blaise en version mujer , algo asi como mi mejor amiga.jade el es mi esposo harry.-harry tenia la misma cara.

-Hola soy jade…yo no sabia que a Draco le gustasen los chicos…lo del beso , disculpa no sabia , o sea Blaise me dijo pero no le crei.No la tomes con el , yo fui la desubicada.

-No te preopcupes Jade-le dijo Ginny-harry saludala.

-Hola-harry agarro del brazo a Draco y lo tiro hacia su lado.-Asi que hermana de Blaise , pq no vas a nuestra escuela.

-Mis padres prefirieron mandarme a Beauxbatons…como veras mis habitos no son los de una buena musulmana…asi que prefirieron un lugar de solo chicas.Espero que podamos dejar el impasse atras , sabes insisto Alah no fue justo en empatar a dos chicos asi de guapo...filo Adonde iban?

-Les iba a mostrar Fez..vienes

-Claro que si.-harry se calmo un poco por las disculpas de la chica-Malfoy y como tus padres lo consintieron , lo ultimo que supe es que te casabas con la zorra de parkinson.

-Harry me rapto del matrimonio…tu hermano lo ayudo.

-O sea minimo o sino aqui lo hubiese reventado a patadas…la influencia de Ginny creo que ha sido productiva para mi hermano , ya de mi escuela las chicas se lamentan.

-Ah si?-pregunto Ginny

-Si…blaise era el Playboy de ahi tambien.Pero volviendo a tu matrimonio draco , me alegro que te hayan raptado , con esa vivora sarnosa no te hubiese admitido en mi casa.-Al decir eso harry empezo a olvidar la accidentada presentacion de jade.

-Pq odias tanto a Pansy?-Pregunto harry

-Pq es una vivora , ojalas que Alah corte su suerte y disminuya sus dias y me permita danzar sobre su lapida…se hacia la santita aqui…la detesto , menosmal que no quedo en beuxbatons.

-Le robo un novio cuando tenian como 14.-Dijo Draco

-No…lo maneseo lo suficiente para que me diese asco tocarle , ademas le dijo cosas a mis padres que no debio decirles como que tenia un novio , que escuchaba demasiada musica occidental ,que casi me expulsan de beauxbatons , perono importa porque me desquite.

-Como?-Preguntaron los 4 chicos.

-Le agrande los dientes …parecia un vampiro-morsa y le di dolor de ovarios por un mes.

-Mala-Dijo Mione

-Cruel- dijo Ginny

-Brillante -dijeron ron y Harry.este ultimo ya no pudo seguir enojado con jade.Siguieron pasenado por la medina hasta que jade noto que era hr de volver a la casa.Al llegar , notaron que habria fiesta asi que las chicas subieron a cambiarse al igual que los chicos , al bajar las tres muchachas estaban ataviadas con ropas de alla al igual que ron , en cambio harry y Draco usaban ropa muggle.al bajar vieron que Blaise estaba ahi ya , ahi se acerco a Ginny y se la llevo afuera de la casa , hacia el jardin.

-Tremenda fiesta habibi…te fuiste al chancho con el recibimiento de los chicos.

-No es por ellos la fiiesta.

-No? entonces amor?

-Es por ti

-Por mi, de que hablas habibi?

-Mira yo te amo , mi familia te adora , con tu familia me estoy llevando bien entonces , quisiera saber si te casarias conmigo cuando termines la escuela o cuando tu quieras?

-Blaise yo…

-Eres lo mejor que me pudo pasar en mi vida , desde que te vi me enamore , primero del fisico , es que eres bellisima pero al conocerte me enamore de ti, de tu caracter de como haces las cosas y-Blaise saco un anillo y se lo puso en el dedo.-Quiero que estemos juntos para siempre mi amor.-Ginny tenia lagrimas de emocion , no respondio solo se lanzo a los brazos de blaise y lo apreto fuerte , para luego besarle.-Eso es un si?.

-Si blaise me caso contigo , pero despues que termine la escuela.

-Si debo esperar mil años , feliz lo hago.

-Solo seran dos.

-Ven vamos a la casa…nos esperan


	29. TAKE ME HOME

;Aviso:Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen.Estos son de JK "mecagoenlareinatotalparaesosoymsaricaqueella" Rowling. Si no te gusta la acccion chico-chico mejor sal corriendo de aki. Esto es solo para diversion no gano nada haciendo esto solo divertirme. este es mi primer fic asi que pido PIEDAD Saludos a todos kienes leen esto y postean , ojalas les guste como va la historia , si partio altiro Yaoi pero es que este fic es sobre la relacion de harry y Draco no es tan harry debe matar a Voldy , el debe matar sus demonios primero. Cada capitulo parte con alguna cancion que me gusta y que se puede identificar con el capitulo pronto se nos viene Miranda , eric prydz , etc etc etc, lo otro pronto mas personajes que haran cameos habra referencias a series , hay algunas cosas sobre el mundo magico que no se como funcan con el mundo muggle , asi que si invento algo raro plis no pidan mi cabeza en bandeja de plata.Ojalas les guste..le tenemos lemon , slash , sexo hetero asi que seria todo eso si nada de violaciones ni weas raras , mis chicos se encaman por voluntad propia y la pasan Chancho. gracias por los reviews ya al parecer la historia se alarga y se vienen peleas con cuatica. se viene fotolog de la historia y me incribi en hogwarts chile...que mas , las subidas bajaran de a diaria a a cuando pueda. GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS ME AYUDAN MUCHO A DELINEAR LA HISTORIA Y SEGUIRLA DE ECHO , paso el aviso que doña maca esta haciendo un fic de ginny...se llama maldita adolescencia y ta weno weno. 

TAKE ME HOME

"Come on I know somewhere You can unwind We can just disappear Now's the time Take me home, take me home Only fair I get my way Take me home, take me home Oh, it's gonna happen anyway" 

Al llegar a la casa blaise se acerco a su padre y le dijo que Ginny habia aceptado , Mohamed Zabinni hizo que la musica parase , se acerco a Ginny la tomo de las manos.

-Hemos sidos muy bendecidos con tu llegada en la vida de Blaise y has traido la luz a esta fanilia…ahora seras mi hija?-Ginny asintio roja como tomate Mohamed miro a sus invitados y anuncio-Mi hijo Blaise le propuso a Ginevra matrimonio y ella decidio aceptar.

Hermione y Draco con Harry miraron a Ginny que estaba feliz abrazada a Blaise , pero Ron los miraba…cuando no se aguanto fue rapidamente donde Blaise , todos pensaron que Ron ahora si le partia la cara , al llegar frente a el lo abrazo.

-Sere familia contigo serpiente.

-Te lo dije cuñado.

-No me digas cuñado….sabes que si algo le pasa.

-Son 6 hermanos mas tu padre y sobretodo tu madre…lo tengo claro…yo amo a tu hermana y eso no va a cambiar , tanto la amo que en el contrato la dejare como primera y unica esposa…ahora cuando se lo diga a tu madre.

-Yo te ayudare…los ayudare.

Al terminar el mes , todos los chicos se fueron a la madriguera , tomaron avion a inglaterra , Draco se habia calmado (Jade le dio una pocion para dormir sin soñar) y Ron fue cuidado pacientemente por hermione. Al llegar a Londres se fueron a hogsmade ahi usaron la red flu para llegar a la madriguera.Al llegar vieron a la sra weasley cocinando vio el reloj , vio que la manilla de Ron , Mione ,Ginny y Harry decian en casa,ademas habia una nueva que decia Draco , se dio vuelta y vio a los 6 chicos.

-Niños-La Sra Weasley abrazo a los 6 muchachos , los reviso a todos.

-Mione estas muy flaca , Ginny te ves preciosa pareciera que creciste , y uds , Ron y Blaise uds estan mas altos y tu harry..engordaste , Draco lograste que harry engordase un poco.

-Sra Weasley-Harry abrazo a la madre de su mejor amigo.Ella lo miraba y se le cayeron unas lagrimas;harry busco un pañuelo-Que pasa?

-Nada , solo te veo tan grande ya ,casado con el hombre que amas y veo que te cuida…yo queria disculparme.

-No…nada de eso.

-Pero yo no te queria ayudar.

-No hay nada que disculpar…quizas voy a ser un poco patudo al decirlo pero ha sido una madre para mi , me a cuidado 6 años sin que nadie la amenazase por eso.Ese dia yo me pase ,pero fue la desesperacion.

-Yo feliz de cuidarte para mi eres un hijo mas-molly miraba a harry y luego miro a Draco-Yo se que no estas acostumbrado a una casa…como esta pero de ahora en adelante eres mas que bienvenido.

-Sra Weasley para mi es un honor estar aqui-Draco se acerco cauteloasmente donde molly-ud es mi suegra , me gustaria llegar a hacer familia con uds y ademas perdirles disculpas por lo mal que me porte con uds.

-Hijo eso no importa ya…mientras traigas asi de saludable a harry de vez en cuando-Draco al escuchar el hijo casi se puso a llorar pero se controlo…una es que harry le haya visto llorar y otra que los weasley lo hagan.

-Harry vendra cada vez que quiera , y espero que me traiga con el.-Dijo Draco

-Solo si te portas bien.-Dijo Harry

-Soy tu marido no tu hijo capullo…ademas yo soy mayor que tu.

-Como por 1 mes

.Pero igual , soy mayor.

-Tu puedes venir cuando quieras Draco ,y no es necesario que vengas con Harry , puedes venir solo si quieres-Dijo la Sra Weasley

-Hey-dijo harry haciendose el celoso.El resto de los chicos se reia con la escena.

-Mama , donde dormiremos.

-Oh si…Tu y Blaise compartiran tu pieza , Guinny y Mione dormiran donde Ginny y harry y draco dormiran en la pieza de Bill , el no viene…vayan el almuerzo estara en un minuto , descancen ,lavense las manos y vuelvan.La Sra Weasley , se dio vuelta y vio el reloj ahora habian 1 manecillas mas , Draco estaba en una , cosa normal ya que se habia casado con harry , pero la nueva era de Blaise.De pronto los ojos de la Sra Weasley se abrieron.

-GINEVRA WEASLEY BAJA INMEDIATAMENTE!-Bramo la Sra Weasley.

-Que pasa mama?-Bajo Giinny , solo con una polera larga.

-Te casaste?

-Que yo que?

-Te pregunto si te casate!

-Pq me preguntas eso-dijo Ginny dando vueltas por la cocina.

-No lo niegas…como pudiste!

-MAMA YO NO ME HE CASADO.

-Entoces pq salio una manecilla en el reloj para blaise , eso sucede si hay matrimonio.

-Y como Hermione tambien esta.?

-A ella la agregue yo-Era la unica nuera agregada en el reloj-y draco se agrego ahora que le di la bienvenida a la familia , pero a Blaise yo no lo agregue…jurame que no te casaste

-Te lo juro no me case.

-Sra Weasley-Blaise bajo las escaleras y se puso detras de Ginny-Le aseguro que no nos casamos , pero yo quiero casarme con Ginevra , la amo y por eso le propuse matrimonio-la mandibula de la Sra Weasley cayo al suelo-Y ella dijo que si-La Sra weasley estaba al borde del desmayo , en ese minuto llegaron los gemelos a almorzar y vieron a su madre casi al borde del desmayo asi que se aparecieron detras de ella para afirmarla.

-Que tu hiciste que?-Pregunto al Sra Weasley a estas altura el resto de los chicos estaban en la escalera viendo todo , draco ,harry y mione estaban temiendo por la seguridad fisica de Blaise.Ron bajo raudamente y se coloco detras de Ginny.

-Mama me voy a casar con Blaise , no ahora debo terminar el cole primero ,y de ahi pondremos una fecha.

-Ginny tu

-Estas loca

-Eres muy chica

-Para casarte

-Ron pq

-No lo detuviste-Decian los gemelos atropellandose con las palabras.

Pq ella ya esta grandecita , si se aman y ella termina el cole da lo mismo…faltan 2 años todavia si terminan simplemente deshaen el compromiso , pero saben lo veo dificl , pq Blaise adora a Ginny ,da pena verle…asi que haganse a la idea que Ginny se casara con Blaise.Despues de un rato la sra Weasley medito la idea , y viendo como era Blaise y que Ron estaba de acuerdo (el era el principal filtro para los novios de la chica) , decidio darle una oportunidad al Arabe.

El Sr Weasley se tomo las cosas con mas calma , y claro faltaban 2 años todavia asi que recibio felizmente a Blaise a la familia.Ron le conto de su experiencia con el avion.Arthur se sentia maravillado.La Sra Weasley se acerco a Draco y lo aparto.

-Sra , esto esta buenisimo…me va a tener que enseñar para cuando vivamos solos con harry , siendo el el desastre que es en pociones , esta claro que yo tendre que cocinar.

-Al parecer…sabes , ya fue el cumpleaños de harry , pero me gustaria hacer alguna celebracion ahora que se caso y ya que estan aqui , no se podriamos celebrar.

-Toda la razon…mi leoncito se merece un muy buen cumpleaños con todos los que quieren…podriamos hacer una fiesta , invitamos a la orden , algunos amigos de gryffindor , no lo se.Mi madre con seguridad vendra.

-Tu mama aprueba a harry

-Si…ella sabe que me ama a mi por ser yo , no por tener la chapa malfoy , como yo le amo a el por ser harry no por ser el chico que vivio , harry es maravilloso quien le conoce queda encantado.Eso amo en el , aparte de la ternura que puede dar si se le deja.-Dijo Draco seriamente , Molly miraba al muchacho y veia a un chico enamorado hasta la medula.

-Que bueno ver que harry escogio excelentemente a su marido.-Draco con la sra weasley planeaban en secrerto el cumpleaños de harry , aparte de jugar quiddich en la madriguera , draco includo habia agarrado un poco de color y todos habian engordado un poco.Para la fiesta de harry , Draco le llevo el desayuno a la cama , luego le hizo el amor.Cuando bajo se encontro con la familia en pleno.Despues de dasayunar los chicos partieron a sus quehaceres.a la tarde Draco decidio ir a hogsmade con harry , segun el para ver un regalo.Al llegar Draco entro a una tienda y retiro un anillo igual al de el que habia encargada , al ver a harry se lo puso.a diferencia del de draco el de harry decia HARRY+DRACO forever , harry se lo puso y le quedaba perfecto , ahora lucian sendas alianzas matrimoniales ,cuando era de tarde ya ,decidieron volver a la madriguera , al llegar por la chimenea encontraron todo oscuro , harry y Draco salieron yal hacerlo harry se pego contra la mesa ,ahi todos prendieron las luces y salieron de sus escondites ,harry pensaba que el dia no podia mejorar pero al ver la celebracion sorpresa vio que siempre todo podia ser mejor.la fiesta fue un exito , la labor de Draco con la Sra Weasley fue tan espectacular que ahora Draco paso a ser el organizador de eventos para la familia weasley ,despues de comer como bestias y bailarse la vida todos se fueron a acostar,Narcissa , fue a la fiesta y compartio con su hijo y yerno.En un par de dias tenian que volver a Hogwarts.Al dia siguiente fueron a callejon diagon a hacer las compras , pasaron a tomarse unas cervezas , todo el mundo veia a los ex nemesis de la mano y demostrando lo enamorados que estaban ,y luego volvieron a la casa.La Sra weasley les pidio que hicieran sus baules para no tener problemas en la mañana, Draco y harry estaban ansiosos no sabian que iria a pasar con ellos que ahora estaban casados , tenian decidido que si permanecian en sus casas entonces se juntarian en gryfferin , total seria un solo año y ahora no tenian que esconderse puesto que la fuga de la boda obviamente habia salido en el Profeta.

Al dia siguiente Los 6 chicos bajaron con baules , draco ya venia ataviado con el uniforme escolar al igual que blaise ,el resto decidio cambiarse alla.En la entrada estaban 2 autos del ministerio esperando , el Sr Weasley pensaba que harry corria peligro mas habiendose casado con Draco.Llegaron a la estacion , luego de buscar un compartimiento ,draco ,Hermione y ron partieron al carro de prefectos.Draco beso a harry y lo dejo con Blaise y Ginny ,al rato entro Neville de la mano de Luna.

-Hola Neville , hola Luna.

-Hola Harry , y tu esposo?

-Fue a trabajar y uds?

-Estamos de novios , Neville se acercco a mi en tu matrimonio y de ahi no nos hemos separado-Dijo Luna sonriendo , por mientras se sentaron juntos.Draco llego a Slytherin ahi se encontro con sus compañeros que le miraban algunos con odio otros incredulos , noto que no veia a pansy ni a Nott , Al rato se reunio con Mione y Ron y juntos se fueron al compartimiento de harry , ahi se encontraron con varios griffindors jugando Snap explosivo , veia a harry reirse con ellos y en ese minuto le envidio , sus compañeros de casa le ignoraron y en cambio los de harry lo recibian casi como un heroe ,al entrar Draco nadie dijo nada ,hasta que neville hablo.

-Draco ven juegas con nosotros.

-seguro?-Decia con un dejo de timidez e inseguridad.

-Claro si te casate con un Griffindor es casi como que fueses de nuestra casa tonto-Le dijo Seamus.

-Lo que si harry no pq estes casado con malfoy significa que cuando sea la copa le dejes ganar-Dijo Dean , con toda su casa detras.

-Na , quiddich no tendre piedad, aunque juegue contra mi esposo.

-Nononono Leoncito el que te pateara el culo este año sere yo…te dejare muy cansado la noche antes y ni podras volar.

-Nonono noche antes de partido sera noche seca.

-Oigan y que tal es estar casado-Pregunto Luna.

-Bacan,ahora no sabemos como sera en la escuela.

-Probablemente yo siga en griffindor y draco en Slytherin.

El viaje siguio tranquilo , harry fue a cambiarse de ropa y Drao le siguio ,se pegaron un Rapidito (harry violo a draco en realidad) , y luego tomaron el carruaje.

Al regresar al colegio Dumbledore llamo a harry y Draco , una vez reunidos Dumbledor comento que les tenia la sorpresa como regalo de matrimonio, habian remodelado su guarida y ahora era una habitacion para ellos dos solos con baño privado , tambien les contaron que Pansy y Nott no seguian por el resto del año.


	30. LEJOS

Aviso:Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen.Estos son de JK "mecagoenlareinatotalparaesosoymsaricaqueella" Rowling. Si no te gusta la acccion chico-chico mejor sal corriendo de aki. Esto es solo para diversion no gano nada haciendo esto solo divertirme. este es mi primer fic asi que pido PIEDAD Saludos a todos kienes leen esto y postean , ojalas les guste como va la historia , si partio altiro Yaoi pero es que este fic es sobre la relacion de harry y Draco no es tan harry debe matar a Voldy , el debe matar sus demonios primero. Cada capitulo parte con alguna cancion que me gusta y que se puede identificar con el capitulo pronto se nos viene Miranda , eric prydz , etc etc etc, lo otro pronto mas personajes que haran cameos habra referencias a series , hay algunas cosas sobre el mundo magico que no se como funcan con el mundo muggle , asi que si invento algo raro plis no pidan mi cabeza en bandeja de plata.Ojalas les guste..le tenemos lemon , slash , sexo hetero asi que seria todo eso si nada de violaciones ni weas raras , mis chicos se encaman por voluntad propia y la pasan Chancho. gracias por los reviews ya al parecer la historia se alarga y se vienen peleas con cuatica. se viene fotolog de la historia y me incribi en hogwarts chile...que mas , las subidas bajaran de a diaria a a cuando pueda. GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS ME AYUDAN MUCHO A DELINEAR LA HISTORIA Y SEGUIRLA DE ECHO , paso el aviso que doña maca esta haciendo un fic de ginny...se llama maldita adolescencia y ta weno weno. 

LEJOS

"y estoy tan lejos ,de la ciudad ,me siento preso ,sin libertad ,todo es distinto , todo esta mal y estoy tan lejos ,de la ciudad...Voy a seguir buscando el frio ,quemando todo mi dinero , voy a dejarte sin palabras ,te hare sentir el miedo eterno" 

-Amor no quiero ir a clases

-Leon tenemos que ir estamos en el ultimo año.

-Pero esta rica la camita.

-Harry james Potter Evans fuera ahora!-Gruño Draco , mientras tiraba la colcha con sabanas y todo ,dejando a un desnudo harry poniendole cara de cachorrito.

-Es Harry Potter-Malfoy ahora…ven a la cama.

-Ven tu a la ducha-Le dijo Draco desnudo metiendose sensualmente al baño…harry al verle salto de la cama y metio a su esposo a la ducha , mientras lo enjabonaba comenzo a amarle…la que antes era Gryfferin ahora era la habitacion de los jovenes casados.Draco acariciaba a s esposo de manera lasciva , ahora si estarian atrasados , Draco se frotaba contra su esposo mientra le besaba freneticamente , harry lo dio vuelta y mientra le besaba el cuello lo preparo con jabon y comenzo a penetrarle , Draco se retorcia de placer mientras Harry lo embestia . pudo sentir como ambos se corrian , harry Tomo por la cintura a su esposo mientras le besaba , luego terminaron de ducharse.Se pusieron el uniforme de sus respectivas casas y salieron de la mano…obviamente iban tarde para comer asi que se dirigieron a Pociones avanzadas.Al llegar Snape los quedo mirando exasperado

-Los recien casados podrian salir de su luna de miel privada , sacarse esa sonrisa de tuvimos-sexo-toda-la.noche-y-recien-ahora-tambien y hacer el favor de entrar a clases.

-Disculpe profesor-Dijo harry poniendose rojo como tomate

-Disculpa padrino-dijo draco pero sonriendo , Snape le miro nego con la cabeza y cerro la puerta.una vez ,en clases los hizo hacer unas pociones complicadisimas…Harry no lograba hacerlo bien , las mañanas eran un desastre para el mas ahora durmiendo todas las noches con Draco (dormir para ponerlo de manera bonita pq de dormir no dormia nada) y nunca fue realmente bueno en pociones mientras Draco lo miraba con ganas de matarle , no entendia como el futuro "salvador del mundo" no era capaz de ejecutar un par de instrucciones simples…si eran para niño de primero.

-Potter por Merlin asi solo lograras el efecto contrario no comprendo porque no lees la maldita instruccion-Dijo Draco en voz alta

-La estoy leyendo malfoy y toi haciendo lo que dice-Respondio harry mas alto , la clase miraba hacia atras ocasionalmente

-Sabes mejor deja yo corto y tu revuelve.-Draco le ordeno mientras le habia quitado el cuchillo.

-No…yo se lo que hago-La voz casi iba en grito

-Obviamente No…no me voy a echar pociones solo pq estas encaprichado Potter-Draco le gruño y recupero el cuchillo , ya la clase entera les miraba

-Que peste eres malfoy…ya yo revuelvo , sino eres capaz de crucificarme-harry por el hubiese salido de la sala dando un portazo pero no pudo asi que se conformo con gritarle a su marido.El resto de la clase se habia asustado un poco por los decibeles de la "amistosa" conversacion de los casados , solo habia uno al que la escena hasta le habia parecido divertida

-Problemas en el paraiso , no llevan muy poco tiempo casados para eso, siempre los encontre muy jovenes para casarse-Snape amaba torturar a harry , ya no lo hacia como antes que era malo sino que le seguia el juego a Draco , mas que mal era su ahijado , no se le podia cambiar muy rapido el enemigo.

-No profesor…solo su ahijado que amanecio mas capullo que de costumbre.-Le escucpio harry a Snape

-Hey…capullo sera tu…

-Basta Sres o sera que prefieren trabajar por separado.

-No-Dijeron ambos tomandose la manoy dando por terminada la riña , Draco siguio cortando mientras harry revolvia ante la mirada de su esposo.Los chicos discutian basstante pero nunca llegaban a enemistarse ,solo que sus caracteres chocaban , pero a la vez lograban complementarse , los gryffindors estaban acostumbrados , ya que eran los que mas convivian con la pareja , el resto de las casas se llegaban a asustar cuando estos dos se enfrascaban en una discusion.

Ese año seria un año decisivo…seria la pelea con Voldemort , a veces discutian entre ellos por el rol a Jugar , Draco queria pelear hombro a hombro con Harry pero el ultimo se negaba…queria proteger a su Dragon a toda costa.

-Por dumbledore Potter ,quiero pelear contigo.

-No Malfoy , eso esta fuera de discusion-Harry le llamaba asi solo en clases para fastidiarle o cuando estaba realmente enojado.

-No me llames asi Potter…ademas voy a pelear igual quieras o no.

-Mira draco y entiendelo de una vez soy capaz de lanzarte un imperius para que no pelees ,acaso no te das cuenta cuando hay en juego.

-Y acaso tienes que ser solo el salvador del mundo Potter y tirarte a lo kamicase, Se lo que hay en juego...no me trates como un crio que no lo soy y olvidate que hoy duermo aqui , si soy crio para pelear tambien soy crio para follar -draco abandonaba la habitacion dando de portazos y maldiciendo lo que se le pusiera por delante.Luego uno de los dos se acercaba al otro y conversaban mas civilizadamente.Otras veces llegaban a ser empalagozos ,siempre dandose de besos y arrinconandose en cuanto pasillo encontrasen , tenian casi todo Hogwarts bautizados, el resto de la escuela les miraba extrañados , los mas chicos porque nunca habian visto un matrimonio en la escuela menos aun de una pareja del mismo sexo y los mayores por las peleas de los ex-nemessis pq eran legendarias , lo unico que faltaba era que fuesen incluidas en el catalogo de la escuela

.Los Slytherin los veian y practicamente los ignoraban al principio,la casa se sentia traicionada por la decision de su principe , incluso Blaise tuvo que intervenir pero al final les terminaron aceptando , pero no les iban a celebrar sus muestras de amor , las hallaban muy Gryfindors.

Paso los meses y con eso llego la navidad y los jovenes cumplian un año de estar juntos , no podian creer todos los obtaculos vividos asi que ahora aprovechaban de quererse mucho ,sobretodo contando que su noviasgo duro 6 meses.Draco y harry no se arrepentian del matrimonio pero a veces pensaban que estaban chicos ,que si las circunstancias hubiesen sido otras quizas no se hubiesen casado.

-Leon?

-Dime

-Si la cacatua no me hubiese tendido la trampa te hubieses casado conmigo

-Si pero en un par de años…te hubiese conocido primero…saber en que me metia

-Capullo yo me llevo la peor parte

-Estas loco con tu genio de los mil demonios que te gastas.

-Mejor que tus despertadas en las mañanas-draco fruncio el ceño y se cruzo de brazos…harry amaba molestar a su marido.

-Dragon

-Si

-Me hubiese casado contigo ,pero kizas al salir de la escuela , pero sin duda me hubiese casado contigo y tu?

-Tambien..te amo

-Yo igual Draco

Narcissa iba cada cierto tiempo a verles , siempre recibia noticias de severus e incluso habia forjado una amistad con el y la familia weasley habia recibido a Draco como un hijo mas cosa que a narcissa tenia tranquila , la vida de los chicos era buena pero sabian que quizas la felicidad no duraria tanto, sabian lo que pasaria mas temprano que tarde y que como habian sido muy chicos para casarse quizas serian mas chicos para enviudar.

Ambos jovenes llegaron a la oficina de Dumbledore donde estaba la orden del fenix en pleno reunida.

-Harry la hr de la batalla llego , tenemos que designar equipos y preparar la estrategia.

-Ok profesor me parece excelente solo quisiera pedirle algo.

-Y que seria harry-Pregunto Dumbledore , Harry le miraba y Draco miraba con odio a harry.

-Ni se te ocurra Potter-le susurroo Draco a harry

-Profesor Dumbledore…quiero a malfoy fuera de la batalla , fuera de la linea de fuego

-Potter tu no tienes derecho a decidir si peleo o no-Dijo draco levantandose de la silla indignado , varita en mano

-Soy tu esposo…tengo todo el derecho del mundo.-Le espeto harry parandose frente a su esposo varita en mano tambien.El resto de la orden podia ver como una tormenta se avecinaba entre ambos jovenes ,tan apasionadamente se amaban como tan apasionadamente se peleaban.

-Maldito capullo pelmazo seudo salvador-del-mundo ,yo tb soy tu esposo y no voy a dejar que te puedan herir y quedarme de brazos cruzados.-Le dijo Draco poniendo la varita sobre el pecho de su marido

-Callate niñito mimado y sientate…YO no voy a permitir que te dañen…que parte de eso no comprendiste.-le respondio harry poniendo su varita sobre el pecho de Draco , el resto de la iorden empezo a temer por la seguridad de los chicos

-Ah linda la cuestion pero tu puedes morir y dejarme solo Potter,olvidalo soy demasiado joven para ser viudo…mas si lo puedo evitar.-Ambos jovenes se miraban con muchisima rabia ,ninguno bajaba la varita ni tenia intencion de parar la discusion ahi, el resto de la orden los miraba aterrados…si antes como nemesis asustaban ahora como esposos el asunto era peor , solo una persona se atrevia a meterse …

-Si me permiten mi opinion-Toda la orden miro al profesor Snape-Tengo la solucion-Severus se acerco a donde estaban los jovenes-Entiendo la preocupacion del sr Potter y del sr malfoy asi que se me ocurrio lo siguiente-Ambos jovenes seguian mirandose pero en silencio sin sacar ni la varita ni la vista uno del otro como si con eso se transmitieran una serie de pensamientos y mensajes indecifrables para el resto de los presentes-Draco peleara pero un frente no muy concurrido y al igual que granger estara encargado de las pociones…

-Pero padrino….

-Draco espera no he terminado , no dudo de tus habilidades en el duelo , pero te falta practica y seras mas util en trinchera haciendo pociones y ayudando a los medimagos que peleando-harry miraba al profesor complacido ,sabia que esta vez le encontraba razon , eso hasta que el profesor volvio a Hablar-No obstante si yo caigo entras tu , por tus conocimientos de artes oscuras seras muy util para ayudar al Sr Potter , hasta antes de eso ,haras equipo con granger y Longboton en enfermeria.

Potter , dumbledore y yo atacaremos a la plana mayor de Voldemort y el resto atacara a los mortifargos de los rangos hacia abajo eso incluye a casi la familia Weasley por entero y asi iran hacia los mas debiles…necesitaremos a los aurores del ministerio y Potter…

-Digame profesor.

-Tiene que entrenar mas…Draco uds entrenaran juntos en caso que me debas reemplazar

-Ok Padrino.

-Ok profesor.-Ambos jovenes salieron sin dirigirse la palabra , llegaron al salon de menesteres .Harry se puso a un lado y miro a Draco.

-Ok ,vamos a practicar , listo malfoy?

-Cuando quieras potter.-uno se puso frente al otro cualquiera podia atacar

-Expeliarmus-Dijo harry

-Protego-La varita de harry salio volando Draco alzo una ceja.Hicieron el ejercicio un par de veces , draco le demostro a harry que era muy habil con su varita cosa que harry no dudaba.

-Muy bien malfoy…ahora veamos un ataque…tirame algo bonito.Un cruccio?

-No puedo-Draco miro a harry avergonzado-pide un avada para la proxima tambien , sabes que no voy a herirte a proposito

-Trata otro , draco no puedes dejar que tu corazon te ordene nada , si entras en batalla quizas me veas malherido o peor voldemort puede usarme o usarte para amedrentarnos…o que no crees que sepa ya que nos casamos y que estamos enamorados?-Dijo harry mirando a Draco …necesitaba mostrarle el pq no queria que peleara , Draco lo miro serio ,levanto su varita

-Imperius-Dijo el rubio , Harry recibio la maldicion pero la controlo…Draco se sorprendio y entendio porque harry no queria verlo en el campo de batalla , el ver a su amor repeliendo una maldicion fue mas de lo que su corazon podia soportar.-Amor estas bien.-dijo Draco corriendo al encuentro de harry que estaba en el suelo.

-Si Draco…pero hacer lo que acabo de hacer requiere mucho esfuerzo magico-Dijo harry en el suelo casi desmayado y mirando con amor a Draco

-Amor vas a vencer, dime que vas a vencer.

-Claro que si…quiero tener hijos contigo y con Voldemort acosandome todo el tiempo dudo que se pueda-dijo harry abatido por el esfuerzo-Necesito que cumplas tu labor como yo cumplire la mia..lo entiendes.No te quiero en el campo de batalla a no ser que sea absolutamente necesario

-Si amor…no peliemos mas-draco beso a harry mientras le ayudaba a pararse

-Ok mi Dragoncito , solo prometeme algo

-Que quieres

-Que si vas a la liena de fuego vas a ignorarme

-Pero..

-Prometemelo es la unica manera en la cual podremos hacer esto

-Ok te lo prometo.

-Gracias…vamos-harry beso a Draco.

Las clases a la semana fueron suspendidas y los alumnos que decidieran pelear que fuesen sobre 5to año podrian hacerlo…Dumbledore sabia que muchos pelearian para el lado contrario.

La batalla partio , mucha gente murio para ambos lados , harry tuvo que enfrentarse a malfoy padre y a Voldemort…

-Asi que harry potter cree que se puede enfretar a los dos magos oscuros mas poderosos

-Por merlin Lucius es una amenaza…si mas no lo recuerdo a ti ya te enfrente y a Voldemort…tambien

-Maldito engreido

-No Sres ahora preparense-

-Avada Keda-Dijo Voldemort

-Protego

-Estas en Problemas Potter?-Llego Snape a ayudar a Harry

-Nada que los dos no podamos solucionar…

-MALDITO TRAIDOR-Bramo Voldemort

-Asi que tu…siempre tu

-Lo siento Severus , ahora peleo por algo mayor que Tu sr oscuro.

-Asi Severus y que seria

-la felicidad de

-CRUCCIO-Lord Voldemort dirigio un crucio hacia hary pero fue recibido por Snape

-Profesor-Grito Harry-Pq

-Sino Draco me mata…

-No se preocupe..CRUCIO-harry le dio a Lord Vodemort , mientras lucius mandaba un par de cruccios a Snape.

Severus salio muy malherido en ese minuto y Draco le reeemplazo en la batalla , Harry se mantuvo frio , si pensaba en Draco este seria blanco de Voldemort, pero draco cumplio su promesa ,no solo le ignoro ,harry no conto con la rabia del rubio hacia su padre y Draco demostro de lo que estaba echo , para el todo el asunto era personal ,destruir a los dos monstruios que le habian cagado la existencia.

-Si no es el Gran Draco malfoy-Se escucho decir con mucha ironia y asco

-Draco POTTER-malfoy ahora padre.-Le respondio el rubio menor al hombre que tenia al frente

-Y te sientes orgulloso?-Pregunto Lucius son poder creer lo que oian sus oidos

-Crees que no?…orgullosisimo

-Me das asco…te enteras?

-Ya pues padre…que esperas, demuestrale a tu sr de lo que eres capaz…-Dijo draco desafiante , hary trataba de no mirar cosa que Voldemort no logro hacer , el si miraba la pelea, haciendo que harry y dumbledore aprovechasen el descuido

-A que te refieres.-escupio lucius

-Te cague los planes… dame el Cruccio que meresco-Al decir eso subio una ceja desafiando a su padre , sabia que el era capaz de hacerlo pero confiaba en su capacidad de enfrentarle..e incluso gozar el enfrentamiento.

-Eres un desgraciado…desearia no haberte tenido.-Lucius acuso el golpe y le habia afectado mas de lo que creia

-ESTOY ESPERANDO…esto es solo entre tu y yo padre…

-Cruccio.

-PROTEGO-Draco bloqueo el ataque tomando a su padre por sorpresa-Expeliarmuss-la varita de lucius y el msmo Volo por los aires , Draco miro a su padre-Accio varita Lucius-la varita volo a su mano , vio como harry y dumbledore tenian acoralado a Vodemort debido a su desconcentraion y ahi los tres le hicieron un Avada Kedabra a 4 varitass Harry mataba a quien le quito la vida mientras draco se deshacia de todos sus demonios…Voldemort ahora era un doloroso recuerdo del pasado..Draco permitio que Lucius escapase , no se sintio bien al hacerlo pero lo hizo por su madre…Harry por el otro lado incluso se sintia peor , ahora era un asesino ,le gustase ,estuviese justificado o no.Harry penso que se sentiria bien al matar a Voldemort , lo unico que consiguio fue sumergirse en una depresion.

-Ya paso-dijo draco a harry mientras le acariciaba su cara

-Vamos a casa-dijo harry antes de desplomarse en el suelo

Llego Marzo y Harry practicamente no dormia por las pesadillas , casi ni comia y su felicidad era solo cuando estaba al lado de Draco y sus amigos , solo ahi se permitia sonreir o llorar , mas llorar que nada, Draco estaba devastado por ver asi a Harry , Dumbledore y los profesores decidieron que el aprobaria todo…habia matado a Voldemort y ninguna clase teorica le enseñaria lo que la batalla le enseño , Draco tb quedo eximido…su mision era hacer que harry se repusiese del choque sicologico , ademas se desempeñaba como ayudante de laboratorio con Snape , cosa que le agradaba mas que estudiar Historia de la magia.

-Como esta potter?

-Cada dia siento que se cierra mas padrino , no se como sacarle del hoyo en el que esta metido

-Con amor…es la unica manera en la que le puedes ayudar.

-tengo miedo , quiero a mi esposo de vuelta.

-Creo hijo que todos queremos lo mismo-Snape se levanto de su asiento y saco del botiquin una ampolla.-dale solo unas gotas.

-Lo se…ojalas logre dormir

Draco habia puesto el hipnotico dentro del jugo de su marido y le obligo a tomarlo ,pero fue inutiol harry tenia pesadillas y ya no habia pocion que le ayudase a dormir , luego de intertarlo un par de horas Harry durmio y con eso Draco.

Harry desperto y con bata bajo al comedor y vio a Ron con hermione en el comedor , como draco se habia quedado durmiendo se acerco a sus amigos para no comer solo , harry sabia lo prroblematico que estaba asi que decidio dejar dormir a su marido,al rato bajaron Ginny y Blaise con un enojado draco , se habia asustado al no verle en la cama al despertar.

Mione estaba comiendo cuando se descompuso , hacia dias que le venia pasando lo mismo ,y ademas tenia un brillo en los ojos que nunca habia visto.trato de tomar jugo pero no pudo , Ron la miraba preocupdo , pensaban que podia ser Estress se venian los examenes y mione se sobreexigia.

-Ron..no me siento bien.

-Gacela que pasa.

-Estoy mareada, y cansada y me duelen-Hermione al decir sus sintomas se puso palida…estaba teniendo una diea descabelada de que podria ser-A cuanto estamos?-Pregunto , ron no esperaba una pregunta asi si le decia sus sintomas

-A 24…que pasa.-Hermione saco una curenta mental y su rostro se puso mas blanco que antes..esto realmente no era un simple Estress , miraba a Ron que la miraba preocupado , no sabia como decirle que la pocion habia fallado , empezo a entender todo ,ella era irregular por ende si se atrasabaa no le importaba mucho y despues de la batallaa habia sufrido un desorden hormonal , bueno eso creia ella.

-Ron acompañame necesito aire-Mione se levanto abrazada de su novio , lo llevo al lago se sento lagrimas empezaron a caer de su rostro , no sabia como partir asi que solo le dijo.-amor…abrazame

-Que pasa Gacela.

-Estoy embarazada…acabo de caer en cuenta que me debio llegar hace mas de dos semanas…y por eso los malestares…que vamos a hacer?-Hermione se puso a llorar.

-Que vamos a hacer?…Ser felices mi amor…voy a ser papa…gacela que hermoso regalo me has dado , dejaste las pociones….

-No una debe haber fallado , Ron somos muy chicos , como vamos a…

-Harry y huron se casaron el año pasado…y miralos como se aman , Ginny y Blaise estan comprometidos para cuando Ginny termine la escuela , porque nosotros no podriamos hacerlo si nos amamos desde mas tiempo que ellos…Mione yo iba a hacer esto cuando salieramos de clases-Ron saca el anillo de la familia Weasley…su padre habia decidido darselo a el…de todas sus nueras Mione era la favorita de el y su esposa…la consideraban su hija-Hermione Granger…me harias el honor de ser mi esposa?

-Ron…

-Dime que si gacela y yo te hare feliz…dedicare mi vida a eso.

-Te amo ron…acepto-Mione se tiro a los brazos de su amor pero al hacerlo volvieron los mareos, el la recosto sobre el pasto y le puso un pañuelo humedo para calmarle los mareos

-Espera que los chicos sepan…le dire a Huron que te haga alguna pocima para los malestares.oye y que sera.

-Recien he caido en cuenta que estoy embarazada.

-Vamos entonces donde madame Pompfrey a confirmar y luego celebramos ok.?

-Pero tengo que estudiar

-Por favor

-Ok amor.-Ron tomo a mione y la cargo hasta la enfermeria ahi les recibio madame Pompfrey.

-Sr Weasly , Srta granger..se ha torcido el tobillo?.-Pregunto Madam pompfrey

-No Madam lo que pasa es que tengo una sospecha que debe ser confirmada.

-Cual seria su sospecha Srta.?

-Quiero saber si…-Ron la miro y asintio…-Estamos embarazados?-maddam la miro pero no con reproche…despues de todo lo que habian pasado ese año esta era una excelente noticia , ademas que sabia del amor de los muchachos., todos lo sabian…despues de pasar su varita sobre el estomago de hermione , les dio las buenas nuevas.

-Srta granger , Sr Weasley puedo confirmar que sus sopechas son ciertas…van a ser padres de un bebe.

-Solo uno-Dijo Ron un poco desilucionado.

-Si Sr Weasley en este embarazo solo sera uno pero…pueden seguir teniendo hijos…ahora srta granger le dare unas indicaciones…y unas medicinas…como han estado los mareos.

-Horribles madam.

-El Sr malfoy-Poppy recordo que se habia casado y que con eso habia cambiado el apellido-Potter-malfoy , me mando esta pocion , tiene mejor sabor y ademas sus efectos son mas prolongados.

-Huron se adelanto…genial…madam y el sexo del bebe?-pregunto Ron

-Es muy pronto , tiene dos meses apenas…pero importa?

-No la verdad no…con que se paresca a mi gacela estara todo bien.-Ron podia ser tan tierno cuando queria.Al terminar la examinacion y tomo a hermione denuevo en sus brazos.

-Sr Weasley que hace.-Pregunto la medimaga

-Llevo a mi gacela a descanzar.

-Pero su gacela puede caminar.

-Puede?

-Si amor…solo estoy embarazada-Los jovenes fueron a su sala comun ,ahi Ron obligo a Mione que descanzara un ratito.

-Pero Ron…

-Nada tu descanza , tienes hambre?

-Un poco…

-Te traere desayuno-Ron beso a su novia y se aparecio en el comedor.

: saludos a manini y Milunakatrea...spaceeba por el apoyo 


	31. THE TEST

Aviso:Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen.Estos son de JK "mecagoenlareinatotalparaesosoymsaricaqueella" Rowling. Si no te gusta la acccion chico-chico mejor sal corriendo de aki. Esto es solo para diversion no gano nada haciendo esto solo divertirme. este es mi primer fic asi que pido PIEDAD Saludos a todos kienes leen esto y postean , ojalas les guste como va la historia , si partio altiro Yaoi pero es que este fic es sobre la relacion de harry y Draco no es tan harry debe matar a Voldy , el debe matar sus demonios primero. Cada capitulo parte con alguna cancion que me gusta y que se puede identificar con el capitulo pronto se nos viene Miranda , eric prydz , etc etc etc, lo otro pronto mas personajes que haran cameos habra referencias a series , hay algunas cosas sobre el mundo magico que no se como funcan con el mundo muggle , asi que si invento algo raro plis no pidan mi cabeza en bandeja de plata.Ojalas les guste..le tenemos lemon , slash , sexo hetero asi que seria todo eso si nada de violaciones ni weas raras , mis chicos se encaman por voluntad propia y la pasan Chancho. gracias por los reviews ya al parecer la historia se alarga y se vienen peleas con cuatica. se viene fotolog de la historia y me incribi en hogwarts chile...que mas , las subidas bajaran de a diaria a a cuando pueda. GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS ME AYUDAN MUCHO A DELINEAR LA HISTORIA Y SEGUIRLA DE ECHO , paso el aviso que doña maca esta haciendo un fic de ginny...se llama maldita adolescencia y ta weno weno. 

THE TEST

"Pictures and things that I've done before Circling around me, Out here on the floor I'm dreaming this and I'm dreaming that Regretting nothing Think about that I'm seeing waves breaking form to my horizon Yeah I'm shining I'm seeing waves breaking form to my horizon Lord, I'm shining" 

Al llegar vio conversando a sus amigos… tomo todas las cosas que le gustaban a Mione sin decir nada , el "grupo" lo miraba y el se hacia el desentendido…cosa muy rara.

-Ron que pasa..que tiene Mione?-Pregunto Ginny.

-Sres…porque no me acompañan.asi me ayudan para llevar esto.-Dijo Ron serio

-Acaso somos tu elfos domesticos-Dijo riendose Draco.

-Mira huron…no te respondo pq te estoy agradecido ahora si no te quieres enterar…

-Vamos-Todos agarraron platos de comida y subieron a la sala comun, ahi vieron a hermione recostada con las manos en su vientre , al ver a ron sonrio.

-Gacela…traje compañia.

-Que entren…hola chicos.

-Hola Mione-Dijeron los chicos llevando platos y vasos , Luego Draco invoco una mesa para poner todo.

-Cuñada..que tienes-Le dijo Ginny preocupada sentandose a su lado mientras le acariciaba el pelo.

-Nada qe no se me vaya a quitar en 7 meses mas.-La mayoria no entendio…solo Draco que sonrio.

-Es enserio Granger?

-Si malfoy.

-Malfoy explicate-Pidio blaise abrazado a Ginny.

-Muchachos…con mi gacela vamos a ser padres…hermione esta esperando un bebe.

-Voy a ser tia?

-Vamos a ser tios todos…venga hermano-Harry abrazo a Ron mientras malfoy le daba un beso en la frente a hermione.Blaise abrazo a Ron al igual que Ginny , harry se acerco a hermione.-Ese era el brillo.

-De que brillo hablas harry.

-En tus ojos Mione…habia un brillo especial.-Dijo harry al borde de las lagrimas ,la noticia habiaa gatillado en el kizas el principio de su recuperacion al ver que eliminar a voldemort habiaa permitido que ahora fueran a haber mas vidas y sin tanto peligros para ellas.

-Como te has sentido?-le preguntaba malfoy

-Muy mareada…pero madam me dio una pocion que hiciste tu.

-De ahora en adelante yo te hare las pociones anti mareo , tb estoy haciendo otra antiestrias , asi no se te marca la piel…te tomaste la dosis de hoy.

-No. , todavia no.

-Desayuna despues te la tomas…ahora te debes alimentar bien ok?.-Malfoy adopto un tono muy tierno en su voz-No queremos que este bebe nazca debil.

-Gracias malfoy-hermione le tomo la mano a Draco.

-Bueno deberiamos celebrar…y si nos volamos las clases.-Dijo Ginny

-Si celebremos en Gyfferin-Dijo harry animado.Draco le miraba maravillado hacia mucho tiempo que no escuchaba a su esposo asi de feliz ,este habia sido un pequeño milagro.Iban saliendo cuando la profesora Mcgonagall los intercepta:

-Sres potter-malfoy , sr Zabinni , Sres weasly y Srta garanger…se pensaban volar las clases…todos a mi despacho ahora-Dijo la profesora muy enojada…al tener al sexteto en el despacho mando a llamar a Snape que rea jefe de la casa de dos de los implicados.Al llegar los 2 profesores , la cara de felicidad cambio a Panico , menos la de Ron.

-Entonces el sexteto magico pensaba volarse las clases incluida la mia…o sea de los srs potter-malfoy y weasley me lo esperaba pero usted sr Zabinni y sobretodo ud Srta Granger.-Dijo Snape

-Supongo que tendran un motivo poderoso para esta actitud.-Pregunto mcGonagall.hermione palidecio y miro a Ron , no sabia como reaccionaria la profesora en cambio el colorin estaba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja ,y miro a ambos profesores.

-Porsupuesto…ibamos a celebrar.-Los profesores y los amigos lo miraron Boquiabienrtos ,Zabini murmuraba allah corto mi suerte ,y los maridos solo se miraron y se apretaron de la mano ,si iban a morir seria juntos.

-Y CON ESE DESCARO LO DICE-Bramos mc Gonagall.

-Emmm si?-Dijo Ron…ahora los chicos miraban con expresion de terror a los profesores ,Ron no dejaba de sonreir ,casi como si estuviese viendo a una veela.

-Y digame Sr Weasley que va a celebrar…digo para que Zabinni y Granger los hayan seguido en su locura a ud ,su hermana y a los Sres potter-dijo Snape

-Que voy a ser papa…Mione esta esperando un bebe mio…entonces vamos a celebrar que seremos padres y ellos seran tios…si quieren pueden unirse total uds seran como los abuelos del bebe-la expresion de los chicos ahora era de terror total ante la declaracion de Ron, Snape estaba rojo ante el descaro …"el abuelo..ni que merlin se congelase" penso el profesor , mc gonagall cayo sobre su silla y miro a Hermione , que ahora estaba roja de verguenza.

-Srta Granger , cuanto tiene?.

-Tres meses profesora quizas un poco mas...

-Y como se ha sentido?

-No muy bien…los mareos han sido realmente fuertes.

-Severus tu crees que podrias?.

-Profesora yo ya me he echo cargo ya de eso…Granger tendra a su dispocision varias pociones , todas frescas obviamente , ademas de algunos aditivos para que las vitaminas sean bien absorvidas. , pociones antiestrias y quizas unos rebitalizantes homeopaticos , no crees padrino?-Dijo Draco muy seguro de lo que decia.

-Veo Severus que tienes un ayudante mas que eficiente.

-Que esperabas minerva es mi ahijado.Aparte de los mareos algo mas?

-No nada profesores.

-Buenos Srta Granger , no creo que haya nada mas que decir-Dijo McGonagall en tono severo , pero luego suavizo sus rasgos-Que felicitaciones , estoy segura que apesar de su juventud sera una excelente madre y sobretodo una excelente profesional …puedo darle un abrazo?

-Porsupuesto profesora-La profesora se acerco a Mione y le dio un abrazo maternal.La expresion de todos cambio a calma.

-Profesora a mi no me felicita?…digo Yo sere el padre de esa criatura ,en algo ayude.

-Claro Sr Weasley…ahora ud tendra que cuidar a su novia mas que nunca , sobretodo ella no debe sobrexigirse como es su costumbre.

-Lo se…profesor , ud no dira nada?

-Si…felicidades a los dos…pero ni muerto crea que actuare como abuelo consentidor de esa criatura y si entra a Hogwarts sera tratado con la misma severidad con la que los he tratado a uds.-snape no nego el echo de ser llamado aabuelo por un niño que no era su sangre , pero despues de la pelea ,el matrimonio de su ahijado y el conocer a los involucrados desde que eran niños habian echo cambioar un poco a Severus , apesar de lo que dijese habia desarrollado cariño por los jovenes , aunque no lo aceptaria asi como asi.

-No podria esperar mas profesor-Ron se acerco y estrecho la mano del profesor.

-Y bueno…se nos unen en nuestra celebracion?-Pregunto Ginny.

-Si pq no-dijo mc gonagall , Snape solo asintio.

-Entonces no vemos en Gryfferin.-Dijo harry.Al rato la sala estaba llena con Griffindors y amigos de otras casas saludando a la nueva madre , con profesores celebrando y Harry feliz al lado de Draco , esa noche harry durmio toda laa noche sin pesadillas y sin pociones

Luego se les aviso a las familias , los papas de Hermione no lo tomaron muy bien al principio pero al ver que los padres de Ron eran felices y que ella les prometio estudiar una carrera y no casarse de inmediato , ellos quedaron mas tranquilos.La Sra weasley fue a ver a los chicos a la escuela , al ver la mini pancita de hermione se emociono.Mione fue excusada para estudiar sola , lo hacia con Draco , Ron en cambio se le obligo a dar los examenes e incluso se le sugirio tomar asesorias extras.A la hora de dar los examenes todos se sentian preparados,

Por el otro lado Severus con ayuda de Julia levantaban Homeopaticos snape , a veces Severus veia a macarena pero al final la distancia hizo que la relacion mermara en una amistad.Ella conocio a Viktor krum en unos de las idas a inglaterra y habia habido una chispa natural en ellos , logrando incluso que el pasara una temporada en Chile.

Junio no tardo en llegar y fue el cumpleaños 18 de Draco , ese dia habia pasado buena parte del dia con Mione en la biblioteca , mientras harry le esperaba habia pedido la comida favorita de Draco y le tenia de regalo un album de foto del matrimonio incluida fotos sacadas por Pollo y las MAD del rapto , aparte de el mismo , el estado de harry era muchisimo mejor.

Draco llego y entro a la mazmorra cuando vio a harry en boxers con la camisa del matrimonio poniendo una mesa , al verlo se le acerco por atras y le metio las manos por la camisa , harry cerro lo ojos y se dejo besar por su esposo , luego se dio vuelta para atrapar su boca.

-Feliz cumpleaños Dragon.

-Harry…

-Sientate…hice que preparasen tu comida favorita.o quieres ver tu regalo primero.

-Regalo regalo regalo.-Harry saco una caja con el album echo por el a lo Muggle , Draco al verlo no lo podia creer ,tb harry habia conseguido un pensadero , lo invito a verlo , draco vio como planearon todo , como la idea original habia sido de Weasley y como harry le habia cuidado mientras el estuvo en la enfermeria.-Mi amor esto es hermoso.

-Te gusta mi amor?

-Si..mucho ademas que lo hiciste con tus manitos , a lo muggle.?

-Si…mi amor soy tan feliz , pensar que el año pasado a esta fecha.

-Si…tengo las marcas para recordarlo-Draco le mostro las muñecas , harry las beso.Draco solto una lagrima pero era de feliciddad , cumpia la mayoria de edad muggle y estaria al lado de su leon por siempre,este estaba volviendo a la normalidad e incluso seria tio.Despues de comer harry se entrego en bandeja de Plata a draco para que hiciese lo que se le ocurriese con el…total era su dia.

Al dia siguiente despertaron abrazados , harry estaba bajo su esposo,al despertar primero se encaramo sobre el y empezo a besarle como si fuese un perrito pequeño , Draco abrio los ojos y se encontro con una boca dispuesto a comerlo , asi que decidio abrazarlo.

-Hola gatito…veo que dormiste bien y despertaste con harta energia.

-Siiiiiii , como no si mi esposo cumplio años , sabes te ves mas viejo.

-Mas maduro querras decir.

-No…mas viejo , en un tiempo mas tendras arruguitas…vas a ser el tipico viejo rico.

-Capullo

-Dragoncita angora…quieres desayunar aqui o bajamos?.

-Bajamos quiero ver como esta Granger , ayer le vi muy bien pero me gusta controlar que las pociones le hagan el efecto deseado.

-La tienes de conejillo de indias.

-Para nada…quiero que mi sobrino o sobrina nazca bien , sanito.

-Estas muy ilusionado draco.

-Si…sabes el embarazo de Granger me ha despertado sentimientos que no sabia que tenia.Verle crecer su pancita , le sienta bastante estar embarazada…ahora muevete-Draco tumbo a Harry y partio al baño , dejo la puerta abiertan para torturar a harry mientras se sacaba la ropa , no alcanzo a terminar cuando tenia a Harry detras de el besandolo y agarrandole el trasero.

-Despues del desayuno que haras?

-Estudiar con Granger , y trabajar con mi padrino…tu?

-Hoy estudio con uds…te enjabono la espalda?

-Hazme lo que quieras -ambos jovenes se metieron a la ducha , harry empezo a enjabonar a draco y luego comenzo a besarle , pequeñas burbujas salian de la esponja , sin dejar de besarle , acariciaba sus cabellos , y limpiaba cada rincon de su cuerpo alcanzable en esa posicion , Draco dio vuelta a harry contra la pared mientras el agua hacia escurrir el jabon por su piel y comenzo a frotarse contra el , harry solto un gemido y trato de encaramarse sobre su esposo , el rubio se acosto sobre la tina mientras el agua caia de la ducha ,harrry hizo un hechizo expansor para caber bien con su marido , se sento a horcadas sobre el sintiendo su ereccion , no tardo mucho en pararse y dejarse penetrar sin mayor preparacion, decendio lentamente lo que enloquecio a Draco , al rato , harry galopaba sobre su marido , pequeñas burbujas salian del resto de jabon en sus cuerpos , harry mientras "saltaba" sobre su marido , este le masturbaba…al sentir que se venia pronto ,apuro el trabajo manual y consiguieron correrse casi simultaneamente.Harry cayo sobre draco mientras el agua tibia caia sobre la piel de ambos.Draco miraba a harry y empezo a acariciarle los cabellos , harry se veia indefenso , subio la cabeza y beso a su amante , luego ambos se pararon y terminaron de asearse , se vistieron y bajaron de la mano.

Al entrar al comedor vieron una montaña de libros y un preocupado ron mirando la montaña.Ginny y Blaise estaban en plena session de arrumacos.Draco se sento con harry al otro lado de hermione…Draco metio su cabeza dentro de la montaña de libros.

-A mi sobrino no le hara bien que te sobreexijas Granger

-Buenos dias para ti tambien malfoy-Dijo hermione sin dejar de leer.

-Debes descanzar mas…madam ya te lo dijo y mi padrino tambien,

-Despues de los examenes descanso.

-Comadreja…ayudame-Le pidio Draco a Ron al ver que la joven ni le miraba

-Lo siento huron yo duermo con ella y si no me escucha a mi que soy el padre del bebe.

-Malfoy-Hermiomne salio de los libros por un minuto-Dijiste sobrino…como lo…

-Lo sospecho…creo que sera un niño…que te gustaria.

-A mi me da igual y tu Ron?

-Tambien…mientras se paresca a ti mi amor todo bien…aunque sea un obsesivo-compulsivo con el estudio.

-Mejor eso que obsesivo-compulsivo con respecto a las arrugas imaginarias de la ropa-dijo harry mirando a Draco.

-Hey…capullo

-No te piques amor-harry beso a Draco-paso el enojo?

-Si me besas denuevo-harry volvio a besar a su marido..estaban en eso cuando mione se descompuso,draco y Ron se levantaron y se la llevaron a madam pompfrey.

-Que paso muchachos.-pregnt la medimaga asustada

-Estaba estudiando y se desmayo…siempre se sobrexige.

-Ya tranquilo Sr Weasley..la Srta Granger solo se desmayo…Draco , puedes tomarle sus signos.

-Un leve taquicardia pero todo normal…el bebe tiene pulso anormal para su tiempo de gestacion , pero puede ser por la edad de la madre.

-Necesito que salgan de aqui tengo que examinarle bien.-Madam empezo a examinar a hermionee pero vio que su falda estaba manchada…estaba teniendo sintomas de perdida.-Malfoy ven aqui

-Digame madam.

-La srta granger esta con sintomas de perdida y no podemos perder mucho tiempo y su padrino esta en plena clase , se siente capacitado para hacer una pocion que impida que pierda el bebe.

-Si me dice los ingredientes o el nombre.

-Si aqui esta todo-madam le paso un pergamino-puede hacerla.

-Voy al laboratorio de mi padrino…puede llamar a harry , el podra ayudar a Weasley.

-Ok

-Puedo usar su chimenea.

-Claro usala-Draco se metio a la chimenea para desaparecer.harry y el resto llegaron a la enfermeria , madam salio y busco a ron.

-Ron , ella esta bien y el bebe tambien ok de momento , pero presento un pequeño sangrado eso significa que ser indicio de una perdida, ahora necesita descanzar , Malfoy esta preparanndo una pocion con la que frenaremos ok.

-Ok-dijo Ron no muy convencido , pero con demasaido miedo para pensar

-No tema ,vamos a salvar al bebe.

-No mi hijo no puede morir sin nacer

-Confia en el Sr malfoy?

-Si si confio en Huron

-El esta en el despacho de Snape haciendo la formula que le di, si lo consigue la Srta Granger no correra peligro ni el niño

.Que hay que hacer despues que…Niño?

-Si Sr Weasley es un niño y lo primero nada de estudio por lo bajo cinco dias.Lo ideal es que se quede descanzando en cama…Sr Weasley,el sr malfoy es dotado en el tema de pociones , es como si el profesor Snape la hiciese…tenga fe.-Ron Salio del cubiculo afuera le esperaban Blaise , Ginny , harry y Neville que se habia unido.

-Que te dijo madam.

-Esta con sintomas de perdida…Huron esta haciendo una pocion ahora…mi hijo…

-Cuñado calma , si alguien puede hacer esa pocion ese es Malfoy.-Dijo Blaise

-Si Ron draco va curar a Mione.-Harry no termino de decir eso cuando aparecio Draco con mascarilla y guantes y un liquido rosa sellado.Luego le pidio a madam ponerle una mariposa a Mione.

-Draco esta la mariposa puesta…quieres que yo le inyecte.

-No madam yo puedo , podria controlar los latidos fetales.Lei que deben bajar para luego afirmarse y de eso depende cuanto liquido meto.

-Ok latido con arritmia leve.

-Ok , voy a inyectar siendo las 12:30-Draco controlaba la hr para ver cuanto se demoraba su sobrno en reaccionar , metio la jeringa denro de la mariposa , el liquido entro directo a las venas de hermione , al minuto y medio se produjo la baja esperada…Draco dejo de poner la pocion , los latidos del bebe bajaron un poco mas y con esto los de hermione,Draco puso mas pocion , la cantidad debia ser exacta ni mucha ni poca , los latidos de hermione se regularizaron , al cabo de 15 minutos el bebe empezo a tener latidos normales.Ron afuera esperaba que decia Madam mientras ella veia como Draco se desenvolvia cual medimago.

-Draco ud que va a estudiar.

-Estoy entre pociones avanzadas o medimagia.Pq madam?

-Debo felicitarlo , hoy ud demostro mas temple que muchos medimagos que conosco.

-Si pq la pocion la habia echo yo entonces sabia que podia pasar.En media hora Granger deberia despertar.Pasara el dia aqui?.

-No lo se quizas deberia trasladarla a St Murgo , necesita que tenga supervision.

-Y si se queda conmigo y harry , yo puedo darle lo que necesite-Dijo Draco sin siquiera consultarlo con harry ,sabia que no se opondria.

-Puede ser una solucion-No alcanzo a decir eso cuando de la chimenea salieron mcGonagall y Snape.

-Que paso poppy.-Pregunto la professora mcgonagall

-La Srta granger presento sintomas de perdidas.

-Entonces necesitan una pocion…-Dijo Snape.

-No es necesario Severus , tu ayudante ya la hizo e inyecto…debo felicitarte , Draco se ha comportado como todo un profesional , no solo preparo la pocion sino que la administro.

-Que esperabas Poppy , es mi ahijado.

-Bueno entonces que podemos esperar-Pregunto McGonagall cuando vio a hermione abrir los ojos.

-Ron…ron..

-Granger , tranquila-Draco tenia la mano de hermione tomada y le acariciaba su cabeza.

-Malfoy, que paso?

-Te desmayaste , Ron esta afuera esperando que despertases.

-El bebe.

-Mi sobrino esta bien , no le paso nada a el.Ahora llamare a Ron y debes descanzar mujer.

-Despues de los examenes.

-No ahora-Draco fue a buscar a Ron , le pidio que no le contase de momento lo de los sintomas de perdida ,que eso le haria mal despertando.

-Gacela.

-Ron que paso?

-Nada estabas estudiando y te desmayaste.No debes sobrexigirte.

-Tenemos examenes.

-Srta granger-Ahora hablaba Mcgonagall-Ud debe preocuparse por su bebe primero , su examenes se los haremos , si es que se los hacemos , en octubre.

-Profesora.

-Nada de profesora, ahora descance.Draco…

-Si voy profesora.Ahora vuelvo.

-Poppy me comento que quiere llevarse a la Srta Granger a Gryfferin.

-Si asi la podremos monitorear , se que Harry no se opondra.

-Converselo con el ,si no se opone ,trasladaremos a la Srta Granger hasta las vacaciones-Draco salio e la oficina y miro a harry .

-Tenemos que hablar-Harry odiaba esas 3 palabras , Draco lo abrazo para que se tranquilizace.Lo alejo del ala medica para conversar a gusto

-Como esta Mione?-Pregunto harry preocupado

-Estable , pero por un minuto pense que nuestro sobrino no la contaba.

-Tan terrible?

-Si harry , bueno de eso te queria hablar , Granger necesita cuidados por unos dias y sobretodo mano dura para que descance y Madam realmente no tiene tiempo y la otra opcion es St murgo pero yo keria saber si se puede quedar con nosotros asi yo la monitoreo.-Harry se tiro a los brazos de Draco ,sabia que aceptaba a sus amigos e incluso que empezaban a calarle dentro pero querer cuidar a Hermione fue mas de lo que harry esperaba. , Draco lo miraba esperando respuesta a su propuesta , cuando vio a harry lanzandose sobre el para besarlo tuvo clara la respuesta , Harry estaba arrinconando a Draco y atacando su cuello cuando sientieron que alguien les miraba.

-Sres por favor no porque esten casados significa que tengan que dar espectaculos por todo el colegio-dijo la profesora McGonagall sonrojada.

-Harry me estaba dando su aprobacion para que Granger duerma en Gryfferin hasta el termino del curso-Dijo Draco desde donde Harry lo tenia aprisionado.

-Bueno entonces mudaremos las cosas para alla incluyendo una cama.

-Y quien le dira a Ron?-Pregunto harry

-Quien le dira a Granger-Pregunto Draco preocupado

.Draco volvio a la enfermeria vio que era hora de una dosis del retrasador de parto , como le quedaba pocima aprovecho la mariposa , a la vez le dio un poco de pocima antimareo y vittaminas.

-malfoy que haces-Preguntaba Ron al ver el set de jeringas que tenia el rubio. Todas con diferentes liquidos , la idea de el era ver si se podia armar un suero a base de todas pero primero las tenia que inyectar de a una para no hacer una contraindicacion.

-Esto mi querida comadrejas son las pociones que normalmente Granger toma pero como necesitamos que su efecto sea casi inmediato se las administrare via intravenosa , lo que tiene en el brazo es una mariposa , es decir la vena esta abierta por ende no tendre que picarla ni mucho menos.

-Pero Mione va.

-No calma…madam puso la mariposa yo solo paso la pocion ok?-Draco miraba a ron pero este no estaba muy convencido.-Comadreja debes confiar que hago esto por ella , si quieres sales o te quedas.

-Me quedo.

-Ok , podrias traer a madam , me dara mas seguridad tenerla a ella.-Ron fue a buscar a Madam , mientras Severus miraba todo , su ahijado se veia tan grande.

-Draco

-Dime padrino quieres supervisar las pocimas.

-Estoy seguro que estan mejor que si las hubiese echo yo.

-Mucha confianza en un alumno severus.-le dijo drasco para molestarlo

-Ese alumno es mi ahijado , el niño que se metia en el laboratorio en mi casa cuando iba de visita y que disfrutaba con cuanto juego de quimica encontrase a su paso.Sabes estoy tan orgulloso de ti.-Snape abrazo a Draco , mientras de a poco Hermione volvia a abrir los ojos despues de haber dormitado un rato.

-Se van a besar ahora…no seria capaz de ver eso , mas que es el esposo de mi amigo y mi profe.-Dijo Hermione que habia visto la escena.

-Granger , veo que la influencia de comadreja no es buena para ti

-Como se siente Srta.

-Bien profesor.Malfoy que haces?

-Ahora te dare unas pociones.

-Has lo que tengas que hacer , solo quiero levantarme pronto-Mione dijo esto y Severus salio dandole una palmadita en la espalda a a su ahijado , sabia que lo que venia no seria sencillo.

-Eso es lo otro…te mudas a Gryfferin y vas a descanzar.

-Pero los examenes y tu y Harry.

-Tu vas a descanzar y yo te monitoreare , fin de la discuscion.

-Fue solo un mareo.-Draco puso las pociones y empeso a inyectar a Mione atravez de la mariposa , despues que le puso todo se acerco a ella.

-Granger madam me mata si sabe que te lo conte pero es para que le tomes el peso a todo el asunto ,te desmayaste y presentaste un sangrado…sabes que significa?-Pregunto Draco muy pacientemente

-Tuve sintomas de perdidas.?

-Si Granger

-Y Ron lo sabe?

-Prorsupuesto , madam se lo dijo mientras preparaba la pocion , de verdad pense que nuetro sobrino se nos iba…tienes que descanzar bien y comer bien…hagamos un trato , te quedas en Gryfferin , descanzas t, e dejo leer un libro por dia y si evolucionas te hago una prueba para ensayar.

-Ron?

.-Comadreja es mas que bienvenido , incluso se puede quedar.Es eso o st murgo tu eliges.

-Pq haces todo esto malfoy.

-Pq mi sobrino esta en tu pancita , vas a tener un bebe.

-Pero Malfoy , no es necesario que te tomes tantas molestias.

-No es molestia , tu cuidaste a Harry 6 años dejame que te cuide una semana.Ademas la pasaremos bien incluso Ginny y Blaise se nos pueden unir , sera como en las vacaciones

-Sabes…creo que te quiero malfoy , puedo ver pq Harry se enamoro de ti.

-Esa es la pocion hablando…descanza.-Draco beso la frente de hermione

-Oye dijiste sobrino.

-Si sera un niño…Ya vas a tener que comer mas.y si no me obedeces te tiro a la Sra Weasley que querra un niño colorin sanito corriendo por la madriguera-No alcanzo a decir eso cuando Ron volvia y vio a su novia mas repuesta.

-Amor…disculpa puse en peligro la vida de nuestro bebe.

-Mi Gacela…ahora vas a descanzar.

-Si , me mudo a Gryfferin hasta el fin de curso

-Pero que hare sin ti en Gryffindor.

-Podrias mudarte con ella asi nos diviriamos en turnos el cuidado de Granger-Le dijo draco dando por cerrada la conversacion


	32. SE LO QUE VENDRA

Aviso:Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen.Estos son de JK "mecagoenlareinatotalparaesosoymsaricaqueella" Rowling. Si no te gusta la acccion chico-chico mejor sal corriendo de aki. Esto es solo para diversion no gano nada haciendo esto solo divertirme. este es mi primer fic asi que pido PIEDAD Saludos a todos kienes leen esto y postean , ojalas les guste como va la historia , si partio altiro Yaoi pero es que este fic es sobre la relacion de harry y Draco no es tan harry debe matar a Voldy , el debe matar sus demonios primero. Cada capitulo parte con alguna cancion que me gusta y que se puede identificar con el capitulo pronto se nos viene Miranda , eric prydz , etc etc etc, lo otro pronto mas personajes que haran cameos habra referencias a series , hay algunas cosas sobre el mundo magico que no se como funcan con el mundo muggle , asi que si invento algo raro plis no pidan mi cabeza en bandeja de plata.Ojalas les guste..le tenemos lemon , slash , sexo hetero asi que seria todo eso si nada de violaciones ni weas raras , mis chicos se encaman por voluntad propia y la pasan Chancho.me incribi en hogwarts chile...que mas , las subidas bajaran de a diaria a a cuando pueda. GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS ME AYUDAN MUCHO A DELINEAR LA HISTORIA Y SEGUIRLA DE ECHO , paso el aviso que doña maca esta haciendo un fic de ginny...se llama maldita adolescencia y ta weno weno y esta historia acaba...si acaba pq la continuacion sera una historia nueva...cambio de planes lo se pero filo.lo otro es que con la maca hicimos el fotolog. 

SE LO QUE VENDRA

"Despejaré la memoria Las sombras, se hará luz Y regresando a la esencia Tomo aliento para saltar Mirándome al espejo Recuerdo el sueño que me trajo hasta aquí Sigo con mi propia historia Cambiar de piel o morir Respiro mi destino Sé lo que vendrá Pasión que enciende el alma Ganas de volar Sentada frente al sol Sin nada que ocultar Respiro mi destino Sé lo que vendrá..." 

Hermione y Ron se trasladaron a Gryfferin , con cama y petacas , Draco puso la cama de hermione cerca de la salida.Draco instalo un velador con las pociones y separo el area de mione a la de el con harry con cortinas ,la habitacion era amplia asi que problema de espacio no habia , aunque no conto con los ronquidos de Ron.Draco se retocrcia en la cama hasta que no se aguanto mas

-Comadreja sienpre ha roncado asi mi amor-Dijo Draco acostado sobre el pecho de harry , tapandose los oidos con la almohada.

-Si siempre mi amor.

-Y como dormias?.

-Me acostumbre , como me acostumbre a tus gruñidas nocturnas , sabes tu tb roncas-Draco fruncio el ceño e ignoro olimpicamente el comentario de su marido , se acomodo cono gatito y vio la hr , eran las 12 de la noche.

-Debo ir a checkear a Granger , me esperas?

-Toda la vida mi amor.-harry beso a draco mientras el saco un pantalon debajo de la almohada ,se lo puso y partio a ver a granger.Ella dormia y al lado ron la tenia abrazada y le hacia cariñito en la pancita.Draco movio Hermione muy suavemente , ella abrio sus ojos y sonrio.

-Es hr de la medicina.

-Ok , como me ves.

-Linda , te tomas esto y sigues durmiendo ok?

-Ok , doctor.

-Oye como le haces para dormir con los ronquidos.

-Lo conosco hace 7 años , lo amo hace mas de 5 , una se acostumbra.Malfoy

-Dime granger , te falta algo , agua , comida , tienes frio?.

-No…gracias , si no fuese por ti mi bebe no se hubiese salvado.

-Granger llevas a mi sobrino ,claro que lo voy a proteger si puedo.Mira se que no somos tan amigos como tu con harry o yo con Blaise y quizas no deberia considerar al bebe como sobrino, pero con harry queremos una familia grande , la que no tuvimos y el los ve a uds como sus hermanos asi que uds son como mis cuñados y a la familia se le cuida…mas viniendo de una familia como la mia-Draco miro hacia abajo no queria llorar en ese minuto , pero muchos recuerdos la mayoria dolorosos golpeban su pecho.

-Draco , este es tu sobrino , tanto como de Ginny y Blaise ,sobre lo de la familia , a mi me encantaria que fuesemos todo familia y si nuestra relacion contigo no es como con harry pero eso no la hace menos…es solo diferente.

-Ya Granger , duermente mejor , mañana que Comadreja te traiga el desayuno , Harry tomara el primer turno , ron el segundo y yo el tercero ok, cualquier cosa tira la cuerda-Draco habia atada una cuerda a una campanilla al lado de su velador asi el despertaria en caso de cualquier cosa.

-Dulces sueños Malfoy

-Dulces sueños Granger.-Draco partio a acostarse , ahi vio a harry durmiendo abrazado a la almohada, le dio un beso en la mejilla , harry sonrio y susurro draco , draco se quedo extasiado al ver que su marido hasta en sueños pensaba en el.

Al dia siguiente las cosas estaban mas normales,Ron le llevo el desayuno a Mione para luego ir a clases con Draco.harry se quedo haciendole compañia a Hermione , en la hora libre Ginny aparecio con un monton de revistas cortesia de la Sra Weasley.A la hr de almuerzo Ron y Draco aparecieron a almorzar con Mione , hagrid le mando flores y poppy pedia informes a cada rato.Hary salia a Hogsmade y compraba chucherias ,Mione le habian bajado antojos como helados y chocolates y harry partia a comprarselos y luego se echaba a su lado y comian mientras conversaban de cualquier cosa , asi la semana paso rapido ya el nivel de confianza era tal que en las tardes los chicos se acostaban en la cama de hermione a hacer las tareas.

-Gacela tienes sed.

-No mi amor-Dijo Hermione leyendo un libro sobre embarazos adolesscentes.

-Mione , quieres comer algo , no almorzaste mucho

-Como iba a almorzar si me llenaste de Ranas de chocolate harry gracias por preguntar.

-Que hr es?-Pregunto Draco.

-6 hrs

-Granger. hr del surtido de pociones

-Ok-Draco partio a buscar las pociones y las unio todas dentro de una sola , estaba en eso cuando aparecio mcgonagall y vio a dos chico metidos dentro la cama uno a cada lado de Hermione estudiando mientras un tercero preparaba brebajes.Hermione le acariciaba la cabeza a ambos

-Me pueden explicar que pasa aqui?-dijo mcgonagall , los 3 jovenes se sobresaltaron , draco salio de adentro con la pocion

-Profesora nosotros-dijo Ron

-Estabamos estudiando mientras-dijo harry

-Huron hacia la pocion

-Que debo tomar , como esta profesora?.-Dijo hermi sonriendo

-Bien y ud srta

-No me dejan levantarme , solo para ir al baño y hasta para eso Ron me carga , me estan tratando de alimentar extra y no me dejan leer nada que tenga que ver con la escuela.

-Ok ,pero no es decoroso para ud tener a dos jovenes metidos en la cama con ud.

-Si profesora es que tuve que salir a hacer la pocion-Dijo Draco

-Ud estaba en la cama tambien

-Si es mas comoda la cama de granger que la mia-Draco decia esto como si fuese lo mas normal del mundo mientras los otros dos chicos entraban en panico ante las revelaciones del rubio , ademas que aki hace un pocco de frio y la camita esta calentita.

-Profesora no piense mal , los chicos lo unico que hacen es concentirme.-Dijo hermione sonando lo mas inocente posible

-Si lo se , bueno como se ha sentido?-Pregunto la profesora

-Muchisimo mejor , profesora y mis examenes.

-No se preocupe de eso , estamos viendo como los tomara , lo que nos preocupa es su salud pero con tres enfermeros.

-Si profesora no se preocupe estoy capacitado para cuidar a granger , a potter lo domino con mis encantos y a comadreja , bueno solo lo golpeo y ya esta-dijo Draco.

-Huron

.Capullo

-Chicos basta…Profesora , cuando me daran el alta.?

-No lo sabemos poppy decidira , en todo caso falta poco para el termino de curso , esperamos que para entonces ud pueda estar caminando y celebrando.Bueno muchachos espero verles en clase , srta granger cuidese.

-Asi lo hare profesora , venga cuando quiera.

-Ya granger tomate la pocion.

-Que pesado malfoy.

-Tomatela ya y tu potter hasme un hueco-Draco se metio a la cama y retomo su lectura abrazado a harry.

-Tan mandon malfoy..ven aqui-harry abrazo a draco y trataba de leer lo que su marido leia pero no entendia nada.-que lees?

.-Un libro de pociones que mi padrino dice que me puede ayudar , creo que se que voy a estudiar.

-Que vas a estudiar?-pregunto Ron

-Pociones avanzadas.

-Y no medimagia-Pregunto Mione

-No la verdad que mi vocacion son las pociones ,lo otro es entretenido pero no me llena , cuando hacia tu pocima me sentia nervioso y la adrenalina fue mayor que cuando te la puse.

-Pense que seriamos colegas.

-No llores granger que pocimas tiene muchisimos ramos de medimagia demas que en mas de uno nos topamos.

-Chicos-dijo hermione cambiando el tema- con Ron hemos estado conversando.

-Comadreja puede decir algo medianamente inteligente?

-Maldito huron si no atendieras a mi novia tan bien como lo haces creeme que te golpearia.

-De que has hablado con ron Mione.-Pregunto Harry

-Bueno ya sabemos que el bebe es un varon.entonces ya tenemos el nombre del bebe y decidimos quienes seran sus padrinos.

-Si como se va a llamar.-Pregunto Harry con Draco mirandola.

-Le pusimos un nombre de su abuelo y un nombre de su padrino-Dijo Ron

-Arthur Draco weasley Granger…bonito no?-Dijo hermione

-Me estan tomando el pelo-Dijo Draco tratando que no se le cortase la voz

-No huron, queremos que tu y harry sean los padrinos de Arthur.-Dijo Ron

-Entiendo a harry pero?

-Tu salvaste la vida de mi bebe draco , te has preocupado por mi tal como harry y ron , y apesar que adoro a ginny ella es su tia de sangre , tu eres quien lo salvo.Quieren ser los padrinos de Arthur?.-Dijo Hermione muy decidida

-Encantado y tu Draco.

-Voy a cuidar y amar a ese niño como si fuese mio-Draco estaba emocionado , su relacion con su padrino era espectacular y el seria muy feliz de tener una relacion feliz con un niño , que ademas llevaria su nombre.-Va a haber un draco Weasley.

-Si…raro no?-Dijo harry

-Rarisimo..Dijo Ron.

Los chicos dieron sus EXTASIS y se acercaba el fin del año escolar y el primer aniversario de matrimonio de harry con draco.En los dias de visitas a Hogsmade ellos buscaban casa e incluso Dumbledore les habia extendido un permiso especial para ello.Hermione estaba de alta y se veia preciosa con su pancita , Ron la concentia en todo y ginny y blaise cuidaban a su sobrino

.Blaise busco donde vivir mientras estudiase y consiguio una dispensa especial para poder visitar a su novia.Sabia que el año siguiente seria dificil sin su novia cerca.hasta que llego el 24 de junio.Los chicos habian elegido su casita , el dia del aniversario harry cito en su nueva casa a Draco , le espero con un caminito de velas , al llegar pudo ver a harry al final del camino en boxers y la camisa regalona de draco , esa noche fue la primera en la que durmieron en su casa , no tenian muebles ni nada pero no les importaba ,se acordaban lo mucho que habian sufrido y habian reido hace un año atras.Draco miraba a harrry y sentia que lo amaba mas aun , que cada dia le amaba mas.Al dia siguiente se graduaron , los chicos estaban felices , Ron y Mione se trasladarian a la madriguera , blaise practicamente tb vivia alla y no se despegaba de ginny , ese verano seria el ultimo como jovenes..el proximo ya todos estarian haciendo su vida...


	33. HOME

Aviso:Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen.Estos son de JK "mecagoenlareinatotalparaesosoymsaricaqueella" Rowling. Si no te gusta la acccion chico-chico mejor sal corriendo de aki. Esto es solo para diversion no gano nada haciendo esto solo divertirme. este es mi primer fic asi que pido PIEDAD Saludos a todos kienes leen esto y postean , ojalas les guste como va la historia , si partio altiro Yaoi pero es que este fic es sobre la relacion de harry y Draco no es tan harry debe matar a Voldy , el debe matar sus demonios primero. Cada capitulo parte con alguna cancion que me gusta y que se puede identificar con el capitulo pronto se nos viene Miranda , eric prydz , etc etc etc, lo otro pronto mas personajes que haran cameos habra referencias a series , hay algunas cosas sobre el mundo magico que no se como funcan con el mundo muggle , asi que si invento algo raro plis no pidan mi cabeza en bandeja de plata.Ojalas les guste..le tenemos lemon , slash , sexo hetero asi que seria todo eso si nada de violaciones ni weas raras , mis chicos se encaman por voluntad propia y la pasan Chancho.me incribi en hogwarts chile...que mas , las subidas bajaran de a diaria a a cuando pueda. GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS ME AYUDAN MUCHO A DELINEAR LA HISTORIA Y SEGUIRLA DE ECHO , y gracias a quienes lo leen. este es el capitulo final , despues de esta historia viene otra ,que se relaciona a esta..Spaceeba 

HOME

Feels like home I should have known From my first breath God send the only true friend I call mine Pretend that I'll make amends the next time Befriend the glorious end of the line And I thank you for bringing me here For showing me home For singing these tears Finally I've found that I belong" 

Al terminar la ceremonia los chicos partieron a su nueva casa.Esta estaba a las afueras de callejon Diagon a una cara de 3 pisos,En el el primero estaba la cocina, y el living con el comedor y una pieza como escritorio , en el Segundo 3 habitaciones y 2 baños y en el Tercero una manzarda donde Draco trabajaba sus pociones. Ambos entraron a la universidad con Ron y Blaise.Hermione se dedidco a terminar su embarazo y dejo la oportunidad de estudiar al año siguiente con Ginny.

Blaise trataba de ver seguido a Ginny , mientras iba a la escuela de negocios y cuando habia salida a Hogsmade ,el la llevaba al piso que habia arrendado para el y su hermana , ron y harry en cambio entraron a Oxford para ser aurores y Draco entro a posiones avanzadas , despues de ayudar a hermione con su embarazo decidio que no tenia pasta de medico , pero esto y la recomendacion de Severus le dieron creditos extras.

En las vacaciones los chicos estaban mas que felices , hermoine parecia que iba a explotar y lo unico que queria es que el niño que llevaba dentro saliese.

-Sra Weasley.

-Nada de Sra tu eres mi nuera-Dijo la Sra weasley a hermione y luego bien bajito-Y eres mi nuera regalona , asi que molly o mama pero nada de Sra Weasley-.Al decir esto Mione decidio no hacerle caso y le invento un nombre Mamolly , que era la mezcla de ambos.

-Le puedo decir mamolly.

-Si, me gusta eso…como estas.

-Harta quiero que este niño nazca

-Ya pero no puedes apurar a la naturaleza…estas seguro de querer tenerlo en St murgo y no en un hospital muggle.

-Si , mis padres vendran…se podrian quedar?

-ni que lo digas ya les prepare su habitacion , la tuya con ron tb esta lista.

-Quedo hermosa mamolly ,aunch

-pasa algo querida

-No nada…debe ser una falsa alarma

-Si son demasiadas las que una tiene antes que realmente salga , en todo caso Ron esta abajo con Draco y harry.

-No lo asuste , voy al baño me ayuda por favor-Molly ayudo a hermione a pararse , iba caminando y sintio que se hacia pipi miro el suelo y habia agua-Creo que es hr de asustarlo.

-Ronald , harry , Draco , Mione va a tener al bebe-Grito Molly , los tres chicos subieron a buscar a hermione.Que se afirmaba , del dolor,Ron la sento

-Mi amor es hora-Le dijo ron-Harry busca la maleta , Huron , tu afirmame.

-Comadreja , no te puedes desmayar , ahora sienta a hermione y levitemosla a la chimenea y, tu entras con ella y nosotros vamos detras , llamaste a Poppy?

-No.

-Que esperas comadreja.

-Tienes razon…harry la maleta.

-Aqui esta.-Harry bajaba las escaleras con la maleta mientras Draco tomaba los signos de hermione mientras Ron llamaba a madam via chimenea-

-madam Mione esta con sintomas de parto.Nos estamos yendo a st murgo

-Voy para alla- Los chicos metieron a Mione a la chimenea con silla y todo , ron se puso de lado y partieron a el hospital via chimenea , luego entraron Draco y harry y el resto de los weasley al llegar madam ya habia llegado , Tambien Severus Snape , solo Bill se habia quedado en la madriguera esperando a los padres de hermione.Ella ya estaba en pabellon y Ron se estaba preparando para entrar.

-Ya estas listo Ron?-Pregunto Harry

-No no lo estoy.-Dijo un asustado ron

-Comadreja si lo estas , no te gusto ponerla , ya , ahora seras papa suerte adentro-Draco y Harry metian al pabellon a Ron.

Al cabo de una hora y media salio Ron todavia vestido de cirugia , todos afuera le esperaban incluidos la familia de hermoine y dumbledore , Mcgonagall.Todos lo miraban esperando que dijese algo.

-Y?-Pregunto Ginny

-Soy papa de un niñito pelirojo y saludable!-Ron estaba extasiado y todos se le tiraron encima , luego de un par de preguntas de rigor volvio a entrar a acompañar a hermione.Arthur era un niño precioso y muy despierto.

.-Y como se llamara el bebe-Pregunto Snape mientras le hacia carastontas al bebe

-Arthur Draco Weasley Granger-Respondio Hermione , la familia Weasley se sorprendio por el nombre pero los chicos explicaron que si los padrinos eran Draco con harry ,el rubio por salvar la vida del bebe y el moreno por ser el mejor amigo de los padres , era logico que llevase el nombre de uno de ellos.El Sr weasley se emociono al saber que su primer nieto llevaria su nombre.

Mione con Ron partieron a vivir a la madriguera y aprovechando las vacaciones a veces iban donde harry y draco los cuales eran gustosos niñeros del pequeño Arthur , incluso Severus a veces cuidaba al pequeño Arthur , le mostraba los frascos y el bebe trataba de tomarlos ,cosa que a Severus le encantaba.

Un dia partieron donde harry y Draco en compañia de ginny con Blaise y George con Fred , estos iban a darle un balance a harry del negocio ya que era el accionista invisible,harry les decia que no era necesario que el con gusto les habia ayudado.

-Harry ,Malfoy , estan presentables?-Pregunto Mione , ya un par de veces les habia interumpido y no queria pasar por eso denuevo.

-Si mione-Bajo harry las escaleras y recibio con un beso a su amiga y su sobrinito-Y el resto.

-Nos

-Extrañabas.

-Pasen muchachos-Dijo harry , tomo al bebe-Hola arthur como te has portado con mami hoy…mal….muy mal….terrible?

-Y tu marido?

-Arriba en su estudio haciendo unas pociones que Snape le pidio para Hogwarts…sube si quieres-Hermione subio a la mansarda donde Draco trabajaba.Al entrar vio una sala muy iluminada con una pizarra , un computador , varias repisas llenas de frasquitos ,rotuladores , plantas ,calderos y un refrigerador chico.Vio a Draco con anteojos haciendo una pocion super concentrado ,se imaginaba como debe haber estado cuando hacia la de ella , lo veia anotar cosas en un pergamino,era un hombre atractivo sin duda a medida que crecia se veia mas hombre.De pronto un olor embargo la habitacion , peor no podia ser…no podia ser que draco estuviese haciendo una pocion con ese ingrediente.

-Malfoy… te veo concentrado.

- Granger…y Arthur.-Pregunto ilusionado Draco , que adoraba a su ahijado.

-Yo bien gracias y mi hijo jugando con tu marido , que haces?

-Unas pociones relajantes.-No alcanzo Draco a decir nada cuando hermione vio la plantita.iba a abrir la boca cuando los gemelos subieron.

-Oye malfoy acaso

-Eso no es Juana?-Preguntaron fred y George mirandose.

-Granger no entiendo…traduce al par de bestias que tienes por cuñados?

-Que planta estas usando malfoy para tu pocion?

-Cannabis Sativa , de echo tengo mi plantacion dentro del closet-Los gemelos corrieron al armario y vieron varias plantitas chicas creciendo.

-Malfoy nos

-Regalas una de tus plantitas?-dijeron los gemelos.

-Claro , pero deben cuidarla.

-Creeme que

-Lo haremos-Ambos gemelos sonreian con un brillo en los ojos que hermione detecto.

-No no lo haran , su madre jamas permitira esa planta en sus manos si le digo lo que yo se de la plantita…por merlin.

-Cuñadita , acaso?

-Tu nunca en tus vacaciones?

-Estan locos..yo jamas probaria.

-Chicos no entiendo nada…es solo cannabis sativa , ayuda mucho a la relajacion , tiene poderes sanadores , no veo cual es el escandalo, se usa todo el tiempo en la pociones-Decia draco sin entender la discusion entre hermione y los gemelos weasley

-Si usas las hojas humedas…no secas , sabes que es la marihuana?-Pregujnto Hermione

-Si es muggle probablemente lo desconosco-Dijo draco

-bueno la marihuana es una droga muy comun en el mundo muggle ,la gente "se vuela" con ella , produce efectos similes al del alcohol pero sin los malestares , claro te puede dar paranoia o cosas asi depende de la calidad y su cultivo es penado por la ley.

-Si Draco te fumas un porro

-Y todo se siente mejor mas rico , como que tus sentidos

-Se agudizan.

-Y uds como saben todo eso?-Dijo draco levantando una ceja

-Nos han contado-dijeron los gemelos completamente rojos.

-Si claro…bueno no pueden llevarse la planta.-Dijo hermione muy seria

-Draco ya

-Nos la dio-Dijeron los chicos mirando a Draco.este les ignoro y miro a Hermione.

-Y mi ahijado?…donde esta mi campeon , porque no lo subiste?

-Estas peor que Severus , deja que Harry lo sube en un rato..es su ahijado tambien , Como haces la pocion?

-Uso la hoja muy humeda la muelo y saco el jugo ,asi que despreocupate ademas que hay mas componentes , como te has sentido tu.

-Cansada , pero mamolly me ayuda muchoy mas practica que ella imposible y uds?

-Felices ,con harry somos muy felices.Se quedan a cenar hoy?

-Si invitas.

-No sabia granger que tenia que invitarte ahora.

-Capullo vamos a ver al bebe.-Al bajar vieron harry arrullando al bebe draco se veia tan dichoso mientras harry tenia al bebe en brazos , nunca habian conversado el tema hijos y no sabian como hacerlo ,ambos eran Hombres y un embarazo masculino era algo dificil , ademas querian disfrutar un rato el estar solos , siempre tendrian a arthur para practicar y cuidar.

-Mi campeon…miralo amor ,dime si no es un bebe gigante y gallardo para su edad.-Decia draco admirando al bebe , como si fuese suyo

-Si es bellisimo saco lo mejor de sus padres…Mione cuando quieras…-Dijo Harry

-No chicos ,aprovecho y estudio un poco , dentro de cualquier minuto son los examenes que tengo que dar para ingresar a la universidad.

-Te sobresfuerzas…a que hora viene comadrejilla a buscarte.

-Te oi huron-ron se acerco a abrazar a draco y a Harry , luego beso a su novia y vio a sus hermanos hablandole a su planta.-Y estos.?

-Les regale una Cannabis Sativa.

-Hey eso no es?-Dijo harry

-sS marihuana…la conoces.-Pregunto hermione

-Podria decirse…tu sabes mis años en el mundo muggle.

-Eso fue lo que fumamos en 6to-Recordo Ron , mientras harry palidecia y Mione lo miraba con cara de "what a fuck"…ron sintio un miedo de pronto y se escudo detras de harry.

-Ud fumaron que?-Pregunto Mione-malfoy tu?

-Yo nada…acuerdate que hasta hace un rato yo no sabia para que mas servia la dichosa plantita.

-Uds!-Los gemelos miraron a Hermione y pusieron cara de panico-Nosotros no…

-Yo la lleve al cole-Dijo Harry-Le saque a dudley un poco , ni lo noto y le di a Ron y a los gemelos…creo que hasta ginny fumo una vez….tu no fumabas asi que…

-Pero fue solo una vez amor.-Dijo Ron

-Si para que retarles…me da rabia que no me hayan invitado , hubiese fumado con uds.-Dijo Hermione ,draco lo miraba intrigado no se imginaba que su plantita hiciese tal alboroto.

Luego comieron , Draco obviamente cocino , harry era nulo en la cocina.Luego los invitados partieron , harry estaba metiendo los platos al lavavajillas mientras draco iba a su laboratorio , harry subio ,miraba a draco…por merlin que era hermoso su marido cuando trabajaba , fruncia su nariz cuando escribia en la pizarra , se acerco por atras de el mientras escribia polimeros..para harry esto era chino,lo abrazo fuerte y le mordio la orejita.

-Mi amor…sabias lo bello que te ves cuando escribes?

-No…oye asi que fumaste sativa con ellos y no conmigo.

-Dude que te pudiese interesar.

-Solo como investigacion.

-Ya donde tienes la plantita-Draco saco una de las plantas , mientras harry le daba las instrucciones-.arranca un par de hojas y secalas , cuando esten bien bien secas , muelelas , luego haces un cigarro con ellas y listo…no mas de dos hojas.

-Y tu?

-Te voy a enseñar a fumar-Dijo Harry mirando a Draco lujuriosamente…Draco llego a ponerse rojo Draco saco las hojitas, lanzo un hechizo para secarlas , luego las molio , harry saco 2 papelillos para cigarros y metio el contenido en los papelillos , prendio 1 y aspiro su contenido , draco lo miro , estaba en eso cuando harry se acerca a el y une su boca a la de draco y le manda parte del humo ,el rubio los aspiro , cuando lo iba a botar , harry le dijo que no que se aguantara y de ahi exhalo. , luego repitieron la tecnica varias veces hasta que el cigarrilo se acabo ,a medida que lo hacian draco se iba excitando y desesperando por el contacto , al rato…

-Mira los colores de las probetas harry ,son tan colorientos.

-Si y mira los colores que se arman al juntarse.

-Son preciosos harry…y mira el olor del caldero , me embriaga.

-No como lo hace tu olor dragon-Harry se acerco a drago y lo olfateo como si fuese un perrito , sentia que el aroma que emanaba de draco era mejor que cualquier perfume.Empezo a lamer las mejillas ,su lobulo , su cuello mientras iba acostando a draco sobre el piso.Draco comenzo a gemir ,los toque que le hacia su esposo se sentian mas electricos todos sus sentidos estaban amplificados.Draco se dejo hacer , al rato harry ya le habia sacado la ropa con los dientes y estaba esparcida por el despacho , draco no se habia quedado atras rompiendo la camisa de harry y abalanzandose sobre el ,luego cuando estaban ambos desnudos Draco entro en harry y comenzaron a hacer el amor ,tan lento que les dolia el alma , tanta calentura , fue la vez que se demoraron menos en llegar , luego de correrse draco no queria bajarse de harry , pero a harry el hambre lo atormentaba.

-Amor..bajate

-No pienso…esta rico aqui

-Si para mi tambien pero tengo hambre…tu no

-Si me comeria un bufalo

-Bufalo rico…pensaba mas una hamburguesa

-Mmmmm podria ser-Draco decia saborenadose con algo que normalmente no comeria ni bajo tortura.-Con queso , y tocino triple……

-Vistete…nos vamos a aparecer alla.

-Ok..ambos jovenes se vistieron y se aparecieron en un burger king , como tenian dinero muggle compraron basicamente todos los combos, y postres , mientras comian se rian como tontos.

-Amor las hamburguesas se comen con las manos mi amor.

-No soy animal leoncito

-Si…eres un dragoncito…ya muerde aqui.

-Mmmmm esto esta muy rico…porque no comemos mas seguido aqui?

-Porque tu siempre te niegas draco..te amo mi dragoncito-harry se tiro sobre draco y lo beso…no le importo que el mundo les mirara el y draco estaban muy deshinibidos con toda la marihuana fumada.De ahi siguieron comiendo.Cuando terminaron se quedaron mirando.

-Limpiate la boca..mas que dragon pareces chanchito.

-Limpiamela tu potter

-Ok-Harry empezo a lamer la boca de draco , cuando lo dejo limpio-Sabes , te veias bonito sucio.

-No mas que tu…vamos?

-Ok amor-dijo harry llevandose a Draco de la manito-Chao burger king-dijo harry despidiendose de la gente que le miraba como si fuese loco mientras Draco le agarraba el trasero con lujuria


End file.
